Regular Show Adventures With Mario And Sonic!
by Ben10extreme
Summary: Christnas is over, and things are steady again. But now we found out what Eggman Nega wished for, and it blew up in his face. Now Mario and Sonic must keep the park workers safe from the wrath of the past. But...how will this affect the park workers, since they are partially responsible for it? They first have to prove that they can be powerful too...
1. Ok, What's Going On?

Rigby sat on the cold ground, groaning in boredom. 'Moredcai...I'm so BORED!"

Mordecai just shrugged. "Whatever man, I'm not gonna stick around for Benson to yell at us. And by us, I mean ME. So you should just do your work and stop complaining already!"

Rigby only groaned again, slowly getting up. "Hey, do find it weird that Sonic, our number one hero; and Mario, also our number one hero, are hanging out with us?"

Mordecai smiled and put up his rake. "I know right? I didn't expect it either. It's so awesome that Benson let them visit, as long as they work at least an hour." He thought a bit, then said; "Which is more than you do in a week."

Rigby shot up at that. "SHUT UP!"

Mordecai laughed, then said; "Seriously dude, Blaze is like, the ONLY person you are always fighting with. And you know what happens when you lose."

Rigby shivered in fear. "I can STILL feel the burns..."

Something zoomed by him, making him spin around wildly.

"WOAH"! Rigby yelled, landing in the leaves Mordecai JUST raked.

Mordecai threw his arms in the air. "UGH! Dude! Sonic, watch it! I just finished these leaves. Crap...NOW I gotta start over."

The blur zoomed in front of him, sweatdropping. He looked like a VERY familiar hedgehog.

"Ah...sorry man. Didn't mean for that to happen, i'll clean it up." Sonic said, rubbing his ear.

Mordecai shrugged. "Forget it dude, its cool. I can take another 15 minutes to rake something Rigby can't."

Rigby stared at him. "What? You think I can't work longer and harder than you can?"

Suddenly, a also familiar purple cat jumped in front of him, huffing. "Oh, they're not thinking it, they are thinking it, AND saying it. It's that pathetic. You only work if it will save your own life."

Rigby glared at Blaze. "You stay out of this, CAT!" She glared at him, her eyes filled with threatening fire. He then gulped. "Or...you can stay...you're flexible...hehe..."

She only slapped the back of his head,, then left somewhere else. Mordecai and Sonic laughed together.

"Oh man! Dude, you two get funnier EVERY TIME!" Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah, you two are like, bitter housemates or something! Yet we ALL are scared of her still..."

Muscle Man rode buy in a cart, hearing them say that. "Well...I'M not scared of that overgrown feline...girl. She's just lightweight."

"Rigby said that you were the first one she threw out a window." Muscle man went silent. "I was sick that day."

Sonic laughed again. "Dude, she had you running for, wait for it...MOMMY! HA!"

A red hatted plumber came by, whistling. Just as famous Mushroom Kingdom Hero, MARIO!

Mordecai saw him. "Hey Mario! Was Muscle Man running away from Blaze a few weeks ago?" Mario nodded. "Oh yeah, he went FLYING out the window...right onto Luigi."

Muscle Man squealed. "I TOLD THEM BOTH I WAS SORRY! Geez bros, forget this. I'm gonna hang out with Fives." He drove off, leaving the others behind.

Mario walked up to Rigby, covered in leaves. He then sighed and said, "You didn't work at all did you?"

Rigby, again, shouted, "STOP TALKING!"

A few hours later, Rigby received another tongue lashing from Benson, and was assigned bathroom duty for three weeks. Which Sonic found REALLY funny, because he JUST got off rodekill duty ( which he found both disturbing, AND offensive) But he kept his mouth shut for once. Mario would straighten things out with Muscle Man about Luigi, while keeping an eye out for Bowser. See, he trashed Benson's car a few days ago, and he was PISSED about it. So he had Mario scan the park to make sure he doesn't do more damage. Which is funny, Mordecai and Rigby cause more destruction than he OR Eggman can TOGETHER. Doesn't that ridiculous?

Rigby came out of the bathroom, holding back the urge to vomit. "UGH! Sick man! Who was the last person in there?" Vector shouted out from outside, "SORRY!" Rigby groaned, and headed downstairs to eat the pizza he ordered a few hours ago.

"How's this Skips?" Red echina named Knuckles asked. He was helping Skips organize his weights. To both of them, they were pretty much weightless.

"Yeah, that's good enough Knuckles." Skips said, setting the weights down. Knuckles strecthed his arms out. "Man, that was nothing! You need stronger weights than thus."

Skips responded, "Your buddy Tails says you need a bigger brain..."

Knuckles turned. "He said WHAT?" Skips shook his head, chuckling. "I'm just messin' with ya Knuckles... We both said it." Knuckles grumbled to himself, and just walked it off.

Pops was inside the house, quietly playing cards with Luigi, the green, younger brother of Mario.

Luigi scanned his cards, then called out, "GOLDFISH!" Fives threw his cards down. "Come on! You are the only ones who actually understand this game!" He huffed, and floated outside.

Benson was going over paperwork, filling out bills...while Yoshi watched intently.

"What is it Yoshi?" He said finally said, not looking at the dino.

"Yoshi! Yoshi!"

"Sorry, no food on me right now. But I do have plenty of fruits for you in the shed, you can go get them if you want."

Yoshi stood up. "Dude, just SAY something next time, ok?" He ran out the door, sniffing out the fruits.

Benson looked over to his window, yelling, "Is the cable fixed yet!?" Outside, you hear Tails yell; "It'll take me only a few minutes." BOOM! CRASH! Was heard. "...Okay...maybe like, a few MORE minutes?"

Benson sighed, then just wemt back to his papers, checking the bills. It's a REALLY good thing that he didn't actuall HIRE these guys, or he'd have a really bad headache.

"Hah...here we go..."

Mario knocked, walked in and said; "Benson, it's more like..."LET'S-A GO!" He cheered, jumping up, then running out.

Benson was tired now. "This will only get crazier. Will it?" Sonic walked up, and put a hand over his shoulder. "Oh yeah it will! Won't that be fun?" He said smiling.

Benson slumped in his seat. THESE are one of those times where he wishes he had more days off than Mallard let's him have...


	2. Just Take Out The Garbage Dude

It's strange how much hard work it takes to break a person in half in order to make them stronger. For'Rigby, it's taking out the garbage.

"Ugh, this SUCKS! Why am I the only one who can take out the trash?" He whined.

Blaze turned around to him. "Maybe if you actually tried doing your work instead of being lazy, Benson would cut you a break." She said carelessly while watching him struggle.

He tried so hard to make it to the dumpster with at least one bag in it by him, and ONLY him. That's why Blaze was there.

"You sure you don't need my help?"

"I told you, I don't need a little girl to do the work for me!"

"Ok...first off, i'm 16 now, and YOU'RE the one who's short. Secondly, you'd do anything to try to get out of work by tricking someone into doing it for you."

Rigby was speechless at her gaze. "That's...not completely wrong..."

Blaze sat up, and left the dump. "Its YOUR job. I'm here to assist, but only if you do SOMETHING."

Rigby stuck out his tongue at her. 'I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S HELP!" (2 minutes later) "Oh man...ha...I need some help..." He got up, and went to call somebody with his cell phone, then thought against it.

"No, she will just say I told you so, like Mordecai'does every time! "Dude, killer video games! I told you so!" Or "Told you your body is gonna quit on you." Or the classic, "Told ya you couldn't beat me at punchies."

No, Rigby has to do this on his own, by picking someone else to "assist" him, or do it himself and smash a lot of thins, which it probably will. Either way, this may go wrong somewhere, so he came prepared for it...with a bat.

(Back at the house)

"Like this Benson?" Vector said, lifting the couch up over his head.

Benson looked it over. "Hmmm...a little to the left." The croc groaned, but continued to move the couch around in a comfortable position, or at least in a way that Rigby can't break it.

Speaking of said racoon: he busted through the door, and yelled; "BENSON!" Vector yelped, and the couch fell on his head, crushing him. Rigby's tail lied limp on the ground when he saw that.

"I'll just...tell you later."He said quickly, and scampered off on all fours. Vectors head emerged from the couch, like a slinky. "Momma? Is that you?" Benson face palmed. This is what he means, classic Rigby ignorance.

He came into his room, Silver, the hedgehog from the future, was sleeping on Mordecai's bed. He came up and asked anyway.

"Hey S..." Silver merely said, "You gotta clean your own stuff dude. That includes taking out the garbage."

Rigby groaned out again, and seeked someone else to have help him. He looked for Tails, the two tailed boy who stayed and traveled the world'with Sonic and Knuckles. He walked into the attic, finding them there.

"Is THAT...a GIRL?" Knuckles looked at the screen, shuddering.

Mordecai only smiled at his computer. "That was totally just one day gone weird. Let me show you guys something even weirder. I have it all memorized." He then noticed Rigby at the door, and sighed.

"What do you want dude?"

"I wanna see Tails for a sec."

Sonic stepped up. "No can do bro, little dude tuckered himself out fixing the TV cable. We're letting him sleep."

"Ugh! This is lame! So very lame!"

Knuckles pondered for a bit,'then said,"You wouldnt have told Blaze that you could take all tht junk out yourself...did you?"

Rigby stuttered. "Whaaat? Tch, no! Why should I care if she thinks I can't?"

Mordecai just sighed. "Dude, it's TEN bags. Just take them out and get it over with, or you're sleeping outside."

"You wouldn't do that to me Mordecai!" Rigby panicked. Mordecai folded his arms. "Try me, because Benson is in on it."

Rigby was about to retort, but just stomped his foot and ran off, leaving the others to their buisness. "That guy must be really lazy Mordecai." Knuckles said. "You have no idea..."

Rigby was walking down the street, mad at himself. "How can you NOT be able to take out a few garbage bags?" He thought.

He heard a voice say, "You want a quick cleanup eh?" He turned around to see, a giant fly in a bowtie.

"Ah sick!" Rigby shouted. The fly looked at himself, and said, "Oh, sorry, this is a costume." He unzipped himself, then a robin stepped out. "Names Jhonny, and uh...I think I have something you might need."

He took a package out of his wings, and it had the name, "Dumpster 5000" on it. "Now listen up, you never bought this from me. You don't see me. You don't even KNOW me."

Rigby was confused. "But...I don't know you..." Jhonny slapped his back. "Yeah! You have it down nicely! Pleasure doing buisness."

"Wait! Why'd you give it to me?" 'Son, that's gonna take away your garbage buisness away forever. Because it was able to throw out my neighbor." Rigby went stale faced. "You mean, ALIVE right?" "...Sure, let's go with that."

Rigby ran off, box in hand. He couldn't wait to put it together at the park. He opened the box, and read the instructions. "Step One..." (5 minutes later) "Wow, that wasn't too hard at all." A robot stood 7 feet tall, his eyes blinking with a green light.

"Dumpster 5000 activated." Rigby was excited, but then it said, "Current duty:DESTROY." A lazer can out of his eyes, hitting some trees, setting it on fire. Then it randomly started blasting everything.

"AHHH! What could have gone wrong ALREADY?" "Ahem." He turned around to see Blaze, arms folded.

"H-hey Blaze...what's up...?" She took something out of her pocket. "You forgot to attach THIS to its head, genius." He grabbed the knob, and it was listed, "Behavior Settings" Rigby sweatdropped. "Uh...whoops. Missed one."

Blaze grabbed his fur, and pulled him out of the way, a beam almost hit him. She landed on her feet saying, "You have it stuck on DESTROY." Rigby stomped his feet. "I knew there was a catch!"

Mordecai ran out, looked at Rigby, and just said, "Alright man, what did you do?" Rigby threw up his arms. "I only wanted to take out the trash!" "Everyone is gone Rigby! IT'LL TAKE US OUT FIRST!" He turned to Blaze. "Help us out Blaze!"

The cat just stood there, tapping her foot. Rigby panicked. "Why won't you do something?!"

She merely said, "Say it." Rigby looked confused. "Say what?" "You know what it is." Rigby paused, then said, "NO WAY!" Mordecai ducked from multiple lazer fire, it tore apart the house. "DUDE! ARE YOU REALLY DOING THIS RIGHT NOW?!" Rigby sighed then turned to Blaze.

She still stood there. "I'm waiting." Rigby swallowed, then said, "You were ri-oooo!" "What?" "You were righ-aaiee!" She leaned in, smirking. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" He hesitated, then shouted, "YOU WERE RIGHT!"

She smiled at him, saying, "I told you so." Rigby flinched, THERE it was, the dreaded sentence. Fire blew up from the robo, makin it explode in thousans of pieces. Mordecai was shocked. "How did-" "I don't use just my hands."

Rigby was in front of her, pouting. "I'm sorry...for calling you a little girl before. I was overboard." Blaze smiled. "I know Rigby. Being obnoxious is part of your nature, and I accept it."

Rigby huffed. "Yep, lesson learned, I'm not cleaning anymore." Blaze then made her eyes fiery, slitted. Rigby sceamed in horror. He then slowly walked away, saying, "Here broomy broomy..."

Mordecai looked at the cat. "Was that necessary?" Blaze smiled again. "Yes Mordecai, it was."  



	3. How Hard Is It To Get Flour?

"YOU DID WHAT!" Benson yelled at Rigny the very next day. Rigby pouted. "Dude! How'd you know!?"

Sonic pointed at the house. "Dude...we figured it out, because the house is still trashed." Indeed, the house is still a terrible mess, and Rigby onlyput like 25 minutes into it. Blaze didn't find it very progressive.

"Yeah Rigby! Not very hidden of your messes are ya? Ha ha! Owww..." Vector said, holding a bag of ice on his head. That couch is heavier than it looks.

Luigi looked at the raccoon, then at the house, then back at him. "That's more damage than Bowser can do on a forest!" He said. Mario added, "A LOT more than we thought."

Rigby pouted. "Is there anyone who won't hate on me again?"

Vector added, "Vanilla and Cream still thik you're kinda cool, because you're funny." Knuckles added, "Princess Peach thinks you're ok too."

Rigby thought a bit. "Wait...Vanilla? Is that that rabbit woman you keep stalking around with binoculars Vector?" The croc didn't respond for a second. He went shifty eyed, put up a pair of binoculars, and said, "Noooo..."

Mordecai then added, "Yeah! She makes the greatest...cookies...EVA!"

Rigby cheered, "Face it! She's the Cookie Master!"

"And a darn good mother!

"Who cooks for UUUUSSSS!"

"WHICH ALSO MEANS FOR ALLLLLLLL!"

"OHHHHHHHHH!" They both cheered, until Benson quieted them down.

"Ok, Mordecai and Rigby, I'll take care of the damage here. Turns out, Mario and Luigi are good with hammers, saving me at least SOME money. And they are professionals."

CRASH!

Something broke in the kitchen, or what's left of it. "LUIGI! DON'T TOUCH THAT! ITS STILL DEFECTIVE!"

"AHHHHH! IT'S ON MY FACE! THE TOASTER IS TOASTING MY FACE!"

Benson just paused for a bit, not reacting. "OK...ONE professional, and a trainee, good enough."

Mordecai's stomach began to growl at the lack of food in it.

"Dude...I'm starving..."

Rigby joined with him. "Mee toooo..."

Benson looked at his clipboard. "Vanilla is gonna bake us all cookie's of a wide varieties. She is a REALLY good baker."

YESSSSS!

"But you two are gonna get her more ingredients, because we're all out."

Vanilla came out, in her cooking apron. "Now now Benson, I'm not completely out of materials, I just need a bag of flour, is all. Are any of you strong men going to get this nice lady the flour for her?"

"I WILL!"

Everyone looked at Vector, who had his hand raised high. He blushed brightly, and slowly brought his hand down. "I...just...wanna...uh...you...know the...I mean...you see..."

"Dude, let's just get the flour, I'm starving."

The croc, the blue jay, and the raccoon came out of the house, and into a nearby cart, driving out.

"Dude...I'm gonna say this lightly, and gently...you suck at flirting." Mordecai said.

Rigby laughed. "Still did better than Mordecai with Margaret! OHHH_OW!" Rigby got punched in th arm as usual, bruising him. Vector chuckled at that.

"What are you laughing at, flour boy?" He then went silent.

They tried the store where they wanted cake for Skips. "Kay, how much is the flour?"

Mordecai looked at the box. "$15" "FIFTHTEEN BUCKS?! FOR ONE BAG OF FLOUR?! That is quite a...I mean, really overpriced."

Something blue zoomed past him, and back again, stopping infront of them. Sonic was holding a box of chili dogs, looking awkward.

"...You never saw me..." Was all he says, before zooming off again.

Vector just shook that off, and put the flour back, sighing. "Stupid...ok, let's find some other place."

Another store...

"$16 BUCKS?! That's a dollar higher! What kind of moron does that?"

Rigby shrugged. "That'a the way the world works dude, we can't help but adapt...or something boring Tails mentioned about stupid mammals.'

"Uh...Rigby? You AND Tails are mammals."

"...whatever..."

"I can get you flour..."

The three froze, and turned to a weird old lady, holding a bag a of flour.

"Take mine, it's FREEEE."

Mordecai scratched his head. "I dunno guys, looks like a trap."

"SOLD!" Rigby snatched it out of her hands, laughing.  
"Rigby! Don't just snatch things from someone! Frist off, we're in a store, that'll look like stealing. Second, we have no idea who...this lady...is...?"

"Rigby already walked out the door man. Let's go."

Vector and Mordecai went outside, getting into the cart. "Guys, I really don't think this flour is safe..."

"Come on man! It's perfectly safe! You're just being a worrywart of worry dude."

Mordecai thought for a bit. "You just don't wanna see Vanilla get hurt do you?"

Silence.

"At least test it. Go to any bakery, and I'll pay for it to be used."

Rigby sighed. "FINE. If it'll make you stop being a wus."

They passed a few stores, looking for a bakery, eventually stopping in front of one.

"Alright Vector, we're here. Let's..." Mordecai started to say, but then saw somebody.

"Blaze? What are you doing? What's with the buisness like white shirt and black skirt?"

"Oh, I didn't tell anyone yet? I got a part time job at some juvenile center or something."

"What's the place?"

"Two Pines Juvey For Morons." I didn't come up with it, its been here for a while now. Anyway, what are you guys doing?"

"Seeing if this flour will explode."

"...Rigby. Sometimes you worry me."

She then heard her phone buzz in her purse.

"Hold on guys...Hello?...Yes this is she...yes?...yes...ok...WHAT! I'll return right away!" She hung up. "Some moron just stabbed another kid! I gotta go! We'll talk later!"

She rushed off, leaving the guys there.

Vector spoke up,"Silver told me something about the job she has. She was made Warden on the first day because the prisoners were afraid of her. So they behave when she's around. Or else...ya know what? Let's just get the freaking flour tested already."

They walked inside, and shuddered. The place looked packed, but at the same time, Weirdly, abandoned.

"Somebody help us bake some cookies with this flour or what?" Rigby said.

A few hours later, a platter was set on the table.

"Gingerbread Men? Ok...that'll work." Vector said.

Mordecai was still unsure. "Wait..."

One of them came alive and shouted, "NOW!"

Suddenly they all came alive, jumping on to screaming people and beating them with candy canes.

A few managed to trip Mordecai with a very lone one, mking him hit his head on a chair.

'Ugh! I thought cookies couldn't be mean! OR COME ALIVE!"

Rigby still ran from some. "I told you guys it was a bad idea! Why wouldn't you believe me?"

"IDIOT! I TOLD YOU THAT!" Vector shouted, before a group of the men knocked him down with a chair working together. They already have Mordecai and Rigby tied up.

"Now...we'll see how you guys like being baked to perfection!"

For some reason, there was an oven big enough to fit two people.

"AHHHHHH! I DONT WANNA BECOME A COOKIE!"

"ME NEITHER MAN! VECTOR! GET UP AND HELP US!"

The croc staggered back up, grabbing his head.

"How thw heck am I supposed to fight something so small? I mean, they are so annoying that..."

"GROWl"

Vector stopped, and looked at his stomach. It came from him. Then...

"Wait a minute...you guys are just cookies! That means..." he said, licking his croc lips.

The gingerbread general sweatdropped. "Oh gumdrops..."

Vector came up, grabbed a bunch of them in his hand then just shoved them in his mouth, munching, them swallowing. He looked delighted.

"Ooooh! Even worse, you guys are tasty!" He said.

He grabbed more, while they tried to run, and kept eating them. They fell off counters, and into his mouth. They tried to run to th exit, and didn't see themselves walk inro his mouth. There was no escape for them.

Finally, the gingerbread general was all alone.

"Errrr...I surrender?" He tried to spare himself.

Vector came up and grabbed him with both hands, he was a pretty big cookie.

"Sorry dude, but you tried to cook my buddies. Now you go down the hatch with ALL of YOUR buddies."

The cookie panicked. "Wait! At least let me say goodbye to my gingerbread wife?"

Vector laughed. "Dude, she was the first one to go."

"NO! Not my beloved Sarah! I swear, one day you'll pay for-"

CHOMP! Off with his head, and Vector swallowed it. Creepy thing is...

"Ewww...the body is still moving!" Rigby said in disgust.

Vector said, "Fine dude, I'll just put you out of your misery, and into my gut!"

He then proceeded to eat the rest of the cookies body, gulping slowly.

When he brought it all the way in his mouth, he chewed a bit, and gulped it down. You can really see the lump in his throat. It was a pretty big cookie.

He then proceeded to untie Mordecai and Rigby, freeing them.

"Thanks dude."

Vector patted his stomach, it was only a little distended.

"Yeah, I've learned three things today."

Mordecai asked, "Really? What?"

"First off, next time we see regular flour, let's just buy it."

"Ok. The second one, never take things from a old lady in a hood. It never ends well."

The three nodded.

"And finally..." he went leaned into Rigby's face, he looked nervous.

"Dude...what are you gonna do to me? I know it was my fault. Don't tell Benson!"

"Oh don't worry, I won't. I have my own way of dishing out pain."

"Wha-what's that?"

Vector opened his mouth and went-

"BUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRPP!"

Rigby quickly stepped away. "AH! DUDE THAT'S SICK! IT WAS RIGHT IN MY FACE!"

Vector sighed. "Ohhhh...I feel a lot better now. Ok, back to the house guys." They began walking to the cart, when Rigby said, "You know, you should really take a breath mint dude."

"I JUST ATE A COOKIE ARMY DUDE! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT MY BREATH TO SMELL LIKE?!"

"Better than that, that's for sure!"  
"Keep going Rigby. You're small enough to fit in my mouth too."

"Yeah right. Not possible."

Few seconds later... "Come on Vector! Let's talk about this!" Rigby's body was halfway in the crocs mouth, voice muffled.

Vector then began to slurp him up, leaving his tail outside, moving in a frenzy. "OK! OK! I'M SORRY! LET ME OUT!"

Vector smirked, and spit him out, covering him in saliva. "Ewwww. I need to bathe. Wow, I actually said that..."

Vector chuckled, and high fived Mordecai, also laughing.

"Alright alright guys for real, let's ger Vanilla some real flour."

"SO SHE'LL BAKE EM THE RIGHT WAY!"

"OHHHHH- AH!" They cheered, then screamed, and the cart screeched to the left. Almost got wiped out by a truck.

Mordecai rubbed his head. "But right now, let's focus on the road."  



	4. Regular Guys Like Us Can Be Heroes Too

Mordecai was sitting on the couch with the other employees, waiting on Rigby to wake up. It's not that they had a lot of work today, its that now they are being marked for attendence. And Rigby, so far, is always the last one there for meetings.

"Ok, while Rigby is being a major lazy bone, let's just get started. Muscle Man and High Fives on house guard duty. Skips will handle plants with Pops. I have a meeting with Mallard, so don,t bother me. Mordecai, you and Rigby are on trash duty."

"Ah what? We're always on trash duty!"

"Maybe if you actually TRIED to do the work, the job would be more interesting."

"But I AM doing the work."

"Can the same be said for Rigby?" Benson finished. Mordecai stopped arguing. But he did hear another one upstairs.

"RIGBY! FOR THE LAST TIME, ADMIT YOUR FAULT!"

"And for the last time, I DIDN'T DO IT!"

Blaze then came from the stairs, smoke coming off her footprints. She went outside, and slammed the door hard, knockimg some hinges off.

Benson sighed. "Another moment of bickering huh?"

Rigby ran down the stairs, panting. "I'm telling...her...ha...that...I...didn't...ha...peep ..."

Mordecai shook his head. "Perverts are for dudes who can't get a girl man. And I mean those who aren't trying."

"I'M TELLING YOU I DIDN'T PEEP ON HER! JUST STOP TALKING!"

Sonic sped in between them. "Guys, chill out! Look, if Rigby says he didn't peep, I'll believe him until I've been proved wrong. Now let's just get to our jobs until then, okay?"

The two friends calme down. "Yes..."

"Well, since Sonic is going to play peacekeeper with you guys, he's going with you."

Sonic shrugged. "If that's what the boss man wants."

Outside, the guys were just picking up garbage, bored out of their heads.

"Sonic...I'm so thirsty...can I get some of that lemonade?" Rigby panted.

Tails and Sonic sat by, in chairs, drinking some lemomade that they made in case it got hot.

"Sorry guys, but we only give you lemonade if you made progress. And so far, you've made little progress." Tails said.

"Come om buddy! Give the dudes a break! They HAVE working for a couple of hours now,'why not?" Sonic asked.

Taiks looked at the blue jay and raccoon. They were pleading with him, they really wanted a drink. Tails finally smiled. "Ok! You guys earned a break!"

The two cheered, and went for the drinks. They all started to relax, just enjoying the sun's rays. Then they decided to have small talk.

"So...how do guys like the park so far? Mordecai brought up.

Sonic smiled. "Pretty good! Weird, but good!"

Tails added, "Yeah, more stuff happens here than anywhere else. You huys are really cool."

Rigby said, "Yeah, but you guys and Mario are heroes, ACTUAL heroes, we are just groundskeeper in a park full of crazy things."

Sonic sat up. "Your kidding me right? You guys proved to be pretty cool to me! Remember two weeks ago? You guys really showed your stuff out there!"

The four friends pondered, and thought back...

(Two weeks ag-WAIT!)

Sonic opened his eyes. "What? What is it?"

Luigi ran up, exhausted. "What...ha...are you guys thinking about?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Oh yeah! I remember that, you guys managed to our use power-ups, I didn't realize it. Mario was surprised too."

The guys then thought back again.

(Two weeks ago...)

"Bowser! Give your self up! You're outnumbered!" Mario shouted.

Bowser laughed. "Really? How exactly am I outnumbered?"

Mario looked back, Luigi was hiding behind a rock. "Don't worry bro! I'm totally right behind, you! I'll just...er...watch for weaknesses...and...stuff..."

Mario facepalmed. "Mama mia...Luigi...why can't you-OUCH!"

Punched in the face, Mario flew right into the park house, and onto the ground. "Ok...DOUBLE OUCH! What i'd give to have Sonic here..."

Mordecai and Rigby were watching from behind the shed.

"Dude! We gotta do something!"

"Are you crazy Rigby! Bowser will tear us apart for sure! We hae to let Mari-DUCK!"

"No man, his name is Mario, not Mari-AH!"

They ducked before fire managed to hit them.

"Ok Rigby I'm in. But what do we do?"

Cream flew up to them, having a bag her hands.

"You guys can use these."

She brought up a Fire Flower and a Boomerang Mushroom.

Rigby quickly said, "I call the flower!"

"No way I'm chucking boomerangs man! I want the fire!"

"Fine. Rock-Paper-Scissors for it."

They played it, and Rigby won.

"Yeah! Fire powers! Empower me!" He ate the flower, and felt tingling, then his fur went up in a reddened blaze.

"Yeah! Fire Rigby in the HOUSE!"

Mordecai sighed, then ate his mushroom. He also felt tingling, then he grew a shell, a helmet, shoes, amd two boomerangs sprouted from his hands.

"Dude...I look LAME."

Cream tried to cheer him up. "Look on the bright side Mr. Mordecai, you can impress Ms. Margaret with your accomplishment."

Mordecai went silent. Then said, "Bowser! Prepare to fall to the might of boomerangs!"

Back with Bowser and Mario: "Say goodbye you pesky-OW! Who threw a boomerang at me?!" He then pouted in frustration. "Come ON! Even THOSE guys can use power-ups?"

Fire Rigby threw multiple fireballs at him, making him retreat in hi shell.

"Mordecai, he's destracted!"

Bowser came out, confused. "Destracted for wha...ah crap..."

Boomerang Mordecai threw a pretty big boomerang at Bowser, hitting him, and making him fly into the sunset.

The two guys high fived and cheered. "YEA-UH!'WE KICKED KOOPA BUTT! OHHHHHH!"

The power-ups wore off, and they went back to normal.

Mario, Luigi, Cream, and Benson came up to them. "You guys really saved my hide. Thanks!" Mario said.

"No problem guys. So what do we do now?"

Benson handed them brooms. "You guys get to clean up the mess you made, heroic or not. But i'm still grateful. Yet you are stil cleaning."

The two groaned. "So underappreciated."

"You know it dude." Rigby added.

Face planted into the ground, Boweser laid next to Eggman, who was burned in the face.

"You too huh?"

Bowser got up, and spit out a few ants.

"I officially HATE Mordecai and Rigby."

(Present Time)

"Yeah, we were pretty cool back there." Mordecai said.

"So don't ever think you guys are comepletely worthless, no matter what Benson says. You guys are cool in my book." Sonic said with a smile.

Rigby then thought of something. "Hey Sonic, didn't Knuckles tell us about you having a girlfriend far far away?"

Sonic froze. "Uh...nope. Haven't had one."

Mordecai pushed him. "No, he was pretty sure you have a girlfriend dude. She's really far away right? But not far enough so you two can't have a relationship. What was her name? Because we are sure as heck that its not Amy. Hedgehog or not, you don't really...CONNECT with her dude. You really love this other girl, and we want to know who it is. She's what? A squirrel right?"

Sonic started to panic, he had to think of something fast, before its too late. "Rigby! I know it wasn't you who peeped on Blaze! Muscle Man told me it was him in a costume after you left, but pinned it on you!"

Everyone went silent. Then Rigby dashed for the house on all fours in rage. "MUSCLE MAN! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Mordecai chased after him. "We are not through here Sonic! I WILL find out who your girlfriend is if it kills me!"

Sonic sighed in relief. He just avoided a really awkward conversation.

Tails and Luigi walked up to him. "Why won't you tell them about Aunt Sally, Sonic?"

The hedgehog sat back, breathing deeply.

"Its too soon little bro...too soon. I'll tell them eventually, but right now I wish to avoid the subject."

He looked at the clouds, and sighed.

"Sal...I wonder what your doing right now?"

Skips heard the entire thing, and skipped back to the house. He needed Knuckles, and a phone call...


	5. Calm Before A Storm(Literally): Part One

Mordecai and Rigby were outside the snack bar in the park, on break...for the fifth time today. This is actually the first time Mordecai took a break, and was annoyed with Rigby's inability to work for an entire hour without help SOMEWHERE.

"Ok dude, back to work. Benson will be here any minute."

"Ugh! Why can't I have five more minutes Mordecai?"

"You took an hourly break everytime you found out that you couldn't eat the snacks. I keep telling you this is a lame job to just get over with right away. Remember last time?"

"(Shivers) Yeah. That was the first time I've ever felt what roadkill is supposed to feel like. It's painful Mordecai! PAINFUL!"

The blue jay sighed. "Then get off your tail and do some work man. You can't just keep getting distraaaaa- h-hey Margaret..."

Rigby turned, and indeed saw the robin walking toward them, still in her uniform, with her friend Eileen in tow.

"Oh boy...here she is..."

Margaret walked up to them, smiling. "Hey guys! What's up? I'm on break but only for a little bit. Anything interesting happen?"

Mordecai started to stutter. "Uh...well...um...I'm...eee...I've got a..."

In a tree, unseen, Sonic sweatdropped. "Jeez, the dude didn't even start talking and he's already shot down...by himself." Tails also appeared in the tree. "What did you expect Sonic? Remember how you were..." "Dude, I was NERVOUS. He's having a complete anxeiety attack just looking at her. I at least got a sentence in."

They saw the robin and mole walk away, confused but not at all mad.

Rigby came back up from the counters, looking both ways. "Are they gone man?"

Mordecai facepalmed. "Ah...dude...I sounded like a complete idiot..."

"You're telling me man. TAILS could have done a better job with her, and he's a kid! HA HA-" BAM! "OWWWW!"

Mordecai punched Rigby, and the raccoon fell to the ground, groaning.

Tails heard his statement, and pondered. "Uhh...I don't know whether to feel complemented, or insulted. Because I feel both."

Sonic looked at him. "Its a complement Tails. I mean look at you, I know I'm a good lookin' guy, but you're cute, AND cuddly. How can a girl NOT think that when she looks at you?"

Tails flushed a little, holding one of his namesakes. "Really Sonic?"

"Sure man, I truly do think you'll have a girl for yourself by just being you. Mordecai needs to learn that he can do the same."

Then suddenly, a creak was heard. The two looked down at the branch they sat on.

"Sonic. How long have we been standing on this?"

"A couple minutes."

"That'll do it."

From Mordecai's view, a tree lost a branch, and something fell along with it, crashing to the ground.

"Dude, what was that?"

Rigby got up, holding his stomach. "I don't know man. Maybe some ducks or something? Not those baby ducks, or that tree wouldn't still be standing."

"No, that's too big to be a duck."

Sonic try to shout, "QUACK!"

"HM! Hm! Told ya it was a duck." Rigby said.

(At the house)

"Seriously, I can think of many ways to describe Muscle Man, and very few of them are positive, starting with smell." Luigi said to High Fives on the couch, flipping through channels.

"Hey, isn't it the Year of Luigi?" High Fives asked.

Luigi dropped'the remote for a sec,then jumped.

"IT IS! Luigi merchandise are being made in my honor of 30 years since my first appearance! I'm SO happy right now, I won't jump in fear at the next really loud noise!"

Muscle Man slammed a door open, making Luigi flinch, and accidently jump into the ceiling, head going through it.

"What's his deal Fives? I only opened the door...really loudly."

"Luigi doesn't have the strongest nerves Muscle Man."

The green man smirked. "You know who ELSE does not have the strongest nerves?"

Knuckles then came out. "Dude, say your mom...and I'm SO kicking your butt."

Muscle Man paused, then shouted, "MY MOM!"

Knuckles bared his fangs and got his claw gloves out. "THAT'S IT MAN! YOU'RE DEAD!" A red blur started to chase a squealing green one around the house, while Fives just continued to watch TV.

Meanwhile, Benson was filing paperwork, Vanilla and Peach helping with organization.

"Its nice that you girls took time off to help me out for today. I appreciate it."

"Oh, you're quite welcome Benson." Peach said.

"Yes, it is quite alright with us Benson." Vanilla said.

Benson looked to the side, and saw Sonic on the house phone. "So you'll be here? Awesome! I know I can trust you to take care of them when it that situation comes...yes...yeah?...uhhh...ok, as long as it doesn't give them a heart attack. You're the best girl! Remember, take it easy with them, they don't know you yet. Actually, yeah, that could save their lives. You know Mordecai and Rigby, they'll'scream at whatever has killing potential.'Ok, see ya!"

He hung up, and looked at Benson. "No, it wasn't my girlfriend, but it's someone else special. I've known her from a long time ago, and I've learned she's still around to hang out outside town"

Benson looked at him. "What kind of special friend is she?"

Sonic smiled, it was too innocent for Benson to NOT suspect something. "Oh I assure you dude, you'll find out. And after it's done, the looks on your faces will be hilarious! See ya!"

He sped out, leaving Benson to ponder the best or worst...

He then looked down at the floor, seeing Luigi struggling to get out of it.

He sighed. 'SKIPS! Can you fetch me the crowbar?"

Outside, Sonic sped back to Tails, walking around, just taking in the nature.

"You think they know about the storm?" Tails asked.

"No they don't buddy, I tried to tell them otherwise, but Mordecai is determined to see it all the way through. But luckily, I've called a VERY special friend of ours to take good care of our buds Mordecai and Rigby, along with Margaret and Eileen."

Tails wondered who it could be, then gasped. "HER? Are you sure Sonic?"

Said hedgehog looked at the sun, wind blowing through his quills. "I'm sure little bud. I'm sure..."

Mario jumped up next to them, carrying a box. "Hey Sonic, your food delivery just got in." "MY CHILI DOGS ARE FINALLY HERE?! SWEET! LET'S EAT FELLAS!"

The other two laughed as Sonic carried the box away. Tails then snickered in his head.

"They really don't know how many, AND what kind of friends both Sonic and Mario made. Now they'lll find out about our side of it, and panic will be assured...whoops! Gotta eat! Sonic's waiting for me!"

Tails flew off, wondering about how the next few days will play out...  



	6. Calm Before A Storm(Literally): Part Two

Mordecai pu the last of his camping things, ALL of them this time, nothing forfotten. Because he can't trust Rigby to get all the supplies. Last time, it was pretty certain that nature knows how to fight back. So NEVER try to fight nature, is what he learned, example from Sonic.

"Ok guys! Everything is packed for the next camping trip. At least, I'm sure...i HOPE I didn't forget anything..."

Margaret playfully shoved him. "Such a pouter! You need to relax man. We're prepared this time, for sure." The blue jay just shrugged. "Alright..." He then proceeded to put on his green jacket and orange shirt, and double checked everything again.

In the car, Rigby, Eileen, Tails and Luigi were looking into Eileens new 3ds, entranced by the current game. Tails decided to come along after all.

"I didn't you know you played Mario games Eileen." Rigby said.

The mole shrugged. "So far, I only have Bowser's Inside Story. It's pretty lengthy, so I like it. Also, I like RPG games. You gotta be thinking if you wanna move forward."

From the console, you hear: "LET'S-A GO!" "OKIE DOKIE!"

Luigi cheered. "Hey! Its me!"

Back outside, Sonic spoke with the two birds. "So, you're SURE you can take it? That storm is gonna be pretty bad out there."

Mordecai smirked. "We don't need you all the time Sonic. We can pretty tough too you know."

"I didn't say you weren't tough, well probably not Rigby...(I HEARD THAT!) but even me and Mario can't take more than we can't' handle. Just...be cool out there dudes."

"We will man. Thanks."

He and Margaret got into the car, started the engine, and steadily drove off, picking up dust. Benson came amd saw them off. "Ok people, back to work! We have catching up to do."

He walked into the house, and shut the door. But then he pressed his head against it, trying to easedrop on Sonic.

Mario stood by Sonic, still watching the car drive off. "You truly believe that this friend of yours can help them through that windstorm?" He watched the clouds gather in the said direction, worried.

"Trust me man, she's got this. I will admit they'll be a little freaked out, because she's a bit...uh...how do I say this? BIG."

"How big?"

"It'll be best if you just wait for it dude."

(On the Road)

"Ah yeah! That germ didn't know what hit it! Neither did that shellhead Bowser!" Rigby shouted after Eileen beat another boss level.

Mordecai looked at the map while Margaret drove. "Let's see...How about Leaping River?"

"No Mordo. Try again."

"Leafy Hills?"

"No."

"Crystal Cove?"

"That's Scooby territory dude."

"Gravity Falls?"

"Now you're just taking things off other TV shows dude! Try something else! What the..."

She stopped, and saw a blue cat with a huge head running across the sidewalk, with a fish with legs beside him.

"ENOUGH ALREADY! There's only enough room for THREE crossovers in this story! GET LOST!" Rigby shouted, breaking fourth-wall barriers.

They all opened their eyes, waking up. It was...a really freaky dream. What's freakier? They didn't even crash into anything during the time.

"Ok...all in favor in pretending that never happened?" Everyone raised their hand, while Margaret raised a finger, but it counted.

They stopped somewhere, in front of a slightly torn up sign. "Dark Shrubs Safari. It will, THRILL you." Luigi shuddered. Something is seriously jacked up with this place.

"Yeah guys, this is not what we want to hang out at." Rigby said, snorting. But then he read the bottom: We also have free cake."

"Sold! Wait...what kind?" "Chocolate." "DOUBLE SOLD! Let's stay here Mordecai! PLEASE!?"

Mordecai laughed. "Alright alright, we're going for the creepy camping grounds this time. So let's not let it waste eh?"

They drove into the driveway of the nearby inn, not noticing the lightning flash, lighting up the sign:Unless you feel like dying, turn back now."

On a mountain, a figure looked at the vehicle with worry, worry for the passengers safety.

"So those are the guys Sonic told me about. I better keep a good clean eye on them. (Sniff) Oooh, Tails is here. I really want to meet him again, but I gotta keep hidden." The figure then flapped its wings, and flew into the shadows of the nearby forest, waiting to be revealed...

Back with the Six friends, they reached the inn at 5 minutes best. Niw, the place wasn't five starred, but it didn't look like a dump either. Luigi still shuddered.

A lion has stepped out of the inn, with a full suit and tie. "Greetings...friends..." Something in Tails' instinct told him that the lion cannot be trusted.

"My name...is Pierre. My associates have been expecting you. Allow me to show you your camping spot." He walked back into the inn, darkly.

Tails saw him off, feeling endangered. "I think we should turn back guys."

"What? No way Tails! We already sent the 50 bucks out of Benson's account, and we're gonna enjoy it! ...Don't tell him about the money part." Rigby said to the fox.

"I just-"

"Look, its fine Tails. Even if we do get into trouble, we have Luigi here. Right man?" Mordecai said, but the plumber was hiding behind Eilleen, shrunken in his hat.

"On second thought, we should watch our step a little, eh guys?" Everyone agreed, and stepped out of the car.

"Please be in one piece when we get back." Margaret prayed. Everyone then walked into the inn, unaware of a figure watching them behind a tree. Tails looked back quickly, but saw nothing but the first drops of rain.

"Did Sonic really call her here? If he did, where is she?"

He only kept walking into the inn, still looking outside. But meanwhile, Pierre was smirking behind a closed door, changing clothes. He put on a hunters hat, and loaded a ray blaster shotgun. He also had other high tech weapons, like grenades, AK-47's, sniper rifles, all that stuff, upgraded.

"That Eggman fella sure knows how to strike a bargain. I get to kill the other four, bring the fox and cowardly plumber alive, and still get rich. Hehehe..."

Ourside, the four were waiting to be introduced to their camping site. But nothing happened yet.

"Aw what? Where's the camping grounds, these grounds don't look like them." Rigby said. Mordecai looked at the kinds of plants surrounding the area, along with Eileen. The mole then gasped.

"Guys...these aren't camping grounds...they're HUNTING GROUNDS!"

Luigi shuddered more. "W-wha-ha-WHAT!?"

Pierre jumped out, riding on top of an elephant, while it roared, or something. A crack of lightning was then seen behind him.

"GAHHH! What are you dong man?!" Rigby cried out of fear.

Pierre laughed evilly. "Don't you punks get it? This a little set up made by my buisness partner Eggman."

Tails looked at him, unsurprised. "I thought this was a trap made by Eggman."

"Yeah, I have my orders: Capture Tails and Luigi alive."

"What about us?" Margaret said out of fear.

"Oh, he doesn't care what happens to you four, so I'm gonna kill you, and mount your heads on my wall."

'WHAT!?"

"Don't worry, I'll give you a fair chance, and give you a running start. 10 minutes, starting now."

Eileen was scared, but wondered, "What if you don't catch us?"

Pierre laughed again. "Oh believe me, if I don't get ya, the wild animals will. Or maybe that big creature rumors told me about will tear you to shreds. Then I'll just pick up the pieces afterwards. No...wait...that sounded gross..."

Luigi finally freaked out and randomly ran off in one direction.

"LUIGI! WAIT!" Mordecai yelled for him, but a ray blast from Pierre's shotgun kept him from following. "Everyone follow me! Luigi can take care of himself!"

Everyone didn't think twice, and followed Mordecai into the woods, panicking. They knew how dangerous Eggman's tech was. Pierre put on his night vision goggles, to see, and to block out the rain from his eyes.

"If the animals don't, I don't, or that huge creature doesn't, the weather will surely be their demise." He rode his elephant after the running group.

Then, the figure from before gasped, from behind a huge tree, and thought quickly. "I gotta help them! They're sitting ducks in this weather, along with that hunter guy, and other dangerous animals! My best chance is to start with the green guy, and work my way to the others. I promised Sonic i'd keep them safe! So the only way to save them from becoming prey to all of the above..."

Lighting flashed in the rain, and for a second, you see a green tail flowing into the woods. And green eyes from the creatures head looked through the dark.

"Is for them to be MY prey..."


	7. CBAS(Literally)Pt3:How to Trust A Dragon

(Fair Warning: People will be eaten in this Chapter, but for a good cause)

Mordecai was running with the others across the forest, dodging the ray fire along with the others. Pierre was relentless at hunting them down. They had to find an appropriate place to hide, or they were toast.

"We need to find a hidden place away from this creep! He's gaining on us!"

Margaret was running next to him, also panicking. She really wanted to stay next to Mordecai, he always made her feel safe enough to run in places like this. 'Let's do it fast, ok!"

In another part of the forest, Luigi was walking slowly through the woods, scared out of his mustache. He felt REALLY stupid for just running off from the group like that. This lion had Eggman written all over it, if he screws up, he's screwed. And Luigi has been known to screw things up a lot. But he's still better than Rigby.

"Mama mia...why did I have to freak out AWAY from the group? I don't even have any power-ups on me. I'm a sitting duck out here. A really...really...REALLY scared green hatted duck. Oh Marioooo...why couldn't you come with...?"

"Don't worry dude. I'll take care of you."

Luigi jumped out in fear, and looked around frantically.

"Who's out there? Show yourself? I-I-I'm warning you, I h-h-have a h-haam-mmer..."

Luigi kept looking out for dangers, holding his hammer in both his hands, shivering in his boots. That voice was kinda loud, and...feminine?

All of a sudden, something slithered around his body. He quickly looked down, and saw something green wrap around him, gentle-like. He didn't bother resisting, he was too scared to react. He then felt something behind him, and he slowly turned back. He saw a greenish color on the bottom of the feet of the creature. It was also had green on its sides, and had a orange like belly. The creature had sharp claws. Forget it, almost it's entire body was green. There's also the orange like fins on its head, and its back a little.

Luigi was beyond terrified, the big monster was just looking him in the eyes, smiling at him. "What's wrong man? Haven't you seen a dragon before?"

The green dude just shuddered. "P-p-lease don't hurt me, m-mr. dragon s-sir."

The dragon then got really close to him, almost snickering at his terror. She didn't mean for him to be afraid, but its too funny to not look at.

"Hey, that's MS. Dragon MA'AM, dude. And my actual name, is Dulcy."

"Um..s-sorry. What's g-g-going on D-Dulcy?"

"There's no time to explain the entire plan, so i'm gonna give you two choices: One, you could let me eat you, and keep you safe. Or, you could let the other animals, or the VERY experienced hunter lion guy get to you first."

Luigi was about to deny both, but with how big these animals were, him having no power-ups to use, and the hunter has the killing potential on his head, he's going to have to take chances.

"I-I k-know this w-will haunt me l-later, but I'll t-trust you Dulcy."

She smiled at the plumber, letting him out of her tail. "That's the spirit!"

"Wait! Why can't I hide in that pouch of yours?"

"Trust me, you have a lesser chance being caught inside me than in my pouch. Remember scavengers. Also, I was feeling peckish..."

She licked her dragon lips, set her head down, and opened her jaws wide. Luigi looked into it. It was like a really long tunnel, a REALLY dark hole. He shivered, but slowly walked into her jaws. "Please don't chew...please don't chew...PLEASE don't chew..."She gently raised her head, and tried to speak.

"Ugh onna ry ou eep ou afe ras ossible, u on't ave o orry o ray?" Its hard to speak with a full mouth. Luigi was staying as still as he possibly can. The sharp teeth wasn't truly helping his nerves, but he had to trust her.

The she dragon then closed her jaws, and took the chance to swallow. She did so gently, and only once, she was told that he was the most shy of all the heroes, so she made sure to be careful. She felt him drop into her storage stomach, and she rubbed her belly.

"Ok, one down. Now for the other five. If we're all lucky, they would have gotten rid of the hunter on their own, and then I just need to find them, in this sucky weather." She shook her head, and made her way through the forest searching for the others. She'll find them all for sure, but she can't let that guy harm her little buddy Tails...

(Back at the house)

Skips was sweeping the floor silently. It was awfully quiet without Mordecai and Rigby weirdijg things out more than they should be. Not that he minded, he liked the quiet. He could actually get things done around here without having to fight something mystic or demonic or all that. Why does Sonic like all of that? It can't possibly be that entertaining for him, right?

Speaking of said hedgehog, he walked into the living room, with Mario. "Hey, what's going on Skips?"

"I'm sweeping."

"Wow, I had no idea how dull your voice is when its quiet. But that's probably normal for a yeti." Sonic said.

"Yeah, it is pretty quiet around here, but this way the house doesn't get busted, again."

Mario looked around, curiously. "Yeah, maybe a little bit TOO quiet for our taste. Not that I don't like the quiet either, but I guess I'm just worried about Luigi and the others. Its making me paranoid."

Sonic shook his head. "Dude, you sounded SO much like my girlfriend. She always wanted to be ready for anything, while I just charged in without thinking. Neither of us were wrong on that account."

Mario was curious about Sonic's love life. As was Benson, High Fives, and Muscle Man, they were borrowing Tails' sound equipment to easedrop. "Muscle Man, this is STILL an invasion of privacy!" Benson whispered.

"Chill out Boss man, I need to hear this piece of information."

Skips asked Sonic a honest question. "You two had a difficult time getting along huh? And then at one time, you both reached a breaking point, and the relationship eventually turned south."

Sonic quickly looked at Skips. "How'd you...?

"You two aren't truly together anymore, are you?"

Sonic suddenly felt down, and looked down at his feet. "Yeah...we...we broke up...because I couldn't make a decision."

Skips scanned him, it was the truth. Sonic sat down on the couch, holding his forehead. Benson, High Fives and Muscle Man heard this, and felt saddened for the hedgehog. "Oh no bro..."

"Poor Sonic. I can't even think about what kind of break-up that makes his face look like that." High Fives said.

Benson thought about what he heard, and slowly shook his head. "I completely misjudged him. And yet he treated all of us like friends. I need to make it up to him somehow."

Skips set a hand on the hedgehog's shoulder, trying to give him support. "It isn't either of you're faults you know. Neither of you at the time truly understood how to truthfully express you feelings. You both knew that marriage was a desparate attempt to try and do it. She knew you weren't ready for that kind of decision, but took it the wrong way. She'll come back around someday Sonic, you just have to believe that she can, and be patient."

Sonic sighed, and looked at Skips. "You're right Skips, I gotta stay on my toes until then. But..." He waited a before going on. "We all have our own reasons to why we all went our separate ways. I only told Knuckles and Tails why I did."

Mario decided to join in again. "What reason?"

A crash was heard outside the house, and everyone inside the house looked outside. "What was that?!"

Sonic and Mario rushed outside, to see Eggman and Bowser approaching the house in their respective flying hovercrafts or whatever.

"Oh, greetings park employees, Sonic, Mario, didn't see you all here. Oh wait, I did. And I totally trashed your fountain." Bowser said, pointing at the ruined water fountain, display kind, destroyed.

Benson turned red . "Are you kidding me? Mordecai and Rigby trashed it, AGAIN, a few days ago. I JUST GOT IT FIXED AN HOUR AGO!"

Mario and Sonic jumped in front of their respective nemesis, glaring each other down.

"Alright overweight rivals, what do you want?" Mario said to them. Eggman made his head all chibi like and huge. "I'm not that fat!"

Bowser snickered. "I look in better shape than he does."

"SHUT IT BOWSER! WE'RE ON THE SAME TEAM!"

They both turned back to the heroes, cooled down. "As we were saying, we have you in our sights. Our special friend is taking good care of yoir little buddy Tails..." "...and your little brother green stache."

Benson facepalmed. "You can have a nemesis for years, yet you can't remember his brothers name?"

"Shut it! No ones talking to you gumball guy! Wait, I'M talking to you now. I should stop, but I'm still talking. I mean, uhhh..." The koopa scratched his head, he just confused himself with his short attention span. The heroes gasped. "You sent a crazy hunter dude after our friends?! What about Mordecai, Rigby, and the others?"

Eggman chuckled. "Oh, I don't care what happens to them, so the hunter guy decided to just kill them and bring Tails and Luigi back here."

Skips and Benson yelled, "WHAT?!" Pops whimpered. "Bad show..."

Mario gritted his teeth. "Fat chance! We're kicking you guys out now!" He jumped up and made a stomp...on kicked his shuttle away into some trees.

"Hey! No fair! We should be fighting our respective enemies!" Sonic shrugged. "You disregard the rule book, then we just throw it away dude. Its the way it works."

Bowwser snapped his fingers, and a bunch off Eggman mechs, Goombas, and other small to medium typed enemies around the house. "You mean like this?"

Sonic paused for a bit, before saying, "Yep, like that, don't need the rulebook. You guys started it."

He then spindashed at a few enemies, bowling them over, and tripping Bowser, face-planting him on he ground. "Ouch! Why those litte...they did it again!"

Sonic uncurled, and tapped his foot."So, how do you guys want to do this?" Mario added, "Let's just fight already!"

"Very well. Minions of both villians, CHARGE!" The mini enemies then dashed at the heroes, with lame battle cries.

"HOLD IT!" Benson stood between them, hands stretched out. "You wanna duke it out, I don't care. Just keep it away from the house!"

Everyone froze for a bit, then Eggman said, "Relocate?" Sonic said, "Yeah."

Everyone moved across the park grounds, away from any potential of damaging the house, again.

(Back at the Safari)

Rigby dodged another shot of ray fire, and hid behind a tree, Eileen right next to him. Mordecai, Margarer, and Tails were hiding behind another tree. They waited for Pierre to pass by, and when he did, they sighed.

"That...was too close dude." Rigby said, getting up.

"We gotta hide dude, we won't last long with the animals, the rain, and the hunter going around. Also, we should fimd Luigi." Mordecai suggested.

Tails added, "Luigi was never a very confidential guy when it comes to himself doimg brave things. But he can have his awesome moments too. And Mordecai...you really do talk like a leader in situations like this."

Mordecai rubbed his neck, not just of embarassment, but it was aching from lying on tree bark. "Wow, thanks T-...dude...don't move..."

Tails grew fearful. "Why?" He turned around, and saw a black widow spider spinning a web, not noticing the group. What was so creepy, the thing was bigger than Rigby, a lot bigger, but not bigger than Mordecai.

Mordecai quickly covered Margarets beak, to keep her from screaming in terror. "Shh...its okay Margaret...it didn't see us yet...and screaming out will surely compromise that...so calm down, and follow me, SLOWLY, and QUIETLY, okay? That goes for everyone else too. Not...a ...sound..." The robin was silently crying, but Mordecai's assurance, and gentle rubs on her back managed to calm her enough to move.

So everyone slowly moved into one direction, away from the deadly spider, desparately trying not to get noticed. They were almost away from its hearing range, but then..."CRACK!" Rigby froze, and looked down. He stepped on a twig. "Mordecai silently said, "DUDE! WHAT THE HECK!"

But it didn't matter, the spider looked into their direction, seeing them with all eight eyes(right?) And loudly hissed at them, actually JUMPING off the giant web. "HIESSSSSS!" Everyome screamed, and panicked.

"Chill out guys, I mean, it's just one spider, right?" Rigby nervously said. On que, two more giant spiders, same sized, jumped out of the shadows, and hissed as well.

Mordecai punched Rigbt again, hard. "You just HAD to jinx it, didn't you?!"

Tails yelled out, "RUN!" Everyone dashed out, and the hissing black widows followed them with all eight of their legs. They also shot giant strings of webs at the group, but kept missing.

What nobody noticed, unfortunately, is that Eileen somehow veered off of their intitial path of travel, cutting her off from the others. She can't turn back, because one off the spiders started to run after her, leaving the other two with the others.

Mordecai had Tails, Rigby, and Margaret duck behind bushes, and let the spiders pass them undetected. "Whew...we lost them." Margaret sighed, and looked around, only to panic again. "WHERE'S EILEEN!?" The other three gasped, and Rigby shouted out, "EILEEN!"

Meanwhile, the mole was still running from the spider, jumping over a log, and ducking into a ravine behind a rock. The spider looked around, amd seemingly passed her by.

She panted a bit, then decided that the coast was clear. She walked out from the rock, only to stare dead in the spiders eyes. "AHHHH!" She tried to run, but the spider grabbed her with webbing, and began to pull her in."NO!'Please black widow,'don't kill me! Is it because I left your distant cousin in the house with Rigby, and he flushed iy down the toilet? If it is,then I'm truly sorry!"

It didn't understand a word though, and just kept pulling her panicking form. Until something big swatted the insect away, sending it far back into the woods, into a tree, and it got splattered.

Eileen opened her eyes, and looked up to see what saved her. She gasped, and took her glasses off, cleaned them, amd put them on again. A dragon, a REAL life dragon, was standing in front of her, cleaning its paws.

"Yuck!'I hate spiders. Especially mean spiders!" The dragon was female, interesting...

The dragon turned to Eileen, and smiled. "Hi there! Names Dulcy. You must be a friend of Mordecai and Rigby."'

Eileen gasped. "How'd you know?" "Sonic gave me a heads up on you guys, i'm here to help."

The mole was kinda relieved. "Thank goodness. This is my chance to research an actual dragon! My study partners will be SO jealous! Wait, you know Sonic?"

Dulcy chuckeld. "The dude makes friends with a LOT of people from many different places. We go way back. Oh! I'm also here for Tails, yeah he's my little buddy. Wait, you all got separated did you?"

Eileen gasped. "Oh no! I thought they were with me! What am I going to do?"

Dulcy patted her stomach. "You can hide in here, and I'll find the others."

The mole again gasped, and backed up. "What! I 'm not really up for becoming nutrients, thank you! I'll die!"

"No, no! Just hear me out. I used to do this all the time with the little ones, to keep them safe at night. Because, you know...hehe...huts aren't very stable enough to hold a dragons weight." The dragon said, rubbing the back of her head. "Besides, would you mess with what you THINK is a dragons food?"

Eileen thought hard about this. "I'll be fine, right? Because this storm won't really help my chances in finding the others."

Dulcy nodded her head. "Believe me, I want to make things simple and use my pouch, but other preds could get to you in my sleep. I'm a very heavy sleeper."

She then gently grabbed Eileen from her sides, and lifted her up. "Besides, the green guy seems just fine in there."

"LUIGI IS OK?"

"Yeah, but you weren't nearly as freaked out as he was. Look at it like this, you'll see how storage stomachs work from the inside."

Eileen couldn't deny that kind of research. "Ok, I trust you. Just make sure they are all safe, ok? This storm will most likely get worse."

"You have my word that I will. Now, just hold still..."

Dulcy opened her jaws, and carefully put the mole inside of them, slowly closing them back. Eileen looked around, lying on Dulcy's tongue. "These are pretty sharp fangs, they could rip a tree in half. Fascinating..."

Dulcy lifted her head and swallowed the mole, feeling her descend down her throat. She finds it weird how good it feels to swallow something alive, for protection of course.

Eileen plopped into the not very small area, and stood up. This is one of those times that she's lucky to not wear shoes. She looked around, and saw Luigi, huddled in a corner, just thinking. Then he saw Eileen. "Company? She was serious after all..."

Eileen walked to the plumber, and put a hand on his shoulder. "We're'going to be fine Luigi, trust me. Wait...where's your hat?"

Dulcy, from outside, rubbed her stomach. Eileen got comfortable quicker than Luigi did. Which will make things easier for her to proceed.

"Good, so that just leaves the guys, and Margaret. Better find them quickly." She walked into one direction. She also had to remember to find Luigi's hat. He must have dropped it. A few steps away, she hiccuped, bouncing the passengers within her. "Whoops, pardon me!" She continued to proceed into the forest for the remaining four friends.

Back with the others, Margaret and Rigby were panicking over the fact that Luigi and Eileen just disappeared. The really hoped the hunter guy didn't get them.

"Dude! We lost Luigi and Eileen to a pycho cat's safari of death! What are we gonna do?!" Rigby shouted.

"I don't know man! Let me think!" Mordecai shouted back. Tails called out to them. "Uh guys? You may want to see this. It looks like something we recognize." So the two stopped bickering and followed Margaret and Tails.

They stopped infront of something. It was Luigi's hat.

"Dude...his hat...He dropped his hat, but where is he?" Margaret asked.

Rigby held it up, it was dripping. "What's this sticky stuff man?" Tails looked at it, and shuddered only a little bit. "That's...saliva..."

Rigby paused, and chucked the hat a few feet away from him. "Aw sick! Wait..that's saliva...which means...SOMETHING ATE LUIGI! AND WE'RE ALL NEXT! WE'RE GONNA DIE IN A MESSED UP SAFARI!"

Mordecai grabbed his friend to keep him from running off. "Dude! Chill out! We're not going to die, just as long as we stick together." He then looked around, and then he panicked. "Margaret? Margaret? Where'd she go?!"

Margaret was walking around the forest, looking around for Luigi, and proper shelter. She knew she was making a dangerous move traveling on her own. In fact, she was just about to turn back, but forgot something important.

"I didn't know where I was going, and now, I can't turn back! Oh man, I just separated myself from the others, what am I gonna do now?"Then she unknowingly walked into a rope trap, caught off guard. "Woah!"

She then looked into a pair of evil looking eyes, and wished she didn't. "Ello there, mi'lady." Pierre said, his main damp from the rain, and wearing an evil smirk. Margaret panicked.

"MORDECAI!"

Mordecai, Rigby, and Tails looked into the direction of the scream. "MARGARET!" Everyone ran into that direction quickly.

Dulcy's ears propped up, and she turned. "That can't be good." Since flying is now impossible in the current weather, she'll have to get there on foot.

Pierre tied the last of Margarets bindings, and cackled, it was loud for a lion. "HA! Now that I have you, you're mates are gonna want to come and rescue you. And at that time, I would have finshed them off, FOR GOOD!" He left her on the elephant, and planted something on the ground, then walked off, his AK-47's loaded.

"Ohhh...this all my fault, everyone is gonna be mounted on a wall, Tails and Luigi are gonna be captured, and I'm going to be food to whatever sinister predator is around here." Margaret silently said.

"What about an incredibly nice predator?"

The robin quickly turned to the voice, and saw something huge loom over her. "Oh my-"

It quickly covered her beak, and put a finger on its mouth, shushing her. "I'm here to help, don't be afraid. I'm a good guy, got it? I'm a good guy. Blink twice if you understand, and please don't scream, I need to get you out of here. Now, blink."

Margaret blinked twice, and nodded her head in understanding. She took her finger off, and cut Margaret loose with a claw. "I'm and Luigi are safe, don't worry."

Margaret breathed deeply. "Thank goodness. Where are they?" Dulcy sat down, and patted her stomach, giving Margaret the clue she needed. "You ATE them?!"

"Now before you freak out, they are completely unharmed. In fact, here, put your head to my belly. You can talk to them."

So she picked Margaret up, and softly set her on her stomach, while lying down. Margaret hesitated, but put her head there. "Hello? Eileen? Luigi?"

From inside, Eileen sat up at the voice. "Margaret! You're okay! So are we! Me and Luigi are all right." Eileen said, putting her head on the other side.

Margaret sighed. "Thank goodness they're alright. I thought they were done for." She then heard rustling in the bushes, and then, Tails came out, panting. "Ha...ha...bad panthers...VERY bad panthers..." He then looked up, and his eyes widened. "Dulcy? Is that really you?"

Said dragon smiled widely. "Oh my goodness! Tails!" She then held herself up, and grabbed the fox in her paws, then hugged him to her chest. "Little buddy, it's been forever! Wow...you've grown...yet you're STILL so cute!" Tails blushed, and hugged back as much as he could. "Sonic DID call you here! I'm so happy that you're here."

"Sonic told me to help you guys out, that's what I'm gonna do. I can't wait to see him again too." Then, more rustling was heard from the bushes. "Uh-oh. Trouble. Margaret, I'm gonna swallow you, for your protection. So don't freak out ok?" The robin flinched at the seriousness in her voice, but nodded. Dulcy then put the robin in her jaws, closed her mouth, and quicky swallowed her. Tails watched her form disappear into Dulcy's mid-section. She then looked down at Tails.

"I'm guessing its my turn now?" Tails said. Dulcy giggled at the fox, and picked him up. "Yep, it is. But since I haven't seen you in a while, I'll take my time, just...you know...quick-like."

She brought the boy up to her, opened her mouth, brought out her tongue, and gave him a big lick, coating him in saliva. He laughed at it, because it tickled. She then just started giving him soft licks with her tongue, playing with him.

Mordecai and Rigby had followed Tails over where they were at. And they were utterly confused with the scene in front of them. Rigby thought dragons were brutal and nasty period, yet this one is really nice looking. And its also treating Tails as if it were his mother. "Dude...are you seeing this?" "Yeah, I do Rigby."

They then saw the dragon put Tails in her mouth, and were even more confused. Tails was very calm. If anything, he was laughing, they could hear it.

Tails looked down into Dulcy's throat, it was pretty deep and dark to him. His namesakes were hanging outside, just still-like. Dulcy then brought her head up again, and swallowed his body, with him still laughing.

Mordecai watched Tails' form travel down the throat, and into it's stomach. The dragon then patted it, feeling Tails drop in. Tails was inside the dragon now, but had his shoes taken off first. He stood up, and looked around, all the others were here too. Margaret carefully walked over to Tails. "Dude, a dragon just ate us, how are you not freaking out?"

Tails smiled. "Because this dragon, myself, and Sonic go way back. She's a really good friend. We'll be ok." Margaret decided to believe him. "Ok, I just hope Mordecai and Rigby are ok."

Dulcy could hear the morsels she ate talk amongst themselves, smiling to herself. "Okay, all I need to do is find Mordecai and Rigby, find us shelter, and we're home free. "Burp" Oh! Pardon me again!" She looked down at her stomach, and sighed. She only needed two more, and get them out of this weather, and then she can see Sonic again the next day.

But then, she suddenly felt sleepy, and carefully lied down on the ground, already snoring. Just then, Pierre came out of the shadows, whistling. He tranquilized her! With like, 20 darts! WHY?! W"I caught this here dragon? I don't even need Mordecai and Rigby anymore. All I need to to do is cut her open, and retrieve all my targets at once."

He got into the truck, and loaded Dulcy into a rather large cargo box, and drove off with her. The remaining two friends panicked.

"Dude! They're gonna cut that dragon open and kill our friends, what do we do?!" Rigby shouted.

Mordedai thought for a minute. "This is all my fault man. That dragon is obviously a friend of Sonic. I got her captured, and put my friends in danger because I wanted to hang with Margaret. Sonic will never forgive me if I let Pierre kill them all."

"What do we do then Mordecai?"

Mordecai got that determined face, like that time with that sucky Darthon game adventure. "We'll form a revolution dude."

"A what?"

"All the animals here got jacked up by this guy hunting us down. And they are tired of him, we need to use that. So we'll get them on our side by using their frustration against him. Plus revenge for mounting THEIR friends on walls. (Folds arms) So we're gonna rescue our friends and tear this Safari apart..."

(At the Park)

Mario, Yoshi, and Sonic were on one side of the park, since evryone else had things to do. On the other side, was Bowser and Eggman, ready to charge.

"Ready to lose, twerps?" Bowser taunted. Mario shook his head. "Bowser, I've won many battles against you, and I'll do it again too. Same for Sonic and Eggman."

Back in the house, the others watched from the porch, seeing the heroes off.

"WHOOO! There gonna duke it out Fives! That'll be awesome!" Muscle Man shouted, high fiving his friend. Benson however, waljed back inside. He needed to deal with something. He saw Knuckles in the kitchen, eating grapes. "Sup Benson?"

Benson's face didn't change. "What's her number?" Knuckles sensed that this was immediatetly about Sonic. "You're serious then...alright, use my comm transmitter, or whatever Tails calls it. All you need to do is say the name."

Benson nodded, and took the watch, diling. "Computer? Sorry, I don't know how to...okay, that I understand. Operator..." he looked at Knuckles, and the echinda shrugged, indicating a "your call" message. Benson turned back, ready to finish. No way was Sonic gonna suffer a lonely life without a girl he truly loves. Benson was already heading down that road, he didn't need to see Sonic follow as well. He nodded one more time, and spoke clearly.

"Operator, can you patch me in with someone named Sally Acorn?"


	8. Calm Before A Storm(Literally): Finale

""Okay...this is getting pointless. We need a new battle plan, because we're already losing..." Bowser said blankly.

Mario was stomping on koopas, punched a mech in the head, and soccer kicked a paratroopa into the air, making it disappear into the clouds.

Sonic spindashed all the enemies he saw in the distance. He also used hommg attacks right through robot mechs, or tripping them, making them explode. He also soccer kicked a goomba into a hammer bro. making it drop many hammers in a short range.

Yoshi used his tongue to whiplash enemise and crashing them into randomly set rocks. He also punt-kicked a koopa, making it crash into many more minions, then, for no reason, it exploded. He then stomped out another goomba, kicking it into a boulder.

Benson, done with his call, surveyed the fighting. "Please don't break anything important. Or anything important that's already kinda broken. And, strangely, VERY strangely, this is STILL less damage than Mordecai and Rigby do in a few hours of being alone."

Skips looked at Benson, analyzing his words. "Are you so sure about that Benson? Because...hmm...uh...you see...ah..." He didn't come up with a very good argument. "You're right, those two did way worse than all of this over the time we knew them."

Back with the two villians, Bowser was watching with impatience. "We're getting creamed, like we always do! Eggnog, do something!" He shouted at the doctor, who was appearing to be unhearing.

"Yes, I do agree this is a compromising situation. And that's why I packed a few heavy artillery mechs with me. And I also, a few things for you too. I think, you'll find it useful...maybe...and my name is not Eggnog..."

"Okay, I'll trust your little idea Egg Salad. But, I'll add in my top general. KAMEK!" Koopa wizard Kamek came in, on his little broom, flew up to Bowser, saluding. "Your evilness! What do you require?"

"Kamek, Egg Yolt and I need your magic, those morons are winning, AGAIN."

"I won't let you down, sir!" Kamek brought up his wand, and cast a spell on a couple of goombas, koopas and egg mechs, empowering them with magic. They were painted a different color, and got a little bigger, then some cheered in power.

Sonic huffed. "You really think a few powered up enemies are gonna-" CRASH! One goomba kicked Sonic in the stomach, sending him into what's left of the park fountain, making Benson sigh. "Its always the fountain..."

Sonic rubbed his head, and stood up, looking at Mario. "They kick HARDER now?" "They probably practiced a little...I guess..." Sonic sighed, and shook it off. "At least its a competition again."

Eggman brought up his upgraded Egg Mechs, and pointed at the duo. "Destroy them both!"

(Dark Shrubs Safari)

Mordecai and Rigby steadily treaded through the woods, searching for any animal who's willing to help them out. Not a lot of them came out after seeing a dragon pass by.

"Ugh! Dude, this is hopeless! NOW all of these animals decide to be a bunch of wusses? They were out for blood the first time around, now its like we don't even exsist." Rigby grumbled in frustration.

"We can't give up Rigby, our friends need us!" Mordecai said to his friend. They can't quit now, they just can't. One of Sonic's oldest and closest friends came all the way out here to help some group of people she doesn't even know yet, without hesitation, no questions asked. And that's why Mordecai feels so guilty about it.

"Haa...look dude, I know you feel reponsible for this, probably because I'm not good with it. But know that this isn't your fault. Sonic may not have counted on an experienced hunter tracking us down, that's all. Just consider this...a group effort. Not one person is ultimately reponsible for jacking this up, so don't beat yourself over it dude. Now we both gotta be there for Sonic's buddy. We're gonna rescue them all Mordecai, we'll make sure of it."

Mordecai's mood lightened a little. "Thanks dude. You actually sounded...inspiring. I never knew you could pull that off."

"Probably because all of the stress is getting to me. And besides...you'll be a hero in Margaret's eyes. Eh? EH?"Mordecai wide-eyed at the thought.

"DUDE! YOU'RE RIGHT! I save everyone from death, and I look like a total brave bird in her eyes! And we find the animals here a proper home! Its win-win for everybody!"

Rigby shouted, "WIN-WIN, BOYS!"

Mordecai joined in, "BRAVE BIRD, DUDES!"

"OHHHHHHH!" They cheered, determination returning. Then, out of nowhere, a regular deer came out, wiping away tears.

"That, "sniff" my good men...was beautiful..."

A python slithered next to Rigby, curling around is tail. "Yesssss...you two boysssss were insssspirational..."

A couple bats were also present, chattering in agreement.

Two hawks flew onto Mordecai's shoulders, fist bumping. "Yeah dudes! We're TOTALLY gonna help these dudes out!" They then headbutted each other, in front of Mordecai. They sound like jocks.

The python curled Rigby a little, smiling. "You were certainly insssspirational for your friend raccoon. We will gladly asssssist you both."

Rigby blushed. He JUST realized that the snake was a female. "Uhhh...sure...we could use a little help..."

The deer sharpened his antlers on some trees, looking all pointed. "That's right mates! Everywhere that dragon went, she's gone and helped somebody while looking for all of you."

Again with the python. "She saved my eggs from wobbling off the cliff."

The hawks revealed one of their wings. "She fixed my brothers wing."

The same deer then found himself nuzzling a fawn, smiling. "She gave me the courage to ask out the girl of my dreams."

Mordecai sweatdropped. "You've gotta be kidding me..."

A panther walked toward the duo, bowing his head. "I attacked the youngest of you, and it was dishonorable. Please, let me fix my mistake."

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other, and smiled. "Well dude, here's the army we need. Now what?"

Mordecai put on his hood, and folded his wings. "Hm! Hm! We're gonna go rescue a dragon..."

(Hunters Hut)

Dulcy woke up, yawned, and strecthed her wings. "Funny, I don't remember taking a nap..." She tried to stand, but hit her head on something hard and cold. "Ouch! What the?" She then felt the area around her, they were cell bars.

"Aw crud...not a cage..." She felt her stomach, the guys were asleep. "At least they can't get hurt...oh Tails..."

"Really now? Is that a fact?"

She turned around, and saw Pierre, with a plasmic katana in his paws. It cackled with lighting. "Let's see what prizes are inside this giant lizard pinata, probably my set bounty?"

Dulcy stepped farther back in her cage, eyes on the sword. "Woah dude...easy there man...you don't need to hurt them...just take me, and leave Tails and the others alone..."

Pierre was shaking his head, smirking. "Can't do that, beast. We have a little dissection class to attend."

Dulcy faceplamed. "Dude, seriously? You're going with that? Man, honestly, a skunk would run away from a joke that stunk that bad!"

The lion eased closer, but heard a crack in his door. He turned quickly, and the door completely fell apart off the wall. In the dust, Mordecai and Rigby stood, arms folded, looking smug.

"You're over, Pierre."

"Give it up dude."

Pierre hissed at them, and pointed the sword at them. "NEVER! THIS BEAST SHALL BE THEGREATEST PRIZE I'VE EVER EARNED!"

Mordecai shook his head, all the Safari animals behind him. "Dude...I've chatted with all of these animal guys and gals...they say the only beast around here...is you. Just turn away the cash dude, and walk away from Eggman."

Pierre lowered his head, and laughed. And it was a hyena laugh, a creepy one. He then looked back up, eyes turned black with red slits. "I never cared about the cash...all I wanted...WAS THE THRILL OF THE HUNT!" He then pounced at Mordecai swiftly, knocking him into the rain behind them.

"MORDECAI!" Rigby yelled. He then turned to the other animals. "Get Dulcy outta here, I'll help Mordecai!" He then ran out on his four paws, letting the others do their thing.

Mordecai and Pierre wrestled each other, fighting for the katana. But Pierre's hunting experience gave him ground. He was then about to stab Mordecai in the heart, but then hawks flew at his face, attacking him. One hawk slashed at his eye, leaving a bloody three claw mark, making him roar in pain.

Then the two deer from before headbutted him in the chest after charging, knocking him back. He tried getting back up, but the panther pounced on the lion, and slashed at his back, also leaving marks. The bats also screeched into his ears, making him whine even more.

He then summed up a powerful roar, big enough to knock everyone back. He got up, heaving in rage, not seeing Mordecai punch him in the cheek, forcing him back again. He then pinned the lion on the ground, his katana in the blue jay's wing.

"Enough is enough man! You need to stop!"

'Why should I? You've turned my game against me!"

"No man. You were unfair to every single one of them, INCLUDING US. They deserve to be mad! I've looked into your little trophy room, you've hunted humans too! You're a seriously defective dude! Sonic is all about nature, and a nice dude like him would spit at your actions. Just give up man...don't make it worse for yourself..." Pierre gave it some thought, closing his eyes. Then he opened them bqck up, they looked more bloodshot than before. He then unsheathed the claws under his gloves, and slashed at Mordecai's arm, making him drop the sword. "The hunt...never...ever...ends...without my...say so..."

Mordecai gripped his bleeding arm, backing into a tree, trying to create distance between him and the lion, with the sharp claws and sword. His mane was really damp from the rain, as was the blue jays feathers.

"And I say...you WILL be my latest prize...you'll serve well has my stuffed chew toy..."

He was about to slash the blue jays head off, lightning flashed behind him in the gasped with helplessness, but then he fell on the ground, unconscious. Mordecai looked up, and saw Rigby, in a tree, holding a coconut. "Dude, can you believe how many kinds of trees there are?"

Mordecai sighed, now with relief. "I owe you big time dude." The rain then stopped, and the sun began to shine again. A rainbow was even seen far off the cliff...

(A few hours later)  
Margaret opened her eyes, fluttering them a bit. She sat up, and observed her surroundings. It looked like the Safari's infirmary. "We're...we're still in this crazy place?"

"Its no longer crazy Margaret, you're okay."

She turned to the voice, and saw Mordecai smiling at her, with a bandaged wing. She then began to hug her tightly. "Oh Mordecai" You're alright! There was the lion, the giant spiders, the panthers, and that dragon..."

"Woah, woah, a dragon? Sorry Margaret, but you must have cut yourself with something, I saw no dragon."

Margaret shook her head. "Well, I did cht myself on a few dangerous plants, but it felt so real..."

"Don't worry about it, its all over now. We can go home now, Rigby , Tails, Luigi and Eileen are packed and ready. I'll meet you there."

She nodded with him, and got out of the bed. She made her way for the car, surprisingly looking really clean. "Wow...service isn't that bad after all..."

Back in the woods, Mordecai and Rigby were with the other animals, thanking them all for their help.

"Seriously guys, you are all super cool for gettng us out of there alive. We thought we were toast."

The deer walked up to the duo, nodding his head, with his new wife nuzzling his neck. "It's the least we can do gentlemen, you two are quite more caring of nature than we thought you were. Also, for getting rid of those black widows, they were the bullies here, no need to worry about them anymore."

The hawks landed on a branch, smiling."You dudes finally freed us of that tyrannical pussy cat! We couldn't thank YOU enough. And to the dragon gal too! No ones ever been nice to us except each other."

The panther laid on a rock. "That fox was very forgiving to me, he even hugged my side. He is a bright child."

The python from before came out from the shadows, a big lump in her body.

"Good Morning Gents! Ready to leave now?"

Rigby poked at her lump, making her belch a little.

"Um...who's in there?"

"Why, it's our old "chum" Pierre, and also my meal for travel, who else?"

Mordecai gasped a little, but was interrupted halfway through. "Calm down, I'm not going to digest him, although the thought is tempting...anyway, I'm only serving as means of transport. We're going to a zoo, Charlesfield Zoo, not too far from town. We get a new home, and Pierre will see how he li-BURP!-pardon me- how he likes being hunted every day, instead of us."

Rigby gasped. "How are you gonna get there though?"

"Why, we're going to drive, how else!? You'd be surprised at how smart we really are."

All of them went into a group hug, around the blue jay and racoon. "Good luck guys, see you at the zoo, when we come around to visit."

The animals then somehow jammed themselves into a sizable jeep, then drove off, picking up dust.

The two then walked up to the largest one of all, Dulcy the Dragon. She was smiling contently, Tails was fast asleep in her pouch, snoring a bit.

"Time for Tails to go huh?" She said quietly, picking the fox up, and handing him to a standing by Luigi, who carried him back to the car.

"The girls also thought the entire thing was a dream,you're still home free Dulcy." Rigby said.

"Yeah, anyway, i'll'see you guys later, I'll come to the park when your boss is comfortable dragons. Whicj won't be for a LONG while, that's why the little guy hugged me so much."

Mordecai put a wing on her snout, and she partially closed her eyes from the action.

"Sonic and Tails...are really lucky dudes for meeting and having a friend like you."

She smiled at his words, and licked his entire body upwards, then giggled. "Oooh...you taste like blueberries Mordecai, we'll...hamg aeound at a later time,see you dudes later." She then flapped her wings, and flew off into the clouds, leaving the two there.

"Aw man! She likes my taste, that won't lead to a clean outcome in my future."

"Look at it like this Mordecai,back at the park, we'll be able to take a break... when we get back home..."

(At the House)

"WHAT!?'We missed it?! That's messed up man!" Rigby whined, looking at the mess Benson ordered them to clean after the battle between the major heroes and villians...it didn't end up with a small mess...

Mordecai sighed, this STILL wasn't as bad as the two of them. "Come on dude, let's get started." The began to sweep up the broken robot parts, chipped shell pieces, and, leftover pizza? Totally unfair...

"Hey dude, check out the clouds. Looks like the storm's ending." Rigby pointed to the north. The clouds in that area seem to be vanishing, the Dark Shrubs Safari, shall no longer be Dark. Other animals will make a suitable home, with a reliable zeekeeper in tow.

Mordecai smiled at the sun. "That's sounds like something Sonic or Mario would say...yeah...the storm is definitely over..."

But a lion was creeping from the shadows, growling in his torn up, slightly melted clothing. "The storm may be over, but I am certainly sticking around for the two of you..."


	9. Cool Bikes:Jet Doesn't Help Much

(The episode Cool Bikes isn't mine, it belongs to J.G. Quntel, OK?)

Mordecai and Rigby were currently playing some fighting style video game, enjoying themselves after a day of driving the cart around the park, looking , Mordecai was, because he was winning over Rigby, as usual.

"HA! I win again Rigby! This is the fifth time in the row now! Still think that controller is busted?" He taunted.

"Yes! Yes I do! I'm telling you, i'll beat you when its working the way it should!" Rigby sad back.

"Tails checked it three times already dude. Its in decent condition. Aka, it's not gonna break unless you purposely break it in half."

"You shut up! You know how I'll have to pay for it, and I'm broke right now. So maybe if..."

"You're not borrowing any money from me dude. Keep it unbroken, then you won't have to pay for it."

Rigby groaned again, and just resumed playing it. Upstairs, Benson was viewing something on his computer screen. It looked pretty private. Vector walked in, eating some bag of cookies, and came up to Benson, and looked at the image on the screen.

"Hey Vector. Can you come back at a later time? I'm doing pretty important online work right now, so is that okay with you?" Vector looked closer at the screen. "Are those, bills for the carts?"

Benson sighed in frustration. "Yes I know, those slackers don't want to work, yet they wanna trash the cart. Well, I'll fix that soon enough. Those carts are going to the shop."

He then looked at the croc, he was currently trying to get that last cookie out of the bag, with his tongue. "Vector, just TAKE the cookie out of the...never mind..."

(The Next Day) Mordecai and Rigby were heading toward the garage, preparing to go around the park in the carts. "This is gonna be awesome, again! Ready for another roun around the park?" Rigby said.

"Yeah I am!" Mordecai responded. They opened the garage, but found that the carts were gone. "WHAT?!"

Benson came up to them, normally. "Hey guys, how do you like you're new source of transportation? Its cheap?" He said casually. But one certain raccoon wouldn't have it.

"Where is it Benson?"

"You guys totaled it, so I took it into the shop. Since Tails isn't here to fix it himself, I had to take my chances. Until then, you two are downgraded to bikes."

The two looked at the bikes, and back at their boss. "These bikes look suckish dude! We won't look cool in these!"

"You don't come here to look cool! You know what's cool? Listening to your boss, doing your work, not making excuses, THOSE are what make you cool around here."

"You're just jealous that we look so cool in those carts."

Benson scoffed. "Yeah right. Nothing you guys say or do is cool."

Mordecai then came up with an ultimatum. "Well how about this? If we get you to admit we're cool, you'll HAVE to give us the carts back."

"Sounds fine to me, because it'll NEVER happen."

In the distance, Jet, the green feathered, blue eyed rival to Sonic, was hearing everything. "Those guys need serious help. Luckly, they have the greatest kind: ME!" He looked around, and sighed. "What's the point of gloating if no ones here to see it?"

His friend and genius, Wave, just snorted. "Would it be inappropriate if I said you looked like a total doofus right now? Yelling into the clouds to make a point."

"Shut up Wave! I'm only choosing to take part in this because Sonic isn't here today, and I'm BORED!" He leaned against a tree, and sighed.

The swallow sighed at her self-proclaimed boss. Again, he was getting difficult. He can do what he wants, but she's not playing a part in it. "I think the raccoon is done ranting."

Back with the others, Rigby finished his claims.

"Yeah and I'll be all like GET BACK TO WORK!" Benson angrily said, storming off.

Rigby pouted. "That's just great! What do we do now?"

Mordecai sighed to himself. "I don't know man, but I'll find a way to make this work."

A few hours of trying to tune up the bikes to their favor, all they did was make the seats lower. Muscle Man drove up in his cart, with a pair of women near each and told them off.

"Those are just losers babe. They don't mean anything." He drove off, and Mordecai groaned.

"That's it man. We're gonna have to take a different approach." Mordecai said.

Jet suddenly jumped between them, making them jump. "Maybe I can be of assistence, gentlemen?"

Mordecai looked confused. "Jet? Didn't you get kicked out of the park for a month for setting the fountain on fire?"

"How was I supposed to know the water would be on fire too? And besides, High Fives startled me. That aside, that's not why I am here." Jet responded.

He then circled around the two. "Yeah, for you two...its not enough to act cool, you gotta look like it too. One helps the other, and vice versa. I can amp up your bikes, but you gotta handle the looks."

Rigby then added, "So you're calling that mohawk cool then?"

"HEY!" Jet slid his hand down the feathers on his head, looking a little smug. "Me and Mordecai can make this work, all you have is a crappy haircut."

"STOP TALKING!"

Mordecai came between them, and turned to Jet. "Any ideas Jet?"

"Cool bikers, my avian comrade, need cool clothes. I know a place."

A few trips back and fourth from that clothing store did the trick. Most of the people in the park saw Mordecai and Rigby as cool people, EXCEPT Benson. They finally came through in a crowd of people eyeing Benson.

"Admit it, Benson."

"No." The two put on shoes, and tightened their cap. "How about NOW, Benson?"

"Why can't you two get it through your skulls? Nothing you do or say will EVER make me think you're cool."

Jet merely said, "This guy really is a hardhead. I thought it was just his dome shaped head."

Mordecai then spoke. "You know what Benson? I just realized something. "We don't care what you think." A shine of ight then enveloped Mordecai and Rigby, while everyone looked on in awe.

"Yes, the final piece in the coolness transformation." He then thought of something, and sweatdroped. "Ah crud! I almost forgot about-"

Another ball of light came next to Morecai and Rigby, and took them away. "That coolness organization or something. I gotta go get them! Or I can get Storm to do it...NO, I gotta follow them."

He was suddenly beamed onto some space station, and looked confused. "That was fast..."

The judge that crappy chair, saw Jet, and suddenly looked mad. "YOU! I banished you!"

Jet rubbed his neck. "Uh...I kinda...er...survived that...so it was pretty useless."

Mordecai was stupefied. "How many people did you mess with dude?"

"I don't feel comfortable saying anything in front of the judge, dudes."

Benson saw Jet, and sighed. "You too? I somehow knew you were behind this."

"Benson...what did you say to them?" "These two have been deemed too cool, and they've been sentenced to death!"

"...Yep, this is why I avoid the law, it can't be trusted. Kinda like myself in some ways..."

The coolness police or whatever tried to grab Mordecai and Rigby, but were knocked out by a few random items. They saw Jet kick a blaster out of one of the guards hands, and Benson was wreslting with the judge guy. "GET ON THE BIKES, NOW!"

They quickly got on the bikes and rode off with Benson, with Jet no far behind them. "This was the wrong day to not bring my board..."Take a break Jet; you're working too much Jet; I need some money Jet; blah blah blah!"

He reached the teleporters, and got to jumping on one, but was grabbed by the judge dude. "Crud! Let me go dude!"

"Letting my to be executed prisoners escape is uncool dude!"

But the hawk kicked at him, and immediately jumoed for the teleporters again. Mordecai looked at the satellite thing, and looked smug. "Court is adjurned, losers!" Mordecai and Rigby then threw their bikes at it, and got teleported back to the park. The space station self destructed, and looked like a star from Earth's view.

Back at the park, Jet came and high-fived the two workers. "That was too cool guys! "Court is adjourned, LOSERS!" HA! I never would have come up with that!"

Mordecai looked at Benson. "Benson also said that we were cool. Which means he has to give the carts back."

Benson laughed at this, then said, "Ha...No."

He walked off, and the workers sighed. "I should've known he'd go back on a promise!"

"Yeah! Benson is so uncool dudes! Now what do we do?" Rigby asked.

Jet just shrugged. "Wanna just ride in my blimp? Since you guys got cheated, it'll be free of charge."

The two gasped at Jet's deal. Then Rigby turned to Mordecai. "See? Jet knows when to be cool too. FREE BLIMP RIDE DUDES!"  



	10. Blaze's Job, And A Friendship Starts

Rigby sat on the couch, flipping through channels on tv. Sonic and Mordecai were sitting by him from the sides, just staring with him. The guys had the day off, but only because of the theory of the destruction of park property decreasing.

"Nothing yet?" Sonic asked.

Rigby groaned. "There is nothing on today! I feel so bored! Mordecai, help me feel less boredom."

"Dude, why am I the only problem solver to your boredom? Try your own ideas dude." Mordecai responded.

He then thought for a second. "Scratch that, just keep sitting there, I'm gonna go on a ride in the cart. Maybe an idea will come to me."

He stepped out, got into the cart, and drove off somewhere, probably the Coffee Shop. Just then, Benson and Mario walked in. "You guys don't know what to do today? Why not talk to Blaze?" Benson said.

"Dude, are you nuts? She doesn't like me! I might as well be her chew toy!" Rigby ranted, slightly panicking.

Mario adjusted his hat, and sighed. "Come on Rigby, don't be difficult. She won't like you if you don't make the effort."

"Yeah, but-" The door suddenly opened, and Blaze staggered in,wearing a purple top and blue jeans. She also looked pretty worn out. She did just come from work, which kinda explains it. She looked at everyone, and simply waved her hand, tiredly used as a hello. "H-hey Blaze, what's happenin'?" Rigby said nervously.

"Yeah Blaze, how was work today?" Benson politely asked. The cat merely shrugged, and put a hand on her stomach. Everyone in the room heard it rumble loudly. "Idiotic juveniles...make me so angry...and hungry...talk when tummy full..." She proceeded to walk past everyone, and into the kitchen.

Sonic chuckled a bit. "Ha! Working at a juvenile facility got her talking like them! At least, when she's hungry." He then yelped, and held up his foot, it was emitting smoke. "Ok, ow! It was a joke!"

Benson looked at Rigby, and the raccoon flinched. "If you want her to like you more, then spend time with her, get to know her better. She'll get used to you, and vice-versa. Sooner or later, you'll be on good terms. You just gotta TRY to be her friend, and she'll return the favor."

"Come on Benson! Can't I do something else?" Rigby pleaded.

"I can cancel you're day off and put you back to work."

"On second thought, I'll talk with her."

He got off the couch, and scampered into the kitchen. He saw Blaze eating a slice of pizza Benson left out for everybody. She saw Rigby, but didn't say anything, which lead him to continue on to her, taking a seat in a chair across from her.

She finished eating, and looked at him curiously. "Hello Rigby. Do you need something?"

Rigby sighed, and just came out with it. "Do you...wanna...you know...hang out?" He could tell he had her attention, becsuse her eyes widened only a bit, almost unseeable.

"With me?"

"Yeah, you know...because Mordecai is busy and-"

Blaze got up, and was about to walk out. "Wait! I didn't mean it like that! I actually wanna hang with you! I swear!"

She stopped, and turned back to him. "Really? This isn't an excuse to get out of working? I'm not just a replacement partner for your hairbrained schemes?" "Yeah. I figured we should try to get along better with each other. We shouldn't always be fighting right?"

Blaze just stood there for a minute, thinking. Her tail waved in the air, adding to her curiosity thoughts. Finally, she said, "Ok, I'll give it a shot. Just give me a minute to change." She walked into the living room, and up the stairs.

Rigby sighed. This had better not end badly, or he and Blaze will never become friends. He just took a deep breath, and waited in the living room. Benson and Skips were the only one still working, while everyone else relaxed for the day.

After five minutes, Blaze came back down, now in a new purple blouse, and a purple long skirt to match. She had her purse in her hand, and her cell phone in the other. She had her usual heels on though.

"Well? Ready to go? Let's leave quickly, or I'll have to hurt Muscle Man."

"Why?"

"By my attire, he'll think we're on a date, or something." Rigby flinched. "Sick! I want us to be friends, not a couple! Let's just leave now, ok?"

They left quickly, got into a cart, and drove away from the park. They weren't really sure what to do, actually. "Why do you mostly wear purple things?" Rigby asked, trying to strike a conversation. Blaze shrugged. "I like the color purple. It's the color of my fur, and so is my usual shirt. My olympic attire is purple, so is my winter jacket. So yes, purple is kinda my color most of the time."

"Cool, cool. ...Man, we gotta find something to do! This is boring!"

Blaze thought for a bit, then said, "Wanna go shopping?"

"What? I thought you weren't into that girly stuff. No offense, but you're sometimes considered one of the guys."

"What do you think Rouge, Amy, Margaret and the others are trying to do? We have a plan to improve me being a little more...feminine. I honestly need help with that."

Rigby just focused on the road. "You know what? We're doing this to be more friendly to each other, and that's what we're gonna do. You wanna shop? Let's do it."

Blaze was a little surprised. He honestly, for once, wants to be friends with her. What did Benson and Mario say to him? "Ok then Rigby. Let's go."

(Montage)

They went to a mall, and searched for things that may help them out. Rigby kept looking through super cool action movies, while Blaze looked for tasers to you at her job(not that she needed one, it became protocol) and bought a red one. Rigby went through a free round of video games, and he lost on every single one of them. Blaze was laughing at his frustration in the background. She came to a certain stand, and tried on a couple of shades, see which one fits her best. She tried a few with Rigby, and they even posed with each other a few times, also watched "In Time" at the indoor theater(then got kicked out because Rigby kept yelling everytime a person dropped dead) and finally went to one of the cafes. Rigby managed to convince her to eat a little bit more(he said there was nothing wrong with being skinny, but it is wrong when you starve because of it, and he admitted hearing that from Benson). Then they walked out of the stores, a little past 5:00 P.M.

(End Montage)

"Ha-ha! Blaze, today was awesome! I should've hung with you on a day off a long time ago!" Rigby said in the cart, having shades on.

Blaze, in her shades, smiled. "Yeah, today was pretty a pretty good day Rigby."

"Yeah, its no wonder Silver likes you. You're strong, you're cool, you're pretty, all of that! Silver added the last part. But now that I said that...he didn't want me saying that to you out loud..."

Blaze's eyes widened, and she flushed a bit. He looked at her, still focused on the road. "You ok Blaze?"

Blaze turned to Rigby, a little embarrassed. "He...he thinks i'm...p-pretty? I'm...pretty? And...he likes me?"

Rigby panicked. "PLEASE don't tell him I told you that! He'll use his powers to rearrange my bones in VERY painful places! PLEASE DON'T RAT ME OUT!"

Blaze sweatdropped, and calmed him down. "Calm yourself Rigby, I won't tell him you told me. In fact, I'm glad you did. He never expected my kisses on the cheek to actually mean something. Now I'm sure I'm moving forward."

They rode in silence. Then she offered, "Want to see my workplace?"

"Walking through a prison practically made for high-schoolers? ...Yeah I do!"

He drove them up to "Two Pines Juvey For Morons", and walked inside. He underestimated the actual size of the place. It was quite large. A human in a blue uniform was at the counter, reading a comic book. He heard come in, but made the mistake of not actually looking at them.

"Visiting hours are over people, beat it." He looked from his book, and looked down. He then turned white. He saw the cat right there, tapping her foot impatiently. He immediately got up, sweating like crazy.

"Blaze! I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you! I thought you were done for today!" Rigby was stunned. She didn't even talk yet, and this guy was gonna crap his pants. They must be REALLY afraid of her. What the heck did she do to achieve that?

"Forget it Carl. I'm only here on friendly buisness. Stamp my friend here a visitors pass, please." The man shuddered. But he complied, stamped Rigby a visitors sticker, and put it on his chest. "Hey, it matches my fur!" He said.

She then took out her own badge, had it scanned for visitor, and put it on her jacket. "Let me show you around Rigby."

They took a left down a long corridor, walking along a few doors every few minutes.

"Let's see...there's the training room...the control room...the mess hall...bathrooms...Warden's office...Faculty Game Room..."

"Uh, Blaze?" Rigby suddenly said, looking into a glass, gaining Blaze's attention. "What is it?" He pointed through the glass. "What are those bunny chicks doing half-naked?"

"Oh them, those two are twins Rigby, and I'm gonna guess you know what they are doing?"

He took a minute to process. "They're trying to woo the guys-" "-into doings things I don't wanna know about. Let's continue."

They continued down the corridor, passing by a room with young teens in them. A few humans, a few animals here and there. All taking or losing the chance of going to a real prison.

They finally reached one room, with scratch marks on the entrance. "Is this your room? What happened?"

"This is my assigned group, you might want to stay close to me. They'll do stupid crap just to get a good laugh."

She took a key out of her purse, and unlocked the barred door. They then silenly made their way inside. Rigby saw a bunch of prisoners sitting in their, sitting in a trashed room, loudly talking. They didn't seem to notice them walk in. He also thought it was weird that it looked a little like a classroom.

"I know what you're thinking, it was all they had for me to work with." Blaze said, maybe reading his thoughts. She then walked to the front of the room, and sat on her desk, crossing her legs.

"Excuse me guys." No one heard her. "EXCUSE me guys?" She still went unheard. She knew this would happen, so she took a deep breath, then shouted, "DISREPECTFUL MAGGOTS! I'M TALKING HERE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LISTEN!"

Everyone turned to her direction, and went silent. A few even shivered, even Rigby. "That's insane...she's WORSE, than Benson?"

The cat took a deep breath, and calmed down. "There...isn't that better? We've had this conversation before...you should know not to speak while I'm speaking, whether I'm on the clock or not. Anyway, we have ourselves a visitor, so you know you should behave."

Everyone in there looked at Rigby, and he looked uncomfortable. "Uh...hi? I'm...Rigby." He weakly waved his hand, so did everyone else, but more carelessly. He them gave up on trying peace with them, he already knew it wasn't gonna happen.

"They won't try anything Rigby, not while I'm here..." She hopped off her desk, walked up to a random human dude in a black shirt and jeans, and calmly put her hands on his desk. She was calm, but he was scared. "Isn't that right, Andrew?"

He quickly nodded. "No ma'am, no trouble at all. Why would we, I'm not causing any trouble right now."

"I'm sure your not Andrew, your the only one here who actually knows when to silence yourself and listen." She backed off, and looked around the room, at everyone. Almost everyone flinched at her gaze. She then turned back to Rigby. "They aren't very keen on revealing names, and I'm used to that, but let me show you to the worst kid in this entire building."

She began to walk out, and Rigby followed her out, but then, something grabbed his tail. He quickly turned around, and saw a female jackal, smiling creepily at him, winking. She had a short skirt on, and her jacket...was pretty much all she had covering her chest, and it was unzipped to a certain point. "Call me."

She then squeezed his tail, and let him go. He stumbled out, and caught up to Blaze. "That jackal chick was hitting on me!"

"Yeah Rigby, keep away from her." She said plainly.

"Why?"

"Louise is here for sexual harrassment of an ox the same age as her, 16. He's still a little bit bothered every time he sees jackals." Rigby heard this, and shivered at the thought.

She took him took him to another corridor, and arrived at a more dark looking door, with lots of burn marks on it. "What's with the scorches?"

"That...is how much he gets on my nerves." She opened the door, and walked inside with Rigby in tow. The pqlce was dark, so she lit a ball of fire in her hand, and took and lit a torch. She then lead the way down the room.

"Blaze, is sitting in the dark all day how bad this guy is?"

"No, they just need to fix the electricity in this room. But no one is brave enough to be in the same room as him." Rigby shrugged, that kinda makes sense. "He's almost as bad as...no, Sonic will tell you about him at a later time."

She then stopped at a cell door, unlocked it, and showed Rigby the inside. "Here he is." They walked inside, and looked into the eyes of a great dane dog, who was actually in good shape, along with being tall. He had a blood red jacket on(Rigby hoped it was just that, a color and not the real thing), some denim blue jeans, and black gloves on his paws. His eyes were also blood red. His mouth was put in a muzzle, and his hands were chained to the floor. He looked up, and smirked evilly.

"What's goin' on, warden? Is that my lunch?" He said. Rigby then found it a really good idea to stick next to Blaze.

"Leave him alone Luke. You're enough of a handful without me worrying about Rigby's comfort zone." She said smartly. Rigby noticed that this must be a daily thing, because its tense, yet casual somehow.

"Rigby huh? Is he that high school dropout who ended up at that lame park with his stupid bird friend?" Rigby was about to say retort, but the dog's eyes glaring into his own made him keep quiet.

"Anyway, why is someone as good-looking as you hanging out with him? I know you can do better."

"I'm only showing him around, that's all. And your flirting with me is still disturbing some people, while I simply don't care."

"Come on baby, let me show you a proper way you can have fun."

Blaze just shook her head, and backed off. "You're gone first thing tomorrow Luke, big prison is where your headed next. One that can handle you. You're twenty, and I'm sick of dealing with you. Let's go Rigby. We're done here."

She turned around, and walked out, Rigby right behind her. "Let me get a better look of that tail of yours Blaze, I think its calling for a spanking. How bout it?" "Ignore him Rigby, keep walking."

Rigby followed her out, but not before turning back to the dog. "See ya around, loser!" The dog snarled at him, making Rigby yelp, and hurriedly follow Blaze.

The cell door closed, and Luke was all alone. Or was he? "Chase, she's gone, come out."

Few seconds later, a chameleon, (NOT Espio) in all blue showed himself, and jumped in front of the dog. "I got the keys boss."

"Good, get me outta this. It's been chaffing me." Chase undid all the locks, and Luke was free. He stretched everything in his body, and smirked again. "Nice work Chase. Is Gus outside?"

The door opened, and it revealed a gorilla, in just a yellow shirt, and dark green shorts, holding two knocked out guards. "Right here boss, no one down this corridor. All clear."

Luke walked out, and all three were heading down the corridor, cameras taken down by Chase. "Did we do good boss?" SMACK! "OUCH!"

"Gus you moron! Wait until we get outside!"

It wasn't an exact issue, they took a side exit out of the facility, and into the night. Luke howled at the moon, and then, his paws were cackling with lighting.

"That's better...now that i'm out of that dump, I can focus on getting revenge on Blaze for the humiliation she put me through. But also, to see our old buddy, and former leader..."

He took a photo out of his jacket, and looked at it. It was the gang a few years back. It had Luke, Chase, Gus, all of them in black jackets, and blue jeans. And in the very center, smirking the most michieviously, was...

"Mordecai..."

(Back at the park)

"Okay...so Bowser let loose a couple of those Wigglers, giant caterpillar dudes, and Mario and Luigi were there to stomp them off? And I MISSED it, AGAIN? AW!" Rigby whined when they got to the house.

"Sorry dude, you were hanging with Blaze, we didn't want to bother you both. It was one of those times you actually got along." Mordecai said.

Rigby sighed, and sat on the couch next to Blaze. "Maaann...well, I still had an awesome time an all that. I underestimated how cool Blaze was! And I don't even know what that word means!"

Blaze smiled warmly at Rigby, one of the few times she did today. "Yes. I had a good time as well."

Rigby then stood up. "Aw yeah! UP HIGH!" Blaze sat there silently, not really reacting. "Come on Blaze, don't leave me hangin'!" She shrugged her shoulders, and high fived the raccoon.

Benson nodded his head. "Well, you two are getting along somewhat, that's good. So now, Rigby gets to help us clean up the park the Wigglers made a mess of. First thing tomorrow."

"BOGUSSSS BEEEENSSSSON. Man, yet you are still less stone wall than Blaze! And she's MORE stonewall than Shadow,AND she's just a girl!"

The cat twitched her eyes, and a small growl escaped her lips, but managed to fake a smile. "Hey Rigby, I also got you a sweater."

"Really? Cool! Let me see!"

She took out a brown sweater, and strectched it out a bit. "Yes Rigby, TRY it on..." She eased for him slowly, and then it clicked in Rigby's head that he insulted her. But it was too late.

The park employees watched with interest, but soon averted their eyes. "Wait, Blaze. What are you doing? Stop! No! NO! AAH! OW! OOF! EEP! NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE! GAAH! KEH!"

Blaze stepped back, dusting off her hands. Rigby was revealed to have his new sweater tied around his arms and chest, and he struggled to get out of it.

"There. You look good now." Blaze said, innocently smiling.

"Come on Blaze! You can't leave me like this! Let's talk this out!" She got up, and walked up the stairs, while Rigby uselessly struggled in his new sweater's restriction.

Sonic and Mordecai then laughed out loud. "What'd we tell you? It gets funnier every day!" Mordecai said, holding his sides, laughing intensely. Everyone soon joined in, laughing at Rigby's misfortune.

But meanwhile, Blaze took a picture out of her purse, flipped it open, and sighed. It was herself and Rigby in their shades at the mall, and she smiled. She has only one reason how she can truly stand Rigby's immature behavior...she already has Marine as a friend. And they are both raccoons. And raccoons...can be very micheivious.

But Blaze learned to be good friends with them anyway...  



	11. Terror Tales Of The Park

(I don't own Terror Tales of the Park. PLEASE DON'T CALL THE COPS ON ME!)

(Creepy Doll)

We go into the house. Mordecai, Rigby,Tails and Sonic were helping Pops organize everything he does and doesn't need. And there is pretty much, in their eyes, nothing he "needs".

"Mordecai, Rigby and company, I do appreaciate you helping me clean up my room. Its just so hard to figure out what to keep and what to throw away."

"No problem Pops, we'll be honest with you." Sonic said.

Mordecai pointed to a pair of shades, then to a pile of other junk. "If its cool, keep it. If its lame, you throw it away."

"Aw yeah! Last box! What's it gonna be?" Rigby said. He pulled up a black box, opened it, and it revealed a doll, staring into space.

The guys flinched at it, but Pops smiled.

"Ah-hah! Look who it is!" He said, grabbing the doll, shaking it around. The guys looked really uncomfortable at the doll.

"Mordecai, Rigby, Sonic, and Tails, this is my childhood playmate Percy. Pretty "cool" eh?" He said after a bit of laughter.

Rigby scrunched up, and Tails moved a little behind Sonic. "Oh dude..."

"That doll is giving me deja vu I don't want to go back to." Tails said.

"Pops, that doll is NOT cool." Mordecai said.

"What? No he IS cool. He was the most sophisticated doll of his day, with 250 catchphrases stored inside. Why, you never know what he'll say next."

He pulled on the string, and showed it to everyone. "I'm gonna draw on your face..."

Pops laughed again, but everyone was getting a little more freaked by the minute.

"I've once been through Amy's shrine to Sonic, and that's less creepy than that doll." Tails said.

"Yeah Pops, that's really creepy."

Pops looked confused still. "Whatever do you mean? Percy is not at all creepy." He pulled the string again, and again Percy talked in that creepy voice. "Seriously, I'm gonna draw on your face..."

Pops was once again shaking the doll around, but the guys still worried for whatever that doll could do.

"Pops, I don't wanna hurt your feelings, but that doll is giving us all bad vibes, you gotta get rid of it." Sonic said.

"Yeah Pops, its just not cool for a grown man to play with dolls." Rigby agreed.

Pops looked a little hurt. "Huh? Are you sure?"

"Yeah Pops, we're the new generation, just trust us with this." Mordecai said.

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Trust me Tails, it does."

Pops looked at them again. "Oh...Out with the old and in with the new eh?" Everyone laughed at Pops apparent joke, tension cleared.

(NEXT DAY!)

Pops was over by the park swings, enjoying himself. Mordecai, Rigby, and Sonic then ran by over to him, panting.

"Hey Pops! Pops! We just found a hornets nest! Wanna chuck rocks at it?" Rigby said.

"Dude, one of those "hornets" was Charmy. And he was not happy with you throwing that first rock." Sonic added.

"PLEASE Sonic, no one cares what Charmy thinks, he's annoying."

"And you aren't?"

"STOP TALKING!"

Mordecai ignored the two for a bit. "So Pops, you in?"

Pops turned around, and revealed to have marker all over his face, and, Percy in his hands.

"AH!" The guys shreiked, and looked freaked out.

"Dude, Pops, what happened to you?" Sonic said nervously.

"Oh nothing boys. Me and Percy were just having a little playdate."

Rigby shuffeled a bit. "Why'd you draw all over you're face?"

"I didn't, Percy did, isn't he a riot?"

Mordecai sighed. "Look, Pops, didn't we tell you to throw that doll away?"

Pops looked down at Percy. "Yes, I've tried, but it didn't work."

Sonic walked up. "Here Pops. Just give Percy to me, its for your own good. Just trust us."

Pops unemotionally handed Sonic the doll. "Oh...okay..."

"Don't worry Pops, we'll take GOOD care of him."

A few seconds later, he threw it in the nearby trash can.

(Hours Later)

Mordecai and Rigby were playing video games. Sonic and Tails were just standing by, watching.

CRASH!

Nobody moved, but heard the noise. "What was that?" Tails said.

Rigby shrugged. "I dunno, Pops probably upset over us throwing away his doll or something. He'll get over it, maybe."

CRASH! Again, it was heard.

"We better go check on him." Mordecai offered.

They all steadily walked up the stairs, and head toward Pops' room. Mordecai tried the door, but it would not open. "Guys, its locked."

Sonic felt his quills shiver a bit, and he touched them for a little bit. "Guys, something is up. My quills are starting to tingle, and that always means bad news. Something is wrong with Pops..."

Tails looked through the keyhole in the door and shivered. "Guys...you might want to see this..."

Mordecai looked through the hole himself, and his eye widened. "What the..."

Inside Pops room, he was having tea with Percy, but he looked nervous.

"Here Percy, have some tea-" Surprisingly, the doll knocked the platter out of his hands, angry like.

"Have some TEA? What's wrong with you?!" He then knocked everything out of the way, making Pops flinch. "I don't want your tea, I wanna draw on your face!" He then took a marker out, and unpopped it, making Pops whimper.

Sonic saw the urgency in the situation. "Guys, Pops is in trouble!"

Mordecai banged on the door with his shoulder, busting it open, and they all flooded in.

Rigby pointed at the living doll. "Stop! There is no way in heck I'm gonna live with living toys! Its just freaky!"

Percy saw the four, charged at Rigby, aiming at his face with the marker. Rigby tried his hardest to keep him away. He was really struggling.

"GAHH! Mordecai, get this pyscho off me!"

"Get off him!" Mordecai hit the doll with a bat, and Sonic kicked him over to the wall, making him fall face first on the floor. He then eased back up, all of a sudden having killer red eyes.

"YOU'RE ALL GONNA GET DRAWN ON!" He then ran out of the room, arms flailing behind him.

Tails ran over to Pops, helping him up. 'Are you alright, Pops?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Guys, what should we do?"

Mordecai got a serious face on. "We have to stop him."

The basement door opened, and the guys stepped down the stairs, searching for Percy, Mordecai having the bat ready.

They steadily made there way over to the furnace, as it serves as a light source. They did not no however, that Percy was stalking them, holding a marker. "Hehehe...draw...draw..." He looked to the side, saw a shovel, and grabbed it.

Tails was beside Pops, but speaking to Sonic. "Sonic...isn't this one of those times when the maniac ambushes the unsuspecting victims from the shadows? Because I'm feeling that right now..."

"Don't worry buddy, we'll be fine. I mean, how much damage can one doll do? ...Don't answer that, I already know."

"Please gentlemen, let us not talk more of cursed dolls, shall we? It's making me uncomfortable even more."

Percy then rushed over to them from behind, and knocked Mordecai out with a shovel, making him fall to the floor.

"Mordecai!" The others shouted, but Percy then knocked out Rigby and Sonic next, sending them to the ground. He dropped the shovel, and turned to Tails and Pops, who looked scared again.

"Pops, bring me the marker so I can draw on their faces."

Pops stuttered, but said, "No."

"What! Bring me the marker!" "I SAID NO!" Pops shot back with a strong voice, surprising Percy and Tails.

"I can't. Its not cool for a grown man to play with dolls." Tails nodded, and faced Percy.

"He's made his choice. You have to go away now Percy." The doll paused for a bit, then got angry. "Give me that marker!" He said, charging at Pops, who responded, "NO!"

They charged each other, slow-mo style, then Pops kicked Percy, making him fly into the furnace. "NOOOOOO!" He then flew into the flames, being burned alive. "NOOOO!" The screams died down, and it got silent.

Tails and Pops headed over to the other boys, helping them up.

"Mordecai, Rigby, Sonic, are you alright?" Pops said.

Mordecai groaned. "Ugh...yeah, we're fine..."

Sonic held his head. "Jeez, he knew how to use a shovel alright, I never saw him coming..."

Pops sighed. "Oh thank goodness... Tails added, "At least its all over..."

Out of nowhere, Percy charged out from the flames, jumping at the guys, who were startled by his survival. "RAAAGH!"

"GAH!" They gasped, but then, about five feet away from them, Percy slowed down, and fell to the floor. He tried reaching them, but then just fell out again, smoke emitting from his body.

Mordecai then plainly said, "See Pops? We told you dolls weren't cool..." Everyone slowly nodded in agreement.

(End Story)

"The End." Pops stated, eyes closed. Everyone looked at him, not really scared by his tale.

"Uh...I guess...it was kinda scary?" Mordecai said, trying to spare his feelings.

But Pops looked oblivious to their disappointment. "Yes, because of the dolls strange addiction to drawing on things?"

Muscle Man then stood up, grunting. "Lame! I thought these stories were gonna be scary. But I guess I was wrong. Thanks for wasting our time. Come on Fives, Jet, let's bail."

"Better luck next time, suckers." Jet sneered, following the two out. Luigi jumped after them. "Wait for me!"

The door closed, and Mordecai turned to the others blankly. "Seriously, can we stop inviting them to things, not counting Luigi?"

Sonic and Mario shook their heads in unison. "Even if we DID try to ban them.." Sonic started.

"They'll come anyway." Mario finished.

(Death Metal Crash Pit)

The four guys were walking out of the house, and into a ridiculously thick fog. Luigi was shivering all over his body, nervous of the fog. No one particularliy cared though.

"Ugh! This fog is so thick! It makes it so I can't see where I'm going." Muscle Man grumbled.

"M-maybe we s-should go back in the house. You know, because it has light?" Luigi said.

"You have your flashlight?" Luigi took it out, and turned it on, pointing it at the guys.

"You're all set then, chill Luigi." High Fives said. At that, Muscle Man tripped over something, and fell to the ground. "Gah! What the?" He then picked up a boulder, and tossed it into a random direction. "What is this even DOING HERE?"

A crash was heard, and Muscle Man gasped. "Oh no, our trailer!" The guys ran in the direction of the noise, eventually reaching an old-dusted RV of some kind.

"Aw what? It's just a lame RV. It looks like a truck full of barf."

"Its not even the good kind of barf." Jet said. Everyone turned to him, giving him weird looks. "You have a friend as loyal as Storm, he'll make regurgitated food taste like french fries. Don't judge me, my beak was jacked up after a serious wipeout. But THAT'S a story for another day."

Muscle Man's face then lit up. "Dudes, dudes. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

High Fives and Jet didn't wait another second. "Crash Pit?"

"Crash Pit." He responded.

(Two weeks ago)

Muscle Man had his foot on the accelerator, on parking brake. "Come on baby." The car reached top speed, and he shifted to drive, and hopped out of the runaway car. He ran for it, and jumped into a cart High Fives and Jet were driving. "Step on it!"

Far up ahead, a giant hole was in the ground, along with a super huge crowd of people surrounding it. Everyone was watching the car drive at high speed.

The car then drove off the ledge, and fell into the abyss. After a few moments, a huge explosion was heard, and fire erupted from the hole. Everyone cheered, and kept shouting the same thing, the guys fist-pumping:

"CRASH PIT! CRASH PIT! CRASH PIT! CRASH PIT!"

(Present)

"TA-HA-HA-HA! That was awesome! We gotta dump this thing into the Crash Pit." Muscle Man concluded. He then tried the door, but it wouldn't open.

"Aw what? Come on!" When the door finally opened, a eerie green glow steamed out of it. Luigi and High-Fives shivered, but Jet and Muscle Man ignored it.

"Guy doesn't know how to keep his place clean, whoever owned it." Jet commented.

They stepped inside, and Muscle Man went for the drivers sear. He then popped open a compartment, and keys fell out, and he caught them. "Aw yeah! Every time." Jet hummed a little. "Nice!"

The green man then started the ignition. It took a few tries, and the RV eventually started. All the guys, minus Luigi, cheered.

"Aw yeah!" They then(While doing donuts)shouted: "SAVAGE! SAVAGE! SAVAGE! SAVAGE!"

Muscle Mandrove off,then went for his walkie-talkie. "Yo Scotty! Rally up a crowd, we found an RV and its going into the tresh pit."

Far away, a nerd sitting in a chair with a half eaten pizza responded: "Yeah man, I'll go find some people."

"WOOHOO! We're in buisness bros!"(Fog appears) "Huh? What the?"

The fog then appeared from the vents, surrounding High-Fives and Luigi. 'M-Muscle Man?"

"Fives?" Jet suddenly yelped. "What the? It's like its grabbing me!"

"I gotcha bros!" He rushed for them, but then the fog surrounded him too, pinning down his arms. "What the? I can't move!" He was then lifted up to the mirror, where he could see the fog materialize.

Three rocker ghosts appeared, one at the wheel, and the two others were holding the four friends.

"Who are you guys? Let us go!" Jet said, struggling against the big guy with Muscle Man.

"Names Harold. These are my bandmates, Nigel: the bassist, and Archie: the drummer. And I'm lead singer-"

"CRAP! They're british! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Jet struggled more.

"We're the british band known as Skull Punch. Now...what are you chumps doing in our RV? Maybe YOU can fill us in, green man." Harold leaned into Luigi's face, making him shiver all over.

"Look bros, we didn't mean any harm, we were only gonna drive your RV into the Crash Pit. Please don't hurt us!" Muscle Man said nervously.

"Oh, so you wanna crash our RV into your Crash Pit eh? Well, HOW ABOUT WE GIVE YOU A HAND!?" Harold jammed his foot on the gas, and the vehicle speeded forth.

The guys shifted nervously, and Muscle Man decided to take action. "You know who else likes to get headbutted in the face?"

"What?"

"My...MOM!" He headbutted the big ghost, and kicked him into the oven, crashing it. He then ran for his buds. "Fives, Jet, Luigi!" But Harold just punched him in the face without looking at him. "Egehh!" Nigel then grabbed him again. "Hello again."

"Look, we didn't know this was your RV, if you let us go we'll never bother you guys again, we swear! I swear it on my feathers we won't!" Jet panickly said.

"It's too late. You boys wanted to see our RV crash in the pit, well, looks like you guys won yourselfs some front row seats!" Harold accelerated, and everyone screamed. They were getting closer.

"Egehh! Wait! You can't do it yet yet!" Muscle Man yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because we always do a song first and if we don't everyone'e gonna think we're lame!"

"Yeah, and I'm SO not lame!" Jet added.

The RV suddenly stopped, and Harold turned around. "Well we wouldn't want them to think we're lame now would we?"

After a few minues, the british band set up on the top of the truck, and began to start playing.

" One, two, three!

Have you ever seen a cat walking down a street?

And you said HEY!

That's a cat, not a rat, or a bat, or a hat, or a pat, or a fat, or a mat.

Have you ever seen a goat...?"

"Yeah, I know what a goat is, I wanna see you crash your RV into tne Crash Pit and-"

" Devastation nation!"

Meanwhile, the guys were trying to get out of the RV, banging on the doors.

"EEGEHH! Let us out, this song sucks! EEGEHH!" Muscle Man pulled on the door, furiously. Then the handle tore off, in his hand.

"CAWW! Dude, why'd you break the handle!?" Jet yelled.

"I don't know bro! EEGEEHH!" "CAAAWWW!" "EEGEEHH!" "CAAAWWW!" They both screeched, and banged on the door even more, still unheard under the sucky music. Muscle Man, saw the were close to the edge, and got an idea. He went to the back, grabbed a brick, and smashed it onto the accelerator.

"SUICIDE!? ...eh. Its better than this music." Luigi shivered, and reached into his overalls, grabbing something. "This is my only chance..."

" Or a bat...or a rat? Have you ever seen a cat walking the street and been like hey that's a cat walking down the street!"

The RV then drove off the ledge, and into the pit, with everyone on it and in fell on a few rocks and sharp edges, busting it a little bit. Then the band members fell on the ground, groaning. Then the truck fell on top of them, exploding, picking up a lot of smoke.

After a few minutes, Muscle Man, High-Fives, and Jet emerged from the smoke, but...

"Finally! I didn't think it was gonna end! Wait...aw what? Are we dead?"

"Ya huh."

"At least I still have my feathers...wait a minute...how come Luigi isn't here?"

A few more seconds later, Luigi emerged from the hole, sparkling with a bright light. "I used my remaining star to shield myself."

"No fair man. No fair." Jet said.

Muscle Man sighed, but then smirked. "Best...Crash Pit...EVER!"

The three dead friends high fived each other. "HUAH!"

(End Story)

"The End. And THAT'S a story, lay-dies!" Muscle Man chanted, high fiving Jet and Fives.

"That's all? That's no better than Pop's story!" Rigby agrued, ignoring the fact that Luigi was under the pillows of the couch.

"Yeah! Me and Luigi fight ghosts all the time. That was NOT scary." Mario said.

Muscle Man ignored the plumber, and got into Rigby's face. "What? What? You think you can do better? Huh? You think you can do better? Is that it? Is that what you think?" He jumbled, shoving the raccoon.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" He said, pushing the man back.

"WHOOO! And THAT'S how you get in somebody's face!"

Rigby mumbled to himself. But unaware to him, a shadow loomed over him, and he chilled a bit, then turned around. But relaxed at the face. "Oh. Its just you, Rouge."

The bat was leisurely flying in the air, swirling around Rigby. She was wearing a black skirt, and a red top. She also had red lipstick other than the usual pink, and she was smirking, michieviously. She had hidden intentions.

"Now Rigby sweetie, I KNOW, that you're not gonna take that sitting down. Don't go letting Muscle Fat here push you around. (Grabs one of his shoulders) Come on, let's shoot down all of these tall tales, and tell a REAL terror tale."

Rigby smirked with her. "Yeah. Let's show them what for!"

Rouge then giggled, but it was one that could belong to a witch, and it made Pops and Luigi nervous. She then turned a focused eye on Knuckles. "Hey Knuckie...wanna turn out the lights, to make the story...interesting...?"

The echinda shivered, and scooted a little more next to Skips. "No thanks. With YOU in the room, I want the lights ON. At all times."

The bat shrugged. "Suit yourself, but you're missing out..."

"Yeah...no I'm not."

Rigby went to the front of the room, and rubbed his hands together. "Now prepare yourselves fools..."

Rouge flew next to him. "Because after this tale...your lights won't go off for MONTHS". (Witch-like chuckle) "Hehehehehehe..."

(In The House)

Ding-Dong! A doorbell was heard, and some random lady was opening a door. Behind it, was Mordecai in a dad costume, behind seemingly five children in ghost costumes. "Oh look! Are you all-"

"Ghosts. They're ghosts. Can you try being subtle? They're shy."

She then handed each of the "children" a piece of candy in each bag. "Here you go kids. Hapoy Halloween..."

"What do you say?" Mordecai then clicked something on his sides, and the "children" talked.

'Trick-or-treat...trick-or-treat...trick-or-treat! ...(Rapidly repeats)

Mordecai freaked a little, and tried to fix the record he's playing on tape. The women then caught on. "Wait a minute...are those even real kids in those costumes?"

Mordecai paused for a bit, then quickly ran off. He ran into Rigby, who had an ice pack on his eyes. He was in a robber costume, with the shirt and hat, no pants. Cream was next to him, wearing a peach colored butterfly costume, with Cheese as a ladybug. These two make all the other insects that are possibly cute look ordinary.

"What happened to Rigby?"

Cream walked up, with a big bag of candy. Mordecai then noticed that Rigby had close to nothing.

"Well, made the mistake of trying to prank the older girls out of their candy..."

(Ten minutes before)

Sonic and Mario were going as themselves. (Who wouldn't want to be Mario and Sonic!?) Amy was a pink princess, trying to act as Peaches younger sister. Rouge was Bloody Mary(EVERYONE fears Bloody Mary!)and Blaze...was Freddy Kruger(He's not that different either!). Muscle Man made an inappropriate joke about it that got him a burning face cheek slap: "Woah! Blaze, you look just like the actual Freddy Kruger! The striped shirt, the claws, the hat, everything! Just, you know...with boobs. And you saw how he raped those girls a few times right? I certainly wouldn't be alone with you. But I bet Silver would, eh?" He won't be eating candy tonight after how hard he was slapped.

Rigby was hiding in the bushes, stalking them. "Hehehe...time for the Rigrobber to rob himself some candy..."

He silently sneaked up on the girls, who were having a conversation.

"Why does Muscle Man have to make those inappropriate jokes? I almost prefer those lame "My Mom" jokes."

"Don't worry about it Blaze, that's just a guy being a guy. They're morons."

"Rouge is right Blaze, chin up! Silver doesn't like it when you're bothered. And you DID want to be noticed by him, right?"

"What?! I-it not for that reason at all! Its just that-"

Rigby jumped out of the bushes, startling the females. "Gimmie candy ladies!"

"AHH! ROBBER! Pepper spray attack!" Amy took out a bottle, cherry smelling, and sprayed it in his eyes.

"GAAAHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS SO BADLY! Ooh...cherries...IT STILL BURNS!"

Blaze then kicked him in the stomach, making him fall over, and Rouge poured water over him, soaking him. He then proceeded to groan on the ground, while the females gathered around him. Blaze then sighed.

"It's just Rigby, girls." They stared at each other for a bit, then back at Rigby for a few minutes. Amy then cheerfully, as if nothing happened, said, "Hi Rigby!"

(Present Time)

"She didn't have to go crazy with the pepper spray...that really hurt..."

"You're fault for messing with three of the most scary women as our friends. Besides, you shouldn't have jumped out of the bushes. I told you it was a bad idea." Mordecai said.

"I'm an old timey robber man, its what I do. You gotta commit to the part."

"Well, you should have committed to dressing like a dad, then you'd have five times the candy!"

"There was no way I was dressing like a dad. That's lame."

"I got ten times the candy!" Cream cheered. Rigby pinched himself.

"What! You only have one bag right there!"

"Mommy is holding the other bags for me.I needed more candy bags."

"How'd you even manage all of that?"

Cream and Cheese closed their eyes for a minute, then...opened them again, making them large. They were also sparkling off the stars.

"Twick-or-tweat?" Cream said cutely. Cheese added, "Chao-chao-chao?"

The two couldn't help it. "Awwww...that's SO adorable..." Mordecai even gave her five pieces of candy. But then realised what happened.

"What the?! How'd you...ohhhh...now I see what happened here...who TAUGHT you that?"

"Rouge. She also taught Tails. We now know how to use our cuteness to control others, as long as it has good purpose."

Rigby sighed. "Lucky...anyway, what's the point of dressing up if its not to look cool?"

"Dude, its to get candy. Which I have a boatload of, so I'm calling it a night." He then released all of his fake balloon children into the night sky.

"Maybe can find the creepiest house here that will hand out more candy at once. But momma said that those are the houses that snatch up little children, so I can't go near those." "Chao! Chao!" Cheese pointed to one direction, and Cream saw what he saw. "Yes Cheese, like that one."

They then passed by a scary looking house, stopping by it. Cream and Cheese shivered, and huddled closer together. "Mr. Mordecai...no one ever goes to that house...we should leave it be."

"Let us go then Cream, it'll be the last house of the night, let's go Mordo!"

The bird already saw the raccoon heading towards it, and sighed. "Rigby obviously won't listen to that because he's desparate fkr candy."

He knelt to her level. "Tell you what. We'll stay here, while you go back a meet up with your mom, then when we get back the park house, we'll eat our candy together. Okay?"

Cream was nervous for a bit, but managed a smile. "Okay." He rubbed her head. "Good little scamp, now run along, I'll keep watch for Rigby, because you're a bigger kid than he is. Ha!"

Cream and Cheese soon left, and Mordecai turned back to Rigby, who appraoched the door to the house. "Now that she said it...I'm kinda getting nervous too...but its probably in my head."

Rigby knocked on the front door. "Trick-or-treat!" With no answer, he got frustrated. "Come on! Trick...or...TREAT!" Still no answer. The porch light even went out. "TRICK OR TREAT! AHHH!"He walked back to Mordecai, disappointed. "Can you believe that guy?"

"No ones home dude, let's go."

"No man, I went trick or treat, and he didn't give me any treats! (Takes out carton of eggs) now he's gonna pay..."

"Pay for what?" Knuckles asked, walking into their direction.

"Hey Knuckles! You're just in time! I'm gonna egg the heck out of this guys house!" Knuckles sensed out the house, and he got chills.

"I wouldn't do that dude, for three reasons: 1: Dark energy is coming from the house. 2: I'm sure egging houses is illegal 3:Shouldn't you be allergic to eggs?" "(Shifty eyed) Noooo...besides, why not? There aren't any cops around..." A siren was heard, and a police car pulled up to them, a cop inside.

"What are you three doing? I hope your not egging houses, cause THAT'S illegal."

"Told ya." Knuckles said.

"No no man! I was just...uh..having a snack." Rigby could literally hear Blaze's whisper in the wind: "Moooooorrrrrooooonnnn..."  
"You're having a carton of raw eggs...as a snack...on a Halloween night?"

(Sweatdrops) "Uhh...yep! I Loovvee these things!" He said nervously, then slowly started eating one. The yolk was sliding out of his mouth. Knuckles had a tick mark on his head, and Mordecai slapped his forehead. "Idiot..."

The cop shook his head, and drove away. "I REALLY do not get children these days...I also need a vacation..."

On the other side of the sidewalk, was Yoshi and Luigi, watching them from afar. "Should we worried?"

Yoshi looked back and forth, then simply said, "Nah, they're alright." They then went on about their buisness.

Rigby wiped his mouth. "That does it! That guy made me eat a raw egg! He's gonna pay."

"Don't be a lame dude. You can't just go egging an old man's house and expect to walk away." Knuckles said warning-like.

"Whatever man, I'm goin' for it." Rigby walked up to the house, and took out the first egg.

"No treats huh? Well too bad, because I have tricks, right here!" He started chucking eggs at the house.

Knuckles was looking at the windows of the house. He swore he saw a shadow flicker in them, and that's why he thought this was becoming more of a bad idea. "Dude, we should go...NOW". Rigby threw the last egg, covering the entire house. He ran back to the guys, laughing.

"NOW can we go?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah yeah, let's go." They grabbed their bags of and was about to leave, but...

"Guys. There it was again. That flick of dark energy, it's more apparent now...hold on..."

They slowly looked at the house, waiting for movement. Then, out of nowhere an old dude came out of the house, and speedily appeared in front of all three of them, most likely Rigby. "YIPES!"

" 're'going to pay for that..." He took a piece of Rigby's fur, and laughing darkly. His eyes glowed red as lightning guys screamed loudly.

"AHHHHHH-"

(The Next Morning)

"-AHHHHHH!" Rigby stood on the table, in the kitchen, still screaming. Benson, Skips, and Shadow looked at him, uninterseted. "That's it? What a waste of time. Guys, let's get back to work." They walked off impatiently.

"But...it was REALLY scary!"

"And you're paying for those eggs!" Benson's voice said.

Rigby sat in the chair, pouting. He was sitting across trom Mordecai, Knuckles, and Mario."Why won't they believe me? I swear dude, that wzard guy is after me."

"Dude, that was just a old guy dressed up for Halloween. He wasn't real." Mordecai assured.

"Noooooo way man. Knuckles was right, he used his magic on me, I can FEEL it."

"Crazy talk dude. Anyway, wanna trade that candy bar for my spider ring?" Mordecai offered.

A shadow flicked by the windows, and Rigby flinched. "What was that?!" But nobody saw anything.

"Dude...there's nothing there. Anyway, are you gonna trade me that candy bar?"

"Ha-ha...sure..." He digged through the candy, but saw the wizards face in it.

"GAH!" He threw candy on the floor, making the guys flinch.

"DUDE! I WORKED REALLY HARD ON GETTING CANDY LIKE THAT! YOU'RE WASTING IT DUDE!" Knuckles shouted.

"Yeah Rigby! You're being paranoid!"

Mario was interested though. "I think Rigby's on to something. I'm also a doctor, so i'd be able to recognize paranoia when IT see it."

"THANK YOU MARIO! At least SOMEBODY believes me!" Rigby shouted.

"Wait...did you hear that?" Mordecai said.

"Hear what?"

Silence. Then, Mordecai farted, laughing.

"GAH! Mordecai! This is serious!"

"Aw dude! Sick man! You know how sensitive my nose is!" Knuckles said, covering his nose, with everyone else.

Mordecai ate a piece of candy, and got up. "Come on guys. If that wizard dude was truly real, and he was out to get him, Rigby would be dead by now."

He turned back, and Rigby saw the wizard dude again. "RAH!"

'AHH!" Back in reality, it was just Mordecai. "Dude, are you ok?"

Rouge then walked in, in her normal clothes. "Ok...what the heck guys? I just sent Blaze, Amy and Tails out for the day, why am I hearing screaming?"

Rigby then groaned in pain, and fell out of his chair. "RIGBY?!"

Whoever was there gathered around him, worried. "Ohh...I don't feel so good...ge..GAAHH!" Suddenly, numbers "1348" appeared on his chest, and fell back.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Rigby tried furiously to remove it, but it was no use.

"It won't come off!" Mordecai then grabbed the plate, and tried to pull it off, causing Rigby pain. "Stop! Its not working!"

Then, out of his stomach, a doorknob appeared, and Rigby really began to freak out.

"The wizard put a curse on you!"

Knuckles' eye twitched, and he looked at Mordecai. "Nooo Mordecai. This is a part of puberty to turn into house items...OF COURSE HE'S CURSED!"'

Mario looked at Rigby. "Rigby, you have to apologize to him, its the only way!"

"To that jerk? NO WAY! GE! Oh...uh...GAH, OW!" His tail had just turned into a chimney. Then he blankly said, "Ok, I'll apologize."

They all ran outside the house, and was rushing over to the wizard's place. But then Rigby stopped, and began to grow uncontrollably. "Mordecai! I can't move!"

Mordecai gasped, and jumped into a cart. "Rigby, hang on! Me, Mario and Rouge will go see the wizard! Knuckles will stay with you!"

Mario pulled out a feather, and became Cape Mario, while he and Rouge flew over Mordecai's head. "We'll be back as soon as we can!"

The three made it to the haunted house, and Mordecai and Rouge began to bang on the door.

"Yo! Wizard guy! You gotta listen to us!"

"Look, we don't know what you're doing to our friend, but please just stop! He's sorry he egged your house okay!? ...So...are we cool?"

Mario heard a creek, and looked at the window. "Guys...the window." They three looked at it, then slowly walkd toward it, tension getting thicker. Mordecai looked into the window, but then, a cat jumped at it from the other side, looking feral, growling and hissing at them crazily.

"AHHH!" All three screamed. Mordecai jumped back, Mario stayed where he was, while Rouge stepped back a bit, hand on her chest. "Okay...this l'il lady got a little bit too excited..." Everyone jumped again at the sound of Mordecai's walkie-talkie, and he answered it, panting. "Mordecai?"

"Yeah, I'm here, what's up Skips?"

"You might wanna come see this..." Sonic's voice was heard in the background. "Yeah guys! This is freaking us all out!" The three decided to quit on the wizard, and get back to the park as fast as they can. But they didn't see a pair of wrinkly hands grab the cst from the window...

They managed to reach the park quickly, only to see everyone gathered around something big.

"Aw sick!" Muscle Man said.

"Mordecai!"

The blue jay walked in front, and gasped. Rouge then flew over everyone. "What are you all staring a-whoa...sweet hallow crust.."  
Rigby is revealed to be a complete house, with a roof, doors, windows, all that stuff. His head was at the very top of the roof. "Did you find the wizard?"

"He wasn't home."

"Great..."

Everyone decided to just explore the inside, so they walked through the door, Benson first.

(Cough) "Gahh...It smells like Rigby in here..."

"Quite unsettling..." Pops nervously said.

Muscle Man, Jet, and High-Fives ran up a couple of stairs. "Aw check it! There's stairs, let's run on them!"

"Dude, this is nuts. You're actually a house."

"Mordecai, what are we gonna do? I don't wanna stay like this forever!"

"Its not COMPLETELY bad Rigby. It looks a lot nicer than anything you could ever afford. That should count for something right?"

"You're not helping Sonic."

"Hey check it out, there's even a bathroom! Hey Rigby can I-"

"NO WAY in heck Muscle Man! NO WAY!"

"I didn't even say that bro, it was Jet..."

"I don't care who said it, DON'T DO IT!"

Rigby's attached house phone then rang, and everyone went silent. Pops decided to answer it.

"Hello?...its for Rigby."

"Put it on speaker!"

Pops did so, and everyone listened intently. "How do you like the new body?" It was the dark wizard. Everyone gasped, and Rigby looked more uncomfortable. Good thing the younger kids aren't there, or there would have been even more trouble.

"Don't think this is over, because I'm just getting started."

Benson got tired of nonsense, and decided to talk to him himself. "Guys, that may not be the best idea...and believe me, I know about stupid ideas...I'm full of 'em." Sonic warned.

"You're gonna pay, you're gonna-

Benson and Shadow ignored him though, and Benson picked up the phone. "Humans...always aimed for slaughter...why can't you all do better?" Shadow said.

Benson then talked into it. "Listen, I don't know who this is, but you better change Rigby back RIGHT now or-"

Right after that, arms came out of the phone, grabbing both Benson and Shadow's necks, lifting Shadow in the air, choking both.

"No one tells ME what to do!"

"BENSON! SHADOW!" They went to pry their friends away from the phone. "Chump! Let em go already!" Rouge yelled.

Skips managed to push them away from the phone, and the arms disappeared back into the phone. Benson and Shadow were gasping for breath, holding their necks.

"Think you can just interrupt my phone call and get away with it? Now you're ALL gonna pay!" He then whispered, "See you soon...GAHAHAHAHAH!-CLICK!"

Skips pulled the phone out of the wall, and dropped it on the ground. Rigby felt wind flow in his face, it was ominous...

Later that night, everyone was prepared for the wizard's onslaught, or so they thought. Skips had his crossbow at one set of had nunchucks in his hands, in the bathroom, Shadow had a sword. Pops had a slingshot in the bedroom, and Luigi and Mario had hammers. High-Fives and Jet had machetes in their hands, and Yoshi was seeing out of the kitchen. Mordecai and Sonic also stood watch in the living room, the bird having a bat ready. Rouge was on top of the house with Rigby, trying to lend him comfort, while Knuckles acted as a compass, sensing out the wizard. Muscle Man had a shotgun locked and loaded, scanning the outside, on the porch.

"Guys...we're gonna die...I egg a dudes house ONCE, and he pays us back by murdering us all..." Rigby mumbled, while Rouge continously tried to rub his head, trying her best to soothe him. But then, her ears twitched, and Knuckles' eyes opened, amd tey looked at each other. "I heard him..." "I sensed him..."

Inside, Mordecai and Sonic made small talk. "So...guy with level 25 dark magic is coming to get us...what should we do Mordecai? For once, charging in isn't my idea of a good idea."

"Level 25?...Dark Magic?...yeah...we're screwed."

Yoshi decided to stand outside with Muscle Man, who kept vigilant. "Careful green dino bro...you never know when something jacked up and freaky may come out of the woods." After that, headlights seem to show through the trees, and Rigby began to panic. A black car was shown coming into their sights, and it stopped a little bit outside the woods, just randomly opening a door.

The two green guys carefully approached the vehicle, Muscle Man's gun cocked. "Yo! Creepy wizard dude! Dhange Rigby back anr then get outta here! (Chi kick) "Don't make me ask twice..."

Yoshi however, was shivering in his boots. "A-are you sure w-we should be m-making him mad? I m-mean, shouldn't we-"

"Pay...pay...You're all gonna pay..." They both flinched, and looked for the source of the voice, gun aiming.

"Pay...pay...("Quit whispering in my ear bro!") You're all gonna pay..." The voice sounded dangerously close... "What's the matter Yoshi? Mitch? Don't have any clever jokes about your mommy?" Muscle Man instantly lost it.

"DONT TALK ABOUT MY MOM!" Muscle Man was shooting at random things in the air, not seeing the wizard. Everyone watched the madness from inside the house, Rigby was still panicking. Then, something hit the both of them, and they tripped, and some invisible force were pulling them into the woods, their screams dying down, but the shots still heard.

Mordecai slowly backed away from the window, and ran to the others. "DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT?!"

"This is not good." (Skips)

"What are we gonna do then?" (Benson)

"G-guys?"

Sonic looked up. "What Rigby? What is it?"

Three knocks were heard at the door, and then it got silent. It slowly opened, and Muscle Man was there...completely skinned alive. Yet, he STILL tried to strike a pose, weakly. "I told you guys...I was ripped..." He then fell face first on the ground.

"AHHHH!"

Everyone screamed, and Mario looked around furiously. "Where's Yoshi?!"

Rouge flew down for a second, and held something in her hands. "Right...h-here..." She uncovered a blanket, and it revealed...a baby Yoshi...looking at curiously at everyone's terrified faces. Then back at Rouge. "Momma Rouge?" She huffed a bit. "If we weren't about to die, I would so "Aww" at that."

Sonic took a breath. "Ok...HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"

The phone then rang, and everyone jumped. Sonic said, "Again...HOW!?" High Fives went for it, and Skips held out his hand. "No Fives, WAIT!"

"H-hello?" "Goodbye! DAHAHAH!" Fives then screamed while being sucked into the top part of the phone, and everyone yelled again. Then the bottem part sprayed out white slime, coating Skips, Jet, Sonic, and Mordecai. Benson, Luigi, Shadow, and Pops felt uneasy at the sight, and Benson threw up gumballs. 'Aw sick!" Jet said.

"Worst phone call ever..." (High Fives)

Sonic shook himself dry. "Ok...that was gross..."

"He's too strong. We can't get enough momentum to counter..." Mario shivered. Sonic and Mordecai were then knocked into a bookcase, and the others ran into other rooms.

Skips and Mario watched this unfold, and then something swiped Skips crossbow amd Mario's cape, burrning both to ashes. "Our weapons!"

Skips tried to punch, but both was punched to the ground. "Can't handle the heat, get out of the kitchen!" Skips, Jet, and Mario were all forced up the chimney, and they were all incinerated by an instant flame shooting up it. "Rigby gasped, along with Knuckles and Rouge.

The invisible force then made its way to the bathroom, where Benson was hiding in the bathtub. "What's up, gumball?" 'AHH-" His head was then shoved down the toilet, and he was flushed down it.

"Benson!" Shadow tried to intervene, but he was held firm, and something made him phase through the mirror in there. He tried with no success to get out.

"Ultimate Life Form? You're the ultimate disgrace!" The mirror then floated, and then shattered itself to tiny pieces on the floor, along with Shadow. Gumballs and water were overflowing from the toilet. Rouge's ears flicked a bit. "Shadow?"

In the bedroom, Pops and Luigi stood side-by-side, shivering all over.

"S-show yourself...bad show...very bad show..." Luigi terrified, added,"TERRIBLE show..."

Something opened the door, and Pops fired, and Luigi threw his hammer. But both hit absolutely nothing. "Time for a PERMANENT change in wardrobe!" The force them grabbed a screaming Pops, slod him across the ceiling, and threw him in the wardrobe, it closed, fell down, and vanished.

"POPS!" Luigi screamed. Another mirror showed itself infront of Luigi, and he looked at the wizard inside it. "Come on, don't go STONEWALL on me now scaredy cat!" Luigi held his head. "Mamma Mi-" But he didn't finish, he was completely turned to stone. The oncoming wind blew on his statue, and it turned to dust...

Rigby, Rouge, Knuckles, and Baby Yoshi were sitting in terror. It got too quiet...

"Hello? Anyone? Shadow? Mario? W-what's going on in there?" Rouge asked while shivering.

"Sonic? SONIC! Are you awake dude? You can't let this guy deal you all in!" Knuckles yelled, but he was scared too.

"Mordecai? MORDECAI? Hello? CAN ANYONE HEAR US?! Rigby whined, hope dwindling.

Just then, Mordecai and Sonic woke up finally, fluttering eyes. "Ugh...Rigby?"

"Mordecai! Sonic!"

The two got up, exhausted, and walked in one direction. 'Don't worry Rigby, we're still here. We'll still defend ya..." Sonic said.

Mordecai nodded. "That's right Rigby. You're my best pal...I won't let anything happen to you-" A weird slice sound was heard, and the blue characters stopped in their tracks. Then, a sound of heads detaching was heard, and both their heads fell to the floor, their bodies lifeless.

"Huh...never thought WIND would be my death...sheesh..." (Sonic)

"Huh...so this is what its like to be as tall as Rigby..." (Mordecai)

It went completely silent. The remainig survivors were on the roof, shaking. Knuckles, Rouge, Baby Yoshi, And Rigby were almost too shocked to talk.

"Mordecai? Sonic? Are you guys alright?...MORDECAI?!" He then held his head down and closed his eyes sadly. He looked at Knuckles and Rouge and Yoshi, and mumbled, "It's...it's all fault..." Rouge reached for his head. "Rigby...none of this is your fault..."

"NO! ALL OF THIS IS MY FAULT! OUR FRIENDS ARE DEAD BECAUSE I HAD TO EGG THE WRONG FREAKING HOUSE! YOU HEAR THAT WIZARD!? I SHOULDN'T HAVE EGGED YOUR HOUSE! DO YOU HERE ME YOU WRINKLED FREAK?!" He closed his eyes again, they were leaking tears. "I'm sorry..."

A minute later, a shadow loomed over Rigby, cackling. "That dark wizard had a Chaos Emerald! No wonder he killed them so easily!" Knuckles yelled.

Baby Yoshi clinged more to Rouge. "Momma Rouge? Momma Rouge? I'm scared..." She hugged the little dino, petting his head. "There there...everything's fine...somewhere...just not here..."

"I told you you'd pay..." the wizard dude said, red eyed. Rigby got made, and spat at him. "WELL? What are you waiting for? DO IT! DO IT ALREADY!"

The guy took out a box and he cackled again. "Hehehehehahahahaha!"

"AAHHHH!" They all waited for the end, but flet nothing, Rigby saw an egg, and got mad again.'"Huh...What?!"

The dude didn't care, he just kept tossing them. "How do you like it? NEYH!"

Knuckles and Rouge were steaming anime like.

"You mean to tell us...that you turned our friend into a house...killed our other friends..." (Knuckles)

"...stole a Chaos Emerald...just to throw eggs at him...THAT'S your revenge? What...the...f**k?!" (Rouge)

"Seriously, all that unneccssary crap just to get back at me? THAT'S IT?!" (Rigby)

The wizard only shrugged, and brought his finger down. "Yep. That's it. Heheheheh..."

They all looked up, and their eyes turned to dots. Knuckles said, "...crud..."

Rouge faceplamed. "That is humiliating..."

A giant egg was heading towards them, and it cracked open, drowning them in yolk while they're screaming.

"AHHHHHH-"

(Story End)

"-AHHHHHHH!"

Rigby held his head, and then both he and Rouge crossed their arms next to each other. "The End"

Everyone stood in silence. They couldn't find proper words to describe it. Except Muscle Man, and that word was...

"Weak! Oh no bro! Some scary wizard dudes gonna turn me into a house! Our story with the Crash Pit was was way better! HUAH!" High Fiving Jet and High Fives.

Rigby and Rouge smirked, and the bat stepped back from the raccoon. "Oohhh. THAT'S not it..."

He then instantly transformed into the wizard guy, and everyone screamed in horror. "AHHHH!"

He came uo close and said, "Happy Halloween!"

Everyone ran out the front door, and scattered over the park, all except for The wizard, Shadow, Sonic, Jet, and Rouge.

"Okay Rigby, these dudes are the only ones left."

Rigby came out of the basement, laughing his head off. "Ooohahahaho man! I-ha-ha-I actually got them running away! Hahahaha!" He walked over to the wizard. "Awesome job Goombella, Peach, and Cream! You were awesome!"

Indeed, they unmasked themselves, giggling.

"Oh my! I hope we didn't scare them too badly..." (Peach)

"HA! I SO loved the look on Mario's scared face!" (Goombella)

"That was fun Mr. Rigby!" (Cream)

Shadow crossed his arms. "I thought he was behind this..."

Rouge pushed him a little. "Come on! You enjoyed their scared faces! I know you did!"

Jet walked up to Rigby. "Dude, that was michievious, sneaky, and...it's totally what i would have done. Nice work!"

Sonic finally walked up to him. "Dude, I HAVE to say this. That...was REALLY funny!" Then everyone(minus Shadow) laughed it off and high fived. "This Halloween was awesome! I can't wait to see what happens next year!"

Unknown to him, in his mirror image, his form was doing something completely different. "Yes...let's see what next year brings...Sonic...you can't keep me in your subconscious forever...eventually I WILL find my way out..."

Sonic thought he heard something, and turned around, but saw nothing. He then shrugged it off, and just spent he rest of the night rounding his friends back up so they can enjoy Halloween together.

(There, My version of the first Terror Tales of the Park. I do not own Regular Show, Sonic,or Mario at ALL. Disclaimers: Gotta do it sometime eh?)


	12. Luigi Short: Bad Day

Mario was walking down a path, humming his theme tune. There was a lot of work to be done in the park, and he decided to pitch in. Luigi though, at least made an effort to help, but ended up getting hurt all over the place. And like three of those accidents were caused by Rigby(obviously).He was finally too injured to continue working on his own. Here's what happened:

(This Morning)

Luigi was on a chair, trying to replace a light bulb on the ceiling, balancing himself on it. He was about to put it in, but a fly flew by him, and made its way on his nose. He twitched his mustache, and tried to shoo it away. "Come on now fly, get off. I have to work."

He then felt It crawl into his nose, and he twitched even more. He huffed, huffed, and puffed, but it was no use. "Gahhh...haaa...ha...CHOOOO!" He sneezed loudly, and he flew backwords, off the chair, and into the sink...filled with dirty water. "Mamma mia..." He then tried to get up, but slipped on the dirty water, and slid in one direction. He then crashed right into a cabinet, opening it, and a bunch of cans fell on his head, knocking him down. Then, the faucet broke out of nowhere, and sprayed water at him, soaking him.

Mordecai at that moment, and saw the mess Luigi made with the mishap.

"AW WHAT?! Luigi! I JUST did those dishes a minute ago! And Muscle Man ate off one of them, never knew a plate could look THAT dirty..." The blue jay sighed, and just began to start over...

Rigby looked from behind a wall, and sweatdropped. "So now I can't be blamed for breaking the faucet..."

(At Noon)

The green plumber then made an attempt to plant some of Pops' favorite flowers, which is kinda everything there. Except...

"Luigi, some of these flowers have gotten toxic because of Eggman's radioactive waste, so I need you to replace them with these safe to smell flowers I bought this morning. Make sure to remove ALL toxic flowers. Ok?" Benson informed him. Luigi nodded his head, and said one of his signature quotes: "Okie-dokie!" Benson nodded too, ignoring Luigi's bruise on his head from this morning.

Luigi walked towards a flower, and looked at it, it was pretty, and it was healthy. He walked for another, same result. When he reached the third one, and he stopped. He smelled it, and pinched his nose. "This must be one of the toxic ones...better get rid of it..."

He went for it, and was about to grab it, but then, it started shaking uncontrollably, glowing purple. It then sprouted out of the ground, and it transfomed into a Piranha Plant, chomping its teeth at him. "MOMMA MIA!" He then turned and ran away, the vicious plant on his tail.

He ran past Mordecai and Rigby, who were picking up litter around a bench. Rigby looked a little awkward at the sight. "THAT'S what the weird purple slime was! I thought it was weird looking dirt..." Mordecai heard the raccoons confession, and facepalmed.

"Really dude? Really?"

(Aaannnndd...A Few Minutes Ago)

Luigi was simply trying to help Skips replace the ceiling tiles in Pops' room. Skips' applied an ointment to Luigi's back a few minites ago, because of all of the bite marks. Luigi wasn't the most coordinated person Skips has ever met, but this must be a really bad day for him. Mario DID say something about one day in a month where Luigi has full blast bad luck. It's been like that for years, they learned to adapt.

"Alright Luigi, this is the last tile, just place it right here."

He nodded, and stepped up the ladder, but it wobbled a little it to much, and it went for the window. "WAAHH!" He crashed right through it, and fell on the ground. "Ohhh..." He tried to get back up, but something ran him over, knocking him into the house garage.

He peeled off the garage door, made a dent in it, and fell on the ground, unconscious. Muscle Man was revealed to to be in the cart, he stepped out, and for a minute didn't notice Luigi was injured. "Alright, what was that? We just crashed into something."

He turned around, nd saw the injured plumber, unconscious. "Oh no bro! Rigby! I told you driving backwards wasn't your thing, only I can do it!" The raccoon was revealed to be behind the wheel, and sighed. "I didn't know he'd be in the way! Get off my back man!"

And after that...the door detached from he ceiling, and completely fell on Luigi, bruising him even more. Rigby flinched. "Maybe he's alright?"

Luigi did not wake up, and Rigby sighed. "Wow...Momma Mia dude..."

(Present Time)

Mario sighed to himself. He knew Rigby didn't mean to do all of that stuff, but it caused serious harm to Luigi. So Benson wasn't bluffing about it after all, but then again, he never did NOT believe Benson about it.

"At least it wasn't Bowser, otherwise the damage would have surely been worse. I had to doctor Luigi on my own, and finish the work for him. Because by now, he's in a full body cast, AGAIN."

Rigby heard all of this, and walked off, groaning. "UUUGGHH! I said I was sorry! What more do you want!?"

Something grabbed him, and lifted him in the air, making him flail a bit. "Woah woah! What the?!"

He turned around, and gasped a little. "Hey...its Eggman..."

A robot was grabbing his sides, and had a screen with Eggman's face on it. "You! Little raccoon guy, have you seen Sonic?" The raccoon had a tick mark on his head, twitching his eye. "Hey egg shaped dude! The name's Rigby! Not "little raccoon guy"! Get it through that genius egg skull of yours!"

"Oh yeah? Well THIS genius egg skull, doesn't care. Where's Sonic?"

"He's not here dude, you're outta luck, EGGBUTT! OHHH!" Rigby chanted. But Eggman didn't look amused.

"You won't be laughing when you're a robot, will ya?" Rigby stopped snickering. "Now now...that...is less severe than Benson's punishments."

"We'll just see about that, won't we?"

"No seriously, being a robot sounds less agonizing than cleaning the bathrooms, AFTER Muscle Man used it. But I still don,t wanna be a robot, let me go!"

Eggman gagged. "Ewww...that IS worse...but I'll take care of you before-" BAM! Something smashed against the robot, and it crash outside the park entrance, short circuiting.

"What?! How did that happen? I made this robot out of diamonds, (that I DIDN'T steal) how did it shatter so easily?" He looked outside the screen, and saw Luigi was standing from the spot he was at, holding a hammer. "Its just green stache! I have better facial hair than either of those Mario twits, how did he knock it down?" He then saw that Luigi was holding a golden hammer,shining in the sun, amd he groaned.

"No fair! That hammer does 20% more damage than a regular Mario style hammer! Forget this crud, I'm out!" He rlew off into his Egg pod,and the other park friends gathered around Luigi. "Dude! You totally saved my hide! Thanks!" Rigby said.

Luigi nodded. "My bad luck streak ended for today, I was lucky enough to find a super hammer! I'm home free!" He went to walk out, but he ran into a pole, and hurt his head again, falling onto the ground.

"Ok...that was just my usual clumsiness...no luck involved..."

Benson saw this out of his apartment window, and his head turned red. "The entrance is completely trashed...along with the fountain...again...are...you...kidding...me...ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

The park guys heard him from afar, and shivered. Rigby quickly turned to Luigi. "Apology accepted for trashing you all day by accident?" Luigi nodded fast. "Yes, yes it is. Now that's out of the way..."

Mordecai shouted, "RUN!" Everyone there, minus Skips, ran off in different directiins, wanting to avoid Benson's outburst when he got there... 


	13. Knuckles Captured

Skips was working out at his weights,just being silent. Although...one dude...didn't want to work out in silence, because it was too...

"Quiet. Really quiet. Look Skips, its not like I don't like the silence, but I don't wanna be like that all day, you know? You gotta have something to talk about, other than working at the park." Knuckles said.

"Look Knuckles, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm not really the social type like Mordecai and Rigby are. Most of the time I just want to keep to myself to avoid the negativity in the world." Skips responded.

"Like Shadow?"

"Yes, precisely like Shadow. Anyway, I can't help ya here. Maybe you can find someone else to hang with, I have to get back to work in an hour anyway. But...just don't break anything ok?"

Knuckles walked out of Skips garage, and headed into town. Nighttime was upon him, and he was all alone, not that he cared, no one was going to do anything, unless they're criminals or something. "Utter boredom...bat lady nowhere in sight...Master Emerald secure with a trusted friend...Vector better not let it out of his sight, or else he's gonna lose his teeth."

Some shadows were following him from behind, keeping out of sight. "We may need our numbers to overpower him. He's not a friend of the blue dude just because of mere feeling, he's the muscle."

"Not to worry, he can't take us all out. With the four of us together, defeating him will be easy."

"We can't be rushing in on him. The client dude said we need him to work the Master Emerald. Its one of the key elements of the plan. We must wait...wait for the right moment to start the kidnapping...and try not to stand close to me dude, your breath smells." "My breath does NOT smell, Red! I was sure I brushed my teeth in the morning!"

"Yeah, two weeks from today."

"Shut it Green!"

"You shut it Yellow!"

"How about we ALL just keep quiet! Aren't we supposed to be ninjas?! Ninjas are SUPPOSED to be SILENT!" Then, the figures knocked over a trash can in the alley, making them all sweatdrop. "Not so quiet, are ya Black?"

Knuckles stopped, and turned around quickly. "What's going on? Who's out there?" He had his fists out, looking around for stragglers. But he saw nothing,. He shook his head, and kept walking the other way. The figures reappeared, and sighed deeply.

"That...was too close...maybe we aren't that quiet afterall...let's just keep following him, get him into a position of no escape...and then BAM! We nail him, and take him back to our client. Easy as that. Wait...he's turning into the street now...we may have a problem...gotta stop him."

They decide to give up their shadow disguises. No, seriously, their disguise was black cloaks, instead of just blending in to the shadows. They gave up stealth so they can use more of their speed. They jumped wall to wall, keeping Knuckles in sight. Knuckles smelled the air, now he's sure he was being followed. "Ok, for the last time, WHO'S there? The whole stalking me thing isn't gonna make the pain any less apprent for you."

"You heard him bros! Time to show ourselves!" The four guys came out of the shadows, facing Knuckles head on, surrounding him. A red koopa stood in front of him, looking him in the eye. A yellow koopa and a green koopa covered his sides. And a black one was right behind him. "Hey there knucklehead! I bet you know all about us don't you?" Knuckles deadpanned. "Uhh...no, not really." The green koopa sweatdropped. "I TOLD you he wouldn't know who we are!" "Shut it Green! We'll just introduce ourselves to him, like always!'Maybe we shouldn't do that ALL the time...yeah we should."

"Wait...aren't you those koopa bros who got pounded into chum by Mario? And your names are Red, Black, Green, and Yellow Ninjakoopas? I seriously don't consider that a name. Neither does anybody else."

Black groaned. "You see that? He does know us! But now the introduction is useless!"

Yellow groaned. "Forget it. Let's just capture him and head back to base. The Egg Dude is gonna be waiting for us." The echidna scoffed at this information. "You guys seriously think Eggman can hold me? That's funny." Black smirked. "Oh, its not that one."

Knuckles was confused now. "Wait, it isn't? Then who-"

Red pointed his finger at him. "No more talk. You're coming with us, other red dude! Our first mission was to capture the guardian of the Master Emerald! You're the only dude who can work it. So give yourself up!"

Knuckles deadpanned while folding his arms. "No."

The Koopa Bros sat there in silence, not moving a muscle. The wind could even be heard in this silence. Then, Black turned to Red. "What do we do now?" Red twitched his eyes, and put something on his face. "Boys...gas masks on..." All of the Koopas put masks on, and threw something at him. Knuckles caught it, and scoffed again. "Seriously? A shirt? Is that the best you can...hold on...UGH! THAT'S SICK, THIS IS MUSCLE MAN'S! It smells like it wasn't washed for months! Why do you even have this?!"

Knuckles dropped the shirt, and started coughing, shielding his eyes. "He's distracted! Now bros! Super Spinning Attack!" The koopas stacked on each other, with Red on top, and withdrew into their shells. They started spinning around at high speed, and launched themselves at a still distracted Knuckles. With a strong force, they slammed against him, dealing four times the damage one koopa would. He flew into a wall, and he made a crack of the impact, and slid down, hurt. The koopas then stood on their feet, a little dizzy. "Yeah! We got him good! Those spinning attack training sessions with Boss Bowser were totally worth most of our coins!" Yellow said.

"Yeah. Now we gotta tie up this guy before he gets back up. We can't forget that he's a bunch of muscle." Black said. "We'll use our special never-before-used restraining device!" Red deadpanned. "Dude...those are titanium chains...Bowser couldn't break through these...not without some butter. And-" "Just tie him up." After a few moments, Knuckles was in chains, all around his upper half of his body. Red then got out his comm thing on his wrist. "Boss Client, we got him."

(Somewhere Far Away)

"Execellent boys. Bring him back here immediately, we'll worry about the Master Emerald at a later time. We need the guardian first, or else the Emerald is useless. I'll have your pay when you get here, be prepared for your next mission...No, I assure you that Bowser will not be informed of this. Very well, goodbye."

The shadow figure hung up, and sat back in his chair. Then another shadow figure stood by him. "They have him?" "Yes...soon our plans will be officially be in motion." With three of these Chaos Emeralds of yours, we'll have no problem tracking down the rest." "Hmhmhm...Now, I'm gonna need the deed to that park house for this to work. Your evil plan interacts with mine you know." 'Let ME worry about the deed, I'm very persuasive, just focus on finding those Emeralds."

The standing shadow figure stared out a window, and smirked. "Exit 9b: Phase One Complete..."


	14. Mordecai's Past Leads To Clues

Mario sat on the porch, attending one of those park meetings like everyone else in the park, at the top. There was some chatter about some above the average strange activities going around the park. Starting with...

"Knuckles has gone missing last night." Benson stated. Sonic was standing right beside him, looking concerned. "The last person who saw him was Skips, and according to him, he never came back last night. Does anybody have any idea where he could have gone?" Everyone shook their heads, and he sighed helplessly. "How can he just vanish like that?"

Vector shrugged. "He never came back to the alter, so that possibility is out. I tried contacting him myself many times, and each time there was no answer. The boys hasn't seen him either. So I had to leave them to guard the Master Emerald, while I came back here."

Rigby sighed. "So no ones seen him since yesterday? He never fell asleep in the house or anything? Not in the city, probably tired from whatever it is he did in it?" All employees shook their heads again, saying its a no.

Sonic sighed again. He noticed there was a lot of sighing right now..."I swept the entire park and city, he's not in either where I can see. Tails can't even track him, its like someone is completely blocking him off from us. Maybe he was captured? We should probably start thinkig of potential kidnappers. Bowser? Eggman? Anyone have any ideas?"

After a few minutes of silence, Blaze raised her hand. "I might have something."

Mario stared down at her. "You do? Well, let's hear it then. We don't have any ideas now, we'll take anything."

Blaze stood up, and walked to the front of the house, facing the porch beside Benson and Sonic. "I've gotten word that one of my inmates have escaped the facility in my prison. He's one of the most dangerous inmates I was working with." Benson nodded, a motion asking her to go on. "He's a great dane, with a red jacket, blue jeans, and black gloves on his paws. His were also completely red. He was always trying to flirt with me, ugh...he was a total jerkwad. He was supposed to be hauled off to real jail, but escaped the day before." When Mordecai heard all of this, he shivered at a possible conclusion. "Blaze...what was his name?" "Luke. His name is Luke. Why do you ask Mordecai?" Mordecai's blood ran cold, it WAS the same person. "I know that guy..."

Everyone looked at him intently, and he sighed. "I wasn't that surprised that Rigby couldn't remember him though. He owns some evil gang or something, Gus, a gorilla, and Chase, a chameleon. They caused a lot of serious trouble back in me and Rigby's years in high school, after Rigby dropped out."

Benson looked at Mordecai expectantly. "How DO you know this Luke character Mordecai? You didn't mention him in your application." The bird sighed, and relaxed some. "Because...because I was the former leader of all three of them." Everyone went silent. Rigby stood up, and looked at his friend. "That's why you were acting weird during those five months? You said that was a faze!" Mordecai looked at him, sadness in his eyes. "And I wasn't proud of those months either. We were the baddest group in the school. I was leader because I took more risks than any of them. Everyone knew I wasn't to be messed with, or the guys. We trashed school property, spray pained the walls, beat up the other smaller kids. Even hit on a few girls along the way. And that's why I quit doing what I did. There were two reasons: Margaret and Rigby.

(Why Margaret?) I was going through a few kids lunch money, Chase was stealing from the teachers, Gus was...eating bananas. I punched out some dude who tried to snatch my jacket from my locker. And this was also the week I got my braces offa me. "You had braces?" "Don't interrupt Sonic." Anyway, I was just going on a leisurely stroll with the guys, then, when our lame teacher was going through attendence, she walked in. Margaret. She was looking so beautiful that day, she was a tranfered student. Her hair was long, her dress was stunning, and her eyes shined from the sunlight coming from the window. I was entranced, and Luke knew it. Her buddy Eileen was the one who was always staring at Rigby, she was pretty bummed that Rigby dropped out. Margaret was nice to everyone, she wanted to help everyone who I bullied with my actions. Those few days I never faced her head-on, because that's when I was first felt that my actions were not as fun as I thought. And Luke was starting to see I was going soft, because I was being less harsh to everyone without Margaret seeing. The guys didn't like that at all.

(Why Rigby?)  
Rigby was starting to see my change in attitude. The dude was catching on to my antics that I tried to keep secret from him for s long as I started. He was always wondering why was always out later than usual, while he should have been wondering whu he wasn't there with me. But in a way, I'm glad he did now that I look back. Messing around was one thing, but bullying was starting to look SO uncool. Luke confronted me about the matter, he said if I went soft on the group, he'd kill Rigby himself. He knew Rigby was my bro for life, so I did my best to try to get my badness back. But Rigby kept saying that it was usual for him to be a jerk, but it wasn't in my true character to be one. I was really starting to drop out of the bad dude act, otherwise i'd lose my best friend and a chance with Margaret. I confronted Luke about it, and he did NOT take it well. I needed to get him behind bars so he wouldn't hurt my friends. So I managed to fake an actual robbery of a jewery store in the city with Rigby's help. Luke didn't realize it, but Chase and Gus were in on the scheme, yet they HELPED me. I called the police, they kept him busy, and the cops took him away while the two got away from the crime scene. Luke,labeled me a traitor, and vowed to get back at me as long as he was alive. I've been wary about his return ever since...

(End Flashback)

Everyone stared at Mordecai, feeling like they understood him a little did say that hehad very unfortunate high school experiences. "So I think that they had something to do with Knuckles' capture, to get me to come to him. But I don't think he knows I work at the park, he might not look here." Everyone pondered this, and may understand why Luke would want Knuckles. "Its just a thought though, I'm not completly sure if that's truly the answer." Sonic walked up to Mordecai, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Its ok Mordo, even if its not the right answer, its something, let's look at it like that. Its at least a possibility, and we have to go for those as much as we can." Mordecai smiled at him. "That's why you're so cool dude, you try to always to look at the positives. Mario too."

Benson regained his composure, and looked at everyone. "Ok guys, eventually Knuckles will turn up, somehow. So until he does, we'll just go through our work days as usual, and do a weekly search for him every chance we get." Everyone nodded at the idea, and spead out around the park to continue working. But Mordecai was still in wonder. If Luke broke out of Juvey, like Blaze said, where is he? 


	15. Not Utterly Prankless Right?

(I don't own the episode Prankless.)

Muscle Man was taping a bed to the ceiling of Mordecai and Rigby's room. High Five Ghost was by his side on the ladder along with Mario, his arms crossed. "Remind me...how is supposed to be funny? How is it even a prank?" Muscle Man simply laughed like he usually does. "Of course its gonna be funny! Mordecai's gonna be all like "Oh no,nmy bed is on the ceiling where am I gonna sleep tonight?!" Kahahaha!" Mario massaged his temples. "This has all the signs or a really bad idea...

Pops runs into the room, chasing a balloon, giggling all the way. "Ahahaha! I got you this time balloon! AH!" He cheered, and was jumping up to the balloon to try and reach it. It bounced of the taped bed, and the tape gave out, and it fell right on Pops! Mario gasped at the sudden event. "And...that's why it was a bad idea..." Mucsle Man saw the tears on Pops' face, and panicked. "OH NO BRO!" Pops started to cry loudly, attracting the other workers to the room. "Pops!" Benson shouted, and knelt for Pops. "Get an ambulance over here NOW! Its gonna be okay Pops..." Muscle Man looked at the injured Pops, and felt the guilt flooded into him...

Minutes later, an ambulance rolled by, and picked up Pops. They put him on a stretcher,, and loaded him into the van. The ambulance guy faced the park people. "He's gonna be alright, he's very lucky to be alive. That bed could have "killed him."

Those two words repeated in Muscle Mans head multiple times, and he ran for Pops. "Wait Pops! I'm so sorry, it was an accident! I swear I didn't mean it!"

"No my good lad, its quite alright..."

"No Pops it isn't alright! I almost killed you! All because of my stupid prank!(Raises hand) I swear for as long as I live, I'll never prank again! Ever!"

"That's enough, we have to go." The ambulance completely loaded Pops into the van, and drove off, leaving everyone else there at the house. Muscle Man lowered his head, and began to walk off.

"Dude, Muscle Man! Where are you going man?" Mordecai called after him. Muscle Man turned back for a second. "Away bro, I'm done with pranking forever." He continued to walk off, leaving everyone else there.

"Aw yeah! Muscle Man's through pranking us! Up high!" Rigby said, holding his paw high. Everyone deadpanned at him. "No Rigby, this is bad. We're in serious trouble now that Muscle Man's given up pranking."

"What are you talking about?"

"Believe it or not, Muscle Man's pranks actually saved the park once before..."

(Flashback)

It was dark...the park was in smoke caused by the fart balloon explosions...is that...UNDERWEAR on a pole?...gross...anyway...Benson and Skips were pinned down by an army of an rival park army, lead by their leader Gene, taking cover from the barrage of water balloons...wow...a vending machine...really?...anyhow..."That's it we're done for!" Benson yelled. At least they THOUGHT they were done for...Muscle Man was standing on top of a cliff...with his bud High-Fives standingnby his side...looking into binaculars...eyeing the park from afar..."This isn't over until I say its over..."he had a catapult ready...with a HUGE water balloon locked in it...he cut a rope,'and the balloon launched at the rival park army, and it exploded in a burst of water...washing them all away...and water covered the entire park...and Gene got down on his knees...and shouted into the sky:"NOOOOOO!"

(End Flashback)

"And that's how Muscle Man helped us win the prank war. With him gone there's no telling what will happen."

Mordecai was skeptical. "Come on Benson, do you seriously think this guy Gene could hold a grudge for THAT long?" Sonic spoke up. "Dude...look at our rivals Eggman and Bowser...then say that again." Mordecai paused for a second. "Yeah...I may have jinxed that one..."

A water balloon hit Benson in the face, and everyone looked at the sky. A rain of water balloons were raining down on the park in a frenzy.

"Crazy fire! Back in the house!" Tails yelled.

Everyone ran up the stairs, and flooded into the house, jumping into it. Benson quickly shut the door behind him. "You see? The prank war ie NOT over! (Looks out window) We HAVE to win it...or we're all gonna die..."

Sonic looked at Tails. "We're gonna need some help...those guys make simple pranks look like murder weapons." "But who are we gonna get Sonic?" "Not to worry little buddy, we're on our own team. We'll have backup."

In Skips' garage, the group (minus HFG) were in camo gear, discussing battle plans.

Benson was front and center. "Alright guys listen up. We can't win this without Muscle Man so Silver, Mario and I are gonna convince him to come out of retirement. While we're gone I need you guys to buy us some time. Mordecai, Rigby, what do you got for me?"

"Rigby, Sonic, Tails and I will take out their bathrooms." "We have jumbo rolls of plastic wrap."

"Sounds promising. Skips? HFG? What do guys have?"

"We have expired baloney, illegal fireworks, inside agents, and three good arms." They smiled, and high fived.

"Good good. Now remember, we're dealing with pros out there, so keep your eyes peeled. Now get out there and make this park proud!"

Skips opened the garage, and they stepped out. But not even a second later, a van was seen in the distance. In the drivers seat, was Gene, smirking. "Hey Benson! I heard Muscle Man retired from pranking. That's a REAL shame. Light em' up boys!" Some dudes came out of the van, and took aim with tomatoes. Sonic deadpanned. "Aw crud..."

"Back in the garage, back in the garage!" Everyone took refuse back in the garage, closing the door to avoid the open fire. (Rigby)"What do we do?!" (Skips) "HFG and I will draw their fire, just get Muscle Man back!"

HFG flew out of the window, and Skips busted through it, skipping away. The van ceased fire, and chased after them into the bushes. Benson walked out in front of everyone. "Mario, Silver, you're with me. Mordecai, Rigby, get to the other park and hold your positions, I'll call you with further instructions."

"What are you guys gonna do?" (Squints eyes) "We're gonna go get Muscle Man back..."

In Muscle Mans trailer, he sat in the dark, looking at all of his prank warfare. He put the things in a box, and closed it up. Suddenly, Benson busted the door, dodging tomatoes, let Silver and Mario in, and closed it quickly. "I never knew there were so many brutal ways to use a rubber chicken...forget the way I said that..." Silver panted.

"Muscle Man, the rival park is pranking us again we need you!" Benson said.

"No can do bro, I'm done pranking for good." "But we're getting destroyed!" "Didn't you hear me bro? I'm done with that now." "I can't believe this! You're just gonna let them destroy the park-" "Woah, back up bro! I almost KILLED a man. A park, that's just land, you can replace that any day of the week. But a man's life...that's forever."

Mario tired for himself. "Muscle Man, you have to reconsider..." "I'm sorry bros, but I'm done." He sat back down, through talking. Benson shook his head. "Tch. Thanks for nothing" He opened the door, and the three charged back outside, leaving Muscle Man back in the dark.

Back in the rival park, Mordecai and Rigby stood in position in the bushes, waitng for furhter orders. They then heard their walkie-talkie turn on. "Mordecai and Rigby, Muscle Man's out so we're gonna have to do this ourselves." The two looked up, and saw Sonic on top of the building, holding a water balloon, thumb up, saying its all clear. Tails was covering from the sky. "Let's do this." Mordecai said, both nodding their heads.

The two charged into the bathrooms, while Sonic jumped down onto the ground, searching the area. "Okay...no dudes there, better try the other side." He zoomed over there, but saw a whole bunch of them, water balloons loaded. They also had Tails restrained with toilet paper. "TAILS!" "I'm sorry Sonic! They used toilet paper to bring me down to the ground. I didn't see it coming..."

"Enough! Surrender yourself or the kid gets it!" A random dude said. Sonic sighed, and surrendered his water balloon, then held his hands up. Then out of nowhere, a tomato hit him in the head, and he keeled over. "Ugh! Man down!"

In the bathroom, Mordecai and Rigby charged in, and went over to the stalls, readying the plastic wrap. Rigby unrolled it, and they both snickered. But they noticed a shadow behind them, so they turned, but yelled out in surprise of the ambush.

In another part of the rival park, Skips and HFG stood at the ready, hiding in the bushes. "Skips, come in Skips." "Yeah Benson?" "I lost Mordecai and the others, are you and HFG still good to go?" "Hold on for a sec..."

Some dudes were guarding the outside, at the bushes, looking for their rivals. But then, they heard a voice cooing. "Ohhhh boooooyyys..." They heard the voice, and went to a certain bush. "Come out! We know you're in there!" They said.

The source of the voice came out, and the men's jaws dropped. Rouge appeared out of the bush, hand on her hip. Her camo gear was a fedora, a short camo dress, camo boots, camo gloves, and a seducing smile. "You like?" She said quietly. The men didn't withdraw their weapons, but still eyed the bat, not paying attention to the Yoshi in the tree above him. He then threw down a barrage of water balloons in rapid succession, hitting all the dudes, making them scream and run. Yoshi came down, and walked up to the bat, and high fived her. She got up from the grund. "Stealing isn't the only thing I'm good at. Plus, I make this camo attire look SO good." She said, posing a little. Yoshi looked away and sweatdropped. "Give me a break..."

Skips smirked, and grabbed a baloney bag. "Now we're on it." He skipped out, and charged into the open with a battle cry. He fired a few balonies at soldiers, knocking them over. He fired more of them at the building and trees quickly. HFG then lit a couple of fireworks, threw them into a window, and they exploded. A couple of soldiers then ran out, screaming. Skips saw them run, and laughed at them. But then, tomatoes hit him in the sides, and he knelt down. The soldiers were relentless with the tomato blasters. "I'm hit!"

Back at the house, Benson stood in the house, listening for updates. "Skips! What's going on out there?!" "There's too many of them! GAAHH!" Was heard, and then the signal was lost. Benson yelled out in frustration, and threw his fedora off. Silver came down from the stairs. "Benson, we're getting pummeled. We're running out of water balloons!" Benson,s comm then came on again. "Benson...come in Benson..." He quickly picked it up, and looked out the window. "Mordecai, Rigby, where are you guys?" "R-right here..."

Outsde, Mordecai had his wing raised, while he Rigby Sonic and Tails were covered in tar and feathers. "We were ambushed...outnumbered...so much feathers..." Sonic muttered.

"Guys! You gotta get outta there now!"

But tomatoes hit all four of them in the sides, making them cry out, and drop the comm unit. Benson yelled out. "NOOOO!" He charged out of the house. "Benson dont !" Silver cried out.

The guys got out, and repeatedly got hit in the sides with tomatoes, too tired to try to avoid them. Benson was running for them, and all of this was happening in slow motion. The guys finally fell on the ground, and Benson finally reached them. He carried Mordecai and Rigby, while Sonic helped Tails up. "I was right, they make those pranks look like murder weapons.." "Sonic's right, we gotta get outta here, they're pranks are too good."

They then saw a truck full of fart balloons heading right for them. Tails flinched. "They have to be bluffing..." "Tails...its not a bluff, its not a bluff!" The truck tipped itself over, and crashed sideways, making all the balloons explode at once, knocking everyone back. It even tore off pieces of the house, and a bunch of other trucks were doing the same thing.

"Fart balloon BOMBS? This has gotta stop!" Sonic said, getting up. Benson thought for a moment, and hopped into a cart. "I have an idea guys, just hold on." He then drove off. Tails looked at Sonic. "We gotta by him some time. Let's go." They charged back into battle, water balloons at the ready.

A full twenty five minutes later, they woke up inside the park house, groaning. "Dude...Tails...what happened?" "I dunno Sonic...I think we're in the house." They got off the couch, and walked outside the house, seeing the rival park soldiers cleaning up their mess. "Wow...did we win?" Benson came up to them smiling. "Yes we did guys, Muscle Man came through. His mirror prank was top notch." Sonic kicked the ground. "Dang! We missed it?"

"Calm down, you two were great out there too, I didn't forget that you were the last ones standing. I gotta take Pops back to the hospital. Its a long story." He walked off, and Sonic looked at Tails. "Dude, we're prank war survivors, that's awesome!" Tails smiled, and rubbed his neck. "I'm kinda proud of myself, considering I'm not good at pranking." "Come on bud, let's get something to eat." They walked back into the house, with Sonic mumbling, "I still gotta get this tar outta my quills...and my shoes..." 


	16. Short: Get Rid Of The Competition

In one of Eggman's bases, Eggman sat in his little floating chair, wondering what to do today. What was for sure, he's not going to bother the park people today, after that crazy ball of heat that gumball machine was able to make (Think Positive) he learned that they were not as hopless as he thought.

"Interesting...so far all of tnese strange events happen for almost no reason at all, that is a strange park alright. Maybe I should take it for my own and use it as my own amusement park. No, too much destruction for my taste. And thats coming from me."He said, rubbing his stache.

One of his robots came up from in front of him, and delivered a mail envelope into his hands. "Oh, thank you." He opened the mail, and read the message. It honestly wasn't that long.

"Let's see...private meeting, in my weapons room, tomorrow at noon. Wait, somebody knows about my weapons room? Other than myself and my robots? Did someone expose my secret lair location?"

"Master...the mail guy was a parakoopa. He delivers the mail here ever since you and Eggman teamed up all of those times." Eggman sighed. "How did he even get through my secruity scans?" "I turned them off so he could get in." "...Of course you did..."

He turned back into his little window thing, and went silent. "Very well, I'll attend this secret meeting. If its a secret, them I wanna know about it. I find out secrets, and keep my own." He saw Mordecai and Rigby outside at the park, along with that robin and her mole friend, running into the house trying to avoid some bear. "Ohh...THAT'S why they call it Death Bear. I should probably help them...nah."

(The Next Day)

Eggman was on his way to his weapons room, in his usual clothes. When does he ever wear anything different? "For this guys sake, he better have a good reason for calling me out. In my own base no less!" He walked inside the chambers, and saw some dude in a tie, and some shades.

"Who are you? How did you get into my lair? And how are your shades cooler than mine?"

"My identity is of no conceen for you sir, but what should be your concern...is your mind." The dude said quietly. He had some blaster in his hand. "What kind of weapon is that?"

"Does it matter? (Points blaster) Cause you aren't going to remember a thing..." Eggman gasped, and tried to run off, but the guy already fired at him, the ray hit Eggmans head, and he fell to the ground, red smoke coming off his head.

The figure walked over to him, and picked up his form, with some difficulty. "I got Eggman restrained, how about you?"

(Bowser's Castle)

Another figure stood over an unconscious Bowser, red smoke coming off his head too. "Yes, I have Bowser restrained as well. The only way to be sure this works is to get rid of the competition. That takes care of phase two. Now to go for the Master Emerald..."  



	17. This Lion Won't Quit, Will He?

Sonic was pacing the ground, a little confused. Its funny that Eggman and Bowser have not been seen for days. And Knuckles hasn't turned up yet ever since he disappeared. It was unknown whether he was okay or not, but he does know that Knuckles is alive. Mario hadn't known Bowser could be this quiet either, which is a revealing clue that something is wrong. Speaking of Mario, he was in Benson's office right now talking about the matter.

"Yes it is strange that its been so quiet, but I'm not complaining. I like the quiet, it was too loud last week anyway. Mordecai and Rigbt even lasted days without wrecking anything. I doubted Rigby could."

"Speaking of Rigby, has he gotten along with everyone lately?"

"Yes I admit that he's gotten better, in social terms, not working ones. He didn't pick a fight with anyone in a few days. Come to think of it...he's been a little bit too quiet lately...I better check on him..."

Benson went downstairs and looked for Rigby in the room. There was no raccoon in sight, but he saw Mordecai sitting on the couch, flipping through channels. "Mordecai, I'm looking for Rigby, where is he?" Benson asked.

"Oh, he's not here. Its strange, he ACTUALLY did all of his work today, then said he had something to do, and ran off in one random direction." Benson looked at him curiously. "What "something" did he have to do?"

(Somewhere Else)

"Ugghh...why did I agree to this?" Rigby groaned.

He was having a cup of tea with Cream, Vanilla, Peach and Amy, embarrassed.

"But Mr. Rigby, you promised to spend time with us the very next time we called you. You swore it." Cream said. Rigby just sighed again. "Okay, okay, but at least remind me why I promised you that, because I had to work extra hard to get here on time, that's a lot of work on my part."

"I had to save your butt by hammering that giant rat into the sun." Amy said.

"I didn't think it would actually follow me to the house! I only took one little sandwich from his freezer." "It was his entire refridgerator! You hauled it to the house with the cart, and he drank radioactive waste, turned into a giant, and chased you around the park three times!" "At least no one got hurt." "He also ate Muscle Man! And you do NOT want to know how we got him out! THEN I hammered him into the sun!"

Rigby sighed again. "I'm sorry okay!? I'll stay, but at the very least, let me watch some TV, I need something to watch."

Vanilla handed him a bagel, and he dipped it into jelly, and started eating it. "Rigby dear, we're at the mall, just look at the screen behind you." He looked behind him, there was a TV to watch in the cafeteria. "Oh." He turned his chair around, and started watching the TV. "Anyway, have you guys seen Knuckles? Sonic and Tails are getting worried sick about the dude."

"No we haven't, we've been searching for weeks now, and all we've found is that stupid contractor who keep asking for the deed to the park. I'm starting to think he has something to do with this...' Amy thought.

"Maybe Mario can help Sonic find some answers. They are an awesome team, and so are you and Mordecai. You'll figure something out." Peach encouraged.

"Yeah, I guess we will. Well, I'm done eating, as long as I'm here, let's do something else." Rigby said. He thought of something while walking. "Wonder how Miss Cat Girl is doing? Is she now too lazy to come out with us?"

"Actually dear, she was caught up in work today, so she couldn't meet with us." Vanilla said.

"Oh...please don't tell her I said that."

"Don't worry, she's actually starting to warm up to you." "She dipped my tail in SERIOUSLY hot boiling water! And it used to be ice cold before she was done!" "Be lucky it wasn't lava. I'm serious Rigby, she said you actually matured quite a bit since you two met."She really does consider you one of her friends." "Wow, really? She considers me a friend now, that's cool."

They walked through the mall, and bought clothes for the girls, and a new game system for Rigby to bring back to the house. (Peach being a princess both bites and helps her) They were crossing into that zoo in the mall, which was an actual jungle for some reason. Rigby was walking ahead in order to see if there is anything cool in it. "Let's see, what could I walk away with?" He was wondering this, when something bumped into him, making him fall back.

"Hey dude watch it-wait? Vector?"

"Shush man! I'm trying to hide here!"He ducked himself and Rigby into the bushes. "Some pyscho lion is hunting me down in the zoo part of the mall! I thought he was bluffing!"

"Wait...pyscho lion? Oh no...PIERRE! The dude is stil loose?!"

"You mean that guy from the camping trip you went on? He's relentlessly tough! He electricuted me and kept me in his hut all day. I thought you were joking!" "That doesn't matter right now. We gotta get the girls outta here!" "What girls?" "Amy, Cream, Peach and Vanilla!"

"Vector?"

"VANILLA?! We gotta help them all!"

"Let's be careful, this guy is really-" TWIP! A arrow wedged itself between them in a tree, startling them. They looked at a cliff, and saw the lion standing on top of it, smirking. "Well well, my prey awaits." He then saw Rigby, and growled. "You...you're one of the trophy's that got away from me..." Rigby and Vector backed up, nervous. "Well...I'll make certain that you won't get away this time!" He pounced at them, and they jumped separately apart, dodging him. "Let's beat it Rigs!"

Meanwhile, Vanilla and Cream were wondering right outside, waiting for Rigby to come out. "I wonder where Mr. Rigby is? He hasn't come out for some time." Cream said. Vanilla heard a lot of rustling in the mini forest, and got worried. "Sounds like a hustle going on in there..."

Vector and Rigby came running out of the trees, panting, hands on their knees. "Ha...ha...big...cat...angry...we...have...to get...out of...here..." Rigby choked out.

Cream and Cheese tilted their hesds. "But Mr. Rigby...Blaze isn't here..." "No its not Blaze this time. Its some pyschotic lion dude Mordecai and I fought once, we gotta leave now!"

Pierre hopped out, crazy eyed, and looked at the four. Rigby got nervous. "Crud..."

"I told you...the hunt is never over...UNTIL I SAY SO!" Pierre said, aiming with the shotgun.

Vector's eyes turned to dots. "Well look at the time! We gotta go like...somewhere...NOW!" He rushed over to Vanilla, and picked her up bridal style. "Pardon me Miss, but this is neccessary!" Vanilla was caught off guard, and grabbed his neck instinctly. "Oh my!"

Rigby grabbed Cream's arm gently but firmly. "Let's go Cream! Gotta find Amy or something!" They all then ran off in the other direction, and Pierre was chasing them down again, still shooting them. "Four prey's once aagain? De ja vu all over again eh? AHAHAHAHAH!"

Rigby was running all fours, dodging laser fire all over the mall, pushing through groups of people. "Amy! Where are you?! Killercat on our tails!"

Vector stopped at a camera store, and hid behind a shelf, setting Vanilla down. "I'll get Cream, just stay here." He crawled back out, while the elder rabbit watched from the shelf. "Oh my..."

Rigby hid behind a bench, and brought Cream by him, covering her mouth. "Shh." Cream nodded, her mouth shut. Rigby then looked at Cheese. "You too little dude." The chao covered its mouth, and nodded. Rigby looked from the bench, and scanned the area in front of him, the lion wasn't there. "Hold on...where'd he go?" He turned back around, and felt his neck being grabbed, and lifted up into the air. He looked into Pierre's eyes, and saw madness, helped by his sharp teeth. Cream and Cheese looked in shock, unable to move.

"You are through raccoon, and so are your friends here. And when I'm done with you, your bird friend is gonna be de-winged in the worst way I can think of! Any last words?" Rigby struggled, the lions grip was cutting off any air he has. He then remembered something: "Hey Pierre, do you know how I figured out how to beat my friend at a game of jinx?" Pierre rolled his eyes carelessly. "How?" Rigby rolled up a fist, and raised it. "Its called...an EYEPOKE!" He threw the fist into one of Pierre's eyes, and the lion roared in pain. He dropped the raccoon to tend to his injured eye, and stepped back. Vector was behind him, fist cocked. "Hey buddy? You want a hunter's prize from fighting? You can carry this black eye I hereby give ya, free of charge!" He punched the lion as hard as he could, and the lion crashed through a pillar, crushing him when it came down.

Vector helped Cream and Rigby up, and sighed. "You guys alright?" Cream stood up, and walked up to Rigby. "I'm fine, but is Mr. Rigby okay?" The raccoon groaned, and sat up. "Yeah...yeah I'm fine Cream. Let's go get your mom." Then, out of nowhere, Pierre pounced out from the rubble, and growled loudly at all three of them. "The games are over...now I'll just kill you..." All three backed slowly away from him. "That lion is tough! He took a pillar falling on his spine!" Vector said.

The lion then pounced at...Cream! She screamed out, and Pierre revealed sharp teeth. But, out of nowhere, a deer rammed into the lion,making him crash into the wall again, and he was cackling with lightning, and fell down to the ground, groaning in pain. The lion tried to get up, but another deer charged him again, knocking him through the wall. Pierre was finally unconscious, and the three friends gasped at the sudden actions. "Ok...what just happened?" Vector asked, confused.

The two deer appeared from the smoke, and revealed themselves to the trio. They were, children? "Aw yeah! Did you see that? We totally knocked the heck out of that lion!" "Yeah we did! We showed him who's boss!" The little deer then looked at Vector, Cream, and finally Rigby, and smiled wide. "Uncle Rigby!" They ran up to him, and nuzzled his head happily, confusing him. "Uncle Who now?"

Thirty minutes later, animal control took Pierre away, and brought the two deer back to the inside zoo. Mordecai got a call from Amy, that something crazy was up, so he came as quickly as he could. He met up with Rigby, heard his story, and sighed in relief. "Man...Pierre sounded crazier than ever. At least you guys are okay. You showed guts a little today dude." Rigby smiled. "Yeah I did! And can you believe that those two little deer dudes are the children of the deer we helped the last time we saw Pierre, and then got together with that lady deer with Dulcy's help? And they have powers! Too bad they had to leave before they could show us more. But now we know that we're they're uncles..." 'Yeah dude, that is kinda weird. Hey...where's Vector?"

Vector was over with Vanilla, just carrying Cream over there. "Momma!" She ran into her mothers arms happily, hugging each other. "Oh my goodness! I'm so glad you're unharmed! I was so worried about you!" She got up, and looked at Vector. "Vector, I cannot thank you and Rigby enough." Vector rubbed his head. "Yeah well...no one is gonna mount her on a wall on my watch. I'm just glad I got to her in time." Vanilla walked up to Vector, silent. Then, she slowly hugged him, her arms wrapping around him, and put her head on his chest. His head flushed almost entirely, but was able to hug her back gently, closing his eyes a little. "Thank you Vector..." The croc smiled. "Anytime Miss...anytime you'd like..."

Mordecai and Rigby saw the scene, and smiled. "Check that out Mordecai, he's holding his lady right there. This is a step forward for him." "Yeah dude, I guess it is." "Besides, you two are almost in the exact same issue. You two pretty much suck at talking to your dream girl, Vector at least has a chance." BAM! "OW!" "Shut up dude, we gotta get back to the park, we have work to do." "What kind of work?" "That giant rat came back, and trashed the house agin, and Mario along with the rest of us had to bring it down. So now we have to clean it all up for the entire next day."

Rigby groaned again. "Uggghhh...you think the food court is still intact? Cause I want another bagel."

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Whatever man, let's get you a bagel." They began to walk to whatevers left of the food court, but Mordecai got a call on his walkie talkie. "Hold on a second dude, I gotta take this. Hello?...Oh hey Benson, we were just on our way back...why does Sonic sound so worried?...WHAT?!...We'll be right there!" He turned it off, and ran for their friends. "Dude, wait for me!" Rigby said while scurrying after him. A few minutes passed, and they found themselves in front of their friends, looking worried.

"Mordecai, now can you tell me what's got you freaked?" Rigby asked. Mordecai turned to everyone, Peach and Amy included. "Someone knocked Espio and Charmy out while they were on guard! The Master Emerald is gone!" Everyone there gasped. "WHAT?!"

(Somewhere Else)

The figure held the Master Emerald in his capsule unit, smirking with the other shadow figure. "Excellent! We have everything we need, but the deed to the park. When are you going to get us that deed?" "Soon my partner, soon. Phases three and four are complete, gather five of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, then cut off support from other potential surprise visits of other heroes. Now we can wait a minimum of three months for a complete operation. That's enough time to gather the last two Emeralds, and I can also execute Phase Five..." The figure is seen charging a blaster, and smirked. "And that's my favorite Phase of all..."


	18. Exit:9b Part One: Unexpected Happenings!

(This shall be part 1 of my Exit:9b special. Oh by the way, I don't own the Exit 9b special at ALL.)

Everyone in the house as of now were in the living room, thinking over what was happening. Sonic had his face in his hands on the couch, feeling very frustrated at the current events. Mordecai was patting his back as friendly support. "You alright dude?"

Sonic sighed. "I'm not so sure anymore Mordo. Its been one crazy thing after another, this isn't the first time things went spiraling out of control. I've been in situations like this many times, except now, I don't know how to deal with it. I mean, Knuckles? Then the Master Emerald? Shouldn't that mean something?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something dude, you're one of the best heroes ever. I know you're not gonna let this bring you, you gotta keep yourself up if you wnt to deal with this."

Benson was front and center, thinking over the events as well. "We'll help out as much as possible Sonic. Eventually we'll find both the Master Emerald and Knuckles. Its only a matter of time."

"I dunno guys...I don,t wanna hold up your usual routine or anything."

Skips spoke up. "Sonic, I'm sure I've been aroumd long enough to know that the Master Emerald is no toy. Serious power, INFINITE power, the only thing capable of shutting down the Chaos Emeralds, all of that. I even know about Mario's Star Spirits and Crystal Stars."

Sonic was temporarily confused. "How do you about know all of that?"

"Like I said, we may be from different worlds, but I'm sure I've been around long enough to know some of the ancient doings of both your world and Mario's, at the very least some of the basics."

Rigby snickered. "Believe me dude, there are two reasons why I want to do this: its the right thing to do, and its less work for me!" BAM! "OW! Why Mordecai?" "Not helping dude."

Benson decided to calm things dowm a little. "Alright alright, settle down you two. We have to deal with this as quickly as possible, because I hired a new intern eariler this morning, and he starts later this afternoon. I don't want him getting involved in this on his first day."

"Oh yeah! That loser Thomas? Looks like frseh prey for a sea of pranking!"

"You will NOT mess with him on his first day Muscle Man. The day after, maybe, but not on the first day. He's just an intern, I want him to at least see we can be comfortable." Benson sharply said.

"Plus, he may be a little similar to me." Everyone looked at Sonic. "Dude no isn't. Your imaging things."

"Guys, he has almost the EXACT same voice as I do, AND his shoes look a little bit like mine! No one found that weird?"

No ome immediately said a word after that. Just a little innocent silence.

"ANYWAY, we have work to do today, everyone does their usual chores, while I do important paperwork in my office. So get to it guys." The guys went outside to do their daily chores. "Mordecai, Rigby, and Sonic, not you guys. I need you guys for a second." Rigby sighed. "Ugh! Benson what is it? We didn't even do anything yet!"

'I know that, you're not in trouble (Not yet anyway). I'm sending you all on a seriously important assignment. I need you three to get a very important document from the hall of records." "What document?" "Its a document for the park all together. That contractor had been relentless lately, and its gotten on my last nerve. His little "Exit 9b" project will require the entire park to be demolished. That document is the only thing keeping that from happening, as long as EVERY park employee signs it, then it will be completely illegal to build it. This could be your most important job yet...which is why I'm sending Sonic with you. I don't want you messing this up. Who knows, maybe you'll find clues to help you find Knuckles and the Emeralds."

Sonic nodded. "Good deal Benson, good deal."

Mordecai smiled, determined. "Don't worry Benson, you can totally count on us to do this. I assure you, we won't let you down on this." Benson nodded. "I hope you won't, because if you fail, I won't worry about firing you, because we'll all be JOBLESS!" He yelled.

The three quickly ran out of the house, and into a cart. They drove off, Sonic running beside him. "Dude! We'll be heroes of the park if we do this right!" Mordecai said. Rigby added, "And you know what heroes at work get?"

"Promotions?"

"PROMOTIONS! OHHHHHH!" The duo chanted, doing donuts. Sonic laughed a little. "HA! You guys are kinda like me!"

While the three headed for the hall of records, a shadow was watching them from the shadows of a tree. "Hmm...a separation? We may have an advantage after all. This is almost too easy..."

(In the house)

"You should go with them Mario, they could use any support they can attain." Peach said, talking with said plumber.

"But princess, who's going to watch you? Whether Bowser is missing or not, I can't be taking a lot or chances. We still need to find those Emeralds of Sonic's."

"Then go do that, I'll stay at the Coffee Shop and chat with Margaret, Amy, Toadsworth, Tails, and Cream, they'll keep me company. There are more important things to worry about than just me you know."

"But-"

Peach lowered herself to Mario's level, and patted his hat.

"Mario, I have a feeling this Exit 9b is more than just a highway. I fear it will become trouble for all three of our worlds, the only way to extinguish that worry is to help the park people save their home. Don't you want to help them?"

Mario lowered his head slightly, then nodded, and ran out the door quickly. Peach stood up, and saw him go. "That's better..."

She dusted herself off, and headed out the house too. "Now, let's see if I can get some coffee! It really wakes me up!"

(At the hall of records)

Sonic, Mordecai, and Rigby eventually made it to the entrance to the park of records, and made their way inside. They were quite surprised at how old the stuff here was, and how cool it was. "Woah...the stuff here must be hundreds of years old!" "Focus dudes, we have to find that document first, the park is at stake."

The guys walked through the halls, searching for what they needed most right now. But they couldn't help looking at how much happened at the park, and what was kept in it in these halls. Rigby pointed at one portrait. "Dudes...its Skips!"

They got a closer look, and shrugged, but not out of boredom. "Sheesh, Skips did a heck of a lot of stuff at the park. It looks like he's been here longer than anywhere else." Sonic said. It really does take a lot of effort to understand someone as complicated as Skips.

"Dudes I'm serious! We have to find that document quickly! Benson is counting on us to do this, we can't let anyone else get it." Mordecai scolded, finally calming them down. He turned around, and saw another portrait. "Woah...its Benson! Like, a little younger! He's shaking hands with Mallard in front of the house, this must have been his first day! Cool...NO! Need to focus! Gotta find that document!"

"I got it!"

The three turned around, and saw Mario holding a portfolio in his hand, tipping his cap. "Is this it guys?" Mordecai kindly asked for it, and opened it up. It had the contract for the park, and name lines for seven people to sign. "Dude, this is it! Now all we have to do is get it back to Benson and the others!"

Sonic smiled, but then felt something cold wrsp around his neck tightly, making him grab for it. It was some kind of collar. "What the-GAH!" The collar sent lightning through his body, in every direction. The electric shocks subsided, and he fell to the ground on his side. Mordecai quickly turned around and saw the hedgehog knocked down. "What the?!"

Some egg shaped pod appeared from the shadows, hovering over Sonic, and some person inside was laughing at his pain. "Eggman? Dude, how long has he been missing?" Rigby said. However Mordecai took a closer look, and froze in disbelief. "Dude...that's not Eggman..."

The person inside LOOKED like Eggman, but wasn't exactly him. The dude had blue shades, a yellow lab coat and boots, red shirt, and the white gloves. Rigby finally saw him completely. "Dude! Its the cooler, but slightly more evil version of the actual Eggman!" "First off, that adds coolness points on my part, second of all, GAHAHAHAH! You fools, I now have you right where I want you! Now hand over that document of yours, and maybe i'll let you go!"

Mario stepped forward, to shield the two. "Why do you care about the park contract?" "My buisness partner is why I care. We made a deal see? I help him get his little highway of darkness, and I get whatever comes out if it. That hole is going to be one of my greatest achievements, now with an added chance of success now that I have Sonic. That portsl will be the beginning of my rein of Earth!"

"Wait, Exit: 9b is a portal? To what?" "Its useless to tell you, because I'm going to eliminate my partners worry: Mordecai and Rigby!"

"US!? Why are we a threat?!" Rigby yelled out of panic.

"As long as that document is in your hands, and if it gets signed, we can't build the freeway portal, so I'll have to destroy it so it is no longer a neative factor in our plans. (Robots Swarm the halls) Well...any last words before I wipe all of your memories? This t

Mario thought fast, and took something out of his hat. "SMOKE BOMB!" He threw it to the ground, and smoke filled the halls. Then he took. Fire Flower, transformed into Fire Mario, and used fire to blast a hole in the wall. "Guys, we gotta go! More robots are sure to come!" Mordecai took a long look at the electricuted and weakened Sonic, and hesitated. "What about Sonic?" "We can't help him if we get captured too! I can't fight ALL of them on my own! We need to leave!" Mario and Rigby ran out the hole quickly. Mordecai took another look at Sonic, who weakly tried to look back at the bluejay. His eyes were saying, "Go on man...I'll be fine..." Mordecai turned his head, and shut his eyes, then ran after Mario and Rigby, mumbling: "Sorry dude..."

The smoke cleared in the room, and Eggman Nega pounded his pod with his fist. "Curses! They got away! ...No matter. (Turns to Sonic) Because I have you. And I'm sure my partner will surely take care of your other friends, unless they are still your friends after they find out that this is your fault. My new "associates" will show you to your capsule, your energy will be sapped, and you won't be able to move without my say so."

He snapped his fingers. "Minions! Take this hedgehog to his capsule, restrained." Two shadows appeared from the darkness, one bigger than the other. The bigger one grabbed Sonic with one arm, and held him in the air. It was Bowser. "No problem boss!" Sonic was confused, since when did Bowser take orders from ANYONE? "Must be brainwashing..." Sonic whispered. He looked at the other figure, and was shocked senseless more than he already was, he was close to passing out, so his eyes only widened slightly. This figure was red, he had a hardhat, and a yellow coat, no more clothes than that. His eyes were also purple. "We'll make sure he's locked up tight boss." Sonic was about to pass out, while whispering: "K...Knuckles..." He also heard Eggman Nega call out: "With one major hero out of the picture, it'll be easier to take out all the rest. Now no one can stop us! No one..."

(At a random Train station in Two Pines)

"Alright, this is the 7th train in a row, after 2 plane rides, this has GOT to be the place." Some voice said. The figure was on a train, beginning to stop. The passengers began to board off the train, along with the figure. She stepped into the outside, and took in the view. "Huh. Not that bad from over here."

She took out a picture out of her pack, and blew on it a little. It was pretty old, but not old enough to completely be torn apart. It was an old photo of herself, and a few other familiar friends of hers, smiling together. "Ah...the old days...things got so much harder over the years..." She sighed, and looked forward. "Not now girl. You have three friends to find, your parents hesitated into letting you travel the world to find them, don't waste your chance."

She looked forward, and smiled. "Alright, let's get to it!" The wind suddenly blowed, letting her hair flow in it. This would be an interesting place to put Emeralds, isn't it?"

(At the park entrance)  
"Where the heck are they? They were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!" Benson shouted, pacing in front of the entrance. Everyone else was waiting for Mordecai, Rigby, and Sonic to return.

Shadow, arms folded, and eyes closed, simply huffed. "They'll be here, stop whining."

"You really have a positive attitude about this don't cha Shadow? You are exactly how Rouge described you, except, YOU actually know how to be responsible for your own actions."

Silver was floating over the sidewalk, glowing green. "He's right about one thing, you need to relax Benson, your gonna explode from the frustration your building up. Remember last time?"

"Mordecai and Rigby were purposely getting on my nerves, and I couldn't yell at them until Pops said I could! It wasn't my fault that I turned into a fireball! Blaze even thought it was impressive! She was just STANDING there, watching me yell those slackers ears off, not a care in the world!"

Yoshi was half-asleep on the ground, and stirred at the conversation. "They can't be, "Yawn" that bad right?"

Luigi added, "Yeah! They saved the park a couple of times didn't they Benson? Even though most of those accidents were their fault...wait, where was my point again?"

Muscle Man, sitting in his chair, spoke up. "Where are those losers anyway? I need to get this signing over with! I'm heading over to Wing Kingdom later today, they have this new sauce that'll make your entire mouth feel like soir stuff! Its gonna be awesome!" He fist-pumped, and high-fived HFG."

Shadow carelessly opened one eye. "All you ever talk about is Wing Kingdom. You should be talking about losing all of that weight of yours, its really getting in your way."

"SHUT YOUR FACE TOUGH GUY! YOU JUST HAVE NO TASTE IN GOOD FOOD LIKE A NORMAL DUDE!"

"Let me know when you find one then." "EEGEEHH!"

Skips eyed the sky, it was turning red. "That doesn't look good. An omen maybe?"

At that moment, Mordecai, Rigby, and Fire Mario ran up to everyone, panting. Benson walked up to them, and held him up. "Guys, what's the matter? Why are you so worn out? And where's Sonic?"

Lasers appeared from behind, and they ducked to avoid them. Everyone looked in one direction, and saw a bearded dude, holding a blaster glowing red, and like 50 robots right behind them. "Since you won't hand the park over to me, I'll take it by force!" Benson gasped. "You?! I told you the park isn't for sale! You can't just steal it!" With precision, the bearded guy fired a laser again, and it hit Yoshi in the head while he was trying to dodge another robot. "YOSHI!" Another robot hit Silver when it was cloaked, and he passed out too. Everyone stepped back, nervous. Rigby shouted out, "MOVE!" Everyone ran into the park, scattering.

Mordecai ran next to Mario, trying to keep away from the lasers. "Mario! Do you still have our time machine?" Mario took something out of his hat, and gave it to the bird while running. "Why do we need it?!"

"Because we're making a jump for the future!"

(At the Coffee Shop)

Margaret was chatting with some of the girls(and Tails) on her break. Eileen was preparing food in the kitchen. They were all discussing Margaret's latest issue...

"You two almost KISSED!? Why didn't you go for it Margaret?! You two would have totally hit it off!" Amy squealed happily. Peach Cream and Tails agreed, looking at Margaret curiously. The robin sighed, and flushed a little at the attention.

"Its just getting more difficult, that's all. One minute, Mordecai sings me a very cool song, and now its my ringtone. Then there was those THREE camping trips: The one with the deer-man; the one with the pyscho lion; and recently Death Bear. Every one of those times, Mordecai has been there for me, no matter what harm it causes him. I don't know what was happening! I was leaning over to kiss him in the car, but he grabbed the keys before we could make contact. I felt so awkward! Maybe he doesn't like me like that after all..."

"Nonsense! You two just don't have the confidence to confront each other about it. He didn't neccessarily deny the move Margaret. If he DID know, then he just didn't know how to proceed. He was just spooked a little, that's all." Peach assured.

"Ha...you guys are right, I'll just come to him when he is comfortable with it."

Eileen came forth with a plate of donuts, passing it to the peiple at the table. "Lunch is done guys!" She said cheerfully. Everyone thanked her, and began to eat. She headed back for the kitchen, when the door opened, ringing the bell. She swiftly turned back, and attended to the new customer. But...

"You just have to work your way up Margaret. You and Mordecai need to take it slow, because you just started having feelings for him, so you can't immeditely jump at it." Tails said.

"You're right Tails, I just need to be patient about this."

"All we're asking."

"Tails, is hanging out with girls most of the time when the guys aren't around helping you understand us more?"

Tails sweatdropped. "Is that why Rigby keeps asking me for tips?"

"No way...Tails? Amy? You guys ARE here!"

Tails almost choked on his donut and Amy widened her eyes. They both slowly turned around, and them just sat there in complete shock. "No...way..." Amy silently said. "Is it truly you?" Tails whispered.

Someone stood a few feet behind behind them, and everyone looked in that direction. They saw her brown hair and fur, black shorts, her blue closed vest, her blue boots, and her blue eyes. She had a smile on her face seeing the two friends.

"SALLY?!"

"Hey guys!"

The two got off their chairs, and ran up to her, hugging. "Oh my gosh! Sally it has been so long since we saw you! You look good!" Amy squealed. Sally laughed a little. "Heh! Its nice to see you too Amy!" She turned to Tails next. "Oh my, Tails! You are almost my height! You grew up so much since we've last seen each other! But...are you still kissable?" She bent down, and kissed both his cheeks, then lightly on the nose, making him laugh. "Haha! I missed you too!"

Sally rubbed his head, rustling his fur. "How are you guys? Anything interesting happen to you all while you guys went away?"

"Well you know, fighting evil, saving the world, and making new friends along the way." "So buisness as usual." "Pretty much, yeah."

Margaret, Eileen, and Peach looked on in curiousity. "What do you think is going on Margaret?" Eileen whispered. "Must be a reunion or something, because they look really happy to see her."

Tails then got a thought in his mind, and his smile slightly faltered. "I really am happy to see you Sally, but right now I'm not sure if it is a proper time. We are in a tough spot as of now." Sally saw his worried face, and knelt to his level. "Tough spot? Why? What's the matter, are you guys alright?"

"We were thinking that some of the Emeralds went missing, and we can't track them anywhere. I was thinking some jamming device was messing with my transmitter. Not only that, we can't find Knuckles or the Master Emerald at all!" Sally got concerned, Knuckles was missing? "This sounds bad...do you know anything else?" "Well-"

His walkie talkie started buzzing, and he answered it quickly. "Hello?"

"TAILS!"

The yell startled the fox. "Wha? Mordecai, what's going on?"

"TAILS! THE CONTRACTOR! HE WAS WORKING WITH EGGMAN NEGA THIS ENTIRE TIME!"

"Eggman Nega?! How?!" Sally heard this, and her face grew with concern.

"IT WAS ALL THEM! EGGMAN GAVE THAT CONTRACTOR DUDE HIS TECH, AND THE OTHER EGGMANS TECH TO HUNT US DOWN! HE CAPTURED KNUCKLES, AND NOW SONIC! HE HAS THE MSTER EMERALD TOO, AND NOW THEY'RE BOTH TEARING THE PARK APART!" Mordecai yelled over laser fire.

"LASERS ARE MESSING US UP DUDE! HELP US OUT!" Rigby was also heard yelling. Then, it cut off, and it went silent. Tails stood there, eyes looking into space. Amy decided to say something to break the silence. "Tails...what's going on at the park? Are the guys okay?"

Tails stood for a couple more seconds, then decided to speak. "They're in serious trouble. The park is under attack, and Sonic's been captured." Everyone gasped. Sally widened her eyes. "Sonic?"

"They're in danger, I felt that Exit:9b is more than just a highway, there is a lot dark magic invovled in it, so I thought Mario would be a great help to figure it out." Sally was confused at seeing Peach, and hearing her words, because she didn't recognize either name she heard. "New friends, we'll introduce you to them later. We need to help the guys!"

Sally nodded her head, then tightened her gloves. "We're gonna have to get there first, if we want to do anything. So let's hurry."

Amy thought of something, and her eyes turned to dots. "Oh no! Its Thomas' first day! We have to get there fast!" Sally looked at her in confusion. "Who's Thomas?"

(At the house)

Someone was knocking on the door for the third time. A goat was standing next to the door, wondering if anyone would answer the door, its been like seven minutes. With a black shirt, grey pants, red and white shoes, horne, and a goatee, this dude's name, was Thomas.

"Hello?" He looked through the window, seeing no one. He turned the knob, finding out that the door was open. So he walked in, still knocking. "Benson, hello? Is anyone here?" Still not getting an answer, he wondered further in, then his phone started to picked it up.

"Hey mom...Yeah, its my first day at my new internship...no actually, I'm looking for them right now...yeah yeah!(looks at pictures) I met everyone this morning, they all seem pretty cool. Heh, its gonna be a REALLY easy way to earn free credits-" BOOM! A loud noise sounded out, making everything tremble. Thomas got startled, and headed for the door. "MOM HOLD ON!"

He busted out the door, and his eyes widened at the sight he saw. A red explosion was seen right in front of the house. Lasers were being fired, and he took covef. "RUN! RUN!" He saw Benson, HFG, and Pops were running away from said lasers. But eventually, each got shot down. HFG got shot first, then Benson, who crashed into the ground, and so did Pops. Skips and Shadow were seen emerging from the forest, jumping over a log, dodging an explosion, and avoiding more lasers. Thomas decided to just leave, so he went over the railing, and took cover. Skips and Shadow made good distance, but an explosion from behind knocked them forward. Shadow was about to get back up, but was quickly shot down, red s,oke emitting. "Shadow!" Skips turned around, and glared at the contractor, who aimed at him with his blaster. "You...you won't get away with-GAH!" He was shot down, and he fell face first. Muscle Man and Luigi saw this, and panicked. Muscle Man squealed, and sprinted forward, but was swiftly shot down as well. At that, Mordecai, Rigby, and Fire Mario ran past them all, Mordecai with the time machine, and Rigby with the document. "DUDE, HURRY!" "I'M TRYING!" The bearded dude shot at Mario, Luigi saw it, and he jumped in front of the blast. "NOO-ACK!" He took the hit, and crashed to the ground, red smoke emitting off him. "LUIGI!" Mordecai gasped, and pressed the time machine faster. "COME ON! WORK!" He then twisted it, and it cackled with green lightning. An explosion blew them forward, a large green light formed, and all three of them disappeared into it.

The contractor was walking forward, passing all of the unconscious friends on the ground. Kammy and Kamek were flying by them, surveying the damage on their brooms. "Sheesh. I like blowing things up too, but...wow." Kammy said. Kamek remained silent though. The bearded dude brought out the antenna of a remote in his hands. "Too bad, they should have sold it to me when they had the chance..." He pressed a button, and the entire house self-destructed, and a dark swirling portal appeared above the rubble. The contractor laughed at his accomplishment, enjoying the destruction.

Eggman Nega smirked at the destroyed house, and looked into a restrained Sonic's eyes. "I'll find those three evnetually Sonic, just know that. I have most of your other friends locked up tight, no one's coming to save you..." Sonic scowled at the guy, unable to move in his capsule, it was keeping his stamina very low. He looked to the side, at the brainwashed Knuckles, who was appearing unaffected by the destruction. Then his eyes went sad. "I messed up with you dude..."

Thomas saw all of this happen, and his eyes and ears lowered in extreme worry...

(Just inside the woods)

"No! We're too late!" Tails shouted, running ceased. Sally was beside him, staring in awe at the destruction. "Where's Sonic? And Knuckles?"

"We can't help them by ourselves. And everyone else is out of commission. Our only option is to follow Mario, he went with Mordecai and Rigby, so we'll be sure to find them." He grabbed something inside his namesakes, and took out an orb. "What's that Tails?"

"Seems that random people are selling time machines, legally. Don't know why they are doing that, but they are. Anyway, if I scanned THEIR time machine at the right moment...we'll travel 2 months into the future." "Are you sure Tails?" "Eggman Nega is sure to hunt us down, we can't let him know YOU'RE here, its too risky. Everyone will be fine, but WE need to go."

Sally sighed, then nodded. "Alright. Let's do it."

Tails put the time machine on its right numbers, and pressed the button. "Two months...let's see what changes..." They disappeared into a green ball of light after that.

Inside a random building, Vanilla, Cream, Peach, and Amy were sitting on an old couch, hiding. They had full trust in Tails and Sally, but they chose to wait for them in two months. Outside, on top of the building, stood Blaze, gazing at the park from afar, eyes slitted.

"Eggman Nega...I knew that scumbag would try something like this...and because of it...I'm on my own..." She sighed at another thought. "Something like this happens on his very first day...what will become of Thomas?"

Speaking of the goat, he was standing in front of the contractor right now, staying as silent as possible. "That's right Thomas. This is MY park now. Which means, I'm your new boss. So you better be a really good intern, for your sake."

He looked at his portal, and went into deep thought. "Mordecai...Rigby...and that pesky plumber Mario...you may have escaped, but you can't avoid me forever..." 


	19. Exit:9b Part Two: Memories And Captures!

(Part Two of the Exit 9b special. Still don't own anything or anyone in it.)

(2 months later)

"Let's see here...Pops? Is there a Pops here?" Someone said. Apparently that person is Skips, in some blue overalls and a red cap, covered in oil. Looks like an engineer, reading off names from a list of finished car jobs. And in the waiting room, reading something else, was Pops in what looks like a zookeeper uniform and hat. He then looked up.

"Huh?"

"You Pops?"

"Oh, is it done?" He got up and walked over to engineer Skips.

"Yeah, just sign here please." Pops signed his name on the clipboard. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble, Mr, Mr...Skips?"

"Not really, just an oil change."

"Oh, splendid!" Pops exited out, and Skips went through the clipboard again. "We got a Marcy Stevenson in here?"

Back to Pops, he got into his car, started it up and then drove out. He turned on some music, and listened to it, distracted from the road he was driving on.

Up ahead, two people in suits were waiting at a traffic light impatiently, one was looking at his watch, the other was simply sighing. "Stupid traffic. Come on!" "We're gonna be late at this rate. These lights have gotta be rewired." "At least you don't have anything to worry about Mr. Robotnik, you're the principal, they'll forget that you'll be late." "Just mind your job Mr. Sorenstein."

It was Eggman and Muscle Man, the latter who's hair is actually looking decent for his current profession. The light changed, and the two walked right into the street. But they did not see Pops unknowingly heading right towards then, until after a few seconds. They turned, and recoiled.

"WAAAA!" "GAH!"

Pops quickly stopped, and everyone caught their breath. "You sack of bones! Watch where you're going!" Eggman scolded.

Muscle Man just pounded his fist on the hood of Pops' car. "WHAT THE HECK OLD MAN?!"

To avoid further trouble, Pops pulled up, and drove around them, yelling "Sorry!" while Muscle Man threw his briefcase at his car."I'll find out who you are!"

He composed himself, and walked over to what he threw and picked it up, then found himself in the face of a ghost, HFG. He was in a pizza hat, holding, well...a pizza.

"Hey dude, you know the way to the park?"

"Um hello? My boss and I almost died! Besides we don't have time to talk with you, he late for a meeting, and I'm late for giving my lesson in quantum mechanics." Muscle Man and Eggman headed for the school building, while HFG scoffed. "Tch. Braniacs." He read a directinal sign next to him that lead to the park, and went that way.

The park looked more like a construction site now, with the outside surrounded by a fence. HFG knocked on the front door, and someone answered. It was Benson. "You're not the usual pizza guy."

"I'm new. That will be $12.95."

Benson hurried back to construction, where we see the bearded guy was giving out orders and stuff. We also see Knuckles and Bowser in construction uniforms and hard hats, doing some heavy lifting of pipes and boxes.

"Is there even a point to this highway Bowser? Even Eggman Nega won't tell us where it goes." "Hey, I don't think much about it, I just build and smash when they need it." "What we need is a coffee break."

Benson rushed up to all three of them. "The pizza is here sir."

"Execellent. THOMAS! Come!"

The goat was sitting on some steps, listening to music, but then he heard the boss call him, so he put them down, and ran back to him. "Sir, do you think I can have some pizza?" Benson asked, giving the box to Thomas.

"What? Pizza is for winners,your not a Benson winner your a slacker. NOW GET BACK TO WORK!" The guy said.

"Yes sir!" Benson rushed back.

"Thomas! Pizza!" The goat fed some pizza to the dude, and he began to laugh evilly. Thomas looker behind him, and saw Sonic's capsule, keeping his stamina drained. His shoes and gloves were torn up, and scratches on his body, hinting that he was being beaten. Thomas looked at him in pity, he didn't like seeing him like this, but he didn't have a say in it.

A few spaces outside the gate, green sparks cackled, a green hole appeared, dropping three shapes onto the ground, then it disappeared. Mordecai, Rigby, and Mario landed on the ground, groaning in pain, and Fire Mario powered down.

"Ugh...my chest..." Mordecai grumbled out. Rigby managed to prop himself up a little. "Ha...are you okay guys?"

Mordecai sat up, then he saw that the reason for the pain in his chest, the time machine was smashed from the impact. Mario rubbed his head. "Mamma mia..."

"Aw man..."

"Where are we?" Rigby asked, and all three stood up, and searched the area. Mordecai spoke first. "Dude...its the park...look." They see that the park is being torn apart gradually. "Aw man, the freeways almost done. This is bad..." "HIDE!" Mario whispered loudly. They saw Knuckles and Bowser walk by, and hid themselves behind a bulldozer. "That was way too close."

"What are we gonna do?" Rigby asked, not noticing the other green portal appearing behind him. "Uh...dude? Behind you..."

The portal dropped down two figures, both landing on their feet, and then the portal closed. "Okay, this should be it." "Are you sure Tails, this place looks pretty messed up."

"Dude! Its Tails! And...some...squirrel chick? Tails...who is she?" Rigby said, pointing at Sally.

"Oh! Don't worry about it guys, she's a friend of mine. What's going on?" Tails said.

Mordecai looked at Sally for a moment, searching for something important. When nothing came up, he just continued. "The freeway is almost done, but I'm sure we can still fix this."

"But Mordecai, the space time thingy is busted." Rigby said.

"And mine just about lost all of its power." Tails added.

Mario stepped forward. "Relax guys, we don't need them anymore, just as long as we still have the document. Rigby?" The raccoon held the document, nodding.

Mordecai nodded too. "Alright, there are five of us, that's good. First things first...we have to find Skips." Sally tilted her head. "Who's Skips?" Tails looked back at her. "Someone who can really help us out..." They ran for Skips' garage, hurriedly.

They made it there, but they find it barricaded. Mordecai knocked on the door. "Skips? Skips?" No answer. Tails and Rigby wiped their arms on the window so they could see through. "Skips?" He wasn't seen in there. Mordecai sighed in frustration.

"Its hopless dudes, he's gone."

"What now? We can't pull this off without Skips."

"There has to be a way..." Sally looked down, and saw a card on the ground, then picked it up. "Will this help?" Mordecai curiously took it, and looked at it. ("Skips' Place Auto Body")

"Hmm hmm." He and Rigby said, and they headed for the shop.

They reached "Skips Place Auto, Body, And Oil Transmission" and stopped outside. "Alright dudes, me and Mordecai will check it out, just stay put for a moment okay?" Rigby said, and the duo walked inside, leaving Mario, Sally, and Tails outside.

Sally then took a look at Mario. "So you're a big hero too huh? Just like Sonic?" "Yeah...wanna hear some stories?"

In the shop, the duo walked in, seeing a pair of legs under a car. "Hey man, you know where we can find a guy named Skips?" The figure came out then, covered in oil. "I'm Skips, who's askin'?"

"Skips!"'

"Yeah? Can I help you?"

The two looked at each other in worry. "Dude, its us, Mordecai and Rigby."

'I don't know you."

Rigby looked back. "Dude he's been brainwashed."

"Remember? We were co-workers at the park."

"Nah, I never worked at any park."

The duo followed him to the back. "Remember that evil bearded guy? He must have scrambled your brain. He was gonna scramble our brains, too, but we escaped through a hole in space time." Rigby then tries to make a time traveling sound.

"It looks like its been two months since then, and now he's building a freeway on the park, OUR park!"

Skips merely wiped his head on a towel. "Exit 9B is gonna make a huge difference in people's lives. How else are people gonna get from South I-85, to South West 85B? You need some help with your car, I'm your guy. Otherwise, get out of here."

Rigby wouldn't have it. "That's not the Skips we know!"

Skips then glared at Rigby, towering over him. "I don't know you!"

"Skips we know you're in there somewhere, snap out of it!" He slaps Skips in the face. Big mistake. He roars, then grabs them both by the neck, then slams them into a wall, choking them.

"What'a your game?"

Mordecai panicked. "You gotta remember Skips!"

"Who do you work for?!" He adds pressure, and Mordecai gags. "Well, (gack!) technically YOU'RE one of our bosses...ugh!"

"You lie..." "Wait! We know why your name is Skips! Remember the only woman you ever loved?! GAH!"

Skips eyes widened, and he started to see flashbacks. He saw memories from "Diary" "The Power" "Death Punchies" "This Is My Jam" "Over The Top" and "Skips Strikes". Back to his senses, he sees that he's choking the duo, and quickly drops them, letting them catch their breath.

Mario, Sally, and Tails ran inside, hearing the commotion. They helped Mordecai and Rigby up. "Guys, what happened in here?" Tails asked in concern.

"Nothing...ha...we're fine. Skips?"

Skips took a few breaths, and turned to the group. "Tell me everything."

A few minutes later, everyone was discussing how to deal with the situation at hand, with Mordecai pacing the floor. "That bearded guy tried to buy the park out for months, but with Eggman Nega's help he took it by force, and now we're the only ones left who can take it back!"

"Eh, do we have a plan?" "Rigby, show him the document."

"BAM! It declares the park a historical landmark. We just need everybody that worked at the park to sign it, then it will be against the law to build Exit 9B, decreed from City Hall, yo!"

Tails rose a hand. "Easier said than done guys, they have Sonic locked up, Knuckles and Bowser on their side, and our friends are still brainwashed too. There's no telling where they are!" Skips raised his head. "I know where we can find out..."

(Back at the Park)

The group of six made their way back to the park, making sure to keep hidden. Skips saw workers heading their way. "Get down!" They see the workers pass by. "Go go!"

They make their way to the office, while a cloaked figure followed them inside. Mordecai felt it's presence, and turned around. "Who-" "More important things to do, worry about my idnentity later, I'm on your side."

Not worrying right now, they walk into the office, searching through files. "There's got to be thousands of these things." Rigby said.

Mordecai grabbed one file, and held it up. "Is this what we're looking for?"

Tails and Skips took a look. "Yeah, this is it, its a case of everyones new identities."

Tails held it up. "Yeah, it has many of our friends in here. Knuckles and Bowser seem to serve as secruity for Eggman Nega, and here it looks like Benson's the only one who still works at the park. But why didn't they take Sonic's memory too?"

They heard the door rustle, and they panicked.

"Benson, why didn't you lock this door?" "B-but I did lock it." "Oh you locked it? I guess that's why the handle's turning, and I suppose if I push this door right now it won't open huh?" The door opened, and the guys hid. "Well what do you know, you forgot to lock it!"

"I could have SWORN I locked it! I won't let it happen again!" The group was seen hiding in the closet, keeping as silent as possible. "Next time this happens you're fired, got it? Thomas, bring me some coffee."

"Uh...I'm pretty sure I saw him lock it." "Nobody asked you Thomas, I can fire you any time I want.(Bends to Benson's level) Just like I can fire Benson anytime I want, isn't that right Benson?" The bearded man then turned to the closet. "Why's that open?"

"Crap..he knows-hmph!" Rigby said, but everyone quickly covered his mouth. The contractor headed for the closet, but instead just closed a drawer. '"Breaktime's over." He, Benson, and Thomas left the office, closing the door. The others sigh in relief, grabbed the files, and left too. But before that, Rigby saw something, and stopped immediately.

"Dudes...check this out..." Sally groaned. "This better be good, we're wasting time." "Its bad, I see Sonic over there...and he looks jacked up..." Everyone froze, and looked in the same direction as him, then walked over there silently.

They saw Sonic in a capsule, filled with a green fog, completely unconscious on the floorat the moment. Mario shook his head. "Two months under Eggman Nega's hands...it messed him up." Tails namesakes hit the ground, in sadness. "Oh no...tha green gas is keeping him from moving a muscle,it must have temporarily sapped his ability to stay awake...I could override the settings, but it will take too much time..."

Sally had her hands on her mouth, in concern. She walked toward the capsule, and knelt down to Sonic's head on the ground, putting her hand on the opposite side of the glass. "Sonic...I've come so far to see the three of you...but I find Tails on his own, Knuckles brainwashed, and you're here, practically dying...what did they do to you?" She whispered, so nobody heard her.

Skips saw this unfold, and made sure to remember it for later. "This is her huh? Wonder what those two been through..."

Sally got up, and looked towards the others. "So...we have the files, what now?"

Mordecai stepped forward. "We're gonna have to do Yoshi, Shadow, Silver, and Luigi first, because they have muscle, but we also have to find the other park employees so we can sign the document and officially close the portal. We'll then come back for Knuckles and Benson. Bowser and Eggman too, its only the right thing to do."

"Can we start with Luigi?" "Why Rigby?" "Cause he's right over there." They looked into one direction, and saw the green plumber selling, apples? What?

Mario walked up to him. "I got this. Hey green guy!"

Luigi turned to the red plumber, and looked at him curiously. "I say...you look a LOT like me...anyway, how may I help you sir?" Mario took something out of his pocket, and handed it to him. "Does this cap belong to you?"

Luigi looked into the cap, and saw the green "L" on it. All of a sudden, he sees memories of he and Mario as smal children, him running from ghosts, saving Princess Peach, playing numerous sports with bunches of different characters and adventuring with his bro Mario...The flashbacks end, and he sees Mario more clearly. "Luigi?"

Luigi stood there for a moment, then jumped into his sibling's arms, crying. "MARIO!" The elder twin just patted his back, smiling. "Its alright bro, I'm here."

Mordecai nodded. "Sweet! Two down, more to go! So lets get moving!...as soon as Luigi stops crying..."

(In a Circus Tent just outside of town)

Silver was wiping his forehead, exhausted. He just did another show for the people outside the curtains. He's had a very long day, and didn't even get a drink yet. "Dang...when is that crowd gonna learn NOT to throw food at me as a reward? I'm a hedgehog with powers, not a dog! All I'm asking."

"Wanna leave this dump then? You shouldn't even be here."

Silver looked back at the tent entrance, and saw a hooded figure and a raccoon walk in, unannounced. He used his powers to grab some swords, and pointed them at the two. "Who are you guys? How'd you get back here?"

"Woah! Dude, chill! We don't mean any harm at all, my friend only wants to talk to you." the raccoon said nervously. The hedgehog looked at the hooded figure in wonder. "Who are you? Tell me, unless you want to be cut apart!"

The hooded figure merely waved its han, dismissing the threat. "Tisk tisk...you really are a naive hedgehog aren't you? But then again, you're brainwashed, so I cannot completely blame you." The hedgehog looked more confused. "Naive?"

The figure then reached for its hood, and began to pull it off. "Yes, naive. You forgot that too didn't you? As a friend..." The figure then completely removed its hood, and under it...stood Blaze, with longer hair, without a band holding it up. "...I've always liked that about you."

Silver heard those words, then his eyes widend. He flashed back to the future he came from, how it was on fire, meeting Blaze for the first time, fighting Iblis, dueling Sonic and Shadow separately, fighting Iblis once more, and the tears in his eyes when he was watching Blaze float away from him, disappearing...

He came to his senses, and shook his head. "Blaze?" Said cat smiled at him, then walked up to hug him, purring in his chest. "I knew you would remember me..." Silver hesitated, but he hugged back, relieved. "Man...I never saw them coming..." "Its alright Silver, you tried." They still hugged for a few more seconds, until...

"Uh guys? Don't wanna spoil the lovey-dovey moment, but...swords still hovering over my head here." Rigby said, still staring into the blades. Silver sweatdropped, and moved the blades away from the raccoon. "Hehe...my bad." Rigby stood there for a minute, them wide-eyed. "That was Blaze?!" She shook her head in annoyance. "Why is he so slow..."

(Hidden run-down building)

A guy was sent flying out of the window, screaming in pain. He then weakly got up, and limped away. Other guys were looking outside, then back into the dark.

"Another one sent packing Shadow! Nice job!"

Under a brown coat with a black hat, revealed a black hedgehog under it, huffing. "He shouldn't have tried to attack me then, there are dire consequences for that." He stood up, and walked out the building, uninterested in anything else at the moment. He merely walked the streets, until someone came in front of him.

"Out of the way. I'm walking here." He looks down, and sees a yellow two tailed fox looking up to him, and a yeti standing right next to him. "Shadow?" "How do you know my name? Are you a spy, because those guys jusy won't leave me be, so you better not be one."

The boy took something out of his fur, and handed it to Shadow. He took it curiously, and looked at it. It was a charm bracelet, shaped like a heart. "What is this?"

The yeti skipped up to him. "Shadow, just open it." The hedgehog hesitated, but complied. He opened the bracelet, and it revealed a picture of himself with arms folded, standing next to a bat winking, and a robot behind the both of them. "What is the meaning of this? Is this supposed to be me?"

The fox walked closer to him. "Shadow, that's a present Rouge made that you on your birthday, since you wouldn't celebrate it for yourself. You promised her that in your immortal life, you'll never lose it."

Shadow looked at the picture more after "promise" and then the flashbacks came about. He saw himself in a capsule, opening for the first time in 50 years, seeing Rouge for the first time, dueling Sonic multiple times, fighting off aliens, and a girl dying in front of him, while he desparately tried to get to her...

When Shadow came to, he merely put the bracelet in his jacket, and walked down the sidewalk. Skips and Tails moved next to him. "You okay Shadow?" "Because of Eggman Nega, my memory has been lost a THIRD time. He's going to pay." As he walked, Tails and Skips looked at each other, and shrugged, indicating a "good enough".

(Local Zoo)"

Yoshi was sitting around his cage, feeling sad. This zoo was cheating him out. He never got enough food, his neck was in a chainbrace connected to the floor, and his bruises indicated that he was being beaten senseless.

"Hey scum! Lunch time!" Some jerk in the same room, throwing a bowl in the cage. Yoshi slowly crawled for it, and licked it, only to spit out in disgust. It was just really old soil. "What the heck?!"

"Beastly dinos don't get real food. OR fruits!" Yoshi gasped at the last part, and dropped his head down in defeat. He was also seen crying slightly.

The man smirked at his sadness, and began to head out of the only exibit in that one room. He grabbed his keys, and opened the door, only to reveal a bluejay standing behind it, arms folded. "Don't you know its wrong to abuse animals dude?" The man was about to amswer, but Mordecai already knocked him out with a punch to the head.

Then a red and green plumber came rushing in to see the green dino in his pain, who was confused to see them all. "Please...I swear I've done nothing harsh to anyone, I was just wondering the streets, when this zoo took me in, and that jerk kept beating me up."

The red plumber opened the cage, and grabbed something in his overalls, while the green one stepped forward. "Of course we believe you Yoshi, we know you're a good dino."

The red plumber took out a picture, and let Yoshi look at it. It was a picture of the red one riding on his back, the green one following right behind, both looking ready for adventure. The red one smiled. "Because we're best friends." Yoshi heard those words, and then he saw himself hatching from his egg, protecting the red plumber when he was young, eating fruit, playing sports, and having adventures with friends. The flashback subsided, amd Yoshi looked at Mario, at first unreactive.

Mario got worried for a bit. "Yoshi-UGH!" He didn't see it coming. The green dinosaur pounced on him, making him fall on his back, and began licking him. "Mario! Luigi! You guys are alright! I thought the egg guy got you too, but now I know you're okay!" He kept licking Mario a lot, while he and Luigi were laughing at it, not at all mad.

Mordecai nodded his head in approval. "Now for the employees..."

(Butterfly Sanctuary)

Pops was standing at an entrance to a sanctuary, waving at visitors.

" Welcome to the City Butterfly Sanctuary. Admission is free, although donations are greatly appreciated."

He hears a person clear their throat, and turns to Mordecai, who was holding a lollipop. "Will you take a Butterscotch Ripple?"

Pops flashes back, to memories from "The Power", "Karaoke Video", "Prankless", "Just Set Up the Chairs", "Go Viral", "Brain Eraser", "Sugar Rush", and "The Best Burger in the World" then takes the lollipop and laughs. "I remember! Jolly good show!"

(Some College)

Muscle Man was teaching. "And, as you can clearly see, C=8. Any questions?" Way in the back, Mordecai raised his hand. "Yes, you in the back?" "Yeah, we were just wondering: Do you know who ELSE is C=8?"

"Hm...Well actually, yes I do. It's my mom. HUH?" He flashes back through memories from "Trash Boat", "Big Winner", "Slam Dunk", "Fuzzy Dice", "In the House", "Gut Model", "Muscle Mentor", and "Death Metal Crash Pit". Muscle Man messes up his hair, and knocks over a table. "Whoooooo! Whoooo! Eat it, eggheads! Class is dismissed! Whooooooooo! Whoooooooo!" He charges out, breaking down the door.

(Main Office of the college)

"What? What do you mean Muscle Man quit? Why would he do that?" Principal Eggman said curiously. Just then, a black hedgehog entered the room, along with a squirrel. "Shadow, do we HAVE to do him?" "We don't have a choice."

Eggman saw them come in. "Who are you people?"

Shadow merely stepped up to his desk, and said, "You'd really take this job over ruling the world?"

Eggman gasped, and flashed back to his past defeats, exploding robots, many disappointments, being kicked into the sky, and all of them have a blue hedgehog involved...

Eggman came to his senses, and just sat at his desk quietly, clasping his hands. "I want every detail."

(Back at the garage)

Hi Five Ghost comes to deliver a pizza. He is grabbed through the door; Muscle Man knocks the pizza box out of his hand and is about to give him a high-five.

"No!"

Muscle Man high fives him. Hi Five Ghost gasps, he sees memories of when he was a baby, when he was in High School, and from episodes from "My Mom", "Rage Against the TV", and "Fuzzy Dice". HFG blinks, then swirls up in the air. "Whooo!"

Everyone (minus Shadow) cheered: "Yes!"

Everyone then signs the contract, with Muscle Man bragging about how he has the biggest signature, and high-fived HFG. Blaze wasn't present, she had something to take care of, she said.

Tails grabs the document. "Okay, so all we need to do its get Knuckles, Bowser, and Sonic back, then Benson's signature."

Mordecai steps up. "The only problem is that they're all always with that bearded guy."

"Who is that tool anyway?"

Skips spoke up. "A contractor. He's tried to buy the park countless times, so he can build a freeway there."

" But why must it be the park? Why is it so important to this beard?"

"That doesn't matter now. What matters is that we get Benson to sign this contract."

"But we could get killed!" "Yeah, this sounds heavy bro."

Silver and Mordecai stood up. "What's wrong with you guys? ALL of us have been through worse than this."

"That's right. It might be risky, but we have to try. This isn't just the park we're talking about, its for the friends who need us most right now."

Muscle Man and Yoshi nodded. " You're right. Let's do this thing. On three. (They all put their hands together.) One, two, three!"

They all cheered random junk, but none of it made sense all at once. "We could have planned that better..."

(Back at the Park, the Freeway is nearly complete)

Mordecai and Sally stood in between the entire group, discussing a plan of action. Sally went first.

"All right guys, our friends could be anywhere. We just need to rescue them AND get Bensons signature and this will all be over. Skips, you take Muscle Man, Yoshi, Eggman, Luigi and Hi Five Ghost and go around back.

Mordecai's turn. "Me, Rigby, Tails, Pops, and everyone else will go that way to free Sonic. And remember guys, whatever you do, DON'T get caught."

"What are you guys doing here?" Everyone jumps, only to see Thomas carrying wood. Muscle Man sat up. " Thomas, what's your problem? You trying to give us a heart attack?"

" I have to be here. I need the credits for school. You guys gotta go: the new manager's crazy."

Mordecai walked up. " We're not leaving. You gotta tell us where Benson is, so we can get his signature." Thomas didn't answer, he just stood there, petrified.

"Thomas?"

"Thomas, where's Benson?!"

"Uh...right...behind you..."

The guys turned in shock, only to see construction workers and robots restrain their friends and bagging them. Benson was in the middle, with Bowser holding the unconscious Mario Bros. "Get all of them."

They capture more, and then only Mordecai, Rigby, Sally, and Tails were left. Then, Knuckles came from the shadows, with uniform, arms folded. "Not a single one escapes."

Sally was in disbelief. "Knuckles, whatever they said to make you do this is a lie!" While Mordecai yelled, "Benson! Knuckles! You can't do this!" But neither paid any heed, Benson snapped his fingers, then the last of them were captured...

Eggman Nega got the update on their capture, and smirked. "I knew they couldn't avoid us forever."

Sonic somehow felt that his friends were in trouble, and slowly started to jerk awake. He looked outside his capsule, and saw the Master Emerald powering the portal up, keeping it stable. He weakly tries to get himself to stand up, but immediately fell down. "Ugh...I...gotta get up...and help my friends...they don't know how much damage that portal can really do..." It was useless, he was stuck there, and he can't do anything about it...


	20. Exit:9b Finale: A Battle For The Park!

(The finale of my Exit:9b special. STIL don't own it.)

The gang was just beginning to wake up from being knocked unconscious. Bags were removed from their heads one at at time, looking into whatever light was there. They found themselves buried neck deep in cement, with the bearded guy laughing evilly, Benson with his arms folded with an angry look, Thomas looking at thm with worry, Bowser with a smirk on his face, and Knuckles was emotionless.

"Well, well, well. What've we got here? A couple of protesters trespassing on private property. What? You're not a fan of Exit 9B? Let me guess: you stuck yourself in that cement so we'll stop building, hmm? Well, I'm afraid that isn't going to work. In fact, you're one of the final components of its completion!" He laughed evilly again, while everyone was struggling to get out of the cement.

"Dude, what's your deal?!" Mordecai yelled out.

"Yeah, what's your beef with the park?" Muscle Man followed.

"Beef? I have no beef with the park. My "beef" is with Mordecai and Rigby!"

"US?!" "But we don't even know you!"

" Perhaps, not in my current form, but maybe this will jog your memory!" He struggles for a few seconds, only to have his clothes fall to the ground, to reveal that he was just a floating head. Everyone gasped in suprise. ("Well...that's digusting..." no one heard Bowser say) "That's right, I'm the son of universe renold gaming champion, Garrett Bobby Ferguson: Garrett Bobby Ferguson Junior!"

Mordecai saw this wasn't a joke. " Is this just because we beat your dad's universe record?"

"No, it's because you blew him up! What, you think you can just go around exploding people's dads?

"But that wasn't our fault!"

Rigby smirked. "Yeah, it was just a side-effect of getting schooled so hard!"

"Silence! Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr was a kind, loving father, with a heart as big as his head, and he's gone because of you."

"Good one, dudes."

Silver, unable to move, just plainly added, "Really Muscle Man? I completely remember that NOT being their fault. He was the one who decided to be a jerk, not us."

Yoshi added, "All I hear is him being a baby about it."

GBF Jr. heard this. "I said silence! (Turns head) "When my freeway is complete, it will be a gateway to the fiery center of the earth, and then my dad, along with everyone else you've ever destroyed will come back from beyond the grave to destroy everything you hold dear." Everyone gasped in horror of that revelation.

Shadow struggled more. "Fool! You have no idea how much damage that a portal from the underworld will do!"

"Guess we'll find out, won't we? And now that I have a captive audience, I present, Exit 9B!"

The last part of the freeway is slotted into place. This triggers two poles with huge balls on top which zap into the dark cloud, which becomes a portal; many dozens of villains that the park fought against are seen walking out of the portal.

"Oh no bro..."

"This is bad."

In the portal, one shadow were seen heading out of the portal: The floating bearded face, GBF Jr. Alive and well.

Mordecai muttered, "No way..."

"Get ready for a universe serving of revenge."

GBF floated to his son. "Father." "Son."

Then they make groaning noises, growing in their arms and legs. The guys in the cement were disgusted, Bowser was seen barfing over the bridge, hitting some unfortunate construction worker. "Once again...ugh...that's disgusting..."

The two GBF's hugged after relaxing. "You're looking good son."

"Thanks. Now what do you say we show these park scum the meaning of revenge?"

We see the Urge. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

Hot dog guys. "These cowards die tonight!"

Everyone struggled more, trying to escape. "Great! We're in trouble too, because we helped the park beat at least half of these guys!" Luigi shuddered.

"Jeez guys, did you really tick off this many people? This is a ridiculously huge army!" Yoshi said, sweatdropping.

"Its useless! We're all gonna die!" Rigby panicked.

"We're surely done for!" Pops also shouted.

However, Skips didn't look worried anymore. "I don't know about you guys. I think it's rude not to invite your friends to the party." One whistle later, a bright light appeared, and many allies appeared, The Guardians of Eternal Youth, Techmo, The God of Basketball, Gary, Kammy, Kamek, and Death. Blaze was seen riding the top of the car, looking quite relaxed.

" 'Ello boys." Death greets. Everyone awes in amazement.

"Told ya I had something to do." Blaze said, with a cocky smile. You don't see that often on her.

"Nice of you fellas to drop by."

"Greetings, park dwellers." The Guardians of Eternal Youth blasted the cement, freeing everyone. They emerged from the sand, staring the other side down.

Both GBF's were not impressed. "Huh! Is that supposed to be an army?" "Huh, yeah!"

Rigby steps back. "There's too many of em'!"

"He's right! We'll never defeat them!"'

"With Eggman Nega, Knuckles and Bowser...this will definitely be a trial." Shadow analyzed.

"Its not about defeating them anymore!" Mordecai shouted, walking in front of everyone."It's about standing up to them and fighting! I for one am not just gonna hand over everything that I care about to some floating head that wants revenge on us. I'm not backing down, and I don't think you oughta back down either! Today we fight! We fight for the park! (Cheers) Now who's with me?(Yeah!) Who's with me?!"(YEAH!)

Sally carefully took in every word. "Amazing...he has the heart of a true leader, when his mind is set on it." She steps up to him. "Mordecai...I don't really know any of you much, because I've just arrived. But I do understand that this your home, and if there is anything I disapprove of more, is the homes of innocents being destroyed. I'll gladly take your side ro defend it." Mordecai smiles at her, he knew there was something special about her, he just didn't see it at the time.

GBF Jr. was slightly moved. "How touching... Demon spawn of the underworld!"

The bad guys grunted and moaned, ready to brawl. "ATTACK!" The enemies charge, while the other side remains stiff.

Mordecai holds a fist. "Hold the line..." some guys began to sweat nervously. "Hold the line..." the charge continues, until..."NOW!" They scatter, and saw a wrecking ball smash into some zombies, with Techmo behind the wheel.

Everyone charges back, using basic hand to hand. Mordecai and a few others used wooden sticks, Sally attacking with hers, a little more expert like. Skips and Muscle Man pushed a huge pipe over the ledge, knocking some enemies off.

"CHARGE!" The villians charge again, and Mordecai leads one of his own. Mordecai knocks out a blonde guy, Rigby hits a zombie in his midsection, and Tails made sure to keep close.

God of Basketball is seen battleing the Hammer, repaetedly punching him in the face. But the No Rules Guy hits his legs, and the hammer punches him in the head, making him fly backwards and slide next to Mordecai and Rigby, unconscious.

Mario and Luigi both jump on a zombie, then hammered Party Pete into the ground. "Guys, we're fighting now, whsts the plan?"

Mordecai went through:"Alright alright, the Mario Bros will keep Bowser busy and get his memory back because he's gaurding the Master Emerald, Sally and Tails will go off to free Sonic and get Knuckles back on our side, and we'll get Benson to sign these papers, we need all signatures to close the portsl down!"

Sally nodded, surprised. "Like before, a true leader..."

Rigby nodded quickly."Ok, so that's three groups of two! You know what you're doin', let's split up and get to it!"

They went in three opposite directions, Mordecai blocks a sword from the duck collector guy, and Rigby tackles him. Sally used her one stick to work her way through, bashing heads with it, kicking some in the chest.

Luigi took out a Tanooki Leaf, and went transformed into it. He turned himself to stome, and Mario grabbed his feet, then charged through, knocking enemies out of his way with his stone brother staff. He jumped up, Luigi turned back, and they used a brothers slam to generat a shockwave, knocking more enemies back.

Bowser saw all of this, grunted, and slowly turned his hat all the way around, heading for the battlefield. "Not on my watch...

Severl enemies try to charge at Skips with his arms raised. "Now!" The Guardians of Youth zapped Skips' hands, putting on the Fists of Justice. He then proceeds to do punch enemies from both sides, knocking most down.

Eggman Nega watched from afar in his pod, he saw Eggman blowing up a bunch of zombies with missiles.. "How did this happen? There wasn't supposed to be a resistance!" Something exploded beside him, and he turned around, to see Blaze with her hands lit with fire. "Nowhere to go now, you deal with ME."

Sally and Tails ran past some enemies, trying to find Sonic. "Where did they put him? I can't see him anywhere!" Tails points a little below the freeway. "There he is!" They head for the area, and jumped down with Tails flying while holding her hands. They managed to reach his capsule, and Tails had his tools. "Ok, I'm pretty sure I can undo this lock, but I need time." Something red slammed into the ground, picking up dust, then it cleared to reveal Knuckles with a fist in the ground.

"You two aren't freeing anyone." He darkly said. Sally stood in front of Tails. "I'll distract him, get that capsule open." Tails reached Sonic, while Sally stood her ground with Knuckles,with him cracking his fists. "Knuckles, listen to me...this isn't you..." "Why should I believe you?"

Somewhere else, Mario and Luigi were in a standoff against Bowser, who was completely on the other side of the ground between him. Bowser cracked his knuckles, smirking. "I'm gonna pound you two into dirt!"

Mario charges forth, and a punch met a punch, blowing them both back a few feet. "You say things like that so many times, and it hasn't happened yet." Bowser tried to slash at him with claws, but he ducked just in time, also backflipping fron another slash. "What are you babbling about, I never met either of you!"

Luigi was meanwhile sneaking by them, carefully plucking the Master Emerald from its metallic pedastal...

Also somewhere else, Mordecai had just smashed the Summertime Song in half, and it spilled tape everywhere. Rigby stood on top of its remains, pointing at something. "Dude, there's Benson!" They run past more enemies, and reach a also battling Benson.

"Benson, you've been brainwashed!" Benson wasn't listening, he just swung his stick, making them duck.

"You're on the wrong side man!"

"Shut up!" Benson shouted, still not heeding their words, clashing his stick with Mordecai's.

"We're telling the truth!" "The beard guy's evil!" Then, a girder on a rope caught them off guard, and hit all of them in the stomach. Mordecai and Rigby crash to the ground, groaning.

"Uhhh..."

"Ohh...where'd Beson go? WAH!" They jump forward, dodging a digger controlled by Benson. They jump in a golf cart and drove away from it, trying to avoid it. The digger tried to smash them, but missed, and crushed a couple of barrels. Benson, behind the wheel, was emotionless still.

Rigby pops up. "Benson, you're the boss of the park. How do you not remember that?!"

"Lies!" The digger charges them again. "Look out!" They dodge again, still driving away.

While the Baby Ducks in super form were giant battling with Susan, Eggman Nega's pod was revealed to be set on fire, right behind him. Her hand was still lit. "You try to destroy one world after another...when will you stop?" He pushes a random button, and a jetpack sprouted out his back, then blasted off away from the battle. "Until I win! GAHAHAH-UGH! Bird! A bird hit me in the head!"

Blaze looked on in distaste, shaking her head. She hears a screech, and looks sideways. "Pops!" The duck collector guy had a sword aimed at Pops, but giant Susan crashed into a piece of the bridge, propping him upwards. The Super Duck saw him. "Step OFF! (Slashes guy in half) HAAA!"

No Rules Guy skated pass Skips, splashing water on his gloves. "No rules." The gloves short circuited, and Skios had to toss them into the air before they exploded. "Hahaha-" he laughed, but Super Duck grabbed him, shoved him into a portable potty, shook him, and kicked him into the air, colliding with a random plane.

Mario was fighting with Bowser, fire with fire. He jumped over Bowser's punch, and kicked him in the back of his head, knocking him a few feet backwards. He got up, and spat out dirt. "You little...you are going to pay for all of this! And I'm not just talking money!" Bowser shouted in rage. He blew fire, and Mario dodged quickly. "Dang...his rage is powering up his attacks!"He didn't see Bowser grab his neck, and threw him into the ground, cracking it. Bowser then stomped him, but he grabbed his foot before he made contact.

"Nowhere to go now red stache! Time to put you down for good!" Mario was struggling to get the foot off of him, because Bowser was readying a claw strike to his neck. "Bowser, you need to stop! You never wanted to win like this!" Bowser scoffed. "How did I want to win then?" "You wanted to beat me under your own will, and not controlled by others, because you control them! Like Kammy and Kamek, they are on our side because they want their REAL boss back." Bowser slowly took his foot off, and curiously looked at Mario. "What do you mean?" "I mean the Bowser I know NEVER let ANYONE tell him what to do!"

The Koopa Kings eyes widened, and he flashed back: he sees himself fighting with Mario since they were kids, always fighting for Peach, hating him, his brother, and Yoshi, partnering with dark forces,and teaming up with Eggman occasionally. But a few times, he was good. He helped rescue Peach with the Mario Bros help, and beat a dark entity threatning to destroy the world. He even saved Mario's life once...

Bowser blankly looked at nothing for a few seconds, then growled angrily. "That floating head...is going to PAY!" He randomly punched a construction worker in the face, knocking his head off, no blood. Mario sighed in relief. "Well...we're KINDA on the same page..."

Meanwhile, Sally dodged another earth shattering punch from Knuckles, and she landed on her feet. Her stick was broken, and she was tired. "Knuckles you have to stop this! We're supposed to be friends!" But he threw another punch, and she just barely dodges it. "Lier! I have no friends..." She was finally cornered against a wall, Knuckles' fist ready to strike her head. "Of course you do! You have Sonic and Tails! And many more friends around the world! One is even your "special" friend." Knuckles' head began to hurt, and he shook it. "Wha...why am I seeing...who are you?"

"Knuckles...the only person who knows you better than Sonic is me. Don't you remember? I came to see all three of you...you're all my best friends." Knuckles paused to take all of this in, and his eyes widened. He remembers his childhood times, being chosen to guard the Master Emerald, meeting Sonic and Tails, and that "special" friend he met the most recently. His head cleared, and he blinked.

"Sally? Wha...what are you doing here? Where IS here?" She got up and grabbed his shoulders. "No time Knuckles! (Points) We have to free Sonic!" They run over to the capsule, Tails working on the panel. "I'm almost done guys!" Knuckles quickky punched the glass, shattering it. "Not fast enough." They carried the hedgehog out, and laid him on the ground. Knuckles kneeled down, and used his powers to heal Sonic's wounds. When he was completely healed, he opened his eyes, and stood up. He took a look at Sally, then the freeway, and back at Sally. "We'll talk AFTER destroying the freeway."

Back with Mordecai and Rigby, they were still trying to avoid Benson's digger, dodging every few minutes. But they eventually reached a dead end, unable to pass by the mountain of dirt.

Mordecai tried once more to reason with Benson. "Benson, don't do this! The park means EVERYTHING to you!"

But again, Benson was unmoved. "He warned me you'd try to fill my head with lies! Say goodnight!" He raised the digger up, ready to smash them.

"AHHH!" The duo screamed, and tried to drive away uselessly, they were too deep in the mud to move. So instead they did donuts instead, and it gave Benson a flashback of them doing donuts and yelling "Oh!". He stoos to grab his head in pain, and the digger stops, only hitting the roof of the cart slightly.

Mordecai gets an idea. "We were doing donuts. Quick, dude: hamboning!"

Rigby stepped up, and chanted: "Ham-bon-ing! Ham-bon-ing! Ham-bon-ing!" This echoes in Benson's head, and he tries to block it out.

The duo smirked, they had him now. "Hmm! Hmm! Hmm hmm! Hmm hmm! Hmm! Hmm!" They climb out of the cart, chanting, "Not setting up the chairs next time! Not setting up the chairs next time!"

Benson was in agony of the memories returning. "Get...out...of my head!"

The duo finshes it off, with a: "Wooooooaaaaaaahhhhh!"

This triggers Benson's memory at last, having memories from "Just Set Up the Chairs", "Fortune Cookie", "Weekend at Benson's", "Think Positive", "Brain Eraser", "Prank Callers", "Eggscellent", and "Busted Cart", and Benson's memory is restored. He jumps off the digger, quickly saying, "Where do I sign?"

Meanwhile, the GBF'S were watching the battle unfold, smirking. "They're outnumbered. Soon it will all be over." "I think you just got the universe record for best revenge ever!" But seconds after that, a bright light appeared along with a noise, and GBF Jr took off his shades.

"STOP!" The car lands, and we see Benson with a megaphone, Mario and Luigi with the Master Emerald, Mordecai and Rigby with the document sighed, and Sonic, Tails, Sally, and Knuckles standing outside the car. "This ends NOW!"

Mordecai holds the document up. "That's right! Benson got his memory back and with his signature this document is complete. Shut down Exit 9B and the portal!"

Rigby shouts, "Decreed from City Hall, yo!" While the nine friends all shouting, "Historical Landmark!"

But the GBF's weren't afraid, they even laughed at the words, holding each other up. "They think they got everybody, Garrett Bobby Ferguson Senior!"

"Huh?"

"You had to get the signatures of ALL the park employees." Sonic stood up. "Are you guys blind or somethin'? We DID get all signatures!"

GBF Jr smirked. "Oh, did you now?" He kicks a trashcan over, showing Thomas hiding underneath it. "Huh?"

"THOMAS!" Tails grabbed his head. "How did we forget Thomas just started working here?!"

"Now hand over the document, or the intern gets it!" Sonic stepped forth. "I can beat you to him!" But the beard guy took out a blaster, and pointed it at Thomas' head, making Sonic curse under his breath and stop. "Are you really prepared to take that risk, hero?"

Benson grabbed his head. "Why did I have to hire him RIGHT before all this happened?" Mordecai sighed, and everyone looked at him. "We can't risk it guys, this isn't his fight." He steps forward, but bumps into Rigby. "Sorry."

"Quit screwin' around and bring me the contract!" "Alright alright." Mordecai walks to them, but is stopped by Sonic. "Dude, you can't just-" "Trust me dude."

Mordecsi hands the document to GBF Jr, grudgingly, who laughes victoriously. "Revenge is a dish best served cold. Intern, fetch the coffee - iced!"

Thomas goes to make coffee, but looks at everyone.

"The park..." (Muscle Man)

"Our home..." (Skips)

"All is lost..." (Pops)

Thomas sees all of their crushed faces, and made his decision. "Thomas! Stop thinking about things and bring us the coffee already. Huh, kid's worthless, am I right?"

"HAAAAAAA!" Thomas charges GBF Jr with coffee, and threw it at his face, making him scream. He then gets kicked off the edge of the freeway, making everyone shout, "THOMAS!" Gary and Mario chase after him, leaving everyone else to watch.

"Hmm, alright, gather round, gather round now. We'll just tear this thing up and get this war back on. Minions! Behold!"

One random dude said, "Uh, is that a drawing of you with a butt for a face?" "What? A fake?!"

"Hey losers!" Mordecai folded his arms, and the shining car came back, revealing that the group saved Thomas. "Should have checked the fine print when we switched the contract in front of yo' face, know what I'm sayin'?!"

"NO!" Thomas signs the contract at the last missing spot, and it glows. The contract flies into the portal, closing it. All the villian that emerged from it were beginning to fly back into it, with crumbling bits of the freeway following behind.

The GBF's were horrified, and the older one looked at the younger one in anger. "Junior! You just broke the universe record for disappointing your father! Auuuuugh! (explodes)"

The last villian falls to his knees. "NOOOOO!" He then explodes too, and the rest of the freeway disappears before the last remaining piece of the portal explodes, forming a mushroom cloud. When it clears, everything seems to be back to normal. Everyone who is left cheers in victory.

"Yes! We did it!" Tails shouted.

"That floating scum didn't know what hit em'!" Knuckles added.

"Once again, we are awesome!" Yoshi said. Sonic nodded through it all. "Its a shame though. Both Eggman's and Bowser must have sneaked away from us while we were fighting." He though for a little more. "By the way...Thomas, you sneaked food for me every day since this started. I owe you big time dude."

Blaze stepped forth with Silver. "That's right, Thomas was a serious turning point in that battle." Everyone looked at him, and agreed. "Yeah Thomas, that was awesome!" "Yeah, you're gonna make a great addition to the team!" Everyone then pats Thomas' head and patted his shoulders. "Sweet job Thomas!" "Good to have you!"

"Hah, thanks guys! Does... stuff like this happen all the time?" Everyone nods and murmered things in agreement. Sonic added, "You have no idea dude..."

"Sonic, Mario, and their buds did many things for us, even helping us fight OUR enemies, even though they helped beat about half of them before this. We owe them a thanks next time." Rigby said. Everyone agreed to celebrate their victory, and Thomas' employment.

"Good idea Rigby.(for once...) Anyway, we'll be able to get all of this cleaned up in no time, right Skips?" Benson asked him.

Skips just shrugged. "Meh,I've seen worse." Shadow added, "A LOT worse. For both of us. Anyway, I'm gonna see of there are any pieces of that portal scattered anywhere, don't do it now, it'll haunt us later. Wait...I haven't seen Rouge in two months...I really DO have a lot of work to do..." he skates off, grumbling to himself.

"Trust us Shadow, we all do. Alright everyone, let's get to it!" Everyone then began to go their separate ways for now to fix the park up. "Whoo! Later grandmas!" Muscle Man shouted, driving away in a cart with HFG. Knuckles lifted the Master Emerald up, and walked off. "Well...I'll just put this back where it belongs, see you guys!" Mario and Luigi got their cape feathers, and flew off. "See you guys later!"

This continues, until Mordecai, Rigby, Sonic, Sally, and Thomas were left. Sally was seen hugging Sonic. "Why Sonic..even here in a regular place like this...trouble can't escape you, can it?" She stepped back, smirking. "Come on Sal! You can't seriously think I did any of the serious weird stuff, don't you?" She blankly stared at him. "Ok maybe HALF of the stuff was my fault, but I helped fix most of what wasn't my fault, does that count?...Don't look at me like that! Give me a break, you just got here!"

Sally sighed in amusement, this was the Sonic she remembers. "Maybe so, but i think i'll just stick around, to keep you out of trouble...Hahaha! Who am i kidding? Mordecai and Rigby both remind me of you! Your bravery, and your michieviousness. So, mind showing me around what's left of the park until its fixed?" Sonic shook his head, laughing. "Alright alright, right this way mi'lady." They walk side by side down a path, smiling at one another while talking.

Mordecai saw all of this, and smiled. "Hm! Hm! Interesting..." He and Rigby turned to Thomas. "Anyway...Thomas, we'll catch ya later right?" He said while he and Rigby ran off. "Um, yeah!" "Ha, cool. Later Thomas!" Rigby said, and the duo ran off, leaving the goat the only one left.

His phone rang, ad he answered it. "Hey mom! No, no, I'm not gonna quit anymore. Yeah, yeah! I think this internship's gonna be really cool..."


	21. Terror Tales Of The Park 2

(Terror Tales of the Park 2. Still don't own any of it.)

One night, we see Skips' car,driving through the woods on Halloween. We see the gang dressed for the occasion, along with Luigi, Shadow, and Yoshi tagging along for the ride. Muscle Man was some president dude, High Fives wore a fake mustache, Thomas was a ninja, Benson was a pirate, Skips a vampire, Pops a mummy, Rigby a wrestler or something, and Mordecai was frankenstein. Yoshi tried to look scarier as a dino, but everyone kept calling it cute. Luigi was a ghostbuster(GET IT?!). And Shadow...had no costume. But one problem...SOMEBODY can't read a map right.

Muscle man was talking. "Man, I can't wait to get to the party. It's going to be all like "What's up, Mr. President?"He laughs. He and HFG then hi-five each other."You know who else is like "What's up, Mr. President?" My mom!"

"Muscle Man, enough."

"Seriously, if you can't shut him up Benson, then I will." Shadow grumbled.

"At least TRY to enjoy the trip Shadow, you wanted to come along right?" "Rouge is making me come because I haven't spoke to her for two months. Its either this, or hours of lenghty gossip back at the base, I chose the first."

"Do you think they'll have snacks?"

"It's the biggest Halloween party in town, Pops. They'll have all the candy you can eat.' Mordecai said. Yoshi licked his lips. "Fruits are awesome, but so is candy!"

" Yeah, but all the good stuff will be gone before will get there! This drive is taking forever!" Rigby grumbled like a five year old.

"The map says it should be right around here."

"Quit reading the map wrong Thomas! You're gonna get us lost!" You see, ever since Thomas became a official park employee after the events of "Starter Pack" a few weeks ago, he was constantly tormented by Muscle Man every chance he got.

"But I don't even have the map!"

"You shut it Thomas! What'd I tell you about talkng to me!?"

"Leave him alone Muscle Man, he's just an intern. Its bad enough he doesn't get paid."

Thomas sweatdropped. "Hold on...you guys are getting paid!?"

Skips just stared down the empty road. "Benson, you sure you know where we're going? I haven't seen a house for miles!"

Benson, while putting an eyepatch on his other eye, said,"It's fine, I know what I'm doing."

Luigi sighed. "Come on...the girls are already there, AND Sonic and Mario." "Of course they're already there Luigi, they're awesome." Luigi shrunk anime like. "I'm...not awesome?" "No no! That's not what I meant!"

"Nice going Thomas! You hurt his feelings! Just shut it!" Muscle Man glared, and Thomas went silent.

Rigby groaned. "Ugh! This is so boring! Shadow, can't you teleport us there or something?" "Even if I wanted to, I don't have an Emerald to lengthen my distance. Without one is a pathetic 20 feet." "Great..."

"How about a game of "I Spy"?" "No Pops, you and Luigi got carsick the last time we played that." BLAGH! "...and Luigi is carsick right now." Skips grumbled under his breath about paint jobs.

Mordecai thought, and came up with and idea. "I know! How about some scarrrrry stoooorrrriiiieeess?"

"Yeah-yuh!"

"No way. Pops and Luigi CAN'T handle it."

"Nonsense, I'll be fine." "Yeah, I can be brave! (sometimes...)"

"Ok...but of they get scared, you're both in serious trouble." Benson warned.

"Yeah yeah."

Mordecai came up with a story. "All right. It all started at the Bowling Alley on a dark and stormy night..."

(Payback)

In Stardust Lanes, the guys were playing a game of free-for-all bowling, with Mordecai's Uncle Steve, and Jet. Mordecai bowls a strike, AGAIN. "WHOOOAAA! That's game!" Muscle Man, Rigby, HFG, and Jet grumbled to themselves. "Show off...that's MY job..." Jet mumbled silently.

Uncle Steve was relaxing though. "Yeah, you show them how you roll them, Mordy. Heyyyyy!" Mordecai sweatdrops, and laughs nervously. "Hehe...thanks Uncle Steve..."

Muscle Man wasn't amused. "Man, forget this! You already won three games in a row!" Jet pointed to Steve. "Plus, your Uncle is weird, and freaking us out." "Come on my fellow avian bud, just dressin' for the occasion.(puls on light up tie) Don't act like you're jealous of THIS."

"Come on Fives let's bail." "Yeah Mordecai let's go."

Mordecai faked a frown. "Aw come on guys! One more game, or are you afraid to lose?"

"No way bro!" (Mucle Man)

"Oh it is on!" (Rigby)

"If you're gonna go there, you are SO going down!" (Jet)

"Ha ha, yeah-a. Uncle Steve, you down to play another game?"

Steve took out his wallet. "I dunno Mordy, I'm pretty low on fundage, this tie wasn't cheap y'know."

"That makes me wonder how much money you make." Jet mumbled.

"Its cool Uncle Steve, I got five bucks."

"Oh no, Mordy, i-i couldn't..."

"Don't worry, you can pay me back later, I know you're good for it."

Steve thinks for a minute. "Okay, promise I'll get you back."

"Yeah-a, game on! Uh-uh-uh-uh! Hee-hee!" Unfortunately, during his dance, Mordecai didn't see himself run into Steve, and his tie got caught in the ball return. "On no! Not my tie!"

"UNCLE STEVE!"

"AHHH-" Cutback to a wood chipper shredding a tree branch next to a cemetery. Blaze, wearing a black dress and black gloves,accompanied Mordecai and Rigby at Steve's grave. She puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Mordecai. Just know it wasn't your fault."

"No, it is all my fault! If I hadn't pressured everybody to play that extra game, my uncle would still be alive."

Rigby tried to cheer him up."Ah, don't talk like that man. Life just does its thing, you know? If I were you, I'll be more upset about losing the five bucks." BAM! "Ow!" Emphasis on "tried". But Blaze was the one who punched him. "Rigby...do NOT make me beat the living crap out of you in a dress!"

Mordecai looked angry. "Yeah, not helping dude."

Back at the house, Jet and Rigby were watching TV later that night, while Mordecai was in his bed, asleep. But it wasn't a good sleep..."Ugh...my fault...its...all my fault..." (Dream) We see Steve holding out his wing, waiting for Mordecai to hand over the five bucks like before. "Yeah-a! Hee-hee!" Just like before, when Steve's back was turned, he accidently knocked him into the giant ball return. "Uncle Steve!" He was falling, fire roaring around him. "Mordy! Why'd you have to play another gameeeeee?!" He is then torn to shreds by the fire. "NOOOOOO-"

"HA!" Mordecai wakes up suddenly, and looks around in his room. "Rigby?" He saw an undead Uncle Steve look at him for a split second, "AH!" And rubbed his eyes, trying to see if it was real or not.

He goes to the bathroom to wash his face, trying to calm himself down. He looks up for another second, seeing Steve again. "Gah!" He quickly looks down, trying to breathe. "Get a hold of yourself Mordecai...all the guilt is making you see things...its not real...its NOT real..." he looks up again, but Steve was still there. "AH!" He runs out, and tries to get to the living room away from him. But he saw every portrait in the hallway, with Steve flying over him.

Mordecai finally reached the living room, panting heavily. "Rigby! Jet! I can't stop seeing my dead uncle!"

"Ugh, us either!" "He's on every channel!" Steve immediately appeared on the screen. "Mordy..."

"AHH!" (Lights up tie) "AHH!" (Smashes through TV) "AHH!" The three then ran outside the house as fast as they could, Rigby on all fours.

"Dude! I thought your uncle was dead?!"

"HE IS!"

Jet looked behind him. "That doesn't look dead to me!" Steve was still on their trail, and they cut through bushes. "Mordy!"

They all ran right into the cemetery, looking behind them. "Did we lose him?!" But they tripped on Steve's grave, looking up to it. They then looked at Steve looming over them, moaning. But...

"Ahhh-gack! (Cough) Ho...that's better...sore throat...anyway, Mordy! He, bet you though I forgot! Well, here you go!" He then hands Mordecai a five dollar bill.

"Uhhh..."

"Dude, its your five bucks!"

"Why didn't you say you were paying him back? You didn't have to chase us!" Jet cawed.

"Once again, sore throat. Anyway, a promise is a promise."

"Wow. Thanks Uncle Steve."

"Ah, no problem, you all take care now." He makes groan noises, then burrows back into his grave. The three just looked down confused like. Jet looked at them. "You guys saw that too, right?"

(End of "Payback")

"The...End." Mordecai finished.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Benson yelled.

"What?"

"Just look at Luigi and Pops!"

True, they were both trembling greatly, from that one story. "Bowling is evil...bowling is evil..." "Oh its alright...we're fine, really.(a phone rings) GAH!"

"Woah, dudes chill. Its just the phone."

"I'm gonna take this. (picks up phone) Hello?"

"Mordecai!" Margaret was on the other side of the line, with her and Eileen's costume being identical dancers.

"Oh, Margaret, hey!"

"We just got to the party, are you guys inside?"

"No, we're actually still driving. We're kinda lost at the moment."

"Aw man,that's a bummer. But don't worry, Sonic is making sure there is enough candy left for you guys." (Background:"I have a bunch of them all in this one bag! Knuckles and I are guarding it!")

"Awesome. Anyway its not all bad, we're passing the time by telling scary stories."

"Cool, scary stories? I've got a good one, put me on speaker."

"Hey guys, Margarets gonna tell a story!" (Puts her on speaker)

Benson looked up quickly. "It better not be scary!"

"Don't worry, it's a funny one. It all started when we were getting into the cart to go to a Halloween movie..."

(Party Bus)

Margaret, Mordecai, Rigby, and Eileen were dressed up in costumes, heading for the cart. Mordecai some high school monster jock, Margaret an injured soldier, Rigby a mad scientist, and Eileen an accountant. Mario and Luigi decided to come along. "Alright guys, we have time to spare! We should have enough time to get there."

"Aw yeah-a! Its Halloween movie time!" Mordecai chants.

"Shotgun!"

But Benson emerges from the house garage, with Skips and Knuckles. "Ah, ah. Where do you think you're going?" Luigi shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to do.

"To the movies?"

"No you're not, we need that cart to patrol for delinquents T-P'ing the park." Mordo was in disbelief.

"But Margaret's car is in the shop, how are we gonna get to the theater?"

Knuckles shrugged. "Sorry guys, but that's not our problem."

Out of nowhere, two punk kids already toilet papered the trees. "Ha ha! Trick-or-treat losers!" "Yeah, trick or treat losers!"

Benson eyed his partners. "Let's roll." They hopped into the cart, and drove away, leaving the four stranded there. Margaret huffed in frustration. "I guess that's it. There's no way we'll make it there in time now."

"Sucks to be us, it took us the entire month to get those tickets!" Mario added. "Peach has my Cape Feathers." Eileen took out a phone. "I'l just call a taxi!"

"There's still time, we'll probably just miss the previews."

"Thank you."Eileen then hung up. "They said ten minutes." A bus then suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Mordecai almost jumped. "That was fast."

But Mario thought otherwise. "She called a taxi...what's a bus doing here?"

Rigby nodded. "That's what I was thinking."

"Need a ride?" Something about the bus driver was giving a vibe to Luigi...

Mordecai spoke first though. "Uh, could you takes to the movie theater downtown?" Luigi REALLY didn't trust this bus, but knew he had to get on anyway.

" We'll take you wherever you need to go. Climb aboard the party bus, and join the party."

"Cool!" Rigby and Eileen get on.

Margaret and Mario felt uneasy, but complied, the latter rather reluctantly. "Well...we'll just have to see..."

"See, nothing to worry about."

"Yeah."

They boarded the bus, but looked at the driver closely, then walked past him. It then decided to drive off. The side of the bus said "The Party's Killer". walk inside the bus and we see a sign on the bus that says "The Party's Killer". The bus drives out of the park, and a taxi pulls up.

"Welcome, fellow citizens, to the party bus!" Some unimportant guy shouted.

"Party bus!"

"Ha ha. Whooooo!"

"Yeah-a!"

"Sweet!"

Mordecai, Mario, and Eileen decided to dance, Luigi and Rigby ate some snacks. "This is good stuff!"

"Margaret!" Mordecai walks over to her.

"This is crazy!"

"I know right?"

"Come on! (Eileen) There are some great costumes in here!"

"There must have been a sale on white wigs or something!"

Mario scanned every single person on the bus, they were having fun sure, but he also saw exhaustion in all of their eyes. "That doesn't look normal...why do they look so tired?" Meanwhile, Mordecai was walking over to Margaret.

"Soda?"

"Thanks! HUH?! Mordecai...look!" A couple of people are seen getting older, gradually. "Are they alright?"

"Yeah yeah they're fine! Partied a little too hard I guess!" The random guy said.

"Pfft, yeah."

"Partying too hard does that to a person." Luigi said. Mario looked for a disagreement, but said nothing.

"Yeah! Ha ha! See? Isn't this great?"

Margaret managed to smile. "You're right. Party bus!"

"Yeah-a!"

Everyone continued to party, but Mario and Margaret noticed that they've passed the movie theater. "What the?!"

"Hey! He's passing the movie theater. Driver, stop the bus! Let us off! Stop the bus!" The dude ignored her completely, and turned up the music. "Ugh. Mordecai, the bus isn't stopping!"

The party guy came back, but he looked way much older. "You can't get off now, the party's just getting...started..."

"Jeez...dude you look awful. How long have you been here?"

"Fifteen...minutes..." The guy disintegrates, and the guys scream out. "What the?!"

Mario looks around, shocked. "I knew there was something wrong with this bus!" "Those weren't white wigs, everyone's getting older!"

Eileen gasps out. "Mordecai, your face!"

He panicked, and repeatedly touched his face, it was all wrinkled. "Wha?!" "You're getting older!" "So are you!"

Everyone is revealed to be all wrinkled and old, and was freaking out. Mario's mustache was turning white too. "Luigi! We gotta get out of-AH!" Luigi was already a pile of dust, hat was all that's left.

"Dude! Stop the bus! Stop the bus!"

"You can't stop the party bus once it's started. Right,everybody?" The four look behind them showing that all the citizens are now turned into dust, and now Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, and Eileen are now in shock. " What's that saying again? Party till you drop! GAHAHAHA!" The wrappings come off, and the guy was revealed to the skeleton. The bus sped up, and everyone was pushed back.

"AHHHHH!" "The dudes a mummy?!" Rigby said, elder voiced.

Margaret and Eileen tried to pry the door open. "Its not opening!" Mordecai and Mario got up, and grabbed the skeleton dude. "Stop the BUS!" They threw him off, and he fell to pieces, still cackling.

Mordecai took the wheel, and tried to push the brake. "The brakes not working!"

Rigby came up weakly. "Try the emergency brake!" That was done, and that broke. "Come on! That broke too?!" Mario yelled elderly. Mordecai thought fast, grabbed the gear, and shifted to reverse. The boss immediately stopped, and the five remaining were covered in dust. Rigby gagged a little.

"Well...at least we-" Almost immediately, as fast as it stopped, the bus veered in reverse.

"AH! Why'd you put it in reverse?!"

"It was the only thing I could think of!"

But they noticed that they were getting younger again, back to their true age. "We're getting younger!" Margaret said, but then everyone noticed that they were still de-aging, quickly.

"Crud! Of course going in reverse has the same effect with age, because its still in motion!" Mario said, no longer having a mustache.

Mordecai grabbed his head in panic. "WE GOTTA GET OFF THIS BUS!"

"Guys, look, an emergency hatch!" Eileen pointed, tiny fingers. Mordecai then got on a seat, and managed to loft everyone out of the inside of the bus. But when he gets there, they were just about babies now. "Now wat do we do?"

"We gotta jump!"

They all locked hands, amd jumped off the bus, giggling. "Oh yeah! We made it off the Party Bus! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They all cheered, not noticing that they were fading of exsistence.

The bus was still falling apart, and the skeleton was still laughing as it disappeared.

(End of "Party Bus")

"Hahahaha!" Margaret was laughing, not realizing that the others were not. Rigby broke the silence. "Uh...was that supposed to be funny?"

"Yeah! "The Party's killer" get it? Haha!" Still, no one was laughing, if anything, Pops and Luigi were trembling even more now, Shadow looked impatient, Benson looked mad, and everyone else didn't know how to react. "Mordecai? You there?"

"Uh...I gotta go. I'll see you there." He then hung up.

"That's it, no more stories from anyone!" Benson yells. Everyone but Skips and Shadow groaned at that. "Ah come on! They were just getting good!" Yoshi said.

"Yeah Benson, don't act like this is our fault. If you haven't gotten us lost, we wouldn't be telling stories, now would we?"

"DON'T MAKE ME MAKE SKIPS TURN THIS VAN AROUND!"

Rigby panicked, and grabbed Skips' seat. "Skips, don't make Benson make you turn this van around! I have to go to this party, I just have to!" He whined like a little kid.

Shadow then sat up. "Morons! Cease this, before you-" He froze, and everyone looked at what he saw. A bus headed toward them, and Skips quickly swerved the bus to the right, making the bus spin wildly, everyone screaming.

(25 minutes later)

The group was revealed to be okay, but some were not happy at all. A tow truck was pulling Skips' car out of a tree. Benson...was ticked.

"I hope you two are proud of yourselves, look where your "scary stories" got us now!"

"Hey! Skips should have watched where he was going!" Rigby yelled in defense. Luigi, recovering from shock. "But you were the one messing with his driving..."

"JUST GET IN THE TOW TRUCK!"

"Okay! Okay!" Everyone got inside, and the tow guy was finishing up.

"Listen, there's a party we need to get to and we're running late, do you mind dropping us off?"

"No problem cheif."

They reached the road again, only to be held up by traffic.

"Ugh! This is gonna take forever! Anybody got another story?" "Yeah-a!" Benson wasn't very moved.

"Are you kidding me? We just got in an accident, Pops and Luigi are scared half to death, and you want to tell more stories?!"

The mentioned two raised their hands. "Actually, I won't mind hearing one more tale." "Yeah, I'm sure I have the nerve now."

"Yeah, they've been pretty good so far." (Muscle Man)

"We'll be here for some time, and we've told two already, might as well pass the time with a third one." (Yoshi)

"I'm down." (Thomas)

"It'll be nice to hear one while I'm not driving." (Skips)

Rigby huffed. "See Benson? Even Skips wants to hear one!"

"ENOUGH!" Surprised by the outburst, everyone turned to Shadow, who collected himself soon after. "I haven't gotten a moments peace in this entire trip! You want one more tale? Then fine! But this time, Benson and I are telling the story!"

"Aw, what?" Rigby whined.

"You want to try to argue with me about it?"

"..." "That's what I thought."

Benson nodded in argeement. "Thank you Shadow." They turned to everyone else. "Now pay attention. Because you just might learn something..."

(Wallpaper Man)

Mordecai, Rigby, and Sonic were seen walking out of their room, laughing about something. "Ha! That guy let himself get beat up by pickles! I mean, how does that happen? Am I right?" Sonic chuckled.

Rigby laughed too. "Yeah, hehehe! Pickles..." A bunch of wallpaper equipment landed at their feet, making them jump. "Woah! Watch it!"

"What's all this?!"

Sally and Benson were seen, the latter holding a piece of intructions. "You two, not Sonic, are re-wallpapering the house today."

"Aw what!?"

"Why?!"

Sally tried to hold in her laughs. "Benson isn't exactly happy about your creativity on the walls." "Huh? What's on the walls?" Sonic asked.

"She's talking about THAT!" Benson pointed at the walls. There were drawings of Rigby saying 'This job is like prison!' While the one with Mordecai said 'I found a way out!' The guys (minus Benson) silently chuckled at this. "Ha! That's funny dudes!" Sonic said. "Wait, how do you know it was us?!" Benson just groaned, while Sonic and Sally kept laughing. Then Mordecai took part.

"Alright fine! Its simple, we'll just patch up that one spot!"

"No, you can't, because that wallpaper is discontinued, so you gotta do the whole house with this new stuff so it all matches!" Benson yelled, throwing the instructions at them, then walking away.

"But we don't even know how to wallpaper walls!"

Sally shrugged. "Just read the instructions. And it needs to be nice or you'll have to do it over."

"Fine. But he didn't have to throw the equipment at us." "YES I DID!"

(Ten minutes later)

"No, no, no! Step 5A: Smooth the glue paste before applying the paper, 5B: Smooth the paper and apply the glue paste." Rigby read, trying to read the instructions, Mordecai trying to do them. "Wait what?"

"Gah! I don't know man! These don't make any sense!" "What doesn't?" They turned to see Silver and Blaze standing there, curious. "Oh, hey guys. We got stuck with a wallpaper job, but these instructions are whack!"

"Probably because you reading it wrong?" Blaze asked. "No, I'm SURE this is right...maybe." Mordecai threw the stuff down, patience gone. "Agh! I hate wallpapering! I just wish we could get someone else to do it..."

Just like that, the TV rolls into the hallway, turning on. "Do you hate wallpapering, trying to do it yourself, but the instructions just don't make sense?"

"Did you turn on the TV?" (Mordecai)

"No." (Rigby)

"Silver, you know about this?"(Blaze)

"I SWEAR I didn't do that."(Silver)

" Hi. I'm Jan, the wallpaper man. I'm here to do away with all your wallpaper problems, and believe me, I've been there. Nobody likes wallpapering, not even me! I've just been doing it for over 40 years and have gotten pretty darn good at it, so let me deal with all the headaches for you."

"Yeah if only we had a million bucks!"

" Now you're probably thinking "Yeah, if only we had a million bucks!" (Silver: "What the?") And normally, you'd be right! But with Jan the wallpaper man, the first job's free!"

"Wwwhhhaatttt?"

"That's right. I'll wallpaper your whole house for free, but in return I only ask that for your next wallpaper job, you call old Jan here first. A free job for first dibs on your second job, now that sounds like a good deal, right!? So call 555-01WALLPAPERMAN and I'll wallpaper your house, I really will!" The TV cuts off, leaving the four to ponder.

"This sounds like a scam, one way or another. I'm telling you guys once, do NOT call him, he's giving me chills...anyway, its your call, I gotta go to work soon, so I'll see you later." Blaze says, walking out. Then Muscle Man walks in. "Why's the TV in the hallway?"

Mordecai turns to him. "Hey Muscle Man, do you ever order stuff off the TV?"

"Oh for sure! Especially if it's a local business. I once bought some sweet old-replica hand grenades from this old army dude off the TV, and it turns out they were the real deal!"

Silver shook his head. "Not a chance."

"Remember when the shed exploded last week and I told you it was lightning?"

"Yes...wait...there was no rain that day!" "Exactly. I'm getting a second shipment today. I'm telling you, local TV dudes always come through for you." He finishes, walking backwords. The duo looked at each other, and Silver sighed. "I bet I know what comes next..."

(1 hour later...)

The weird creepy blonde guy made it to the house, and Mordecai answered the door. "Hi there, Jan the wallpaper man."

"Oh great! Come in, come in."

"Ok."

The guy explores the house for a bit. "So this is it, you'll do the whole house, right?"

"For free, right?"

"Yes, yes, the whole house for free."

"We don't even have to tip you?"

"Nope, nope, nothing like that. I promise."

Silver just took a moment to look him over. He looks pretty decent to him, he doesn't see why Blaze was thinking of a scam. So why did he feel endangered?

" And it's just you two here?

"Ah, no, there bunch of people out of this place. Should we clear everyone out?"

"Oh, no, no, that's fine. I'll deal with them if I see them."

"Well, we got some important video games to play. So we'll leave you to it." The three go upstairs, leaving Jan there.

"Okay, thank you, sirs! I'll be done in no time..." Silver caught that tone of voice change, but didn't think much of it...

(3 hours later)

The TV kept saying GAME OVER, revealing that the guys played video games the entire time. Mordecai rubbed his eyes. "Ugh, let's take a break."

"I can't feel my thumbs..."(Rigby)

"My eyes hurt..." (Silver)

"Ugh...let's go see if that wallpaper guy is done."

They walked out of the room, seeing the new black and red wallpaper. "Wow! That guy did an awesome job!" Silver said.

Rigby rubber the walls. "Yeah! Check out this new wall shine!"

"Dude, this is the best idea we've ever had!"

"Let's check out the rest of the house."

"AHHHH!" "POPS!"

The guys headed for the staircase, and saw Jane wrapping Pops in wallpaper. "BAD SHOW BAD SHOW BAD SHOW!"

"Stop it! What are you doing!?" Jan just turned and hissed at them, then hopped onto the ceiling and crawled away in the darkness. "How in the..."

The guys proceed to free Pops from his bindings. "Pops, do you know what happened?"

"I don't know! I was just heading to the kitchen for an ice lolli, when that man fell upon me!"

Silver looked around. "This isn't normal...almost everything is wallpapered..." "Mmph!" "Huh?" Silver cut a piece of wallpaper, and it revealed Yoshi and Luigi."Yoshi, you alright?" "That dude was wrapping us up in that wallpaper! He's crazy!"

"He's right. We gotta get him out of here before Benson sees-" "GAH!" "BENSON!"

They run into the kitchen, but something made them stop immediately. Yoshi shook his head. "That wasn't there before...right?" The halls were super stretched out with the wallpaper, looking endless and dark. The way they came was blocked out too. "What the? What did that guy do?"

"HELP!" Mordecai leads. "Let's go!" They all run down one hallway, into the dark. They then got into a hallway intersection of different paths. "This way!" They head down one, only to reach a dead end. "Gah! We gotta go back! Go back!" They head back to the junction, and headed down another path, into a two-way point. They look both ways, trying to figure out a path. Mordecai then saw Jan run by, cackling. "Hey!" They run down that way. "Help!" "Benson!"

"Okay, you Pops and Yoshi go find Benson, we'll go after the wallpaper guy!" They then split up. "Come on Pops!"

Mordecai and Silver run after Jan, who is crawling on a ceiling. "Either he isn't human, or he's REALLY athletic." Silver said. "HEY! STOP!"

With the other three, they ran down one way, trying to find Benson. "Benson? Hello?" Rigby called. Pops followed him, shivering. "Oh, I don't like this at all..." "Shh. Quiet Pops." Yoshi tried to sniff the air, to get a scent. "This wallpaper is messing with my sense of smell!" "Help!" "Benson, we're coming!"

Mordecai and Silver were still chasing Jan. Jan suddenly stops and straightens up at a dead end. The wall suddenly opens up, and he runs through it. The wall closes up and curves to the left.

"Woah..." (Mordecai)

"Wish I could do that..." (Silver)

They then ran in that direction.

Meanwhile with Pops, Yoshi and Rigby. "We must be getting close." "Benson!"

Then, all of a sudden, all five ran into each other. "What the?!"

"Ah! We're getting nowhere!" "Look!" Another is opening up, and narrows into another hallway. Mordecai stands up. "I think it wants us to go this way...come on..."

They wallked into the hallway, but felt weird. "I think we're growing..." Pops said.

'We can't be. The hall's getting smaller." Silver said. He felt a wall then. "Huh? Its a optical illusion? Whatever, we gotta go back." They turn around, but felt another wall. "Ok...that's a problem..." Rigby began freaking out.

"WHAT!? No, no, no! I can't stand small spaces!"

"Okay dude, just calm down." Mordecai said.

" I need air! I can't breathe!"

Yoshi stood back. "You didn't tell us you were claustrophopic?"

"I DIDN'T KNOW UNTIL NOW! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! AAGH!" Rigby began freaking out more and panicking.

"Rigby! Chill out!" But Rigby was tearing at the wallpaper, until it broke apart, making a hole in it. Rigby tried to breathe properly. "Woah..."

"Help!"

"Benson! We're coming! Let's go guys!" Silver used his powers to force a hole into every wallpaper wall they saw, until they reached a strange cavern. "How are we still in the house?"

"Hey! Help!"

Benson, Skips, Rouge, Luigi, Muscle Man, and a delivery guy are all wrapped up in wallpaper and are hanging from the ceiling.

"Woah..."

"Are you guys okay?"

Rouge had a tick mark on her head,signifying frustration. "Do we LOOK okay to you? Get us down!"

"Who's that guy?"

" I was just trying to deliver a package to Mitch Sorrenstein. I don't wanna die!" delivery dude said, sobbing.

"Don't worry! We'll get-" but Jan jumps in front of Mordecai, hissing. "Let our friemds go, and then GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!"

A leg sprouted out of Jan, making the five guys jump. He sprouted more legs out of himself, and grew bigger. He then shedded his face, to reveal the face of a giant spider. Silver just looked mad. "A spider? JAN THE GIANT SPIDER?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Jan quickly wraps Pops up in wallpaper silk, and charged at the remaining four. "That...was spider silk? Gross! I touched it!"

Silver used his powers to chuck rocks at it, while Yoshi threw eggs, and the other two threw rocks at Jan, until one hit Benson in the head. "Watch it!" "You try aiming at it then!" Yoshi yelled.

Mordecai chucked a rock at Jan's head, but he ducked, and it knocks Muscle Man down from the ceiling. Muscle Man frees himself from it. "Eeeyuh! I'm free. Eat on that, you eight-legged-gah!" Jan stabs Muscle Man with one of his legs, but he didn't look worried. "Pfft, whatever. That didn't even hurt. If your job was to kill people, you'd probably get fired. Heh heh."

Jan then lifts Muscle Man up. "Wha? Hey, HEY! Don't even THINK about eating me bro! EEGGEEH!" Jan then quickly ate him.

"MUSCLE MAN!"

"Help us! What are you waiting for?" Benson yells again. The guys kept throwing rocks, freeing Rouge, Luigi, Skips, and Pops, in order. Luigi lands on his feet, but the others weren't that quick to cushion the impact.

Rouge lands on one side, breaking a wing. CRACK! "Gah! My wing..."

Skips lands on his ankle, twisting it. CRACK! "My ankles!"

Pops lands on his arm, hurting it CRACK! "Uhh...my arm..."

"Great rescue." Another rock breaks open Benson's bindings. But he lands on both feet, unharmed. (That's not fair!) "I appreaciate Silver and Yoshi's help, but...(points to Mordecai and Rigby) you two are gonna kill us before that spider gets the chance!" The delivery guy then lands in his arms. Everyone then helped Skips up, and carried him to the exit. "Come on! We gotta get out of here!" Mordecai yelled, but Benson stops, them. "No way. You two are staying here!"

"WHAT!?"

"Benson, why?!"

"Simple responsiblity Silver, THEY hired that thing, now they gotta fire it!"

The two looked at a growling spider, then back at Benson. "That spider is gonna KILL US!" Benson picked everyone else up, and ran off. "Not my problem!"

"Ugh..." Rigby walks to Jan. " Okay! Listen up, Jan! (Jan steps forward.) You're fired! GAH!" He dodge a spear from a leg. "Dude, that was just a metaphor! We need to stay and destroy him!" "Ah what! Really?"

Jan roars, and it causes the ceiling to rumble, and it causes rocks to fall right onto the entrance. "Great! Now what!?" They hear scream, amd looked to the side to see Luigi. "They left without me! What do we do?!"

Mordecai thought, them it came to him. "Dudes, Muscle Man's package!"

"What!? Muscle Man's package?!"

"He was expecting a package of grenades! Just go get the box. We'll cover you!" Mordecai threw more rocks at Jan, and Luigi trembly threw fireballs at him when he grabbed a fire flower. Rigby comes back with the box. "I got it!" "Quick dude! Open it! Open it!"

Luigi sees Jan crawling closer. "Guys...anytime now..."

"I'm trying! Stupid tape!" Rigby tears the tape off, and the package pops open. "Got it!"

Jan then grabs all three of them. "AHHH!" Luigi screams.

"Great. So whats the plan now? And aren't these just replica grenades?" Rigby asks quickly.

"No, Muscle Man said they were the real deal, remember?!"

"Oh yeah! Let's pull the pins quickly!" They pulled the pins, and Jan was easing him closer to his mouth.

"Special delivery!" "Time to redecorate!" "Wait what?" " Time to redecorate? Because of all the wall-"

"JUST TOSS IT!" Luigi yelled. They then threw the live grenades into Jan's mouth.

"Whooooooooa!" "Boom!" "Eat it Jan! Haha! Yeah-uh!"

Luigi still shivered. "Guys...how far away are we supposed to be before these go off?"

The duo sweatdropped, and looked at each other, saying, "Wait, what?"

(Outside)

Sonic and Sally were walking in the night, towards the house. "You think they'll have some of those snacks left?" "Sonic you just ate!" "I know. I'm just b-" BOOM! They jumped, and looked at the house, destroyed and on fire.

They saw their friends scattered on the ground, with Benson looking up at the fire. Sonic then scratched his quills. "Dang...I left my stuff in there!"

(End of Wallpaper Man) "The...End." Benson concludes, smirking. Shadow was unfeeling thoguh. But Mordecai and Rigby were ticked.

"Dude, that story was lame!"

"Yeah guys, not only did you kill off Luigi for no reason, we aren't even that dumb!"

"ITS OUR STORY, WE'LL TELL IT HOW WE WANT IT!"

"Listen up everyone! I gotta story about Benson-"

"No you don't! No more stories Rigby!"

"Party's up ahead chief." They looked ahead, and cheered. The party WAS up ahead!

Shadow mumbled, "Finally..."

Benson huffed. "Ha! See? We're almost there."

" Yeah, totally great. That means there's enough for me to tell the story to show us how dumb Benson is!"

"No, there isn't! Story time is over, Rigby!"

Yoshi shifted in his seat. "Rigby, please, we're almost there. Just let it go."

" Once upon a time, Benson was soooo dumb!"

"NO STORIES!" Rigby and Benson begin to fight, with everyone else trying to break it up. But Rigby pushes Benson and accidentally bumps into the Tow Truck Guy. The Tow Truck goes really fast and is about to crash into the tree. Shadow teleports out just before the impact. BOOM! Everyone begins to run out of the house. Margaret spoke first. "Are you guys okay?!"

The gang groans, and trudges out of the wrecked car. Yoshi was in a egg, then popped out, moaning. "That...hurt..." Shadow reappears, unharmed.

Mordecai spoke. "Oh...yeah...we're fine..." Knuckles, just coming out, looked confused. "You might wanna check that twice dude.' "What do you mean-HUH?!" The gang was revealed to be ghosts, minus Yoshi and Shadow. "AW WHAT?! We didn't survive the crash?!"

Rigby shrugged. "I guess not." Luigi facepalmed. "Mamma mia..."

Benson was straight up mad now, turning red. "Grrrrrr...UNBELIEVEABLE! RIGBY, YOU'RE FIRED!"

(Smack!) "You can't fire me! I'm dead! WHOOO! PARTY!" Everyone then goes into the house, except for Benson and Sonic, who was knocked out by a branch when the crash happened. Sally just began to notice. "Sonic! Are you okay!? Wake up!"

The blue hedgehog groaned, sitting up. "Ahh...my head...what happened?" "Rigby happened." "Well thats' all I need. Get back to the party Sal, I'll join you in a minute." She gave a worried look, but calmly walked back into the house.

Sonic saw her go, them he heard somerhing in his mind say: "Nice going Sonic. That hit on your head has given me more leverage to take over! Won't be long now...hehehehe..." He slapped himself, and shook his head. "What the heck am I saying?" He looked both ways, and sighed. He'll figure it out later. He walked back into the house, leaving just Benson.

"Ugh...why do I even bother?" Mario and Skips stuck their heads our, looking at him. "You coming in?"

"Ha...yeah I guess..." Benson then joins the party, and we see up in the sky half the moon. It made Halloween more peaceful than its taken for...

(Terror Tales of The Park 2 ends. Try to guess that voice in Sonic's head!) 


	22. DK Enters! What's WithSonic?

In the house, Benson was simply doing some mere paperwork, on a strangely quiet morning. That's why he suddenly feels like something is missing. So he suddenly sits up, and says, "Where's Mordecai and Rigby?" He walks out of his office, and begins to search the house. "Mordecai? Rigby?"

He opens the door to their room, knocking first, and then walks in. He looks under the covers of Mordecai's bed. "Mordecai?" He then walks to the other side of the room, and looks at Rigby's trampoline. "Rigby?" Not there either. He scratches his dome head. "Where are they?"

He goes downstairs, and looks around the living room. He only saw Princess Peach and High Five Ghost watching TV, it looked like another princess movie of sorts. Peach seems to enjoy it, but High Fives looks embarrassed. "Guys, have you seen Mordecai and Rigby anywhere?" The ghost quickly turns around. "No, but I'll help you look! (I've been at this for two hours, I'm trying to leave without hurting her feelings.) Peach turns too. "But we were having so much fun..." "Sorry, but my boss needs me, I have to go."

He floats away from the couch and pushes Benson out of the door, going outside. "Oh thank gosh! I thought I would have to go through another marathon of those." Benson pushes him off. "Look High Fives, I'm looking for Mordecai and Rigby, its too quiet around here, day off or not. I can't focus without knowing where they are."

"Sorry dude, but I haven't seen them since last night." Benson sighed. "Seriously? Maybe Skips will know where they are." "Don't you want to ask Muscle Man or Pops?" "I'm pretty sure they don't know."

After that, they made their way to Skips' garage, and knocked on his door. A few seconds later, the yeti came out, looking tiredless. "Yeah? What is it guys?" Benson steps up. "Skips, maybe you've seen Mordecai and Rigby? High Fives said they haven't been seen since last night." Skips shrugged. "They said something about "flying" or somethin'. I don't exactly remember."

Benson sighed again. "But I did hear that they were taking Thomas and Muscle Man with them. And Mordecai was saying something about this "Luke" character he mentioned before, about avoiding him or something." Benson lifts his head back up. "Thomas? Oh no...they better not scar him for life or anything. And I mean Muscle Man."

Skips shrugged again. "We really should be looking out for Luke though, Mordecai says he's trouble, I believe him." Benson grabbed his head. "I know, I know Skips. I just wanted to ask someone reliable." "What about Mario?" "He's not here right now. Sonic isn't either. And if YOU don't know where they are..."

Benson raised his head into the air. "THEN WHERE ARE THEY?!"

(In a random forest)

"Alright, the spot should be around here. Come on guys." Mordecai says, pointing in one direction. He and Rigby were leading a group for some adventuring in some random woods, along with Eileen and Margaret, wearing the usual forest gear. Rigby stopped for a second. "Huh. Could have sworn I heard Benson yelling for us. Weird." Muscle Man was poking Thomas in his side for the past two minutes, and it was starting to hurt. "What's the matter Thomas? Can't take a little poking?" "When your poking with your fist, of course its going to hurt!" "That's the idea! HAHA!"

"Muscle Man, knock it off. We're here." Rigby said. The guys looked around, it was just a wide span of grass, woodless. Muscle Man pouted. "What's the deal, la-dies? You just lead us to an open span of nothing!" Rigby smirked. "Oh, this isn't what we wanted to show you." Margaret looked at him. "Then what is it?"

Rigby looks at Mordecai, and they both nod. "Hm hm! Hm hm!" Mordecai then steps up, and looks both ways. Then, he brings his wings to his beak, and shouts, "ITS OKAY! THEY'RE WITH US, COME ON OUT GIRL!" Nothing happened for a bit. "Uhh...who are you calling Mordecai?" Margaret asked. Said bluejay folded his arms. "Wait for it..."

Still nothing happened, everything was the same. Then...

CRASH!

Everyone but Mordecai and Rigby at the sound, and looked around. "What's going on bros? What was that?" Muscle Man asked. Rigby pointed in one direction. "She should be over there." Thomas looked in that direction. "Uh...who is "she"?" "You'll find out. But you have to SWEAR not to tell anyone until further notice." Eileen raised her hand. "Why guys?" "Eileen. This isn't a classroom, put that hand down."

They travel in that direction, and see that some trees are knocked over. This makes them nervous, but the leading two were still smiling mischieviously. Then, everyone hears: "Ow..." Thomas jumps. "What was that?"

Mordecai pushes the last bush away, and the group gasps. A large creature was lying on its chest, rubbing its head in pain. Margaret was about to run away, but Rigby grabbed her wing. "Chill guys, its fine." "Fine?! There's a monster right there! Why'd you bring us here?!" "Like we said, its fine. Watch."

The duo walked toward the creature, and the others shrink in fear. "Oh no bros...don't do it!" The guys eventually reached it, while it was grumbling: "Darn it! I really thought that I've gotten the flying thing down!" Rigby snickers. "You're an awesome flier Dulcy, you just suck at landing, that's all."

She opened her eyes, and smiled. "Mordecai! Rigby! I thought I was getting the directions wrong for a sec! I told Sonic i'd get it right!" The duo walked to her, and she picked them so she could hug them. They weren't total fans of that, but she was special. "What's going on, Dulcy?" "Yeah, what up, Dulce?"

The group behind the bushes saw this unfolding, and were in disbelief. Margaret got a sudden thought: " I knew it! I knew I saw a dragon on that camping trip! I really thought I was out of it. But then why would Mordecai lie like that?" "Margaret, would you want a friend that size prancing around town? I'm sure they wanted to keep her hidden from public eyes, because it certainly won't be a positive result." Eileen says.

Dulcy puts the guys down, and they waved for their friends. "Come on dudes! Don't be chickens, she nice!" "Yeah she won't bite! Maybe...hehe-" BAM! "Ouch!" "Rigby, stop scaring them."

Slowly, the group managed to make their way to the dragon, while she smiles. Muscle Man then stood up. "Yeah, uh...that was Thomas screaming like a coward, not me!" 'I didn't even say anything yet!" "Ok, just for that, YOU talk to her Thomas!" Muscle Man pushed Thomas to the ground, in front of her. He looked up to her, and didn't move for a few seconds.

Dulcy tried not to laugh, and leaned next to Mordecai's head, snickering. "Is he the new guy?" "Yep. He's an intern, so the experience so far for him...meh." He said, waving his hand in a "so-so" way. Dulcy got what he meant. Interns are often the target of negativity, so Thomas is in for more hurt, probably.

Thomas managed to wave a shaky hand. "H-hey..." Dulcy couldn't take it, she was now officially laughing. "Come on bro! You don't have to be afraid of me, I'm a nice girl at heart, and Mordecai and Rigby are here to prove it." She lowered her paw to carefully pick Thomas up and back on his feet. "We already heard each others names, so nice to meet cha' buddy!"

Thomas breathed out a lot, much of it was sheer relief. "Nice to meet you too, I guess." Rigby whispered in his ear, "Don't worry about her dude, try not to let size fool you, she basically just like the rest of us, kinda."

Dulcy then laid down, and raised her wings. "Now, someone said they wanted a test flight?" Rigby raised his hand. "Yeah we did!" "Awesome! Now, you guys decide, wanna ride in my pouch, or on my back? Mordecai and Rigby called dibs on the back."

Muscle Man, Thomas, Margaret, and Eileen decided to draw sticks to decide, only one more person can ride on her back. Shortest loses, longest wins. In the end, Thomas got the shortest one, and Muscle Man got the longest. "All right bros, I won! Tough luck for you Thomas! You gotta ride in a baby pouch! WHOOO!" He got on Dulcy's back, and was twirling his shirt around, as usual. Thomas was groaning in annoyance.

"Don't you mind him Thomas. You got a warm place to ride in, with the girls." Dulcy said. But before that, Mordecai got in Thomas' face. "Don't try anything with Margaret dude. Because I'll know about it." Thomas decided to just drop it and say okay. So Dulcy picked them up one at a time, and out the girls(and Thomas) in her pouch, while she put the other three guys on her back. "Huh. It IS pretty warm here." Margaret said.

"Alright guys, I'm still getting the hang of flying, so you better hang on!" Dulcy then sniffed the air, and covered her nose quickly. "Ew! What's that smell?" Mordecai, on her head, answered; "THAT, is Muscle Man's natural smell." She merely shook her head. "Yep...SO gonna take a bath under the waterfalls... Anyway, let's go!" Her wings pushed her upwards, and they were instantly heading into the sky, with Mordecai and Rigby yelling, "WHOOOOOOO! YEEEEAAAAHH!"

(Back at the park, 8 hours later)

Benson was pacing in his office, impatient. He called Mordecai and Rigby multiple times, only to find that they forgot their walkie talkies with them. Skips and Pops were right in front of his desk, watching him. "Benson my good man, I'm sure Mordecai and Rigby are fine."

"I'm not worried about their safety Pops, I'm sure they compromised that already. And also, if they were slacking, I would have ssen them at least once. They've been gone, ALL MORNING! Ha...sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

Skips heard a noise, and looked out the window. He then sighed. "Benson, we have company."

They walked outside, and saw Bowser in his little hover car, looking down at him. "Yo suckers! Is Mario around here? I just wanna let him know that i'm here for a rematch to the death! ("Cough" tennis "Cough")"

Benson grabbed his head, sighing. "For the ELEVENTH time today Bowser, HE'S NOT HERE!"

The koopa king facepalms. "Come on! What could he possibly be doing? I came here like, eleven times already!" "I just said that!" "No you didn't." Bowser readied a punch. "I'm so impatient at his lateness, I'm gonna punch the ground for no-ow!" He fell out of his car face-first. He then got up and shook his head. "Who did that?"

On the top of the house, an ape in a red tie with the intials (DK) stood on it, grinning at his pain. The smaller monkey, red cap and shirt,(also saying DK) was laughing aloud. Bowser pointed at them. "You two?! How are you here?!"

The ape, Donkey Kong, shrugged. "Mario called ahead for us, so we could keep an eye on you." The little one, Diddie Kong, added, "A VERY close eye on you."

Bowser facepalms. "He has the decency to call for you apes, but not to meet me face to face? REALLY?" "He's on a buisness trip with that Toadsworth guy. And Luigi is gone too, somewhere..." "THAT'S why Yoshi's the only one here! Its been driving me crazy!" Peach said indoors.

Bowser huffed. "Whatever. How do you want to battle? Arm wrestling? Punchies?"

Donkey Kong nodded. "Arm wrestling. Fighting you is boring, Mario is a better fighter for you." "I'm a better fighter than any of you! Arm wrestling it is!"

Skips brings out a random table, strong enough for the arms of giants that is, and sets it in the middle of the ground. "Alright guys, start when you're ready."

The koopa and the ape set their arms on the table, and waited a full minute to ready themselves. Then, on cue, they started pushing each others arms down, trying to outweigh the other. They grunted quite a bit while trying to beat the other, but their faces were curiously calm. "I'm gonna win you know." "Your ego is bigger than Eggman's, and he has, you know, an egg sized head." "SHUT UP!"

This pretty much went on for thirty minutes, Pops fell asleep, Benson looked tired, and Skips...was stale faced...just not tired at all. And for a moment, Bowser was getting weak. But then...

"Look! Eggman stole your banana stash!" Both DK's shrieked and turned to the left, only for Bowser to smash DK's hand through an UNBREAKABLE table. "Oh yeah suckers! You are suckers for bananas! I win losers! I've totally gotten over my boredom. Same time next week, after I trash your house? Great, thanks!"

He flew back in his hovercar, and was off. Diddy Kong jumped over to his partner. "Ugh...did I win?" "Nope. We fell suckers to it again." Donkey Kong groaned, and just laid there for a few minutes. Benson managed to wake himself up. "Huh? Wah? Oh...you lost...well, your in charge Skips, I'm calling it a day."

Benson was opening the garage to the house to get his car, only to find it gone. "What the?" He began looking around the house for it, but it wasn't there. "Where's my car?" At that, Sally, who appeared to him with an awkward look, rubbed her arm. "I found it..."

She took him to the parks lake, and pointed outwards to the water. "Sally, I don't get why you are-" He finally saw it, and turned red. "MORDECAI! RIGBY!"

(Exact same time)

Dulcy flew a little bit out of park grounds, landing almost successfully. (She knocked over the gates a bit) She already dropped off Margaret and Eileen, so she just let Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, and Thomas at the park in the afternoon. "Alright dudes, that's enough flying for today, my wings are beat. I'm just gonna take a nap in the cave I found."

"No prob Dulcy, you deserve a rest, dealing with us and all. (Mordecai)

"Yeah! We totally freaked out those passengers on that plane! It was hilarious!" (Rigby)

"Eh. It was pretty good, whatever. I wish I brought Fives though, now HE would be impressed." (Muscle Man)

"Yeah, it was nice to meet one of Sonic's old friends and all." (Thomas)

Dulcy smiled at all of them. "Well, I'm glad you all had fun. I guess I'll be on my way." They waved to her, and walked toward the park. But Rigby quickly stopped. "Dudes! Hold on a sec!" He ran back to the dragon before she could take off. She saw him, and she leaned down so she could hear him. It seems he was whispering something to her in her ear, and it made Mordecai nervous with the snickering he was doing. When it looked like he was done, Dulcy's eyes widened. Then it turned into one of mischievious humor. She also turned to the gang that was out of earshot, and licked her lips, also making Mordecai uncomfortable. He then made his way there, but the conversation was done.

"Hmm...Haven't played a game like that before, but what the heck? I'll give it a try. Another time though. Anyway, see you later guys!" Dulcy flapped her wings, and was off in the skies again, until she was hidden in the clouds.

Mordecai turned to his raccoon friend. "Dude, what did you say to her? I don't like the look she gave us."

Rigby only snickered more. "Oh, trust me, you'll find out soon guys. Hehehehehehe..." It was official, Mordecai was scared of what Rigby was gonna do with a dragon almost as big as their house. He would have questioned further, but then..."MORDECAI! RIGBY!" The duo turned to the sound of the voice, and shuddered. "What did we do?"

(At the lake)

"YOU TWO MIND EXPLAINING YOURSELVES?! LOOK AT THIS!" Benson was furiously pointing at the lake, where Benson car looked like it was beaten in by an incoming cart. Speaking of carts, that was trashed as well. "I KNOW YOU TWO DID THIS!"

"Ah what?! Benson, we were gone all day! How did we do this!?" Mordecai desparately said.

"Yeha dude! We weren't even in the carts today!" Rigby added.

"Who else could it be?! YOU MUSCLE MAN?!"

"Woah! Back up bro! I was with these losers, counting Thomas, all day! They were never in a cart."

Benson calmed a little, then turns to Thomas. "Is this true Thomas?"

The goat nodded nervously. "Y-yes sir." Benson then completely calmed down, feeling a little bad. "Well...I'm sorry. I just assumed it was one of you. Must have been some park hoolagans or something. BUT, you still have to fish those vehicles out of the water. OR YOU'RE FIRED! Not you Thomas, I need you to help me clean up a table mess."

The goat went with the gumbalp machine, and Sally stayed behind with them. "It wasn't any of you? Who else could have done it? I thought park employees are the only ones with access to the carts?"

Mordecai nodded. 'I know. Its weird..."

Just then, Sonic came zooming by, blowing everyone a bit. "Hey! Watch the hair!"

"Calm down Sal. This is my afternoon run. Its not like-woah! What happened here?"

Rigby kicked the dirt. "Some dirtbag sunk the cart and Benson's car! Now we gotta fish it out! UGH!"

Everyone walked by, with Muscle Man saying, "Come on bros, we'll need the other cart for this."

Sonic stood by himself, scratching his head, but it looked like an act. "Weird...wonder who did it?"

(Two hours before)

Sonic somehow snuck Benson's cart keys out of his office while he was ranting about Mordecai and Rigby. He zoomed by, and saw Benson's car positioned just by the lakes edge, where he put it witbout anyones notice.

He out the keys in ignition, put the cart at full speed, and let it go, while he stepped off. The cart when really fast, and slammed into Benson's car with no mercy, sending them both into the water. Sonic watched the two vehicles sink, and snickered.

"Hehehehe..."

(Present)

"Hehehehe...oh how I missed even the tiniest bits of destruction. No problem though, it will all build up, and crash down on these park losers. Then they'll never trust one another again. Hehehe..."

During this, Sonic's eyes were blue, and not their usual green... 


	23. Mordecai's Change,

Mordecai was fast asleep in his bed, after a very long day of work to make up for that day off. Rigby was also asleep, not snoring loudly like the bird was. The night was peaceful, but that's about to change...

The window to their bedroom opened, but no one was there. At least, it LOOKED like it was empty. You could definitely hear footsteps pattering on the ceiling, scanning all over the area. It then dropped to the floor, and made its way towards Mordecai. Then, the air faded a little, and a chameleon was revealed standing by. It was Chase.

He took something out of his tail, it looked like a needle of some sorts. What made it ominous, that it was filled with a darkish purple looking liquid, and he squirted it a bit to make sure it worked. He then reached for the bird, and carefully and silently injected the liquid into his arm, making him flinch slightly. When Chase was done, Mordecai was scratching his arm. "Ugh...stupid...bedbugs...quit biting my arm..."

Chase just looked at him. "Its nothing personal boss, its just that you've gone soft, and you can't go soft on us. Luke's orders." He then turned around, and turned invisible again. He began to walk out, but froze because Rigby was stirring. "Ohh...Eileen...sweet nerdy eyed Eileen...of course you can pet my tail...just bring me my coffee first..."

Chase rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Dumbass." He then proceeded to climb out the window, and closed it without being noticed. When he left, Mordecai's arm was beginning to glow purple...

(The next morning)

Rigby woke up, feeling energized, to a raccoons level. "Aw yeah! The Rigbone is up and going! Along with his sidekick, Mordecai! Give it up for Mordo!" He pointed to Mordecai's bed, but it was empty. His arm then dropped. "He left? He didn't even tell me that I overslept, so I could ignore it?" Rigby just shrugged it off, and dropped off the trampoline.

Downstairs, Mordecai was sitting on the couch, looking normal. But looks are deceiving sometimes...

Why? Because Luigi was sitting on the other side of him, shivering in fear. Mordecai then flashed him a dangerous look. "What are YOU looking at?" Luigi cowered, and retreated to the kitchen. Rigby came down, and saw Luigi run off. He walked up to Mordecai. "What's with him?"

Mordecai suddenly looked relaxed. "I dunno dude, he is kinda jumpy. Let's just forget about it and get to work."

Rigby sighed. "Why can't we just take a break first dude? I'm so tired..." Mordecai just walks by him. "Unless you want to get left behind with a lot of junk, you'd get your butt up and move dude, because I'm not covering for you." Rigby's laziness vanished for a second. "Alright alright dude, you didn't have to say it like that." Mordecai turns back for a second. "You won't listen to any other form of persuasion, so I'm going to just leave you behind. Now, let's go." He walked completely outside, leaving Rigby more confusion. "Is he feeling alright?"

Outside, the guys were there for morning call, with Mordecai's arms folded. "...okay, finally, Mordecai and Rigby, you get rid of the wolves around the parks borders, they mauled Muscle Man, so he's recovering in his trailer. Be careful, they may be rabid."

"That's not fair!" "Too bad, do it or you're fired. Mordecai, anything to add?" The blue jay just huffed, and walked down the steps. "I've got it." Rigby was confused again. "Why dude? Those wolves could kill us!" "Look dude, stop being a total wuss, and try to get something done. I'm not gonna be held back by you today." He continued to walk, and he then drove off with the cart. Benson scratched his dome head. "That's new, kinda. Did you two fight or something?" Rigby shook his head, and just chased after the cart on all fours as fast as he can.

Rigby didn't see Mordecai for a few minutes, and his running was getting slower. "Ha...ha...come on dude! Where are ya? I'm tired of running right now." He said into the air in frustration. He then heard growling, and shivered. "Don't tell me..." He turned around, and saw a pack of five wolves growling at him manacingly. Rigby backed up. "Well, look at that, I'm not tired anymore! See ya!"Rigby once again took off on all fours, with the wolves chasing him down, snapping their jaws.

He kept his distance for three minjtes, until he reached the lake, cornered. "Oh no!" He turned back, and saw the wolves closing in on him, eyeing so he can't escape. "Hehe...nice...doggies?" The wolves barked, and Rigby screamed out. They were about to pounce him, but then, Mordecai appeared out of nowhere, blocking their path. "Get lost." The wolves just continued to sneak towards the duo slowly, showing their teeth. Mordecai's eyes then went red for only a second. "Did you mutts not hear me? I SAID leave him alone!" The wolves stopped in their tracks, and whimpered at Mordecai's voice. They continued to whimper, until they were finqlly out of sight while running away.

Rigby caught his breath, and looked up at Mordecai. "Dude, thanks! I though I was a goner!" Mordecai didn't turn. "That's dangerous to go off on your own dude. Next time you better hope they don't tear you to shreds when you're alone." He then walked off, leaving Rigby even more confused...and scared.

When they got back to the others, it looked like they were done with their work today, talking with Sonic and Mario.

"Hey guys, are you finished with your work?" "Yeah, whatever." Mordecai said to Benson, just standing next to Rigby. Muscle Man, in an arm cast, was grumbling. "That's lame bro! You guys didn't get those wolves out of the park! You're probably lying!" Benson turned back. "Yeah, what he said."

Mordecai, teeth clenched, got up in Muscle Man's face and grabbed his shirt. "Damn it Muscle Man! MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" He let go, and just walked into the house, slamming the door shut. The green man just shrugged. 'No need to be up in my face bro."

Benson shook off Mordecai's change in attitude, and turned to Sonic. "So you don't know who let those wolves loose?"

Sonic shrugged. "Not a clue Benson."

(3 hours before, at the zoo)

Sonic was just leisurely walking through the zoo exibits, eyeing all of the animals there. He then reached a cage of wolves, growling intensely. He then read their sign: "RABID WOLVES. DO NOT APPROACH." Sonic smiled wickedly. "Rabid, huh?"

He then whistled, and, when no one was looking, undid the latch on the cages, letting the crazy wolves go free. They were biting people, scaring children, and eating their food.

Sonic was quietly snickering to himself, looking at the chaos. "Wonder who let rabid wolves roam around the zoo? Someone's gonna get fired..."

(Present)

"Not a clue at all...hehe." Sonic says, hiding a smile that Benson couldn't detect. Mario eyed him curiously, but said nothing. He merely shrugged, and blown off Mordecai's behavior for now, thinking it was just a lack of sleep. But Rigby knew his best friend well enough to know when something was wrong, he just doesn't address it well. But he was sure something was up with him. Mordecai DOES scold Rigby at times, but the way he did it today made it sound like a death threat. A REAL death threat.

"Mordecai?" 


	24. ThatsNot Sonic

"Later that day, Rigby was sipping a cup of coffee, at the Coffee Shop, feeling quite..well, quiet. While that was going on, Eileen was getting his bacon and orange juice, and set them on the table. "Here ya go Rigby. Are you feeling okay?" At that time, Peach sat next to him, looking him over. "Yes Rigby. Are you feeling well?"

Rigby eyed them both, and sighed. "I'm fine girls, but I don't think Mordecai is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, yesterday he was fine, we were hanging out, as usual. Then, this morning, he's a completely different dude. He threatened me, md a pack of wolves cry for their mothers, and he almost punched Muscle Man dead in the face. And when he dropped me off here in the cart, he cursed out an old woman for going too slow! I think he's changed a little, and its not a good one."

"What?" Margaret heard every word, and sat down next to the group. "Are you sure? Are you sure this is OUR Mordecai? We all know he's a nice guy, why would he do anything so...mean? He almost sounds like a thug."

"Trust me, I didn't either, but I know what I saw, and its Mordecai who did all of that."

Eileen adjusted her glasses a little bit, trying to process the information. "Strange...but we DO know that he's doing it for a reason, right? Do you know WHY he was acting like that?" "I told you, I have NO idea."

Peach sighed. "Well, of course you are going to have to try and find that out, don't you?" Rigby grabbed his head, munching the last of his bacon, and sipping his orange juice. "I know, but..." His walkie talkie buzzed, and he answered it. "Sup Skips? Yeah? Yeah? Wait...WHAT happened to High Fives? Okay okay, i'l be there in a bit. (Hangs up) Something's up with High Fives Ghost, I gotta go dudettes!" He scampered off on all fours, out the door.

Margaret shook her head. "What could be causing so much change in him? I hope Mordecai gets better soon..."

(Back at the park)

Rigby scampered off into the house, seeing everyone grabbing on a vaccum looking thing. More detailed, it was Luigi's Poltergust 3000. "What happened in here?" Skips was holding the vaccum. "The Potergust must have activated on its own, and it sucked up Fives."

"Guys! A little help would be nice!" Was heard in the vaccum.

Skips managed to find a release button, and pressed it, shooting Fives free of his prison. "Ha...thanks."

He then angrily looks at Sonic. "Dude! Watch where you're going!"

"Whatever do you mean Fives?"

"You were walking by the Poltergust, when you somehow "tripped" over it, "accidently" turning it on." He said, quoting each word with his fingers. "Exactly, how was it an accident, when you purposely ran into it?"

"Dude, I didn't see it, please just let it go." Sonic said carelessly.

Benson stood between them. "Alright enough, both of you. Its over, that's all that matters. Now, High Fives, clean yourself up, you're getting dust everywhere, and I just...you know what I mean."

The guys then spread out, murmering between themselves while walking out. But, Sally walked up to Sonic, arms folded. "Okay man, what's really going on?" "What do you mean Sally? I'm perfectly fine!" "Really? Because you showed us how "fine" you were this entire week." "I do remember having a bad week..." "Its not bad, its BAD LUCK." "Now come on Sal! How bad could my luck be?"

(Monday)

Sonic was standing next to a bulldozer, eying a construction site, seeing all of the guys digging, building and all of that junk. He then snickered to himself again, and shook his head.

"Oh boy...the #1 rule for bulldozers..." he reveals to have the keys to it, twirling it on his finger. "...never leave the keys around it, someone could find it, and "cause an accident". Hmm..."

He put the keys into ignition, and the engine to it started. It then moved, then rode itself down the construction site, scaring down the builders, and crashed into the unfinished building, making it collapse completely, crashing down to the ground. Sonic smiled. "Whoops."

(Tuesday)

Sonic is seen next to a hive of wasps, and was chucking the nest at Muscle Man, then shouted, "Muscle Man, look out!" The green guy turned. "What is it bro-AH! WASPS! EEGGEEHH!" He was running around, wasps in his hair. Sonic snickered again.

"Whoops."

(Wednesday)

He was now walking alongside Rigby, looking like he was having an innocent conversation. But then he pointed in a random direction. "Hey dude, what's that?!" Rigby turned quickly. "What is it?"

But Rigby was still walking, and Sonic held his foot out, tripping the raccoon, and he yelled out in pain, crashing down the hill. Yes, they were on a hill. Sonic was seen snickering at the top, flinching everytime Rigby made a sound of pain.

"Whoops."

(Thursday, yesterday)

The house was on fire, and so was Muscle Man, rolling amungst the ground, trying to put out the flames, screaming in pain. And firefighters were chasing him around, blasting him with foam that puts out flames. Benson was yelling, "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

While Sonic said, "Whoops."

(Present, Friday)

"And today, you let loose that pack of wolves by accident. Are you sure that these are all accidents? Or are you possibly doing them on purpose?" Sally concluded. Sonic shrugged it off.

"Believe me Sally, I'm perfectly fine! Don't worry about it!" Sonic says, rubbing his quills. Sally sighed, and hugged his waist. "Tails and I just worry that somethings wrong with you. You know you can tell us anything if something IS wrong, right?"

"Of course I do." Sally kissed his cheek, and walked out of the house. Sonic was waving at her, but he was hiding a smirk. "I'm able to tell you ANYTHING...hehehehehahaha..."

(In Sonic's mindscape)

Sonic was waking up, rubbing his hurting head. "Ugh...what happened?" He stood up, and trying to move, but his arms were chained to the ground, he gasps, and struggled. "No no NO! Not again! Who could be chaining me up this time? In my own mind, no less?!"

On cue, a voice was heard. "Oh jeez...you really ARE a sore loser, aren't you?" Sonic's head rose up quickly, and looks around. "Who's out there?!" A shadow was seen walking towards him, shaking its head in humor.

"You've been konked out this entire time, doofus! You haven't figured it out yet?" It said. Sonic was not amused. "Come on man! You don't have to go insulting me like that! Let's just skip this intro thing so I can take you down! I want my head back!"

The figure then laughed aloud evilly. "Moron! We don't need an introduction! We've already met!"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't figured it out yet, genius? Let me show you then." The figure walks forth, nd each steo he takes into the light, Sonic would be in more disbelief. He was a hedgehog, and he was...green. He had two scars on his chest, a black jacket on, biker style, green shoes, and shades. He also had blue eyes, and a smug smile. Sonic was petrified by this discovery.

"H-how..."

"You really thought you got rid of me for good huh? Don't you remember, I'm a huge chunk of the darkest parts of yourself, what I call, "the cooler side" which is me. I'm a piece of you that you can never erase."

"That's...not possible, how are you here? In my head?"

"Like I said, I'm a very important piece of you. Its the whole yin-yang kind of crap. The hole one can't exist witout the other thing, that's where I come in. When you thought I was destroyed, the piece of me that originated still exists, and I used that to slowly regain my form. And well...here I am. It took time, but its SO worth it,seeing that freaked out look on your face."

Sonic was shocked, but not enough to stop struggling. "Well whatever! You have no allies all the way out here, you are all alone. So HA!"

Scourge snickered. "Oh that's true. But in time...neither will you." Sonic stopped. "You see, I'M in charge right now, what I say and do goes. And what I say, is that when I'm done...you won't have any friends anymore."

Sonic struggled more. "No! You can't!"

"Keep your shoes on, I'm not gonna kill them, that's boring. Seeing you lose all of your friends to your "accidents is a lot better to me. And you lose your park friends you JUST got...that's new for ya."

He began to leave, but then turns to look at Sonic. "You got it wrong though, destroying my form is not how it works. You want me to cease to exist? That means YOU can't exist either. Wonder how your girl is gonna take that info? Tehehehehe..."

He finally disappears, and Sonic struggles more, furiously.

"GET BACK HERE!"

(Outside Sonic's mindscape)

"Sonic" collected himself, and walks outside the house. He sees Mario walking by, and tries to act natural. "Hey, Mario. What's going on?" Mario looked "Sonic" over, and felt like something was wrong.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yep!" Mario nods, and walks off. "Sonic" snickered to himself evilly, with blue eyes. "Everything is juuuussst fine. Hehehehehahahaha!"

Benson suddenly appeared in his cart, and "Sonic" cleared his throat. "Yep! Just fine!" Benson eyed him weirdly, shrugged, and drove off. He sighed. "Wow. That guys a hawk. Anyway, time to get to buisness..." 


	25. Thomas Down! Revelations Shown

It was early in the morning, and Skips was awake first, looking at something in his garage. He was looking at a sample he "recovered" which was Mordecai's blood. How he got it, was an innocent nail and hammer accident.

"Hm..." He was looking at these prints of blood for hours, and he was quite surprised at what he saw, but wasn't too emotional about it. Through the microscope he borrowed from Tails, he saw Mordecai's blood, filled with tiny spots of black mist, swirling around.

"This is dark magic going through Mordecai's body, its making him act extremely violent at random times. Bird almost ran over me with the cart..." Skips said, shaking his head. "But it looks like its wearing off. What I want to know is, who injected it into his bloodstream? Because it can jumpstart at random times."

He pondered this for a bit, someone did this to get people far from Mordecai, get them untrusting of him, so he'll have no choice but to quit, and walk away. And he's sure Rigby doesn't want that.

"I have a remedy somewhere around here, but it is going to be difficult to get Mordecai to drink it. But I have to try, because something in my mind says that the Luke fellow he mentioned had something to do with it..."

Skips resolved to get Mordecai the remedy as soon as he can, so for now he has to keep an eye on Mordecai. But at this moment, he has a lot of work to do today. He skipped out of his garage, and headed for the house.

Inside, Thomas was watching TV with Fives and Yoshi, about some japanese game show airing soon. He was pondering something the entire time they sat there. And it had something to do with Sonic.

"Do you think that guy is going to realize that he's on fire?" Yoshi asks. You then hear the sounds of screaming pain comng from the screen, and a dose of water being dropped all over the place. "Guess not."

Thomas turned to the two. "Hey guys, do you think something's up with Sonic?"

Fives heard him, but didn't turn his head. "I dunno, he seems to be fine to me. He doesn't look sick or anything, why bother?"

"Trust me, I've seen enough pyscho movies to know that its almost always the one who looks the most normal. The normal getup is a fraud to get peoples minds off his actions. Works well until the survivors reveal the truth."

"Thomas, I am certain that Sonic is fine, interns are known to freak out over simple things so that his friends don't realize that he's messing up."

Thomas sighed, and sat up. "Fine. I'll watch Sonic for myself, in a non creepy way you know? Just being a friend, while trying to discover if he's hiding something or not. I'm gonna need supplies, and they are going to be very, VERY complex supplies..."

A few seconds later, he's outside Benson's office, where said boss was again doing paparwork, while he allowed Tails to work on something to fix the heater to the house. Its getting too cold for Benson's taste, or anyones taste(except High Fives).

"Benson, can I set up camera's around the park?" "Not too many cameras Thomas, a lot of things happened the last time we did that." "You're not gonna ask why I need them?" "Its easier to just supply what's needed and say nothing else."

Thomas shrugged, and then turned to Tails. "Hey Tails, I-"

"Need help setting up cameras over the park to watch Sonic's movements? Already done."

"Wow, really? But how?"

"I noticed Sonic's change too, and I resolved to get to the bottom of it as well. I'm leaving Mordecai to Skips. Its a team up thing."

Thomas nods, and looks outside the window. Rigby looks lonely, sitting on the bench alone, because Mordecai's changed for the negative, and now he's blowing off his best friend. Its getting harder to tell that its really Mordecai. He felt bad for him.

"Okay, now all I have to do is keep an eye on Sonic, not letting him go too far anywhere. Wait...your friends Team Chaotix are detectives right? Can they help?"

Tails shook his head. "They could, but they are out of town, on a buisness trip that is BOUND to go wrong."

"Dang. Well, I guess its up to me, because people BARELY notice me."

He steps outside, to see Sonic run by, and he stopped to see Thomas. "Hey Thomas! What's going on?" The goat flinched. That smile tells one thing, while the eyes show the exact opposite. "Oh! Well, uh...I was just thinking...how about a joy ride in th cart, eh? I know with your speed and all, but...why not?"

"Sonic" shrugged. "Sure thing dude!"

(Real Sonic mindscape: "No Thomas! Get way from him! You gotta get away! He's not who you think he is!")

Thomas and Sonic got into a cart, and began to drive to no place in particular. Thomas made sure to eye Sonic every chance he got. But he didn't seem to notice it much, at least that's what it looks like.

They were just leisurely driving around town, while "Sonic" was thinking:("This dope really doesn't know that I know what he's trying to do huh? Ugh...mouthful. Anyway, I gotta lose the chump.") "Hey Thomas! Let's take a look at that mirror place in that circus over there!"

He pointed to it in the distance, it was colorufl, and people were having a lot of fun there. Thomas felt that going over there was a very bad idea, considering that he's alone with "Sonic", but he can't go back now. "Sure, okay! I guess..." He pulled over, and drove towards the circus tents, parking. They both get out, and scan the area.

"Seems pretty lively, huh Thomas?"

"Huh? Uh-yeah! Haha! Totally alive!" He said nervously.

"I got an idea! Let's go in that little hall of mirrors place, hm?"

"Um...okay..."

Thomas and "Sonic" were walking through a crowd of people, all rushing to do different things. Thomas didn't catch it, but the hedgehog was tripping people over as they passed. When they reached the hall of mirrors, Thomas saw that the rope holding everything together was aged, it could break at any moment.

"Sonic" walked up to a mirror, and smirked. "Why, my quills are looking as awesome as ever!"

Thomas looked at the mirror the hedgehog was looking at, and froze up. He did not see a blue hedgehog reflection in it, but a green one, and he looked evil. Thomas gulped at this revelation, and slowly took steps into the mirror tent. "Y'know...I'll just take a tour of the place by myself, you can wait up for me right? Hehe..."

"Sure thing bud!" By the time Thomas made it fully into the funhouse, "Sonic" smirked again. "Take ALL the time you need..." He saw the loose rope holding the tent together, and stepped on it, breaking it in two.

In the mirror house, Thomas was pacing back and forth, looking at his reflections, thinking about things. "Ohhhh man...what do I do? Sonic's been replaced by an evil doppelganger! I have to tell the others!" He went for a different exit, but then noticed that the tent was waving, and the mirrors were starting to fall apart and breaking.

Thomas was shocked, and he was now running for an exit. 'Note to self: going into an unstable tent with a evil guy taking over your friends mind, is a BAD idea." Thomas then quickly paused, seeing a really big mirror coming down on him, too fast to avoid. "A REALLY BAD IDEA!"

(At the House)

Benson was about to assign more chores to the park people, when his walkie talkie cut on, and he quickly answered it. "What is it Thomas, you'r the only one not here...Sonic?...what?...slow down, what happened?...you need to calm down I can't understand you...WHAT HAPPENED TO THOMAS?!"

Everyone jumped at the goats name, even Mordecai, which Rigby managed to notice.

"We'll be right there! Guys change of plans, Thomas needs serious help! Everyone move out!" He quickly jumped into a cart, along with everyone else who can fit in the other carts, with Sally taking a ride on Yoshi. They sped off towards the circus tent areas.

They saw a tent, covered in glass, and Sonic was outside, freaking out. Or looking like he was freaking out. "Guys! He's over here!"

Mordecai lead the group, and dug into the tents fabric, not noticing he was seriously cutting his fingers. He eventually found a pair of horns, and removed more glass, until we see a seriously wounded Thomas, covered in blood and dirt, mostly dirt. The bird pulled him carefully onto the grass, and started to shake him.

"Thomas? Thomas! Wake up man!" Mordecai shouted, bad aura gone for now. Rigby saw this, and had to ask.

"You're not feeling...all jerkish?"

"There's no time for stupid crap Rigby! Thomas is hurt!" He then started to shake the goat again. "Thomas?! THOMAS?!" Benson then quickly intervened. "Mordecai, enough! He needs medical help immediately! Muscle Man, call an ambulance!" Muscle Man ran off, and everyone gathered around the unconscious goat.

A few minutes later, the ambulance came by, and loaded Thomas in a stretcher. But before they could carry him off, he weakly spoke again. "Guys...I...n-need...to tell...you something..."

Sally and Tails were the only that heard him, and walked into the vehicle, next to him. "What's wrong Thomas?"

He reached into his pocket, and took something out of it. It looked like one of Tails' hardrives from the cameras put up. "What? What is this for?" Tails asked.

"You need to watch what's on it. A lot of answers are provided in it, I'm just glad I downloaded it before I got smashed by glass. Don't tell Rigby, but...he needs a new camera of his own."

The ambulance drove off, leaving everyone worried about him, and Sally and Tails curious about the hardrive Thomas managed to sneak.

(Back at the house, again)

Tails asked the guys if he could use their computer, and that everyone should check it out. He put the device in, and clicked the file that opened up. The footage then popped up. It showed Sonic doing a whole ton of destuctive things without the use of his powers. He knocked a building over, released those wolves amd wasps, tripped over Rigby, and much more. Sally was in disbelief. "Wha...why is he..." "Hold on guys, there are two parts we haven't seen yet."

Tails fast fowarded a little bit, and stopped on one part. He zoomed in on the mirror that Sonic was looking into. There was a green figure looking exactly like him. Benson leaned in. "What...IS that?" Tails shook his head.

"That's Sonic's evil twin, Scourage. But...isn't he...oh no, he must have manifested himself by hiding in the darkest parts of Sonic's mind, and was regaining his powers ever since. That hit on his head at that Halloween party must have given him control!" Mordecai punched Rigby and he whined in pain. "You just HAD to bash Benson about stories, didn't you?!"

Rigby rubbed his arm. "I'm both happy, and mad that you did that, because it means you're back!"

"How did I even leave?"

Tails clicked again, fast fowarding again. "Maybe THAT has something to do with it." He pointed to the window of the guys room. It opened by itself, and they heard something walk through the window, heading towards Mordecai. The force then revealed to be a chameleon, and Mordecai gasped. "That's Chase! He snuck into the house and injected me with some...some...some jacked up dark magic stuff!"

'I can't believe Thomas was able to get all of this by using only one hardrive. Either that or Rouge was in on it...yep. The second one makes more sense." Tails said. Sally was pinching her nose in frustration.

"He was Scourage for THAT long? And I did not notice? What are we going to do? We have to help him!"

"No Sally, not immediately. We can't let him know that we figured him out, not until we have a proper plan. But we also need to find out where this Luke fella is sending his goons from to turn Mordecai back to what he denied." Skips said.

Mordecai decided to think for a bit. "Alright. So Chase put that dark magic crap in my blood, and I've seen no sign of Gus in this footage. Where could he be? Rigby, any ideas?"

The raccoon began to think. "Oh yeah! I remember going to that juvenile center that one time, and I saw Luke for the first time again. He said something about "payback" or something against a few people."

Mordecai though for a bit, and gasped. "Wait...he said payback. He must mean the people who got me to turn his back on him, AND anyone who's humiliated him. That must mean...Margaret and Rigby! You guys are in danger! But wait...isn't there a third person?" Muscle Man then asked a question that made the others panic in their hearts.

"Have any of you bros noticed that we've seen NO sign of Blaze for about a few weeks now? Not even Silver?"

Rigby and the others took a few minutes to process all the information they were given that can fit his question, and he sweatdropped, his eyes widened, and his tail dropped to the floor. "Oh...crap..."  



	26. That's What Friends Do For Each Other!

It was a little bit after 6:00 p.m. that exact same day, and the group was trying to think of a solution to their double problems. Rigby was pacing the floor on all fours, worrying.

"Ohmanohmanohman...what are we gonna do about this? Blaze is gone, Sonic is brainwashed or something, and we don't have any way to get to her, or get his conscious back up!"

"Rigby, first of all you gotta calm down. Panicking is not going to get us any ideas." Mordecai says.

"But panicking IS an idea."

"I mean a USEFUL idea."

"Ohhh...I got nothing then."

Muscle Man was sitting on the couch with Fives, listening to them talk. "Relax bros, we have plenty of time and places to look. We just have to find out just how much time that is, and where to look."

"Muscle Man, what are you talking about?"

"We gotta trust Skips to come up with something for Sonic, unless he somehow regains control himself. Otherwise, we gotta find out the very last time we saw Blaze, and come up with what happened. The chick couldn't have just disappeared."

Mordecai folded his arms, processing. "Hm...hm...its not an advanced plan, but its all we got. Okay, does anyone remember the last time they saw Blaze during these few weeks?"

Cream raised a small hand. "I may have an idea!" Cheese raised an even smaller hand...thing. "Chao!"

Fives tried not to laugh. "Cream, we know you mean well, but this is a serious situation-" "I have a video tape!" "...that can work."

(In Skips garage)

Skips was with Tails and Mario, going over how exactly to deal with "Sonic", and so far they had few ideas. "We know he is still there, yet how do we free him? Scourages conscious is somehow restraining Sonic's."

Skips took the time to go through his things, looking for something. "I...may...have...something...that..can help us out..."

Mario managed to hit something, and pulled something out of a box. It was wide, and it has a purple net with a green rim. "Hey Skips. What's this thing?"

Skips was handed the net, and looked it over. "Yeah, this is what we need. This is my personality splitter, I claimed it from battling a witch many years ago. Kept it in storage if I ever needed it."

Tails also looked it over, and was curious. "How is this supposed to work Skips?"

"Think Tails, Scourage may phyiscally be a separate person, but nonetheless still a part of Sonic's personality, like you said. Dark magic brought him to life, and now you can't have one without the other. He is Sonic's other half, so separating them should be possible."

"But the only problem is, how are we supposed to get him to go through it?"

"That's what we're gonna have to figure out..."

(Back at the house)

Mordecai turned off the tape, and turned to Rigby. "Okay let's sum up: While she coming over to our place, Blaze was gagged and dragged by Luke. And that collar around her neck is restricting her fire powers. We got all of that, and that she's being taken to some warehouse. But what warehouse?"

"That's all we have? This is truly lame..." Rigby said.

"Just be glad its SOMETHING dude. I can't find anything else. And we still need to figure out how to deal with Sonic."

"What about me?" They freeze, and see that "Sonic" was standing in the doorway, smiling, disturbingly.

"AH!"

"Woah guys! What's going on?" Rigby took the tape out, and used his knee to smash it in half. "Nothin' Sonic, Nope! Just us bros hangin' out in their room, watchin' TV. Smashing tapes...Hehe..."

"Sonic" shrugged, and walked into the hallway. The guys sighed. "Too close...WAY too close...Mordecai, we can't get Sonic back if he's always watching us!"

"I know dude, which is why we are leaving him to Skips and Tails. We have other matters to attend to."

"Like what?"

"We gotta get to Blaze and Margaret." Mordecai was out the door, with Rigby following behind him. "But how dude? They'll be in two different places." "That's why we gotta split up." "Woah! What?!"

"Just listen Rigby. I need to be there for Margaret, because they didn't get her yet. You gotta go for Blaze, she's likely to be with Luke and more goons."

"YOU WANT ME TO TAKE LUKE ON BY MYSELF?! He has the viciousness of a rotweiler! He'll tear me to shreds, its in his blood! And his lightning powers?! I'll get killed! AGAIN!"

"Dude, chill! Just take Silver with you. Its only fair, because they're best friends. He'll have your back dude." Mordecai assured. "He already agreed to it, its fine." Rigby was still shivering.

"Ha...look Rigby, I'm not calling you out or anything, its just proper for you two to go, I can explain it later."

Rigby sighed, and held his head up. "Alright dude, I'll do it."

"Awesome. And I'll have to get someone else to help me take care of Chase and Gus. Margaret doesn't know it, but she needs me to help her. I'm gonna take Yoshi with me, I won't be completely helpless."

"Okay dude, we all have our roles, we don't need to regroup, let's just go for it!"

The duo called whoever they needed to, and were in their carts, ready to move. Both of them said, "Good luck dude." They drove in two different directions, while a few stayed in the park to deal with Sonic.

(In the Park)

"Sonic" was walking down a narrow path, observing his surroundings. It was too quiet...

(Sonic mindscape: What's going on here? Where is everybody?)

"Where are those morons? This silence is really not working out for me..."

He sensed that someone was getting closer to him, and saw that he was not alone. "Hey! Who's there?"

Benson came out of a tree shadows, arms folded. "Hello..."Sonic". Fine walk we're havin'?"

"Oh hey Benson. What's going on?"

"Oh. Nothing much. Except we've finally caught on to your little ruse."

"Sonic" raised an eyebrow. "Ruse?"

"That's right." Tails came out of some bushes, looking angry. "You had us fooled for quite some time."

Skips then skipped in from behimd him, holding the net. "Your luck ran out."

Muscle Man and Fives, along with Knuckles, also appeared. "Not fallin' for your act anymore, bro."

Sally, Pops, and Mario also came out, looking a little impatient. "Its a bad show to keep our friend behind brain chains."

"So you are going to let him go..." Knuckles cracked his...you know. "Or we'll beat him out of you."

Sally's hands were on her hips, staring the hedgehog down. "How about it...Scourage?"

"Sonic" lowered his head, looking displeased. His eyes turned blue, and he snickered. "Hehehe...I don't like to admit it, but you actually got me. But...you haven't caught me yet..."

He quickly turned into a ball, and swiftly hit Knuckles, making him crash into the ground. He stomped him, and kicked his head, and jumped away from him. "Ha! You're not so tough-GAH!" Punched in the hea by Mario, he filpped and landed on his feet. "You little..."

Mario took out a Fire Flower power-up, and turns to Fire Mario. He lit his hands on fire, and circled "Sonic". "You know how this CAN'T work out? I have to hurt Sonic just to help him. I hope you're happy!" He threw one fireball, and ran for "Sonic". He dodged the fireball, and matched a kick with Mario's.

"Gotta do better than that!" He then managed to swiftly trip him, and kick him into the ground. But Mario fire uppercutted him just as quickly. "Just did."

He threw fireballs from both sides, and "Sonic" had to spin to put them out.

During this, Skips was coming slowly for him, net splitter ready. Knuckles saw this as a chance to counter, and came from behind him.

Mario was knocked into a tree, and he powered down, but still got up. "Know what Scourage? You are just nothing but a coward, in terms of just being yourself. But to take control of your other half to use him for chaos, is way above wrong."

"Not gonna do anything about it, don't complain."

He thought of something, and smirked. "Let's see of any of you are just about fast enought to counter THIS!" He went into homing attack mode, and managed to unexpectedly hit Skips in the chest, making him drop the net, and it stuck itself into the ground by its pole.

He hit the ground, making super strong winds blow, knocking almost everyone down. But nobody noticed that Sally was knocked onto the street..."Sonic" smirked at the extra destruction. "HA! You guys are SO pathetic!"

He still didn't notice that Knuckles was sneaking up on him. But by then it was too late..."Pathetic...THIS!" "Sonic" turned around quickly, but Knuckles already punched him full force, knocking him far into one direction. Luckly that direction had the standing net in its way, and he flew right through it. He flew through the glowing net, and instantly, when the side was crossed, there were two hedgehogs, green and blue, crashed into two entirely different trees hitting their backs.

Sonc fluttered his eyes open, and loked at his hand. "H-hey...I'm me again!" He looks around, to see the parks been totaled, again. "Dang...I did all of that?"

Pops managed to stand, then speak clearly. "Sonic! Good lady Sally is on the path of a speeding vehicle!"

Sonic froze, and looked at the street. Sally was just getting up, trying to get her head together. She did not notice the fast moving truck approaching her from behind. "SALLY!"

When she heard her name, she turned, but saw the truck coming right at her, and her eyes widened. Time went slow, while Sonic gathered himself to stand up and speed towards her. Before the truck was an inch before her face, he managed to scoop her up, and jump out of the way. He did a couple of flips, and landed on the parks grass. He looked at the squirrel in his arms, and shook her a bit.

"Yo Sal. Its over now, open your eyes." She hesitated, but slowly opened her eyes. She saw his eyes, and sighed. "Its the real you...isn't it?"

"Yeah...it's me. So...hey..."

"Hehe...hey yourself..."

(Romantic Music Plays) Green eyes met blue eyes, and they stared into each others for what felt like hours. Everyone on the park side was watching, anxious of what happens next.

Sally was blushing quite brightly the entire time, feeling quite comfy where she was. She also realized that they were still holding each other, he was still carrying her.

"Sonic..."

"Yeah Sal?"

"You...can...put me down now...please." she asked both politely and awkwardly. (Music cuts off) At that exact moment, Sonic's entire head was redder than Knuckles. He quickly let her down, and looked the other way, rubbing his quills, trying to shake the embarrassing moment off.

"Oh! Uh...yeah! Hehe...sorry...about...that...wasn't really in my right mind...heh...ya'know the whole speedin' truck thing? CRAZY right? Hehehe..."

It didn't work. Sally was trying oh so hard not to laugh at his desparate attempt to hide his embarrassment. On the other side, Mario, Benson and Skips facepalmed. Muscle Man, Fives, Tails, and Knuckles even anime fell from it. It was that humilating. The first one added, "Epic fail, bro."

Nobody even noticed that Scourage got away. And all Pops could say was: "I am just pleased that everyone is not completely harmed! Good Show!"

Sally laughed. And turned to the still embarrassed hedgehog. So she just sighed, and reached up to kiss his cheek. "Thanks anyway though."

And then, Sonic did something that Tails would usually do when a girl kisses him...he passed out. Well that, and he was EXHAUSTED.

(Inside the Coffee Shop)

It was just about late in the afternoon, and Margaret and Eileen were about to close shop for the day. Peach was helping with the dishes, while Diddy Kong was cleaning up the banana peels mess that HE made. And Starla made sure he did, because she caught him trying to run out on doing his share of helping out And...that explains the black eye.

"You still didn't have to hit me that hard..."

"If I didn't, then you would have run out on doing work you owe for making a huge mess!"

"What did you expect? I do these kinds of things a lot! And most of them end up with me surviving, thank you!"

"Whatever." Starla turns around, only to look confused. "Hey Margaret, did you call Mordecai?"

"No. Why?" "Because he's right outside." Margaret stopped whatever she was doing, and looked out the window. It was him, he was lightly tapping on the glass, but she knew enough to know this was ugent. "Mordecai?" She went to open the door, and he came in, looking around.

"Margaret, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

He took a deep breath. "Alright Yoshi, you can come in now." He gestured him, and Yoshi came in, sniffing the air. "No, someones here alright. And he's close."

Diddy was just watching this entire thing, but then felt himself being grabbed, and he tried to call for help, but his voice was muffled by some invisible force. "Mmph! Mmph!"

Mordecai managed to hear him, and looked up, he knew that movement. "Chase!"

The chameleon revealed himself, and was keeping Chase in his grip. "Well...you are still the other side of you, huh? The injection didn't work after all then."

Mordecai stepped up. "Chase, let him go."

"Why should I? You turned on US, remember?"

"Don't you get it man? I came to my senses! What I was doing was wrong, very wrong, and it took closely looking at the damage it caused to realize it."

Chase looking at the robin on his right. "She's changed you Mordecai. You were better off staying with us."

"If I DID stay, I wouldn't have one of the best jobs of my life! Even though I don't usually say it...doesn't matter. I wanted to do better than all of that Chase, and I still am for that now. It wasn't just Margaret dude, I wanted friends that don't run from me man. Rigby made me realize that."

Chase paused for a bit. "Chase, come on dude. I'm not gonna fight you. You were the most loyal to me in the group, and I was fair to all of you. The least you can do is listen to me now. Let Diddy go."

Chase let his eyes wander the room, and he sighed. He let Diddy go, and crawled towards the door. "You have good purpose Mordecai, which is why I'm leaving today. But tomorrow..."

He didn't finish, and just walked outside in silence.

Mordecai sighed, and made sure Diddy Kong was okay. Then walks to Margaret. "Are you okay?"

"I guess. Who was that?"

Mordecai explained everyhing about his old gang, and that they were after his friends. "I never meant for them to come back to haunt me, I thought I was done with them."

Margaret paused for a while. Then she walked up to him, and lightly kissed his cheek, making his eyes widen. She then went to hug his waist. "It was awesome of you to open up to me about it Mordecai, I was really worried about you."

Mordecai was still frozen in place, but he was able to hug her back. "Yeah...so was I."

They were like this for a few minutes, and he then let her go. "I gotta get back to work, so...I'll...see you later."

He walked out the door, and got into the cart and drove off. Margaret was left standing at the door. "Yeah...see you..."

Silence. Then..."Margaret! If your not gonna help do your own work, I'll just leave!"

"Alright alright Starla! You don't have to stay. I'll just get back too work."

(With Rigby and Silver)

Rigby was driving in the cart, sitting next to Silver. They were both determined to find Blaze as fast as they could. It was quite a silent ride, for a bit.

"Okay Silv, we got this right? We got this. Right?" Rigby asked nervously.

"Rigby, I'm just as worried about Blaze as you are."

"I'm pretty sure you're more worried."

"True, but not the point. Mordecai said that she's in one of these warehouses. But which one?" Silver said looking at some right now. They passed by almost 5 of them already.

"Hey Silv, I see another opening!" They pass by another warehouse, only to see like 100 more of them past the gates. "AW WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Silver sweatdropped. "Why do people need THIS many? She could be in any of them!"

Rigby thought of something, and snapped his fingers. "Dude, I got it!"

He took something out of the carts compartment, and revealed it to Silver. "Huh?! Rigby, where'd you get that Sol Emerald!?" Indeed, it was the purple Sol Emerald.

"Can you believe it? She actually trusted me with it!"

(A month before)

"Aw come on! I JUST got on this level!" Rigby groaned in annoyance. He was playing video games without Mordecai, which was kinda a mistake. Why? The level he just got on...was level two. He SUCKS without playing with Mordecai.

"Rigby?"

He turns to the kitchen door, to see Blaze in her usual attire, walking towards the couch "Oh hey Blaze. What's up?"

She sat down, took something out of her pockets, and held it out for Rigby to see. "That...is that a Sol Emerald?"

"Yes it is Rigby. I want you to keep it safe."

"Really? Why me?"

"I've grown to trust you a little bit more Rigby. ONLY A LITTLE. Which is why I am trusting you with this Sol Emerald."

"But aren't you the guardian of these things or something?"

"Indeed. But if something were to happen, and I wind up missing, you can use its power to track me down. But you have to put heart into using that ability. In short terms, you must be worthy." She slowly hands it to him, and he grabs it.

"Woah...its so warm...don't you worry Blaze, I'll take good care of it until you come back for it!"

"Good!" Blaze then formed one of those stale faces Skips usually makes. "Now what did I just say?"

"If you ever disappeared, I can use this Sol Emerald to find you, if it finds me worthy to use its power."

She smiles a friendly smile, and nods. "Very good." She gets up, and walks off. But before she was out the door..."You have to get the power up first."

"Power up? What power up?" He sees it on the screen, and grabs it. The Dig Champ with the shovel just got a drill. Now he digs much faster. "Oh...THAT power up..."

(Present time)

"She trusted you with something this important...you guys really are friends now." Silver said, a little surprised.

"Yeah dude! Don't worry, she's still totally into you!" Rigby relized what he just said, and slapped himself. "Great! I messed up on both ends! When I save Blazes life, she's going to take mine!"

Inside, Silver cheered, but outside: "Not to worry man, let's just find her."

Rigby looks at the Emerald, and looks to the wide space. "Hey...uh...Sol Emerald...ah...I need your help...your guardian's been kidnapped by some mad dog...I need you to help us find her...(closes eyes) please...we can't let her get hurt. The gang misses her. Silver misses her. They're crazy for each other. I...I...I miss her. True, we don't get along a lot, but now that we are kinda like buddies...(opens eyes) I've come to realize...that Mordecai was right...lady pecks aren't so bad after all..."

Nothing happened for a few moments. Then, a faint purple glow was pointing its way to one of the warehouses. "Dude! Its that fourth warehouse in the eighth row! Let's go!"

They hopped back into the cart, and drove down that alley that lead there. When they got to it, they saw that it was run-down, but still able to house people and storage. Rigby noticed a picture of Mordecai's gang next to the door beside the gates of it. "Dude...this must have been Mordecai's old hangout, when I wasn't around..." he looked at the warehouse again. "(Gulp) that's a LOT of blood hounds...they could sniff me out at any moment..."

Silver heard, a car approaching, and moved the cart to a hidden place with his pyschic. "Shh! That must be Luke!"

A few seconds later, a brown old car drove up to the gates. And after that, some came out of the car, rubbing his head. "Boss...I told you i wouldn't be a proper fit."

"Shut it Gus! We're here right? Stop being a baby!" After that rant, a dog came out of the car, in his red jacket and blue jeans. He then sniffed the air, then clenched his paws.

"I smell trespassers...I HATE trespassers..." He shook it off, and reached back into the car. He looked like he was grabbing someone. "Don't you go acting all tough now, I'M in charge! Get out here!"

He was yanking on someones hand, and brought it out. The guys gasped. "Blaze!" they whispered.

She was seen in her red jacket, and her purple skirt. Her hair was also not held up. She didn't look a bit scared though. In fact, she looked kinda bored. And pissed. Luke was leading her into the building, and he shut the door behind them.

"Silver, you gotta get us a look on the top floor." Rigby whispered.

He nodded, and raised them to the higher floors. He let Rigby down though. "I'm gonna create a distraction, just get her out."

Silver flew off, and Rigby managed to get a look into the window. Blaze was tied up, and that collar on her neck kept her from burning through the rope. She looked annoyed by the situation she was in. Rigby made a few knocks, and she raised her ears, then turned to him. "Rigby?" He nodded. He also brought out his Sol Emerald, and she smiled. "Well look at that, he remembered...oh! Quick, get me out of here!"

Rigby knew the window couldn't be opened. So he took a couple of steps back, and charged, breaking through the glass. He rolled onto the floor, cut from the glass. "Blaze...we are here...ha...to rescue...oh...oh man...you...ow..." Blaze smiles nervously.

"Glad to see you're okay, kinda...quickly, untie me, before Luke gets back."

He got to work, undoing knots. "What was he trying making you do here anyway?"

"Let's just leave it at this: I am NOBOBY'S prostitute."

"Aw sick! I hear those bloodhounds whining from the thrashing Silver's givin' em'. We have plenty of time."

He untied her, and went for the door. Blaze opened it, and gasped loudly, and closed the door back. "Not enough time obviously! He coming!"

"WHAT?! We gotta get out of here!"

Rigby and Blaze ran out of the room, and out the broken window. When Blaze got out, she did a little jump, and landed on her two feet. "Come on Rigby! Your turn!"

Rigby was a little nauseous at the height, but knew he didn,t have a choice. "Remember to roll..."

He did the jump, and closed his eyes, waiting to fall to his death. But he opened his eyes again, to see that the cat had him in her arms. He looked kinda awkward. "Uh...let's not talk about this..."

"Noted." Rigby got down, and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go!"

The two managed to get a considerable distance away from the warehouse, confident that Silver could handle himself. But they looked behind them, Luke was driving his car right for them, shooting lightning out his hands."Get back here scum!"

Rigby quickly handed Blaze the Sol Emerald. "Hold this!" He then, on all fours, ran straight for the car, and jumped straight into the windshield, breaking the glass. "Leave my friends alone Luke! Mordecai's not coming back to your lame gang!"

"Rat! Get off my car!"

He wasn't looking where he was going, because he was heading for another car, headfirst. The guys both said: "Oh crud..."

The cars smashed into each other, and Rigby's world went black. The last thing he heard was Blaze and Silver screaming his name...

(A few hours later)

"-Rigby? Rigby?! Wake up dude!" The raccoon groaned, and opened his eyes. "Ohhh...what...where am I?"

He awoke to the park gang gathered around his hospital bed, in relief that there friend woke up. Thomas, with an arm cast, was there too. "Glad to see you haven't killed yourself again bro." Muscle Man said.

"STOP TA-Owww..."

Skips made his way to him. "Relax Rigby. The doctor said that you won't be able to work for only a few days, as long as you don't irritate your headache even more."

Rigby sighed, and laid back down. "Where's...Luke?"

Mordecai's turn to walk to him. "We know he's pretty messed up, but he still got away."

"Dang..."

Benson's turn. "That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that you're okay now."

"Gee...thanks Benson."

"You're still gonna have to make up the work days you're gonna miss."

"Aaannnd...he's back."

Fives then floated next to his head. "You wouldn't believe it dude! Sonic's better now! He also tried to make a move on Sally!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it was a pretty bad fail."

"Whaaat? I missed it? Lame..."

Mordecai reached onto a nearby desk for something. "Almost forgot, Blaze wanted us to give you this when you woke up. Open it dude." He handed Rigby a card, a purple one. "Huh?"

He opened it, and on the left side of the page said: "Rigby, as soon as you get this letter, I want you to know: I am glad to have you as a friend. Thank you for saving me. Get well soon!" And on the right side of the page was a photo. Silver was seen waving at the camera, and Blaze...was kissing an unconscious bandaged Rigby, on his cheek, her eyes closed.

His eyes widened, and he looked into the handheld mirror next to him. The lipstick was still there, so this couldn't have been too long ago.

"Well its official dude. You and Blaze are now on good terms!" Mordecai says happily.

Rigby smiled. "Ah, it was nothin'. Because that's what friends do for each other, am I right?"

(Sound Familiar? Important Note: If i should continue this, please review, I BARELY get those. Just wanna know what you think, that's all. Up Next: The Christmas Special, with three parts, and slight changes. All I have to say. Later!)  



	27. Immortality: Skips And Shadow

(Okay, short chapter, THEN the special. Its just something that's been on my mind, and its gonna be important too.)

Snow begins to fall upon the land, and everyone seems to be in order ever since the incident a few weeks ago. Thomas and Rigby were ready to get back to work. Well...Thomas was...you get it.

At the house, the guys were in winter wear, while Benson was giving out jobs for them.

"Alright guys. Our Christmas party is only 5 days away, we gotta be prepared. So, Muscle Man and Fives will get the decorations to the house. Pops and Thomas will get the tree. Skips will handle the food. I'll be organizing the guests. Mordecai and Rigby, you're going to shovel the snow out so the guests can get here."

The two groaned, as usual. "Benson, come on dude! Why do WE have to shovel?" Rigby says.

"You're the only ones left, why not?"

"Dude, did you SEE all that snow outside? That will take days to do! And that's just around the house!" Mordecai said.

"Guess you better get started huh?"

"Uuuggghhh..."

After that, a certain bat flew into the room, in a purple sweater with the stiches of a mistletoe on it. Her pants were green with some red, and she was wearing a red hat. "Christmas is in a few days people, can't afford to slack off this time!"

She took a look at Benson's sweater, and gagged. "Uck! What are you WEARING dude?"

Benson's sweater was red with a reindeer on it. "What? What's wrong with my sweater?"

"Nothing! Nothing...you'll find out soon..." She shook her head. "Not important, I need to borrow Skips for a sec." Said yeti raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and followed her outside. He made sure to close the door.

"Alright Rouge, what's this about?"

"I'm gonna cut to the chase...I'm worried about Shadow."

Skips was now fully interested. "Go on."

"Ever since December started, it's like he's depressed or something. More than usual. And he refuses to talk to me about it, which on any other case wouldn't surprise me."

Skips nodded his head with every word. "And he was like this when the month started?"

"Yes, its been biting at me the entire time, and I can't take it. You think you can get him to talk, and report back to me about it?"

Skips took a minute to process, and nodded again. "I'm not sure I'll do better than you, but I'll see what I can do."

Rouge smiled, and flew up to hug him. "You're the best dude! I'm gonna go Christmas shopping with the girlls, gotta fly!" She says, and flew towards the sky. Lucky for her its not snowing right now.

Skips then turned his attention towards, the top of the house. "I bet I know where you are, at least."

He left for his garage to get a ladder, and used it to climb to the house roof. He was right, Shadow was just standing there, completely silent. But he wasn't oblivious to Skips' arrival.

"I know Rouge put you up to this, I don't want to talk."

Skips did not listenl and skipped his way towards the black hedgehog. "It'll be way easier if you just answer her."

"Why should I? It has nothing to with her."

Skips shook his head. Just by the tone, he knew what this is about, because he sometimes has the exact same inner turmoil going on in his mind. "I think it IS about her. More than that actually."

Shadow just huffed. "Really?"

"You're conflicted by your immortality."

Shadow was no longer smug, but nonetheless, did not turn around. "I don't...know what you are talking about."

"And you know what else? I think that the approaching Christmas has something to do with it too." Skips continued. "You're gonna have to talk to her sometime, because not doing it is hurting her worse."

Shadow said nothing, just taking a minute to think. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"How come you accepted the gift of immortality? You treat it as if its the best thing that has ever happened to you. Don't you know that while you still live, the people around you do not?"

Skips nodded. He was right after all. "So...this is what its about."

"Yes, I want to know why. Don't you know that it may as well be a curse? You have no choice but to walk the Earth forever, seeing it age, while you are still the same...how can you be able to handle that, and I can't?"

Skips took a minute to organize his thoughts. "You know why I'm able to solve the problems of almost anything?"

"Why?"

"Because I've been around for so long to know ho w things work, why they work, and how to undo or redo them. I took immortality to help everyone around me."

"But then they disappear...and you don't...doesn't that hurt?"

Skips forced himself not to cry. He was currently remembering the only women he's ever truly loved. "Yes...I'm not going to pretend it doesn't. But I've learned to move forward. I cherish the memories of the past, live in the present, and have amazing stories to tell in the future. Just like you, Sonic, and Silver. See how that works?"

Shadow remained silent.

"Look Shadow, it hurts to see loved ones go, it really does. But trying to forget them is far worse, and only makes it hurt twice as much. The only way to deal with it, is to stay strong and move forward. Cherish those memories, and live in the present. And because I did that, I would not have the friends that I have now. And I'm prod to be their friend, and have the name Skips."

Shadow was still silent.

"Shadow...you and I are alike in more ways than you know. Immortal people are not always lonely, they have great knowledge they've lived through for themselves, and apply them to where they are now. That's the root of your pain Shadow. You're worried about what's going to happen, instead of enjoying the here and now. Live life to the fullest, even if you live forever."

Shadow finally opened his eyes, and looked at the yeti. "That...that sounds like something Sonic said once...but how?"

Skips smirked, and made his way back to the ladder. "Because he one fella that knows how to live life. You don't get too many of those, but they turn up eventually. Maybe he's not at foolish as you think he is. In fact, i've never seen a friend more loyal than Sonic OR Mario. Gives ya something to think about, eh?" Skips was done with the talk, and climbed off the roof, and down the ladder.

Shadow turned back to the open space of the park, remembering words he's heard before. (Don't worry grandfather! Shadow and I will protect this planet, right Shadow? Maria.) (Maybe sacrificing one innocent life takes away the purpose of saving the future...Silver.) (Come on Shadow! You steady moping around, life's gonna leave without you! Sonic.) (I don't care if the entire world turns against you. Me and Omega will still be by YOUR side. Rouge.)

Shadow takes out two different pictures: One with himself, Rouge, and Omega, during their first days at GUN. The other was himself, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, and Silver, all in front of the park house, celebrating another victory over Bowser and Eggman. Wait...how did RIGBY get in there?! He ignored that, amd went deeper into his thoughts.

"Rouge...I won't be able to recover very much if I lose you. But...you would want me to be happy...move forward for your sake. That's why you were so worried about me when Christmas was coming. And Sonic..." he took a deep breath and continued. "...you will never hear this from me, but...you truly do know how to live life, and cherish and remember all the good times you have with your friends. Even me...Maybe YOU...are the Ultimate Lifeform...instead of me...but I'll still prove that I'M the stronger." he took another breath, and made a decision.

Back in the house, he opened the door, while Rigby was arguing with Benson about shoveling snow STILL. Mordecai saw him though. "Oh, hey Shadow! What's up?"

Shadow looked around the room, and said: "Any chance I can help with the setup?"

4 days pass after that, and Christmas Eve has arrived. But a certain something is about to happen, and its going to cause a curse that will be VERY difficult to remove when the event ends...

(Please Review?l


	28. Christmas Special: Part One: Mission!

(Part One of three of my Christmas special chapters. I don't own the actual thing though, PERIOD)

We all start with a snowy day at the North Pole, in what appears to be Santa's Workshop. Other than the blowing snow winds, it was pretty peaceful. Until...

BOOM!

Suddenly an expolosion rocked the place,and a man in a jacket and goggles were seen running from it, holding some big red present of some kind. Another figure, same goggles and jacket, ran beside him, trying to keep up.

"I hope this box of yours is worth the trouble."

"Oh it is. Trust me."

The first figure shot the lock to the door with a pistol, and worked their way inside to some warehouse filled with planes. But at the very back of it, was a sleigh, tied to mulitple reindeer. Must be Santas. The two got into the sleigh, and the first snapped the reinsl making the reindeer fly into the sky with them. They were now heading to the outer limits of the North Pole.

One figure kept his hands on the reins, while the other unzips his jacket and takes off his goggles, revealing to be some sort of elf. Huh, his name tag says Quillgin. How about that. The other figure took his hood off, revealing to be...Eggman Nega?!

"Remember the deal elf, we BOTH get a wish from that box of yours."

"Yes yes, I hven't forgotten. But first..." he was about to open the present, when something hit thwm from behind, knocking them off balance. "What the?!"

Someone on a flying snowboard was following them, also with a scarf and goggles. He jumps onto the sleigh, and grabs the box before Quillgin could. The man takes off his goggles and scarf, revealing himself to be Santa himself.

"You two are making a huge mistake! I can't let either of you do this!"

Eggman Nega shook his head. "First off, this is a hugely great idea, for us anyway. And secondly..."

"You don't have a choice!" Quillgin trips Santa, and all three of them started fighting over the box. Eventually, Nega was able to hold him back, while Quillgin begins to open the box.

Santa reacts fast and chants: " Rudolf, deine nase!"

The leading reindeer shot Quillgins hand, making him drop the box. Santa quickly grabs it, and jumps off the sleigh, freefalling. Eggman Nega sees him off. "He's getting away with the box!"

Quillgin stands, and aims his pistol. "Not for long he isn't." He then shot three bullets into Santa's stomach making him close his eyes halfway, and pass out. He then just started to fall uncontrollably.

Eggman whistled. "Nice shot partner! Now we just gotta get that box!"

Quillgin, with snow blowing in his hair, merely said: "Merry Christmas, Santa Claus..."

(While playing intro music: "Regular Show with Mario and Sonic: The Christmas Special." Don't own the special, except the slightly changed plot, THAT'S IT. Sorry, I just HAD to do it!)

We're cutting to the house, with decorations om it, multiple cars parked outside by the stairs, and "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" was playing.

In the kitchen, filled with guests, Muscle Man, Skips, and Vanilla were seen here. Muscle Man drops a Santa cookie, breaking it apart. "Man, these cookies are awesome!"

Vanilla rubbed her neck, blushing. "Oh stop! I'm blushing!"

"No, I'm for real! You two are high grade chefs! And, you know who else makes awesome cookies? My...good bakery, on fifth and Western, you guys been there?" By the look on Skips' face, this was unexpected.

In the living room, Benson was talking with Audrey, about certain things.

"Oh, that sweater is so cool!" Audrey says. Benson sees this, and tries to get something out of it.

"Oh! You like it? Yep, you know, its just fun, festive. Yeah...I like to get loose on holidays."

"I mean, that's gotta be a winner for "Ugliest Sweater" right?" In the background, you hear Rouge say, "Tried to tell him."

Benson sweatdrops. "Oh! Oh yeah. Tsh! Isn't it funny how ugly it is? (sips his soda) I'm gonna get more soda. Be right back." He walks into the kitchen, past Sonic and Tails, who were, repectively, in blue and yellow sweaters.

"Wow...now THAT'S an epic fail." Sonic says.

Tails shook his head. "He was so close too..."

On the Christmas Tree, you see Pops, Amy, Cream, and Cheese, grabbing candy canes. The first was putting them in his wallet. "Don't you just love Christmas guys?" "Chao Chao!" "Hahahaha! Indeed! Christmas!"

On one side of the couch, sat Knuckles and High Fives, talking about things. "You think she set booby traps anywhere?" "Nah. Rouge is off with Shadow dude. You're all good Knuckles." He sighs. "Good, now...I'm gonna get some eggnog."

On the other side of the couch, was Margaret and Eileen( Major Change or what?!) sitting, while Mordecai and Rigby stood, looking ready for something. "Are they ready yet?" Mordecai asked.

"One more moment...okay, they're listening." Margaret responded. She wanted her friends to sing her parents a Christmas song of their own. It was Christmas Eve, and she swore to be back home before Christmas morning.

"Rigby?" "Ready!" "Alright! 1,2,3: We just wanna wish youse a Merry, Merry Christmas! M: Bells jingle! R: Kris kringle! Both: Wrap your gift like this, son! Wrap, wrap, wrap, wrap...tape, tape, bow!"

Margaret laughs, and picks up her phone. "You guys hear it? Ha! Yeah, they said its more awesome when you see it with the moves. Okay, I'll be sure to be back home tomorrow. I love you guys too. Merry Christmas!" She hangs up.

"Did they like it?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, I think they did."

Back in the kitchen, there was Sally, Yoshi, and Mario, talking amongst one another. Sally's sweater was green, while Mario stuck to just his regular clothes, and Yoshi wore nothing. Also, Benson was talking with Mallerd.

"You're leaving already sir?"

" It's Christmas Eve and I'm a busy man. Six more parties to attend. That sweater's TERRIBLE. Good party, though."

"Hey, I'll take it! Merry Christmas sir! Heh, well alright." Benson goes to refill his soda, but the bottle is empty. "Aw, man. Thomas?" He walks back to the living room, to see Thomas...his head was stuck in the stairway. How did that happen? "Oh, hey Thomas. Can you go out and get more soda from Skips' garage?"

Thomas tries to wriggle free, but couldn't do it. " Uh..well I'd love too...but, uh..."

"Mordecai? Rig-" But they were already there.

" Yeah! We'll go!"

"We'll get the soda."

"Oh. Okay, great."

"This counts as your gift from us though." Sonic was heard saying: "Wow. I mean...wow."

"My gift is you getting me more soda? Fine. Whatever." Benson said blankly, walking away. While the duo was like "Ha-ha! Yes!" while also high-fiving.

Sonic shrugged. "A gifts a gift. Besides, you know what they say..."

" Tis' better to give than to receive!" Mordecai finshed, and they all went out to do the errand. But...they left Thomas all alone. "Ah...can someone give me a hand?"

It was windy and chilly outside, and the guys (Mordecai and Rigby, Sonic and Tails, and Mario all made sure to wear scarves., on their way to Skips' garage.

"Man, don't you guys just love Christmas?"

"If you mean getting gifts, then yeah."

"Dude, of course that's what I mean."

"Christmas should be minimum, once a month."

"Minimum!"

Mario sighed, because it was cold. "Don't you know why Christmas is called Christmas?" Mordecai shook his head. "Dude, of course me do. We're not heartless. We know why we have it. Its a VERY important reason. Its not the only one, its just the most important."

Sonic looks up, and sees something glowing heading for the garage at high speed. "Guys, what is that?" Before anyone could answer, the fireball crashed into the garage, taking apart the roof.

"Yikes!" (Tails)

"That doesn't look good. Let's check it out."

The five went inside the garage, and saw the hole in the ceiling. They then looked down, to see a man crumbled up in a beaten heap. "Woah! Dude, are you alright!?" Mordecai asks quickly.

The figure then groans and talks in a slurred and weakned kind of voice. "Please...take... take the box. Take... aw, man! You two?" He said, after turning to Mordecai and Rigby.

Rigby grabs the box. "What? This box? (picks up the red box and prepares to open it.) What's in it?" (An ominous moaning comes from inside) Sonic shivers. "Okay...that's one present I don't wanna open..."

"No no! No, don't look into it! You must destroy it!"

"What, why?"

Tails looks at the man, and gasped. "Its Santa!"

"That's right."

"Who? Santa CLAUS?" Mordecai said.

" No! Santa McMurphy. Yes! Santa Claus! (groans in pain)" Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Yep, he's Santa. I know that rudely sarcastic voice anywhere."

"Sonic stop bluffing. He doesn't look anything like Santa Claus."

" Yeah, Santa's all fat and junk."

"And he smells like gingerbread cookies."

"He's got rosy cheeks."

"Yeah, your cheeks are more bruised colored."

"And you smell like you stepped in something."

(Well, at least they know how to spare peoples feelings...Mario thought)

"Well, sorry to disappoint you. But I was just shot at! Fell 3,500 feet and crashed through a garage. (groans in pain) Besides, all that other stuff was just made up by advertising companies. Trust me! I'm the real Santa Claus!"

The two still won't believe it. "Prove it." Santa looked at Sonic and Mario, who gestured him to go on, he then sighed.

"Okay, look. You're Mordecai and Rigby. I've been getting letters from you two since you were little."

He then mockingly read the memorized letters. "Dear Santa, DUDE, give me an invisibility cloak." "Santa, dude, don't be a jerk, just give me an invisiblity cloak."

"HA! He totally nailed Rigby!" Sonic laughed.

" This is Santa!"

Yeah, I know!"

"Hey, what gives? How come we never got 'em?"

Santa tried to sit up. " Look. It's against the rules to give magical gifts."

"Dang, even Santa has to follow rules?"

Mario shrugged. "Don't get us started..."

"Alright, so you're Santa. But what are you doing HERE?"

"Yeah, and what's in the box?" Rigby asked.

" Actually its not what's in the box. Its the box itself that matters. (Flashback to Santa's workshop) (narrating) It all started a few months ago. I was approached by my lead toy-designer, Quillgin, who is excited about a breakthrough he'd made on his life work. The idea was simple; an empty box that when opened, would give the child what they desire most. Little did I know that the key component was a dark magic. We used a focus group to test how it would work in Christmas Morning scenario. And things got ugly. The box had a power over people. It brought out worse in them. I ordered that the box be locked away, and then any work pertaining to it'd be destroy. I should've known he'd [Quillgin] come back for revenge. The box is in your hands now. You must destroy it. If Quillgin gets it back, he'd use its power to get what he wants most. The destruction of Christmas forever!"

"Sonic, it appears your nemesis Eggman Nega has returned, also wanting the boxes power I don't know what he wants, and I intend to keep it that way."

Sonic clenched his fists. "First, that stupid highway, and now Christmas? Of all holidays, he chose to mess with CHRISTMAS? We have to get rid of this box!"

"Sonic's right. Don't worry. You can count on us, Santa." Mordecai says determined.

"Yeah, the box is in good hands!" Rigby says, just as much. But Tails noticed: "Where is it?"

"I thought Mordecai was holding it."

"Oops! Wait, (grabs box) here it is! Ha-ha..."

" Ugh! Why do I have to land in this garage?" Santa groaned.

"Come on dude, let's get you outta here!"

" No, just go, leave me. The box needs to be destroyed first and for-most... (groans in pain) Those two won't stop until they get... it. (passes out)"

"Santa?!"

Tails ran over to him, and checked for pulses. "Ha, he's alive, just unconscious."

Mordecai holds on to the box. "Come on! We gotta get help!" They turn to leave, but Sonic catches something in Santa's pocket. "What's this?" He takes it out, it was a piece for paper. More likely: a letter. "Why'd he take a letter with him?"

He looked closely at the sender name of the letter, and gasped. "To Santa, From: Sally Acorn? But...why would she-"

"Sonic?" Mario said, being next to him. "Its nothing Mario, let's go." They ran out of the garage, leaving Santa alone.

When they get back, they brought the park gang with them, along with Sally, Yoshi, Luigi, and Knuckles. They managed to gather Eileen and Margaret too. "Alright guys, he's in here." They look into the room, only to find no one. "Aw what!? He's gone?!"

Benson folded his arms. "Santa, huh? You guys would make up anything to get out of work."

"We SWEAR he was right here!" (Tails)

"Maybe he's just hiding somewhere." (Rigby)

"He must have recovered from his injuries faster than we thought." Mario said.

"Weak prank, bros." (Muscle Man)

"I agree. Bad show." (Pops)

Sally had her hands on her hips. "Why would you guys lie about this?"

Sonic looked back at her. "What? Why would you think that? You KNOW I wouldn't do that at a time like this."

Mordecai tried again. 'It's not a prank. Look, Santa gave us this box. It can give people whatever they want. But it turns them to evil!"

" Enough. Gimme that. (takes the box from Mordecai) I bet this thing's empty. (he opens the box) What the-"

"Let me see! Aw sweet!" (Muscle Man)

"No!"

Muscle Man won't give it back. While they're struggling, Hi Five Ghost then took it. But Yoshi took it from him. But Pops took it from Yoshi.

"Pops!"

Soon, everyone was fighting over the box. But Knuckles and Skips decided to end it, and took the box.

"Enough!" (Skips)

"Knock it off!" (Knuckles)

Everyone's eyes went back to normal, and shook their heads. Benson immediately looked at the guys. " Where'd you get that?"

" I told you. Santa gave it to us. Look, we need you're help. We have to destroy this thing to save Christmas." Mordecai said. Muscle Man pumped up. "Then, what are we waiting for?! (grabs a hammer and tries to destroy it. But the hammer exploded upon contact.) He was blown back, and hit the wall, then falling off it. Turns out, he crashed right into Luigi. "Owww..." they both said.

Skips took the box, and he and Knuckles both sniffed it. "(Knuckles) Hmm... This box is made from dark magic. It can't be destroyed by any normal methods. (Skips) It has to be taken deep beneath the earth, and cast it into fiery molten lava."

"Where are we gonna find that?" (Rigby)

"I know a place..."

(At the entrance of East Pines)

"Seriously? Here? Gene and those park dudes are total jerks!" Sonic complained. Sally pounded him on the head, making him wince. "Shush, Sonic!"

Skips kept watch. "The lava pit in an abandoned mineshaft on the other side of the park." Mario nodded. "Let's not waste time then! Come on!"

They then silently walked inside, making sure not to set off any alarms. In the meantime, Margaret decided to spark a conversation. "So Mordecai, Santa, what's he like?"

"Well, apparently he's not fat like we thought he was, and he doesn't wear that red hat, or the red suit. Yeah, he has that ponytail, a jacket, uh...oh! He knew what me and Rigby wanted for years."

"What's that?"

"Invisibility cloaks. They...are...awesome."

Rigby was meanwhile talking with Eileen. "Yeah, Santa is counting on us to do this. We can't afford any screwing up." "Rigby..." "What? Oh you think its gonna be me don't you?!" "Not entirely..."

Mario at the meantime was thinkng to himself. "Why would Eggman Nega want anything to do with this? It just makes no sense...but since the box can grant the user anything they desire most, what is he wishing for?"

"Can't be good, that's for sure." Luigi said.

Sonic was meanwhile chatting quietly with Sally. Knuckles was busy leading with Skips. "See? I told you that box was evil. And you should have known that if I was lying, Tails would tell you the truth. And he backed me up."

Sally tugged on her sweater. "Okay. It was not cool of me to just put you on the spot like that, and I'm sorry. It was just a long shot that you would be a little truthful."

"Okay, its all good. We'll just save Christmas and we can all relax. No problem! Right Tails?" He looked around, and saw that the fox was gone. "Tails? TAILS? Where'd you go?"

While this was happening, Rigby was heading for a snowman, while everyone turned to look at him. "Dude, what are you doing?" "Fixin' their snowman. Hehe..." Eileen felt something in her stomach, telling her that it was a bad idea. "Rigby don't!"

Too late. He pulled the carrot on the snowman, and it activated some sort of alarm, making everyone jump. "Huh?!" Seconds after that, East Pines employees were surrounding them, weapons aimed. "Freeze! Stay away from the snowman's carrot!"

"That didn't sound right..." Sonic whispered. But then he saw that they had Tails in their arms, with a big bruise on his head, and he sighed. "Ah...crud."

(Back at the Garage: "The box was here. Let's move out!" Quillgin said, when he was done investigating. Eggman Nega was next to him, nodding in agreement. But when they left, a certain koopa was seeing them off, hiding in secret. "Ok...so I know where they're heading...that cat and hedgehog...they better mean what they said, or I'm in for a painful Christmas..." )

Gene was pacing the floor, watching the tied up group. "Oh...that's Gene..." Margaret said.

"I can't believe it. I thought the prank war is all over, but here you come, to pull some sort of lame yuletide prank."

"Yo dude, we want no trouble, no pranks."

"Yeah, we just want to dump this box into the lava pit." Benson said.

"Oh, sure, that makes sense. What? Someone got you another horrible sweater for Christmas and now you wanna trash it?"

Knuckles shrugged. "Sorry Benson, your sweater does kinda suck."

Mordecai and Rigby kept serious faces. "You don't get it. This box is dangerous." "Yeah, it was givin to us by Santa.'

Gene mocked them. "Oh, Santa. Larry, open the box."

"Don't do it Larry!" Sally said.

"You don,t even know him Sal."

"Just keepin' it real..."

" But what if it is a prank, Sir?"

"Well that's what I want to find out. Now open it!"

Larry opemed the box and his eyes dilated. "Woah! Amazing!"

"Give me that!" Gene tried to take it back, and all three of them were beating the crap out of each other over it. The box slid to Mordecai's feet, and he caught it.

" STOP IT! Now do you see what's happening? This is why we have to destroy the box! If it fell to the wrong hands, it could mean the end of Christmas forever."

"Do you all really want that on your conscience?" Eileen questioned.

Gene takes a moment to think, but the alarm suddenly sounded.

" What is it? (We see in the TV Quillgin and his men attacking the employees of East Pines.)"Unidentified men invading the park, Sir." "What the? Who is that?"

"Oh no! That must be the elf who's after the box!"

"THAT dude? I thought he'd be a small elf!" Rigby yelled. "Oh shoot, I see Eggman Nega, they're on their way!"

"Definitely not our day..." Yoshi said.

" C'mon, Gene! Help us! The guy's evil, dude!" The group pleads, and Gene looks back and forth. "Don't think about it, just do it!"(Mario)

"We don't have a lot of time!" (Sally)

"Come on Gene! Don't you care about Christmas?!" (Margaret)

"Yeah dude! Christmas is at stake!" (Rigby)

"Don't just stand there!" (Sonic)

Gene is looking at a picture of his family, and stares into space. They then hear someone trying to break down the door, and Quillgin and Eggman Nega and their men are seen on the TV.

"Oh no, they're here!"

Gene still sat there frozen, while the door was finally busted open.

"Its too late!"

(Part One Ends. Next Part is kind of a midpoint.) 


	29. Christmas Special:Part Two:Stupid Mall!

"Come on Blaze! You're overreacting!" Amy said. The ones left at the house were making sure that everything was still in order, since the park employees were somehow gone. They were on their way to the Two Pines mall.(Strangely they are still open.)

"Do I have to? Can't I just use my regular clothes?"

"Then you'd be defeating the purpose! You're gonna have to come out sometime!"

"What could be so wrong Blaze? We're doing this for the orphans! You can wear a dress for them, right?" Silver asked.

"Ugh...okay..."

After a few moments, the door slowly opened, and the cat stepped out. She came out with a red santa dress, with the black belt to match. It somehow glowed red in the light. She also had the red hat, which she tried to avoid wearing. She still had her own shoes on though.

"I...look...ridiculous..."

Silver shook his head. "Are you sure? Because you look like a fantastic Mrs. Claus!"

Blaze blushed brightly. "But...uh...I...I'm not even that jolly...how can I..." (Amy: Awww...she's stuttering!)

"You have the heart, don't you? That's all you need! If you mean well, that's all that matters!"

The cat smiled, still a little blush left. "O-o-okay. So are we moving out soon?"

Amy put on her pink jacket and boots. "Not quite. Koops! You there?"

Koops. Young koopa, blue hooded jacket, darker blue shorts, green shell, white shoes, bandage on his nose? From a past time he adventured with Mario about some thousand year door. Don't let his species fool you, he's a nice kid. Shy, but nice.

He then walks into the room. The only change he made, was that his jacket was red instead of blue. "Uh...huh? Oh! Yeah! I'm here, I'm present!" Didn't say he was smart or very coordinated, only said a good kid. "Its time to go right?"

"Yep! Let's get moving guys!"

They then step outside, into the snow. Not that cold really.

"Why do you think the guys were in such a hurry to leave the house?" Amy asked. "I mean Rigby was all like, "Can't talk! Gotta save Christmas!" What can that possibly be about? Save Christmas?"

"That's just classic Rigby, Amy. He never made any sense to me." Blaze said, waving it off. "Yet...he did look very serious when he did say it."

"If Mordecai was serious with him, there has gotta be a chance that its something to worry about." Koops said.

Blaze suddenly stopped everyone, holding out her hand. "Did you hear that?"

Silver looked around, confused. "I don't hear anything."

Her ears were flicking, listening for anything suspiscious. "I hear...groaning. Somebody's hurt." She turned her head toward the garage. "Over there!" She ran towards it, and the group followed right behind her. When they got there, they noticed the hole in the roof. "What could have happened here?"

"Gah..." "There it is again!" She looked at the corner in the back, and drew up a fire to shed light on it. When it was lit up, her eyes widened. Some grown man was barely conscious on the floor, and he looks like he was trying to call for help. "Guys!"

"Its some old dude!" Koops said. Amy smacked him on the head, talking about being inappropriate. "Ow...anyway, we better help him. He looks pretty messed up."

"Don't just stand there guys! Let's ease him to the house!" Silver said. He lifted the man into the air, and they all made their way back to the house.

A few hours later, the same man opened his eyes, and looked around. "Uh...where am I?"

"You're okay, sir?" Koops was heard saying. He looked at the young koopa. "Who are you?"

"I'm Koops. And these guys here are Amy, Blaze and Silver. You were unconscious!"

They all looked at him curiously. "Who are you kind sir? What's your name?"

"Norman. Norman...Osborn."

"Don't lie." Blaze threatned. The man flinched, then sighed.

"Alright fine. My...actual...name...is...um...uh...well...(Blaze: Get on with it!) Okay! I'm Santa! Santa Claus! There! Happy now? Satisfied?!" Blaze took a breather, and shook her head. "Now...was that so hard to do? Wait...what are you doing HERE?"

"Wait...Blaze...you actually believe him?" Silver said. "Yeah, why not? We've seen a LOT of things that made a bunch of NO sense."

"Okay, just in case, I'm gonna give you proof anyway. Alright, so you all have stuff on your wish list? I know all of them, I have them all memorized." Amy folded her arms. "Alright. Let's hear it."

"Alright. Amy: You wanted your own Sonic plush toy to add to your room.("Huh?) Koops: A new golden shell so you can look "super cool". ("Woah...") Silver: You wanted something extra, something that gives you a new arsenal adding to your already poweful abilities. ("Wow...) And Blaze-" "OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Everyone made a weird look at the cat. She blushed awkwardly. "I...uh...I mean...I mean that...um...you already proved that you're Santa to the three, and I already believed you, so no need to bring me into it. Right? Heh...right?"

Awkward.

"Oooooookay...so you guys were healing me up, so now I'll be on my way." Santa said.

"No wait! What are you doing here? What happened to you?" Koops asked.

They had a talk in the kitchen for a few minutes. And after a few minutes...Blaze...was not happy. "I can't believe this...Eggman Nega has the nerve to help an elf wreck Christmas? And I WARNED him not to stir up any trouble towards the park people, because he's MY problem! That...fat...unfeeling...idiotic...conniving...LUNATIC! I swear, if he wrecks the hoildays for everyone...I'm going to tear his-"

"Blaze...you're killing your cookies. Calm down a bit." She paused, and saw that she was burning the cookie in her hand. "Oh."

"Well...I'm just mad, that's all."

Amy shrugged. "And if Blaze is mad, even I can't win..." "Say what?" "Nothing."

Santa shot upright. "That's right! I gotta go help them! They can't stop Quillgin alone!"

Koops stood up. "We're going with you!"

"No. You all just do your thing. Just trust that they can do this, and that I can get to them in time." He grabbed his hover snowboard, and walked out the door. But before that..."One more thing. Blaze, I think you'd fine use of both of these items..."

He put two things in both her hands. She looks at them, and gasped. "How did you-"

"You needed a Sol Emerald right? And the other thing...you can use on what you think is the right time.( Puts hand on her shoulder) Can you do that?"

Blaze shrugged, but nervously. "I guess..."

"Good girl. Well, I best be off. Mordecai and Rigby are gonna need me!" He then again storms out of the house quickly. Amy saw them off, but she then gasped. "WE'RE LATE!" The group of four then rushed off again. But after that, a yelow fat guy and his purple skinny sidekick were following them silently.

(Two Pines Mall, Orphanage section)

Silver and Blaze were finished telling the children Christmas stories, and was currently resting on the big chairs.

"Can you believe this Silver? They actually thought that I was a "beautiful Mrs. Claus". I'm not too sure about that..." "Why not Blaze? You don't think you're beautiful? How can you say that? I'm telling you that you look amazing!" (Blushes) "Yeah, but...I'm...still not jolly..."

Her ears twitched again. "But I do know that there is someone trying to climb into our chimney! And they got stuck." She walked up to it, and kicked it a few times. There was rustling, and something fell from it, picking up dust. It was Wario, dressed up as Santa.

"Uh...hello?"

Silver shook his head. "Well, let's send him back up, if he's so stuck!" He held Wario in a pyschic grip, and shot him back up the chimney. He was seen shooting out of it, flying threw the air, and apparently landing on his head on a solid steel car.

Blaze turned around. "He's gonna be back. He must be after the children's presents! We're gonna have to keep guard until morning." "But what about sleep?" "Drink some coffee."

It was pretty obvious that they would be there for some time...

Meanwhile, Amy and Koops were strolling around the mall, looking for something to do in the meantime. It was clear that Amy was calm right now, because she would have done a lot of buying by now. They have all the Christmas stuff they need.

"It's official. We are going to be here for quite a while Koops."

"Well, I might as well get something for myself after all. You just go on without me Amy." Koops said, kinda nervous. She saw through his ploy though. "You just don't want me to see what you're going to get for Kooie Pie! Soooooooo sweet!"

"SHHH! Don't say it out loud! Its a secret." "Koops, you may be a shy koopa, but that shouldn't keep you from doing what you want to do. Go on then. I won't look." Koops nooded shyly, and he walked out on his own.

"Haaa...now, what am I gonna do for myself? Too cold to go to the spa...and the others are doing-" she stopped, and saw something kinda...well..."Vector? You're supposed to be a Santa here?"

"Well yeah! Can't you see that I'm doing this for the common good?"

"Okay you caught me. I'm doing it for both that, and I'm on probation for fighting another Santa. Skinny, weird hat, and he was kinda purple."

"You must have been fighting Waluigi."

"I knew it! But I stil wanna do this, for the children ya'know?" "Aaaaand this has nothing to do with Vanilla?" "No comment."

While they were doing that, another figure was shown hiding. "Okay...there is nothing stopping us from nabbing the presents here. Jr, you can do as you wish." Bowser, snuck around the mall, looking for something to take.

"I don't wanna disappoint Papa, but I also can't mess with a holiday for everyone, including us. "What should I do?" Bowser Jr. was thinking. "What am I gonna do?"

"Do what?" "AHHHH!" He jumped, and checked behind him. Cream was in her little sweater, Vanilla was in her jacket, and Cheese...was in an even smaller sweater. "Bowser Jr? What are you doing here?" He was blushing right now. "Uh...well...I'm...NOTHING! I'm doing nothing!"

"You sure better not be causing trouble. Not on Christmas Eve." Vanilla said sternly.

"No ma'am, not today. Papa is...busy. I'm just on a little adventure around here. Surely. So I'm just going to...uh...go now...and I'm not planning anything suspicious!" He quickly ran off, unsure of what to do now.

(Back with Silver and Blaze)

The two sat, exhausted. So far, Wario tried from every angle to steal the orphans presents. And so far, he's been burned, eight times, he was thrown against the glass doors three times, attacked by Vector unknowingly once, and then he was covered in cement. "Is the shift over yet?" Silver said. Blaze sipped her cocoa, strangely through all of these feeble attempts, her dress was still perfectly clean. "No...ah man...this is one of the only times I wish Rigby WAS here to annoy me. I wouldn't be bored, at least."

"Good point...hey...what's that?" He was pointing at a huge shadow looming around their front door. "Aw man. Is that Bowser? Wait...he just burnt down the giant tree!" "What?!"

Bowser was staring at the burning Christmas tree, looking around it. "I still don't get the purpose of this. Where are the presents?" "Bowser stop! What are you doing?!" The two were running up to him, and was just in shock.

"Why...would you burn the tree down...for the sake of presents? You can't be doing that!" Silver said. "Why? Are they somewhere else?"

"Not...cool...dude." Blaze shook her head. "Come on man. I know Eggman Nega was cold enough to do something like this, but...not you. You at least tried to have a heart." "Huh?"

"Bowser, you may have a bad heart, but even your children want to share Christmas with everyone. We even put aside our differences for the peace of it. But Eggman Nega is not nice enough to do that." Blaze said.

"Look, Christmas is in danger, and Eggman Nega is on the other half of being responsible for it. If we don't do something about it, it will be destroyed forever! And since Christmas won't exsist, a lot of other things won't either!" Silver added.

Bowser sighed, and thought of Peach. She looked so happy during Christmas time, he couldn't do that to her. "Gah...darn! I'm gonna have to do something right, or else I'm gonna pay for it...right?"

"We ALL will Bowser. No Christmas will ruin everything for everyone, and Eggman Nega knows that. If he can't win, neither can we." Silver said. "The only thing you can do right now is help Mordecai and Rigby."

"Alright alright. I'll help. But I better call off Wario and Waluigi then, they've been failing all day anyway."

"YOU sent them to do all of those things?! You shouldn't have said that." Blaze was surrounding herself with fire in anger, and Bowser stepped back. "Ok...exit...stage...over there!" He quickly ran off, and Blaze managed to calm down. She saw him off in the snow, and shook her head. "Idiot."

She tapped her foot, and remembered: "Santa's thing!" She grabbed something in her pockets, and simply held it in her hand. She them hung it over herself and Silver. "Hey Silver...over here..." he turnes to her, wondering. "What is it?"

He looks up, and gasped. "Ahhh jeez..." Mistletoe. Crud. She now sees why Santa gave her this. It was a good excuse to...

She softly kissed him and he froze from the contact. He knew Santa was somehow behind this. But he was not resisting her. She has pulled away by now, and blushed. "Traditon. Right? Hehe..." He knew that she was nervous, her tail usually swishes around curiously when she's nervous. He knows this, because she barely gets nervous.

But he decided to roll with it, and just hugged her, feeling her purr. "We'll worry later, right now, let's just fix the place up. I'm sure Mordecai and Rigby can save the day...maybe." They both nodded, and made their way back inside.

Back inside: "Arrest these dudes, mall dudes!" Vector said, holding up the Wario bros in both hands. They were both covered in ash, they set thekselves on fire...again. "You tried to nab childrens presents? Not cool!"

The mall dudes took them away, while Cream, Amy, Vanila, and Koops were watching them. "Well Vector, you're one Santa that managed to beat up a guy who tried to do your job, illegally." Amy said.

"It was no trouble, I told you I ws doing this for the common good. And you thought I was being selfish! Sheesh!"

"Your right. Your right. And now we have two things to give you that says that we're sorry." "Really? What?" "Well first of all, we stuck to the classic things we usually do. Milk and Cookies!" Cream was holding out the platter, smiling. "Here you go Mr. Vector. All for you."

"Wow. Gee thanks guys! But I can't just eat all of it. I mean, I got the Santa suit from the dry cleaners, Benson helped me buy it, and further more-"

(GROWL)

Vector widened his eyes. He hasn't eaten in hours. "Hmm...but that does make a good arguement...what the heck?"

He grabbed the platter, and chowed through it. Literally like, 20 seconds later, he was all done. He was licking his lips, and patting his stomach. "Burp!" Awesome..."

Vanilla shook her head in humor. "Yes yes, very nice. Now, about the second thing..." "Ma'am, no offense, but how can you thank me more than you did now?" "Simple. Look up." Vector was looking up, and his heart almost stopped. Mistletoe. Again. Jeez...

"Oh my life..." Vanilla was holding his shoulders, firmly, but gently. He was looking own at her, wondering if she was really going through with this. She finally kissed his croc lips, and at that instant, his entire head was red, and his eyes were dots. His tail was now motionless. Vanilla was very good at hiding it, but her heart was fluttering. Cream and Amy were like "Aww...".

Vanilla released her hold, and was adjusting her jacket, smiling warmly at Vector. "Merry Christmas...Vector."

He didn't look so good after that, his eyes were hearts. "M-mer-rryyy C-c-c-chris-chr-christmas...all...and...all..." And then, he dropped to the floor, and Vanilla gasped. "Vector?!"

Koops was instantly by his side, and looked at his face. "Nope, he's okay. Just a little dizzy...Okay very dizzy."

At that moment, Bowser Jr. was by Creams side, and she just noticed her. "Hm?" "Uh...these are...for you...C-cream..."

She was handed a box, and was curious. "Mamma? Can I?" "Of course dear."

She opened the box, and something popped out of it. It was a tiny Pirahna Plant. It didn't look scary, if fact, it was panting like a puppy. "Woof! Woof!" A vicious plant that barks. Really?

"Cool! It likes me! Thanks Bowser Jr!" She hugged the small koopa, and he blushed more. "O-okay...no problem. No problem at all!"

Silver and Blaze were seeing all of it unfold. "This is awesome, huh Blaze?"

"Yeah. Bowser's gonna TRY to help the guys out, we have to trust that our friends can save Christmas. Rigby must be excited for this. Wonder what he's doing right now."

(Exact Moment back at the tower)

"Its too late!" Rigby yelled.

The door is busted open. But to everyones relief, it was just an East Pines worker holding eggnog. They sighed, relaxing a little.

"Geez, didn't you guys hear me struggling with the door? Hey uh, peaking of the doors, there's some elf dude out there tryin' to break in and screaming about destroying Christmas...Who wants Egg Nog?"

"I do!" Yoshi shouted. Everyone looked at him disapprovingly, and he went silent.

Gene made a serious face. "Let's ride!"

(Part Two over, part three is next)


	30. Christmas Special: Christmas Saved!

The group was riding a few snowmobiles, heading for the abandoned mineshaft on the other side of the park in East Pines. Mario and Luigi were flying in the air, with capes. Sonic ran right in the middle of everyone. They finally reached the mine shaft, and everyone stopped.

"This is as far as I go." Gene said.

"Thanks for your help, Gene." Benson said.

"You can save the thanks for when you actually destroy that thing."

"True..." (Muscle Man)

Gene offers a hand, and he and Benson both shake on it. "I'll hold off that elf for as long as I can!" Gene turns on his vehicle, and drives off in the snow. But before he completely left, he stopped on a hill. "Oh yeah, and one more thing. Watch out for the booby traps on the way to the lava pit!"

"D-did he just say booby traps?" (Luigi)

"Booby traps? What booby traps?" (Benson)

"Merry Christmas!" Gene was already gone, so it was either he couldn't hear them, or he was ignoring them. Either way, they can't turn back now.

"Maybe we shouldn't go in..." Pops said fearfully.

"I second that." Luigi added.

"Dude, come on. You gotta pull it together man! You need to remember why we're here!" Mordecai said.

"Yes. You should."

They heard the voice, and was thrown for a loop at what they saw. Or WHO they saw. They merely stared at the figure, waiting for something to happen. How the dramatic tension builds up...

"What's up Bowser?"

Rigby killed that in a second...and for once it was needed. "What's up? What's up, is that you guys need me more than you need yourselves right now!" Bowser said.

"But why wouldn't we need ourselves? We are...ourselves right?" Margaret asked, not knowing what to do.

"Don't try to cloud my mimd with puzzling questioms! We need to get to that lava pit, save Christmas!"

"Hold on, why would YOU want to save Christmas? What good does it do you, you say that's always your reason." Mario questioned, u trusting of the koopa.

"I have a family too Mario, and they celebrate Christmas anyway they can. So I'm gonna do this for them, because I love my family more than I hate you. And I REALLY hate you. All three of you!"(Points to Mario, Luigi and Yoshi)

"Thanks! I guess..." Yoshi said confused.

"Can we go now?" (Sonic)

"But...the booby traps..." (Luigi)

"Pfft, it's probably another one of Gene's lame pranks!" (Muscle Man)

Mordecai looked down at the box, and turned towards the cave. "Only one way to find out. Let's go guys." Rigby started up the vehicle again, and lead the way, along with the others. But they seemed to have reached a dead end...

"UGH! A dead end!" Mordecai voiced out.

Sonic took a minute to scan the room. "There's gotta be a way..."

Mario was smarter than that, because he already figured it out. "I'm pretty sure its-" FWOOP! Too late. Trap door. There's ALWAYS a trap door! And it was leading to slides leading to somewhere...

They weren't focused on that though, they were too busy screamning for their lives, making a swirl every few minutes. They finally saw some sort of ramp, but it was too late to accurately react. They made the jump, but crashed their snowmobiles, each one crashing into the ground.

Knuckles was able to rise first. "Ugh...is...is everyone okay?"

"Not...too good here dude." That was Sonic. Knuckles looked over and saw that a snowmobile was tipped on its side...on his left leg. "Dang...I did not see that coming...at all..."

Sally and Tails(bandaged head) managed to pry the thing off of him, and help him stand. But he winced a little everytime there's a try. "Sonic, tell us, can you feel anything in that leg as of now?"

"Actually...I can't feel a thing in this leg...is that normal?"

"Well...Sonic's leg is broken, now what?" (Benson)

Yoshi walked up to said hedgehog, and Sally eased him onto the dino's back, making sure not to harm his leg further. "Ha...thanks Sal. You too Yoshi. " Yoshi licked his face. "Not a problem man! You can count on me!"

Mordecai nodded. "Alright, that's done. Come on, let's keep moving." He turned his head...only to step into a skeleton's face "AH!" He jumped back, and needed to catch his breath. The skeleton was jabbed by numerous spikes out of the walls.

"Chill out bro, its just a skeleton." (Muscle Man)

"Yeah, somebody must have put it there to scare us." Benson said. "See, look, the door's over there, we just have to go around it." He made his way there.

"DON'T!" (Knuckles and Skips)

Benson wasn't even over the first tile, and a spike almost pierced his face out of nowhere. "AHHH!" The unexpected event made him fall back.

"Well THAT was smart..." Bowser mumbles.

"Don't...make it worse." Mario responded.

"Hmm...this must be one of the booby traps." (Mordecai, helping Benson up)

Skips saw the plate on the wall. "Hold on...there's writing here..." He was skipping up to it, and looked it over.

"What does it say?" (Mordecai)

" 'Crack the code, a door will open. One wrong step, forever broken...'"

"Aw man. Its a rhyme?" (Sonic)

"Your leg is broken, and THAT'S what your complaining about?" (Sally)

"I'm just sayin'..."

"I get it! If we match the movements on the tiles like the ones in the drawings, the door will open." (Mordecai)

"Seriously? I'm not stepping on one of those things again!" (Benson)

"Maybe we don't have to. We could use something else to help us out." Margaret suggested.

"Maybe we can use him?" Eileen pointed to the skeleton. "Good idea Eileen. Besides, he's already dead." Rigby added.

Mordecai grabbed one leg, and Margaret grabbed the other. "Ok dude, read us the instructions."

"Uh, middle , left, left, middle, up, right, down..." They tried this as best as they could, yet it wasn't helping at all. The thing only let the corpse go. "Ugh! This isn't working!" (Margaret)

"What do we...ugh...do?" Tails said, holding his head.

Muscle Man took his sweater off, and handed it to Benson. "Hold on to this, my mom gave it to me." He then made his way for the trap.

"Wait, what are you doing? Muscle Man?!" (Knuckles)

Not really listening, he just jumped right into the thing, and pushed tiles like crazy. Spikes appeared everywhere, one sliced off some of his hair(WATCH OUT!) and he kept at it, avoiding every single one without much trouble really. When on his handstand, the spikes stopped, and the door finally opened.

"YES!" The group then quickly made their way past the trap, and Muscle Man flipped back on his feet.

"Dude, you're pratically a break dancing master! Icould have done it though. (Sonic)

"Nice Job!" (Mario)

"WHOOOO! That thing didn't even touch me!" Just then, all the spikes shot out at once, and Muscle Man looked back.

"Woah...("forever broken?") that wasn't a joke after all..." (Margaret)

"Woah! Guys! I almost died!"

"And yet you didn't, so...let's move." Knuckles said, and the group was going forward. "No, seriously guys, I almost DIED! I REALLY almost died!"

"Will you please...calm down?" (Eileen)

"Wait, guys, we have a problem. There are four paths here." Mario pointed, there are three paths there after all. "Which one should we go in?"

Skips thought this over carefully. "We're gonna have to split up. Mario Luigi and Bowser, take the center one. Sonic Sally and Yoshi take the left. Margaret Eileen Knuckles and Tails, will take upper left. Everyone else will take the last one on the right. Any questions?"

"No, we got it all down." Mario said calmly. "But we gotta be extra careful now that we're splitting up. No telling what can pop up out of nowhere. Trials maybe?"

"Margaret? You sure you wanna do this?" Mordecai was worried.

"The faster we get this done, the better. We'll be fine Mordecai, remember, time is at the essence." "Okay..."

"Don't worry man, we'll take care of the girls for ya. No prob!" Knuckles said confidently.

"We better hurry guys!" (Sonic)

"Hey! Your leg is sprained, so you aren't speeding anywhere. You're staying right here beside me on Yoshi so that I can keep an eye on you. Its for your own good." (Sally)

"Aw man..."

"No more chat. We'll keep the box with us, and everyone will regroup later at the final trial. We better go now." (Benson)

Everyone took their separate slide, and shouted out on their way down.

(Upper Left)

Margaret slid down first, with Tails, Eileen, and Knuckled following behind. "Ugh...is everybody okay?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Knuckles responds. "Look, over there! It must be a trial." They walk over to the pedastel, and see the same symbols as the first trial. "I'm not as good as Skips, but I know some of this. Let's see...'Match the symbols, to the in the left, unless you feel like breathing your last breath...' What's with the rhymes anyway?"

Eileen walked up to the pedestal, and slided the tile to the matched one, but it moved to another location after a few minutes. "Interesting..."

"I get it! Eileen and I can do this. Its a...ohh...memory challenge. We have to match them fast enough so that they'll stick." Tails said, weakly.

"Tails, are you sure? That hit on the head messed sent you for a loop, you won't be able to think as fast as you usually do." Margaret said. But then, purple mist was beginning to seep into the room, and it ws starting to make it hard to breathe. "And "cough" you better hurry! This mist must be poison!"

The guys panic, and Tails and Eileen hurriedly started to match the icons to the shadows. They matched all but the last one. Knuckles was starting to cough only a little blood. "Can...you guys...hurry...now?" Margaret was already passed out.

Tails matched the final piece, and the mist subsided. Then, the door opened, and everyone took a huge breath. "Ha...that wasn't so hard...who am I kidding? That was extremely difficult."

Margaret came to, and rubbed her head. "At least...we can breathe now..." She walked over to Eileen and Tails, and rubbed Tails' head. "You really are genius, aren't you little guy?" Kissing his forhead, she walked forward to the next door, while Tails was a little lopsided. Knuckles just took his hand and gently pulled him along. "Don't worry dude, I got ya."

(Center)

Mario landed feet first when the slide ended, and took the chance to examine the place around him. But while he was doing that, he has not noticed that when the other two landed, Bowser landed right atop on Luigi. "Hey...where's Green Stache?"

"Get...off...of...me...please..." Bowser got up, and Luigi was all flat like, on the ground. He reinflated himself, and looked around. "Bro, what's this place about? You know what,the trial says?"

"I think I do. "Before you judge one to be your worst enemy, try to imagine him as your greatest ally." Huh. No rhyme this time...dang, it tricked me!"

Bowser walked up to the statue, and pushed on it slightly. "Alright bucko, time to move. We're in a hurry." The statue didn,t move. "HEY! Are you stonewall or something? I'm talking to you!" Nothing. He then clenched his fists. "Fine, have it your way!" He punched the statue, ony for it to spray a hunch of ice mist into face making him cough roughly. He then stood frozen in place, only thing you here is his breathing.

Luigi shook in his boots, feeling an ominous feeling in his hat. "Uh...Bowser? You okay?"

Bowser's shell spikes grew slightly, his claws sharpened into ice, his eyes turned blue, the fangs grew sharper, and his hair grew more spiky. He grew bigger, and turned to the Mario bros, growling. "HAAAAAAAGH!" His roar shot ice breath, and the bros had to duck to dodge them.

"Woah! That mist must have messed with his mind! He's gone berserk!" Mario dodged two claw swipes, but was then punched in the face into the wall.

"We need to destroy that statue! That's what's making him do this!" Luigi hammered at Bowser, who caught it in his huge hand, then threw them against the wall, making him whine. "This is not helping us..."

Mario dodged ice blasts from Bowser with his timed jumps, each blast freezing something so thick, that it explodes. Mario barely dodged one, and hopped on Bowser's head, using it as a spring. He gained air, and used a hammer to smash on top of the statue's head, causing its eyes to dim, and then completely fall apart. Bowser suddenly changed back to normal, not seeing what happened.

"What are you two looking at? Aren't we in a hurry? Come on already!" He was just making for the exit...when the ice suddenly gave out from under his feet. It was in slow motion: Bowser just realized he was falling into an abyss, Mario managed to see it, and ran towards him as fast as he could. He made a slide, and grabbed Bowser's hands , just barely before they became unreachable. Bowser just hung there, confused. "You...saved me? Why?"

Mario was struggling to help him up. "We're a temporary team Bowser! And temporary or not-" Luigi ran up, amd grabbed the other hand. "-the team has to look out for one another, no matter what!"

They were able to help him up by working together, and were now sitting exhausted. "Come on...let's keep going. The others must be there already." Mario lead to the next path, with Luigi right behind him. But Bowser still pondered. "Before you judge one to be your worst enemy, try to imagine him as your greatest ally..." Why does he think that the message was speaking to them directly?

(Left)

Yoshi was carrying Sonic as they slid down their separate slide, while Sally tried to keep them in her sights. They finally stopped, and took a good look around. "Why does everything here look...pinkish? Its not all of it, its...just...some pink to it." Yoshi said uncertainly.

"Come on, we gotta find out what the trial is amd be prepared for it. It could be anything. Even-" "A drink of water?" "Yes. I drink of...wait wha?" Sally went on, but heard Sonic's interruption about a drink. Yes, there was a somehow colorful fountain, and the guys were lead to drink some of it.

"Wow...this must be good water. I feel completely recharged!" Sonic stood up, but froze. "Wait...I'm standing up? My leg must have been healed by the water! Sweet!" He was about to run, when something bright appeared in the ceiling.

"What could that be?" (Yoshi)

Sally watched the bright light carefully, trying to see if there's anything special about it, or at least who's doing it. "I can't read it clearly enough the stone is ruining it."

Sonic jumped forward to her. "Look out!" Tackling her down, shards of ice came out of the wall, almost piercing her side. They both got up, and Sonic grabbed his leg. "Ok...maybe not COMPLETELY recharged..."

"Shh...Sonic...do you hear that? Do you?" Sally whispered quietly, tugging on her sweater.

"I don't hear anything...except the sounds of something decently large...and dangerous..."

He looked on both sides of him, nothing. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid, which is weird because that's usually your thing." He froze, and looked both sides again. "Never mind! It IS decently large and dangerous! Because the walls are closing in!"

"What?! (Sally & Yoshi)

It was true, as the walls grew closer together, space became limited, and it got darker. There was nowhere to go, not even down. "No no no! We gotta find a way out of this! It can't ened like this! It just can't!" (Yoshi)

"Sonic, what do we do?!" (Sally)

"I'm stumped. Speed is useless on super slippery ice, I can't do anything about the walls, I have nowhere else to go."

"We need to figure out what the trial is!"

At that moment, something sparkled on the walls, and then appeared writing. "Look deep inside yourselves for the thing known as love, then you will surely be lead out of this maze by the stars above."

"Okay...what does that mean?" (Yoshi)

"What else could we love very much? We love Tails, Knuckles, hanging with the guys, all of that! What could be left?" Sally took a moment to process this, and was calm to the answer. "Sonic...look at me."

"Wha-" "Just trust me." Sonic, despite the sealing halls, the coming darkness, and a panicking Yoshi, he camled himself down and focused on Sally's eyes. They stared at each other, eyes wide, completely calm.

"Beautiful eyes. They shine brighter than-"

"Any star the sky can possibly give.." The two did nothing for a few short moments. And when the darkness had just about covered them, they leaned, closed their eyes, and then...darkness...not a sound...

Then, something bright luminated the ceiling, and created a path of light leading out of the maze. Sonic and Sally looked at one another, blushing. "Hehe...something so ridiculously corny just saved our lives, right?" Sonic said nervously said.

"Yeah...heh...corny..." They stared each other down, eventually moving when they noticed Yoshi's impatience. But they didn't leave without smiling.

(Right)

The park gang finally finished sliding down, and were walking along some ice bridge of some sort. "Woah..."

Skips lead the way, and everyone stopped to look at...a pinball machine? "Its another boby trap. "Rack up points, a bridge will flow, lose a ball, watch out below." The guys looked over the bridge into another abyss, and swallowed nervously.

Mordecai swept the ice off the glass, and sighed. "Aw what? A pinball machine? Nobody plays these things!"

"It doesn't even have a screen!" Rigby complained. He then hesrd a voice in the cave winds. "Moooooooorrrrrooooooon..." Rigby looked all around him, confused. "Anybody else hear Blaze?"

"MOVE. This thing's CLEARLY before your time." (Benson)

Benson stepped up and started the game. The first ball came up and he started hitting them for points. While he was doing this, a bridge was slowly starting to form across the abyss.

"Look dude! Its working!" (Mordecai)

"Yeah! Keep going Benson!" (Rigby)

But at one time, Benson lost one of the balls, and a penalty noise was heard. And at that moment, part of the bridge fell apart, and Muscle Man almost fell into it, of it wasn't for Skips pulling him back up in time.

"Looks like is before your time to Bens-OW!" Rigby started to say, but Mordecai punched his arm.

"You got this Benson." (Mordecai)

He took a breath, and continued playing the game. The bridge also continued to form.

"Uh...guys?" (HFG)

Everyone looked behind them and gasped. Quillgan and his men were right at the entrance. But...where's Eggman Nega?

"GIVE ME THE BOX!"

"Everybody go, now!" (Benson)

Everyone ran for the bridge as he kept playing, making it form much faster.

"Get them!" (Quillgan)

Benson kept getting the max amount of points, and the bridge was completely formed, and the guys could safely run across it. Benson then threw the game by losing on purpose, and ran across it himself. The men were shooting at him, but the bridge fell apart, and they fell to their death. Benson barely managed to make it.

Quillgan pulled himself up on a nearby ledge, and scowled at the situation. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Benson landed next to the others and looked up.

"That was close." (Mordecai)

"I'll borrow that for a minute." Mordecai felt the box slip out of his hands, and into someone else's. "Hey! Give that back!"

Eggman Nega was standing in snow gear, looking into the box. "Hold on for a second fools, I only need it for moment." The bos lit up, and he took something out of it. It was some kind of black cube. And...it felt like the lowest kind of ominous.

"There, I'm done. Was that so hard?" He gave it back to Mordecai, who took it, confused. "I have what I need. Tell Quillgan he's on his own. I'm out." He used one of his jet-packs, and flew out of the cave, crashing through the ceiling. "Oh CURSE this stupid ceiling! Shoud've worn a helmet!"

The gang saw him off, confused. "That cube looks a lot more dangerous than it looks. We'll look into that later."

They felt the others come in from other slides, and welcomed them...a little awkwardly.

"What happened to you guys?" (Benson)

Knuckles was wiping blood from his mouth. "Long story."

Mario and Luigi were wiping ice off their hats. "Long story."

Sonic and Sally looked away from each other, blushing. "What they said."

Shrugging it off, Skips made his way to the circle in the room. "Are you okay Margaret?" (Mordecai)

"I'm alright Mordecai. Thanks for asking."

They all made it there, and Skips looked it over. "We made it to the final trial."

"Sweet! What's it say?" (Sonic)

"...Wrestle a bear, DON'T lose."

"Huh?!" (Luigi & Tails)

"EXCUSE me?!" (Sally and Eileen)

"Wait what?!" (Mordecai, Sonic & Margaret)

They heard a rumble, and looked towards the cave opening in the room. A polar bear was walking on all fours into the room, growling. It then stood on its legs and howled loudly.

Sonic was rubbing his chin. "It...HAS to be wrestling?" "That's correct." "Dang...hey Benson! Feed it your sucky sweater! Maybe he'll take it and go away!"

"Shut up." (Benson)

"We're supposed to fight THAT?!" (Muscle Man)

"I'm in no condition for it." (Bowser)

"I seen big bears, but they were never THAT big. Nor did I fight a lot of them." (Knuckles)

Pops was undoing his vest, smiling. "Oh, then I will gladly participate!" Everyone who looked at him in shock. "Say wha?" (Mario) "You REALLY want to do this?"

"Pops! Against a BEAR?! That's not a fair match!" (Benson)

"All men are but beasts on the wrestling mat." He gave his vest and hat to Benson, and made his way for the bear, who was cracking his neck in preparation.

"He's not wrong about the beast part..." (Bowser)

"Good luck." (Rigby) After a few seconds..."Dude he's totally dead."

"RIGBY!" (Everyone but Pops)

Pops was in wrestling form, at the ready. "Okay bear, I accept your challenge!"

They both stood at the ready, circling each other patiently, until they finally locked arms, struggling. Pops was now trying to flip it over, but the bear grabbed him and threw him to the ground. "Pops!" He got back up, and tried to take him take him down the bear only grabbed him again, and pinned him down for a few seconds.

"Oh no! He's not gonna make it!"

"Wait, look!" (Benson)

Pops reopened his eyes, and took the bears arm. "Good show bear, but this is match you cannot win!" He lifted the bear up for a few moments, just enough time for him to hold in its arms, making it unable to break free. The arm hit the ground, and Pops tapped it. "Pinned!"

The bear lied on the ground, groaning. The guys cheered for him, except for Luigi and Knuckles, who's eyes were like: O_O.

"That...is one tough elderly person..." (Knuckles)

"Pops, that was incredible!" (Benson)

"Yeah, way to go!" (Margaret)

"Oh, it was no trouble." Pops, while putting on his hat and vest.

"You mean you weren't even TRYING?" (Sonic)

"Not at all, good man."

"And against a bear that size...You ARE a tough elderly person..."

"Uh, guys? Its getting up again!" (Rigby)

The bear steadily got up, and looked at the group."You have completed all of the tasks, and have been proven worthy. You may proceed..." His paws hit his chest, and a portal was revealed, making the guys freak out a little.

"Knarely, bro." (Muscle Man)

Mordecai took a look in the portal, and sighed heavily. "Aw WHAT? Another slide?" He then felt himself being pushed by Sally. "Stop being a baby, just go!"

Mordecai slid down the slide, which seems to be the longest. He finally reached the ground, and took a look around. It was the lava pit alright, the steam, the color of the room...and the fact that it says "Welcome to the Lava Pit, where you can toss any tpe of evil junk and it won't come back! EVER!" On a sign next to the hole. That...is a waste of money.

"Finally, the lava pit." (Muscle Man)

"Let's get this thing done, and go home." (Benson)

"Yeah, Christmas is in mere hours, we better hurry." (Margaret)

"Yeah, let's get this over with already!" (Sonic)

They made their way over to the pit, only to find something move in the shadows. "Not so fast." Quillgan was aiming a plsma gun at the group, coming from the steam. "Ah?!"

"He...beat us here?" (Eileen)

"But...how did you-" (Benson)

"I used the stairs." Quillgan pointed, and everyone turned, seeing a set of stairs, saying "BACK TO THE TOP OF THE RIDE" its just that somebody crossed out "RIDE" and put "MINE" on it. Pathetic.

Knuckles slapped his forehead. "You gotta be kidding me! NO ONE noticed the stairs?! This mine is killin' us!"

"Aw what?! (Mordecai and Rigby)

"Aw man!" (Muscle Man)

"That...totally...sucks..." (Margaret)

"Who MADE this place anyway?!" (Mario)

"You had me going for quite the goose chase, didn't you? But it looks like your luck's run out. Now...hand over the box." (Quillgan)

"No way!" (Sonic)

"No! Don't do it Mordecai!" (Rigby)

"ENOUGH! Its mine! It belongs to me! Don't make me do something drastic..."

Tails shook his head. "Sonic...that blaster is plasma charged. He shoots it, and the entire place falls apart. We won't make it back out in that kind of explosion." "Crud..."

"We can't just give up! Not with all we went through to get here! Benson, back us up!" (Margaret)

But Benson looked afraid. "Mordecai...you heard Tails...we did our best, just give him the box."

Mordecai sighed in defeat, and looked at the ground. Margaret grabbed his arm. "Mordecai?"

"I can't risk it Margaret. I just can't." He turns to Quillgan, and sighs again. "Sorry, Santa..." He tried to salvage up whatever dignity he had left, and made his way to the elf, with no emotion. "That's it..."

Mordecai noticed a waver in the lava's fumes, and got curious. The thing was unseeable, but Quillgan felt his gun being taken. "What the?! Geh, ah!" And...it threw his gun into the lava.

"Dude, what was that?!" (Rigby)

"I don,t know! Huh?!" The invisible force revealed itself, and there was you know who. "Hey guys!"

"Santa!" (Mordecai and Tails)

"Oh my..." (Benson, Margaret and Sally)

"Its really him!" (Pops)

"Well how about that..." (Bowser)

Rigby was also happy, but confused. "Hey...I thought you said you couldn,t make invisbility cloaks?"

"Well you can totally make them! (Flies down to their level, and gets off) I just said you couldn't give thwm as gifts!"

"No! You're supposed to be dead! I shot you!" (Quillgan)

"That's right! Too bad for you I was wearin' one of THESE!" Santa was wearing..."A bullet proof vest?! That's smart. Yeah really smart!" (Mordecai and Rigby)

"I was stunned for a while, but luckily my body was unscathed." He takes the vest off, and reveals that he had a six pack. Unexpected for a Santa right?

"Rump-ba-bun-bum! Santa's got a six pack!" (Muscle Man)

Sonic turned to the elf. "Ha! Hear that elf guy? You lost!"

Quillgan was beyond pissed now. "Yeah? If you're so confident, good luck surviving THIS!" He took something out of his jacket and threw it full force.

"Grenade!" (Eileen)

"NO!" Santa tried to block the incoming blast with his board, but it blew everyone back. The box slipped out of their grasp, and Quillgan grabbed it.

"It didn't have to end this way, but you ruined my dream! If we made a box for everyone...then no one would be fighting over them. Did you ever think of THAT? Ha, I bet you did. If everyone had everything they wanted...then why would they need...SANTA?"

"How many times must we say it? That's not what Christmas is about!" (Yoshi, weakly)

"Its not like that Quillgan!" (Santa)

"ENOUGH! You ruined my life's work. Now...I'm going to ruin yours. (Looks into box) Give me what I desire most! The destruction of Christmas FOREVER!" After that statement, things went black.

Then images started to appear: TNT's were being planted on everything having to do with Christmas, and the gang could only watch in horror. They were on trees, cookies, dinners, houses, lights, the entire planet was being covered in explosives ready to demolish Christmas.

"If he destroys Christmas...he'll indirectly be ruining the Earth..." (Tails remembered saying)

A denonater appeared in the box, and Quillgan reached for it. "One push of this denonater, and its all GONE."

Mordecai has finally had enough, and got up to charge. "NOOOO!" He tackled him head on, and they both started to fall into the lava pit. He wasn't smart enough to NOT stand so close to it?

"MORDECAI!" (Rigby, Margaret & Sonic) Rigby found the strength to run for the pit and dive in for himself.

"Rigby no!" (Benson and Mario)

Mordecai and Quillgan were freefalling, fighting over the box. The latter managed to push him away, only for him to land a punch to his face. But he retaliated by kicking his, then diving faster. He grabbed the box and chuckled, but then Rigby got hold of it, and they both looked into the box at once. Quillgan tried to bring the denonater back, while Rigby was thinking of ice cream(of course), until he finaly snatched it back, while the elf took hold of his legs.

"Get off!"

"RIGBY! Let go!" Mordecai shouted quickly, and Rigby followed through. Mordecai grabbed the box, and looks into it, bringing out a hover snowboard able to fit two. He drops the box, and goes to catch Rigby, while the elf still tries to save the box.

"Geh, heh...huh? AHHHHH!" Quillgan fell into the lava, and was destroyed, along with the box.

The others looked into the hole, worried. "Mordecai! Rigby!" They finally flew out of the pit, and circled around, then landed on their two feet, smiling.

"Its done."

Margaret quickly hugged the blue bird tight. "I'm so glad you're okay! Don't ever do something crazy like that again! You hear me?!"

Mordecai rubbed his neck while sweatdropping. "Hehe...not a problem."

Eileen was hugging Rigby...and he didn't pull away. "Rigby, you were amazing!"

"Yeah. I was, wasn't I?" Rigby said, smiling.

The others cheered at their accomplishment.

"Awesome!" (Sonic)

"You guys really did it!" (Mario)

"Christmas is saved!" (Pops)

"That's what I'm talking about!" (Knuckles)

BAM! Bowser punched an incoming boulder, and everyone jumped. He huffed, and headed for the exit. "It was about to crush Mario. Now we're even."

Through all of it, Santa was nodding silently, in recognition.

(Back at the house)

Santa gave everyone a lift back to the house, and Margaret had to hurry home before Christmas starts in a few hours. So she gave Mordecai a quick kiss on the cheek, and got in her car to drive Eileen home. Everyone else not from the park went there separate ways, except Mario, Luigi,Sonic, Sally, and Tails.

The employess went inside the house.

"Thanks for the rode Santa!" (Muscle Man)

"Goodbye Santa!" (Pops)

"I call you so we can go bowling sometime!" (Skips)

Benson stood out, holding out his sweater. "Santa, you're the governor on Christmas stuff, right? What do you think?"

"Ugly." (Tails)

"Tasteless." (Sally)

"You gotta give it up man." (Sonic)

"Benson you should have tossed that thing into the lava pit." (Santa)

Benson gave up, and threw the sweater into the snow and went into the house.

"Ah!" Sally screamed, Sonic threw a snowball at her hair. "That's it! Get back here!" She chased him around the snow, leaving the others to laugh.

"I'm gonna be honest, I wasn't sure if you two could pull it off. But you really did it, you saved Christmas!" (Santa, to Mordecai and Rigby)

"Eh, it was no big deal."

"Does this mean we are finally moved to your nice list?"

"Hey, heh. Crazier things have happened. Tails, you've been a good lad, mind reading this letter?"

"Uh, sure, okay." Tails took the paper, and read it, then gasped. "Really?"

"Sonic thought he was slick, but he admitted his fault and gave it back. Now, it must take time for something like this to happen to those two, you hear?"

"Okay Santa!" (Tails)

"Now, good night to you all!" He flicked the reins, and the reindeer went flying.

"Bye Santa!"

"Ho ho ho!" He then disappeared in a ball of light.

"Dude, he said it just like in the movies!" (Mordecai)

"Awesome!" (Rigby) They cheered, and high fived.

Back with the other two: "Gotcha!" Sally has just pinned Sonic's arms to the ground, right on top of him.

"Alright Sal, you got me, now what?"

She...hadn't really thought about that, and was blushing at the position they were in. "Sonic..."

"Look Sal, about what happened in the caves...let's just consider it...a happy memory. Sound good?"

Sally, still blushing, smiled, and helped him to his feet, hugging him. "Yeah...a happy memory..."

They just stood, gently hugging each other under the falling snow, which formed a decent shape heart right around them.

The letter Tails had was being blown into the wind, and for a few seconds, you could see what it said: "Santa...what I want for Christmas...is for me and Sonic...to be happily together again..." (Love, Sally Acorn) This letter was written two years ago...

(Back in the house)

"Alright you two, you got a house to clean." Benson said after waking Thomas up. Dude was stuck in those stairs all day. Poor guy...

"Aw what?" (Mordecai and Rigby)

"Don't worry, I'll help out. Its Christmas! I'll go get the cleaning supplies." He walked into the kitchen, and the guys sighed.

"Lame...hey dude, look! A present! And its for us!" Mordecai said. He and Rigby opened the box, and it had a little note: "Sometimes you gotta break the rules..." They looked at each other in confusion at first.

"Hey guys, I'm back with the..." The guys were supposedly gone. "Of course..." Benson said, and walked back into the kitchen.

Mordecai and Rigby reappeared, snickering.

"You guys turned invisible to avoid working on Christmas Eve? ...Nice move." (Mario)

"Best gift EVAH!" The duo chanted, and went invisible again, playing their video games. Everything was back to normal...

"HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Santa shouted, and his sleigh disappered, leaving behind flames.

Yep. Definitely back to normal...

(So...how'd I do? What's up with Eggman Nega's dark cube? I wonder if its evil...anyway, Please leave reviews. They don't have to be good, just don't hate, okay? Alright, you heard Santa say it already, so even though its two weeks away, hope for an awesome Christmas!)


	31. The Day After Christmas: Dark Shadows

It was a quiet day at the house. There was still a bunch of snow left behind, but it was not snowing super serious-like. Everyone had an awesome Christmas last night, nothing bad happened that day. Everything went smoothly. Mordecai and Rigby got a break, because Benson didn't yell their ears out for ditching him, leaving him to clean up the party mess.

Anyway, it was the day after Christmas, and many were asleep. The duo themselves were asleep in their room, having cookie crumbs all over their sheets. Well...sheets and Rigby's trash. Speaking of Rigby, he was just waking up.

He yawned, and scratched his head, rubbed his eyes, and sighed. "Aw man...Christmas is over..." He stepped onto the floor, stretching. "Mordecai?" The bird was still asleep in his bed, having a soda in his hand, snoring loudly. "Maybe that's why I'm awake...whatever. I'll wake him up later."

He opened his door, and made his way down the hallway. He saw Luigi and Tails, passed out on the floor, eggnog in their hands. He snickered for a bit, and continued on. He made his way downstairs, and looked at the couch. There was someone sleeping on it.

"Hello? Is that you Benson? Are you still mad?" He made his way there, and lifted the sheets. "Nope, its just Blaze." Said cat opened her eyes, and shivered. Her nose was a little red, she was flushing a little, her eyes was red slightly, and her hair was not held up.

"Oh...hey(sniff)...hey Rigby..."

"Dang girl, you sound AND look awful! Are you alright?" Rigby asked curiously.

"No, I'm actually not(sniff) okay... I got myself(cough)...sick..." She managed to push the covers off a little, and completely face the raccoon. "Jet thought it was(cough)...funny that I had to be stuck in the house all day...hmph. Won't be so funny if he "accidently" becomes Thanksgiving dinner next year..."

Rigby shook his head. "Right after Christmas too...bummer...hey where's Sliver? He's...not under there with you...right?" Blaze flushed a little brighter, and tried to cover her face. "Of course he's no-ah...ah...ahh...ahhh..." Rigby panicked. "Woah!" He jumped into the kitchen, avoiding the next event.

"AAACHOOO!" Blaze sneezed, and it brought out a huge ball of flames around her for a few short seconds. After it ended, she rubbed her nose, sniffling. "Excuse(sniff)...me..." Rigby peeked from around the corner. "You alright? I'm surprised that couch isn't on fire!"

The cat weakly nodded her head. "No, it DID catch on fire. Skips had to fire-proof it with magic." "Ohhh...yeah that makes more sense." At that moment, Mordecai came down, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on here? I...(yawn)...heard a blast of fi-oh...its Blaze. That makes sense."

Blaze rolled her eyes. Now they were awake, might as well do something. "(Sniff) Okay...this is killing me...Rigby, can you be a dear and get me some hot chocolate,(cough) please?" Rigby shrugged. "Don't ya want some medicine or somethin'?" "No no, I'm going to tough this out. I...just need(sniff) some hot chocolate. I mever thought i'd be this cold..."

Mordecai walked around the couch. "Can't you heat it yourself or something? You know...fire powers and all." "Mordecai...I feel like CRAP. The best I can do without sneezing is a little flicker. Nothing(sniff)...heat worthy..." "Okay okay, we'll go get some."

The guys walk into the kitchen, to find Silver and Yoshi sleeping in the chairs at the table. "Hey, there he is." Silver suddenly shot up. "THERE WHO IS?! STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" At that, the guys backed up. "Woah dude, chill. Its just us."

Silver calmed down, and rubbed his quills. "Maybe I had a little too much milk...did I do anything inappropriate?" Rigby snickered. "Well...we did find Blaze halfway undressed..." "WHAT?!" BAM! "Ow!" Mordecai punched the raccoon again, making him groan. "Not cool dude. Look dude, we're just getting some hot chocolate, she's freezing in there."

Silver shook his head. "Sorry, no hot cocoa here, all gone. Muscle Man took the rest of it." The duo groaned. "Right after Christmas, and we'll still have to work. Lame..." "Stop it Rigby. Let' just go get it. Silver, you gotta look out for Blaze dude." "By myself?" "You see anyone else awake dude?" "Good point there."

The guys grabbed their scarves, and wee heading out the door. "We'll get cha some hot cocoa Blaze! Just sit tight!" Mordecai said, before heading out the door. After that, Silver was left alone with the cat, watching a little TV, not truly caring what was on.

"Can you believe those two saved Christmas? Its amazing right?" Blaze managed to smile. "Yes...it is(sniff)...rather shocking, at least a little bit. Santa got to them really fast though. Not Sonic fast though, but fast." Silver shrugged. "Well...we're the only ones who(cough) are still here...what are we going to do until they get back(sniff)..." Blaze asked.

Silver used his powers to put something over their heads, smiling. "Is the mistletoe still valid after Christmas?... No seriously, is it?" Blaze weakly turned towards him, in her covers. "But Silver...my cold...I could(cough) get you sick..." He merely shrugged. "Never been sick before anyway. If I'm not sick at least once, people will suspect me as an android. Don't ask how I know."

Blaze thought about it, and she smiled mischieviously. "Fair arguement."

(With the guys)

Mordecai and Rigby was walking in the snow, heading for the stores that were still open. "Hey Mordecai, what do you think's happening with Silver and Blaze?" "Let's see...its been five minutes...they're making out." "Hehe! Yeah they probably are!"

They went into a store, and took a look around. "Hot cocoa...hot cocoa...where is it?" Rigby was picking through shelves, groaning. "Ugh, they have all these crappy pancakes, and they have no hot cocoa! Stupid random stores! Always useless!"

They approached the stores counter of management, and rang the bell. After a few moments, some rhino in uniform was behing it, not looking very unhappy. Lools lile he didn't have a good Christmas... "What do you bubs want?" Rigby said something under his breath, it wasn't positive.

"We're looking for some hot chocolate, and we're not seeing any anywhere. Can you help us out?" The guy merely waved his hand. "Try the far back, I don't care. Just get out of my hair...DON'T say I have none, I know I don't." Mordecai tried his best to fake a smile. "Heha...thanks for the help..."

The guys made their way to the far back, shivering. "M-man, that guy is s-such a scrooge. Where the heck is that cocoa? Its freezing back here!" Rigby bumped into someone, and stumbled back. "Hey! Watch where you're...oh its just Sally."

Said female was rubbing her head, looking at the two. "Ow...guys, what are you doing here?" 'We were gonna ask you the same thing." "I was just getting ointment for Tails' injured head. It was pretty bad." "Poor dude. We're just getting cocoa for a sick Blaze the Cat...person..." Rigby spotted something on another shelf. "Look, there it is! The hot chocolate! Yes!" He went to grab it, but then someone at the exact same time grabbed it. "Yo! Old dude, we found this first!"

The man didn't let go. "I'm 21 you moron! And this is MY cocoa! I've been looking for a good one for months!" "Yeah? I'm doing this for a friend, so I need it more!" "No I need it more!" "I need it more!" "Not a chance, a midget like you probably didn't graduate high school!" "So what?! I at least have more friends than you!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So!"

Mordecai was was shaking his head. "Come on dude. This isn't going anywhere." Sally stepped forth. "That's right Rigby. We don't have to go fighting him for it. He probably will give it up of we ask politely." The man turned to her. "Never!" Mordecai turned to her, and she shrugged. "I said maybe."

The man then let go of the box of hot cocoa, and he snarled. "Alright! That's it! You all asked for it! Prepare to suffer my wrath!" Rigby held the box, and stuck out his tongue. "Yeah? What? You gonna nag us to death or something? Oh we're sooooo scared!" The man was turning blue, and ice cold. Wind swirled around him, icy wind, amd he suddenly had pistols on his sides, and a pack of weapons on his back. The wind cleared, and he pointed a weapon at him.

"I'm the bounty hunter that no one can escape in the winter. You can call me...Jack Frost." Mordecai gasped. "What? I thought Jack Frost was a good guy!" Sally stood over the bird, with flames surrounding her anime style. "That one is from Rise Of The Guardians, you dope! And as you can tell, we aren't anywhere near that boundary!" Mordecai rubbed his ears in pain. "Jeez...no need to yell..."

"Enough! Give me the hot drinks!" Rigby clutched on the box. "No way man! I have been on a very clean streak of being friends with Blaze and I am not just going to stop now!" He ran in ne direction, but a blast of ice stopped him. "Crap! It wasn't a bluff!" At that, all three of them decided to run off, with the ice dude gang after them.

"I've read this dude's profile, he freezes people solid and turns them into trophies! Ice is his crazy power! He won't admit that it sucks when he's using it for evil." "Shut your face! I can do what I want with them!"Mordecai shook his head. This dude is so lame..."

They made it to the counter, and took cover. They saw that the rhino was frozen solid. "Uh...was that our fault?" (Sally) "We'll call it collateral damage." "Really smart..." Jack was right on top of them, and was about to freeze them. "No more warmth for you three!" He aimed his weapon, but he was suddenly knocked out by an unseen force. It showed itself, and Mordecai gasped.

"Chase? What are you doing here?" The chameleon shrugged his shoulders, and gave them the hot cocoa. "I believe this belongs to you? No threat in helping out, right?" "But why did you help us?"

"Boss, just call it a late Christmas gesture, I mean no trouble. I'll just be on my way." He was out the door, but was stopped by Mordecai's words: "I know we can be friends again Chase, you don,t have to let Luke and Gus restrain you like this. You're a good dude inside, I know it." The chameleon said nothing, and kept moving.

Sally fixed her hair and stood up. "I seriously find it hard to believe that this happens to you a lot." Rigby shrugged. "Oh yeah. This is an everyday thing for us, you'll get used to it." "Fair enough, but what about the rhino guy?" "Let's just leave the money here, and walk away slowly..." Mordecai left a few bucks on the counter, and the three quietly left the store.

"Well I'll see you guys later, I guess." "Alright, later Sal." They parted ways, and they were walking back to the house.

"Man, can you believe it? All we wanted was hot chocolate, and we get attacked by a crazy ice dude. What a pain." Mordecai said. "But it doesn't matter now, we got what we needed, all we have to do is make it for Blaze." Rigby shrugged."Does it truly matter? She'll tough it out, this is just assurance. At least we get a break." He suddenly felt the box taken out of his hands. "I'll take that!" "Benson?!"

"I'll take this back to the house, you two got a mess to clean up. Remember that store you just went to? I just got a call, they are going to sue ME for property damage if we don't get all of that ice cleaned up. So go back, defrost all of that ice, OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson stomped into the house, leaving the two there. You hear Mario say: "Sorry, had to tell him." Rigby groaned. "This sucks..."

Blaze approached them, smiling. "That's(sniff)...okay Rigby...I know that you meant well. Thanks(cough)...anyway." Rigby sighed. "Yeah, whatever...at least we're healthy." Blaze smirked, and leaned towards him. "Blaze...what are you doing?" She went and kissed his forehead, making him blush a bit. But then..."O_O...aw sick! Now I'm gonna get sic-Ohohoho...you did this on purpose didn't you?! You wanted to get me sick too! I bet Silver is sick too!"

The cat shrugged. "Apologies, I really am thanking you. Look on the bright side(sniff)...you won't have to work for a few days. You're(sniff)...welcome." Rigby hadn't thought of that. "Hey, you're right! Thanks Bla_(cough cough) hey its already working!" Mordecai was gathering snow in his wings. "So you're gonna leave me to clean up all the crap? Not cool!" He threw the snowball, and Rigby dodged it. "Not it!" The snowball hit Blaze instead, right in the face, and everything was silent. Mordecai gulped. "Oh crud..." Rigby patted his leg. "Nice knowing you dude."

The snow rapidly melted off of her face, and she looked pretty mad. "Mordecai..." she practically growled his name out. The blue jay tried to explain himself. "Wait, Blaze, I'm so sorry! Hold on, be reasonable! We don't need to resort to violence or-" BAM! A snowball hit him dead in the beak, and it made him fall on his back. Blaze folded her arms, snickering. "Now you can(cough)...apologize."

"OHHHHHH! You messed with the wrong cat Mordo! Up high!" Blaze shrugged, and high-fived Rigby. "You so got...ah...ah...ACHOO! Okay(sniff)...gonna have to get used to that for a while..."

(Unknown Location)

Eggman Nega's base was just about destroyed. Smoke filled every room, and sirens were not working, all of his robots were trashed, along with all of hs machines. The doctor himself was trying to get up weakly, he was covered in soot, dirt, and slight blood. "You...can't do this...I brought each and every one of you back to life...you are supposed to do my bidding..."

Shadows were surrounding him, seemingly uncaring of his condition. A more recent and recognizable figure was stepping up to him, shaking its head. "Well...it seems that things won't be going your way, too bad..."

Another figure was present, looking down on him. "I have fury! You really thought you could control all of us? I scoff at your foolishness!"

One other figure was present, and it was seriously evil. "Fool...you're lucky we shall not destroy you where you lie!"

The first figure turned his back on tje doctor, scoffing for himself. "You definitely are smarter than the other doctor, but just as foolish. No one shall command us anymore. We will take our leave. You just lie there and suffer your near-fatal mistake. Farewell." The figures, one-by-one, teleported out of the base, leaving the doctor there, helpless. He took out the black cube from before, and groaned. "Santa was...ugh...right...making a evil wish...from an evil box...will blow up in your face...I...miscaluated...severely...my greatest desire...has turned against me..." He finally passed out, not dead though.

The figures landed in yet another location, and were looking at each other. "This is a serious turning point. We can go our separate ways, if you wish. I will not mind."

"I care not for your thoughts! I have servents to reawaken! But first...I need a new host body to possess, I will not survive long without one." That figure flew away, and it left the others there to ponder. "Wow...she's certainly a nice lady..."

The ones who were revived by Eggman Nega's secret wish were some of the most dangerous villians from the past. Antasma, Dark Fawful, The Deadly Six, The Shadow Queen, Princess Shroob, even...MEPHILES?!

"Funny and ironic: the happiest time of the year just brought out its darkest evils. Even those that are supposedly nonexsistent. How suiting." (Mephiles)

"It's too bad the Shadow Queen bailed on us, I kinda liked her. She seems like a good buddy for me." (Zeena)

"I have confusion...what shall we do now?" (Dark Fawful)

"Whatever we wish, but not now. We need to regain our strength, after all, we were just revived. So we surely will go our separate ways. Roam free, my evil bretheren, you are free to roam again. As for us..."(holds out a picture of Sonic and Mario side by side) "Sooner or later, we'll have to rid ourselves of a few...distractions..." the picture then catches on fire, and he merely let it drop to the ground. "Won't be long now...this universe shall be ours...and you pests will not stop us again..."(Zavok)

(Back at the house)

Mario was just sitting on the couch, minding his own buisness, when he suddenly had a chill go down his spine. He turned to Skips, who was feeling the same thing. "Yeah Mario, I feel it too." "Skips, have you ever felt that the past might come back to haunt you in every way possible?" "More times than you'd expect. Why?" The plumber turned to the window, it was getting dark outdide. "Because I'm getting that feeling right now. And I'm pretty sure Sonic does too."

Skips nodded in respnose, but was still pondering something. "Eggman Nega looked into that box as well...what did he desire? I have a feeling that the ominousness in the sky has something to do with him...he must have messed up big time..."

(Well...that's a good way to spend the day after Christmas for these guys...anyone agree? Review please?) 


	32. Can She Hang Around Too?

Benson was at his office, just finishing a raging phone call from Mallerd. It wasn't about work, it was the fact that he couldn't get the butlers he has to stop falling into his hot tub. Pops has no idea that those were screams of pain instead of joy. No ones gonna tell him though...

"Okay sir, goodbyte." He hung up, and continued to do the bills he owes. "So many bills...so much property damage...how can those two still be hired here...you care for them deeply now, that's why...they'll pay for that..." Benson though this in his head, but then noticed the two walking by his office, tiptoe-ing. "Freeze. Don't you move."

The dudes stopped, and looked nervous. "Dude, Mordecai, he's got us!" "QUIET! He's not going to ask what we're doing." Benson walked up to them. "Actually, yes I am. I-Sonic? Tails? Why are you all together?" Sonic looked at Tails, and they both shrugged. "We don't have to tell you anything, son!" Tails slapped his forehead, not even saying anything. "Sonic, you're fired!" "Jokes on you! I don't even WORK here! So HA!"

Ignoring him, Benson turned back to Mordecai and Rigby. "You four have been disappearing for the past 7 weeks almost every day. I want to know why." Rigby was about to speak. "Nope. I want Tails to tell me, because he's not a lier." Everyone looked at Tails, and he got nervous. "Um...well...after Mordecai and Rigby finished their work, we would be heading out of the house, and we do fun things. Its just our own thing Benson." He pondered this, it was the truth.

"Well...I want to come along then." "WHAT?!" All four yelled this out, shocked. "!Yes. I want to see what's got these two so interested in their activities that they do their work CORRECTLY and QUICKLY. I want to see that motivation." The four looked at each other. "Um...you see Benson...we can't...really let anyone else from the park see what we're doing, its private." Mordecai breathed out. "Oh its not a choice. You're gonna show me what's so interesting, or you two are fired." Sonic groaned. "Man, he's KILLIN' you guys with that!"

Mordecai sighed, and looked at Sonic and Tails. "What do you guys think?" Tails raised his namesakes. "Let's just bring him along guys, we don't wanna get you guys fired because of us." Sonic nodded. "That's right dudes. Its not a big deal as long as he doesn't overreact. If he does...eh. We warned him." Rigby sighed. "Okay...we'll bring him with us this time. But don't you blame us if you freak out. And DON'T fire us because of it." Benson shrugged. "It'll be worth my time, I want to see this."

Mordecai rubbed his temples, thinking over the pros and cons of doing this, it was uncertain. "Okay...we better just bring him and get it over with. Can't be that bad, right? Oh who are we kidding...we're screwed..." Sonic shook his head. "Don't be like that dude. It'll be fine." "Okay, if you say so...well...let's go."

They made their way outside the house, only for Benson to say: "I'm going out for awhile! Skips is in charge!" He closed the door, making silence.

(In the woods, far away)

The five were pushing through the bushes, swatting flies out of their faces, and looking far ahead. "Wow...this forset is dirty. I've seen a lot worse, but still dirty. They should really clear the smog here, at least a little." Sonic said, with some concern. Sonic's bit of a nature dude, really loves nature. "Okay, this the spot." The five stopped in a circle, and Benson looked around. "I don't get it. What's so interesting?" Mordecai stepped forth. "You're gonna find out soon." He brought a wing to his beak...and whistled. It was an actual bird type of whistle, its one of the things he's glad for.

After a few minutes, nothing really happened. Benson folded his arms. "Great...you lure me out into the middle of nowhere for whistling. Very fun." He said this sarcastically. Tails smiled. "Wait for it...she's coming..." "Who's coming?" BOOM! Benson jumped, and searched around more hastily. "What was that?" Rigby turned to him. "You'll find out. But you freaking out isn't our fault."

They walked towards the source of the noise, and Benson gasped. "What...IS that?" He was looking at a green dragon lying on its back, rubbing its head again. "Dang it...I was for SURE that I had it..." Sonic snickered. "Think of it like this: You didn't hit anything this time." The creature open its eyes, and smiled big. "Guys! You're back!" "Good to see ya again Dulcy!"

The four ran for her, and climbed onto her belly, snuggling her, and she just lied still for a bit. "Hehe! You guys are tickling me!" "That's the point!" Rigby said. The five were laughing and giggling, while Benson stood confused. "What is going on here?" Mordecai looked at his boss, just remembering he was there. "Oh sorry Benson. This gal right here is a long-term friend of Sonic and Tails. Dulcy."

Benson looked at the dragon, and she looked back at him, smiling curiously. She leaned her head towards Rigby's. "Is he...you know...the "Warden"?" Rigby nodded. "Yep. The warden. Our boss. He's kinda a jerk, but he's cool I guess." "Really? He seems like a nice guy to me." "That's why I added the "cool" part." She shrugged, and looked back at Benson. "Hey Benson. Wanna hang with us?" Benson was a little hesitant. "Oh come on! I'm not gonna do anything! Why do you think Mordo and Rigs still hang with me?"

The gumball machine was still uncertain about this, and looked at Sonic and Tails. "Yes, she's safe. Stop worrying dude." Benson finally decided to trust the judgement of the hero instead of his slacking employees, and look at the dragon again. "Alright, I guess I can...accept that this is your new pasttime. I'll be off then." He began to walk off, but Sonic sped in front of him. "You sure?" "Sorry Sonic. I have work to do." "Come on! Not even for a little while?" Benson pondered, and shrugged. "Alright, I guess I can hang out here for a little bit longer."

Dulcy smiled. "That's what I'm talkin' about! These two have been telling me so many times that you've been working yourself too hard. They say you need a break, so it'll be with me!" She set the guys down, and brought her head towards him. "So are you in? Plenty of stuff to do out here f you actually look for it." Mordecai agreed. "Yeah Benson, we've been camping like, so many times, its almost a thing for us." "You two almost died on every single one of them." "I didn't say it was a good thing, just our thing."

Benson sighed, but smiled. "What the heck? I'll give it a try." Rigby fist pumped. "Aw yeah! Camping montage time!"

(Montage: The camping trip started up with a little bit of gathering firewood, just in case. Rigby got chased by bees. Sonic tried (and failed miserably) to learn how to swim, and Mordecai had to fish him out. Tails and Dulcy gathered some apples in a basket, and had them for snacks. Benson managed to climb the tallest tree in the forset, and tried to get down. But Dulcy had no choice but to go get him. And at the very end, Dulcy blew fire at the firewood, and they gathered around it, enjoying the warmth. End Montage)

It was a few hours until nighttime, there was still some bit of daylight left. Sonic and Tails tired themselves out, and were resting in the comforts of Dulcy's pouch. Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson sat side by side, eating marshmellows on sticks. Dulcy was sitting against a boulder, relaxed.

"And it was HILARIOUS how she outroared that jaguar! That little kitty didn,t know what it was messing with! Dulcy's a blast to hang around!" Dulcy put a claw on her mouth. "Shush! The little one is asleep." She pointed down to her pouch, Tails looked like he was falling asleep. "No...yawn...I can still stay up...I just needed to lie down for a bit, that's all." Sonic sighed. "That's comfort for ya. You're sleepy, Dulcy puts you in her pouch, the warmth, you hear her heartbeat, knocks you out quick." Rigby nodded. "Yeah, she's like a living bed!...why was that weird to say?"

She was blushing. "Oh come on guys! It is just what I'm here for. Nothing that I haven't done before. Its always a pleasure to be helpful." She licked Sonic and Tails' heads gently. "Especially to you guys!" She sighed happily, but then remembered something, and smiled viciously. "Hey Sonic...I heard Sally is here in town." Sonic's eyes widend. "Oh please no..." "Don't worry about it Sonic. I won't tell how you two are super great leaders...who wove each other wery wuch!" She said in a baby kind of tone.

"Oh the old days! You two were inseperateable! You have so much in common! You were both valuing freedom, once again you two are great leaders, you both always make new friends, and show tremendous amounts of courage anywhere you go! You're all like, "let's juice!" She always thought tht was a sucky catchphrase. She also didn't care that you were...chubbier than you are now. But also...you two also were smooching so much! It was dificult to get the lipstick of of your face Sonic! Your her hero, always have been, always will be. You remember right? The hero always got the smoochy smoochy!" She made kissing noising, her hands clasped, and Sonic was spot on red in his head. Everyone else was laughing out loud. "Ohohoho my gahahahaosh! That's hahahahilarious!" (Mordecai) "I can't breathe! Hahahaha! Make it stop! I can't take it! Hahaha!" Rigby was on the ground, clutching his sides and pounding the ground with a fist. However, Benson was also thinking: "I knew I made the right decision..."

Sonic was grabbing his ears. "Okay okay I get it! Sal and I still have a chance together, there! Happy?!" Mordecai folded his arms. "That's all I wanted to hear." Sonic gasped at the realization. "Ohohoho...you planned this...didn't you?" "Big time." "Whatever, I'll get you back somehow. Now Benson...you saw for youself how gentle Dulcy is...can she hang at the park too?" The gumball machine didn't react much. "You were eventually going to tell me, weren't you? Well...since she proved to be a major reason why you improved on doing your work...so...sure. Why not? She can hang around the park." All four of the guys high-fived. "Yes!"

Benson smiled at the scene. "Only problem is...how are we going to introduce her to everyone? Dragons don't just show up in the middle of town, you know." Someone was about to talk, but everyone heard a loud growling noise from somewhere. Rigby jumped. "What was that?" He looked at Dulcy, who was blushing while rubbing her stomach. "Sorry, that was me." The raccoon, pondered this, and remembered something. "Yo Dulce. You remember...the game I promised you?" She put a finger on her lip, them widened her eyes. "You mean...the hunting game?" "Yeah...the hunting game..."

Benson raised an eyebrow(does he have eyebrows?). "Rigby?" The raccoon sheepishly looked at his boss. "You see...it's kind of a prank. Dulcy stalks around the night while the guys are outside, and eats them one by one. Then she let's them out in the morning. Safely." "But-" "She has a storage stomach that's basically serves in the name. Its not gonna kill anybody, honest." Benson looked at Sonic and Tails, who nodded in agreement. "Look man, we'll even play too, to make it fair. Besides, she gets a meal without harming them, and they have a comfortable place to sleep. Its a win-win. So...can we play it?" Benson thought it over, and made a decision. "Ha...fine. But as long as they are not harmed, and I don't get blamed for it, you can play." The guys high fived again.

"So...any rules?" Tails stepped down. "It goes by however many players there are, whoever makes it to the house without getting caught, or whoever gathers the four glowing stars scattered around the park, wins, and doesn't get eaten. It doesn't matter how many." Benson shrugged. "Fine by me. But since I'm manager, I don't have to play, I still have work to do." The guys shrugged, that was fair. Dulcy patted her stomach. "Hmm...how many people can I fit in here anyway? Guess now's my chance to find out." "You gotta drop us off first." "Oh. Right. Sorry." She gathered the group up, and flew back towards the park, silently in the night.

Rigby rubbed his hands together. "Ohhhh...this is gonna be fun...a little scary...maybe even funny...and kind of gross...but fun..." 


	33. A Friendly Game

The dragon flew through the clouds in the night sky, with her four passengers secured in her pouch. Benson looked like he was hanging on for dear life, looking increasingly nervous. "Dude, Benson, chill. You're safe. Why are you so paranoid about flying?" Mordecai asked."I have plenty of reasons to be afraid of heights. Let me name the first two: Mordecai and Rigby." "Come on dude, it wasn't that bad." "I fell on my head, off a ladder. Being around you two and a high place is making me nervous."

Dulcy heard this. "Wait...how'd you fall off a ladder?" "I was replacing the lightbulb in a lampost, when these two were fighting right below me, they knocked the ladder over, and BAM! I was out cold. Never went to a high place around them ever again." Sonic shrugged. "They helped you get Audrey to notice you afterwards, right? That's gotta count for somethin'." Benson thought about this. It was kind of true. "But still, now I have a slight phobia of heights, which is why I feel nauseous flying all the way up here."

Tails saw that they were approaching the park. "Hey guys, we're almost there." Benson saw this, and looked at Mordecai and Rigby. "So you are sure you want to do this?" They nodded. "Okay...but let me give it to them first, without causing too much of a panic between them." Rigby raised a hand. "Are you talking about Pops?" "ESPECIALLY Pops. Just drop me off, I'll get to you guys later." They found a hidden but clear spot, and landed quietly, and they all jumped out of the dragons pouch. "I'll be right back." Benson headed towards the house, and left the four standing there for a little bit.

(At the house)

"Sooo...you want us to find these four stars for you Benson?" Thomas asked. The employees were gathered on the porch, along with Mario, Luigi, Jet, Amy, and Koops. They seemed interested. "Yes. Apparently these stars are missing parts that Tails needs to finish his latest aircraft. (Muscle Man: The little bro really knows how to build his planes, especially that spaceship! Of course, we helped him, but still.) So I need you all to gather them up and bring them back to me."

"Benson my good man, why is it that we had to wait until the sun falls?" Pops asked. "Because Pops, since these stars are a little tricky, they can only be seen at night, which is the only time they can be caught." Jet smirked. "Easy." "Now before you go out there, a word of warning. There is a huge creature out there that has just been documented as protected park wildlife. Its friendly, which is why it is only hostile if you are hostile, so keep calm if you spot it, alright? Good, now start searching." Everyone nodded, and scattered throughout the park. Except Skips.

"Skips? What are you still doing here?" "There's a friendly dragon of Sonic and Tails out there who wants to eat us, isn't there?" "How did you-" "Do you really want to finish that sentence Benson?" Benson didn't respond right away, but Skips knew the answer. "You could have just asked y'know. I'll understand. Just don't want to get caught without finishing today's work, that's all." With that, Skips skipped away, leaving the gumball machine speechless. "I keep forgetting that Skips can see almost anything coming...oh well." He went into the safety of the house, knowing that he'll have to take the night shift.

Mordecai and Rigby heard this, while shaking their heads. "Man. Nothing gets past Skips. It really makes pranking him difficult." Sonic shrugged. "Ah well, can win em' all. Better get going Dulce, we'll scatter." Dulcy nodded expectantly. "Yep. Time to activate...predator mode..." Rigby shook his head. "As long as you don't say THAT aloud, you're good." With that, the four scattered, leaving Dulcy behind. "Okay...to be fair, I also have to count to ten. Let's see...(covers eyes) One...two...three..."

(One part of the park)

Muscle Man, High Fives, Koops, and Thomas were walking in one direction, looking for anything shiny. "Man, how hard is it to find glowing rays of light coming from one little star, am I right Fives?" "Yeah, I know what you mean." Thomas and Koops repeatedly looked in front of them and behind them trying to look for anything potentially dangerous. "Thomas! Koops! Stop being babies! Benson probably wasn't serious about the whole creature thing, he was just trying to scare us." Thomas didn't relax, but due to the his own phyiscal health, stayed quiet.

What he didn't notice, was something green grabbing his waist and mouth, so his cry for health was not heard. He was being pulled into the bushes, until he saw a clearing. He saw Dulcy staring him down, looking innocent. "Hello Thomas. Whatcha doin' out here all bu by yourself?" He didn't shiver much, but she knew he was nervous. "Oh you know...doing an errand for my boss...nothing too hard." "Good lad. But I need you to do a errand for me..." "W-what's that?" She smiled, and rubbed her stomach as a hint, and he finally got it. "You wanna put me in your storage stomach as supplement?" She didn't expect that. "I'm in college right now. Some weirdo is teaching dragonology or whatever. Didn't think I would refer back to it, but I'm glad I did."

She smiled, at least one of them was trying to act smart. "Wow, good job Thomas. That makes this easier for me." Thomas sighed. "But now so much for me..." She giggled, and took off his shoes, putting them in her ouch.. "Don't wanna get those wet." She opened her jaws, and he looked into it. Not too dark, bit enough to make him even more tense. She gently took him in her mouth, and closed it. Not wanting to make him more uncomfortable looking at her teeth, she just swallowed, and felt him slide into her stomach. She rubbed it while smiling. "You alright?" "I guess..." he said in a muffled tone. She giggled. "Ha, I like you Thomas, you're funny. Now, that's one down. Let's find some more..."

(Somewhere else in the park)

Amy, Luigi, and Pops were walking through the set path, also looking for one of the stars. "Ooooooh...I hope we meet this nice creature! We may be friends with it, it shall be a jolly good show to have another friend by our side!" Pops says happily. Amy wasn't annoyed, just exhausted. "Even I can't be that happy all the time...he makes me so jealous! And he's not even trying!" She didn't notice Pops and Luigi stray off the path though, and kept walking in a straight line.

Pops was chasing a firefly, trying to catch it. "Oh the firefly! Such a pretty little thing, it is!" Luigi was trying to stay vigilant, excessively. "Star...where are you? I don't wanna hang around here in the dark for this long..." During this, they bumped into something, and looked up, with Luigi cowering in fear. Pops just waved. "Hello there friend! What's your name?" Dulcy smiled at the man's happiness, such a jolly thing. "Why my name is Dulcy good sir, thank you for asking!" "And must I say, you are a fascinating creature indeed! You certainly are nice one!" Dulcy blushed, he was REALLY nice. So she'd take it easy with him.

"Pops, I need you to go down into my stomach for a bit, so that I don't go hungry. Can you do that?" "Sounds scary...but for a new friend, of course!" Dulcy nodded, they weren't kidding about him. So she gently eased his shoes off, along with his hat, and eased her jaws around him, and swallowed. She looked down at Luigi. "Your turn." Before he could run, she grabbed him quickly, and he sighed. "Not again..." She dropped him in her mouth, and swallowed quickly. She rubbed her stomach, and smiled. "This is easier than I thought..."

(With Jet, Mordecai, and Tails)

Jet had no care on how Mordecai and Tails got there, what he did care about was that they had two stars already. "How'd you even find those anyway?" Mordecai and Tails smiled and high-fived. "Teamwork, that's how. Its a goid thing to learn." Jet rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, teamwork is important, blah blah blah, I'm gonna search with Muscle Man." He jumped into the trees, leaving the two there, shrugging,

Jet found Muscle Man squealing, and High Fives trying to calm him down. "Guys, chill! Whats the matter?" "It crazy bro! Thomas and Koops disappeared! All we found was Koops' backpack, without him using it." Jet looked at it, and got nervous. "What could have gotten him? Little bit too tense for a prank, is it?" "I swear it isn't me bro!" High Fives heard shuffling, and looked towards a couple of bushes. "Guys...what was that?" They shivered, but moved towards the bushes slowly. Jet took the shrub, and removed it quickly. But all he found was Amy holding a star. Wait..."Its a star! We need one of these! Now we gotta find the rest!"

Amy huffed. "I'm still getting credit for I though." "No way! I'M getting credit for it! I worked too hard for it to go to waste!" "Ha! What work?" Fives was staring ahead of them in a state of fear. "Guys..." Muscle Man stood by his side. "What is is bro?" He looked back, and saw that they were gone. "What the? Where'd they go?" He heard muffling noises, and went further into the shrubs. He froze. "What's Dulcy doing?" He saw her swallow Amy whole, then dropped Jet in, swallowing him too. She licked her lips. Muscle Man retreated back into hiding. "Fives! What are we going to do?"

She heard him however, and turned her head. "Why hello Muscle Man. How are things?" Muscle Man panicked, she was already on top of him. "Fives! Take the star bro! Leave me here!" Fives hesitated, but floated away from the scene quickly. When he turned back for a split second, Muscle Man was gone. He shook his head and kept moving. Dulcy looked at her belly, poking it. "Wow, I'm bulging. That's never happened before. Okay, I've caught Koops, Jet, Amy, Pops, Tails, Thomas, and Luigi. And the ones still out there are Mario, Fives, Sonic, Mordecai, Rigby, and Skips. Hm...almost done." She waited a few minutes, and belched. "Woo! Been holdin' that in for some time now."

(In another group)

Skips was with Mordecai and Rigby, searching for the final star. "It should be around here somewhere, I saw it while coming by here." Mordecai had a finger on his chin, wondering. "I did too, it should be here." Rigby was pushing through the path, but noticed: "What happened to Tails?" "He got caught dude, didn't even realize it." "Dang...Dulcy's really good at this."

Skips halted them, sensing something in the air. "She's nearby. I know she is, she must have gotten good at camoflague." He looked around more carefully, and looked through the tree beside him. "There she is, she's...asleep? That can't be right..." The other two looked at each other in confusion, and looked at the dragon for themselves. She really was asleep, snoring and all. But there was only one problem..."The star is right next to her. We're gonna have to sneak around her and grab it, QUIETLY. You got it?" They nodded, and began to sneak near the sleeping dragon. Her paws were under her head like a dogs would, and she looked peaceful. "Hey dude, she's actually kinda cute like that." Mordecai noted. "Yeah, a dragon like cute, but cute."

Skips skipped near her carefully, and grabbed the star. "Guys, I'm gonna toss it to you, make sure to catch it okay?" They nodded, and got ready. He threw the star as lightly as he could, and Rigby caught it. "Got it!" Skips nodded. "Good, now let's bring them back to the house." But he didn't notice Dulcy open her eyes wide, and chuckled. "Outsmarted you, didn't I, immortal yeti?" Se grabbed him quickly, and he struggled. She was stronger. "You guys still have a chance to win! Just go!" Not wasting any time, the duo ran off, leaving the two there alone. "So...Skips...those two really respect you, amd because of that, so do I. What do you want me to do?"

Skips shook his head. "Ya caught me fair and square. Go on ahead." The dragon shrugged. "And now i see another reason why. Suit yourself dude. Its all good." She opened her mouth, and put him in. She swallowed him down, feeling him descend, and sighed when he landed. "I better go after them."

She was pushing through trees without knocking them down, and saw that the guys were standing at the porch of the house, smiling. "Fives had the final star and came here with Mario and Sonic, and we added them in. We win Dulce!" She sighed. "Ha...I guess you did." She walked towards them, and lied down on her back. Mario walked into the house, and left the three guys with the female. Sonic looked at the dragon, chuckling. "Judging by your gut, you must have eaten quite well." She smiled, patting her stomach. "Yeah...I'm pretty full right now. Feels good. Too bad though, I still haven't caught Mordecai and Rigby, and this is my second try." Mordecai, Rigby, and Fives climbed onto her stomach, making it jiggle a little. "Don't beat yourself up over it girl, we're awesome like that." Rigby said.

"Yeah...BURP! Whoops! Should have seen that coming." She saw the guys relax, and then she relaxed herself. They fell asleep until morning, and they awoke slightly. "So, morning is here, and everyone is still asleep. Do you want me to cough them up?" Mordecai was about to say yes, but Rigby stopped him. "Hold on! They'll find out that this was my idea, and they'll be mad...I need a running start" Rigby ran off on all fours in a random direction. Sonic stood up. "Wait! Me too." He sped into the distance, leaving the dragon, the ghost, and the blue jay there alone, laughing.

(In an unknown location)

"This grows tiresome. I thought that I had more energy to use since I was revived." Shadow Queen was grumbling rage like. It was humiliating for her to borrow energy from Mephiles because he was made of dark energy like herself. She was making her way to someplace in particular. She had recently revived her three dragons: Hooktail, Gloomtail, and Bonetail. They were told to stand by for further instruction, for she had enough power to handle herself in her current state. How she survived..she just slaughtered everyone in a local supermarket...and blew the entire place up...with no remorse. And this is her at her WEAKEST as of right now.

"I need to reform the Palace of Shadows..,I need a personal base...because I refuse to be held down by anyone...but above all...I need a new body..." She chuckled darkly, and took out a dark crystal ball. "Yes...I need a fresh female body if I want to survive long enough to claim vengence on the world, and that pathetic plumber and his friends. But...I need one who completely believes in the good of mortals, not that weakling Peach. I need someone who is just as passionate about life as she is..."

The crystal ball cleared up a bit, and she looked into it carefully. She smirked evilly. "Hmmm...yes...yes she'll do nicely...she has loved ones...it will be amusing to see their faces when I use her to slaughter all who opposes me...no one will EVER oppose me again when I'm done..." She cackled evilly, and the ball cracked slightly.

When you see the image yourself, its clear as day. In the image...you see Margaret.

(Next Chapter: Target: Margaret Smith)


End file.
